First and Last
by Maestros de las Sombras
Summary: Deseo ser un héroe y sé que podré serlo gracias al obsequio que me fue dado, traeré la justicia a un mundo que casi parece ser un maldito chiste. ¿Los héroes creyéndose estrellas, ante las cámaras? ¡Plantaré la justicia, aunque sea lo último que haga!
1. Chapter 1

**Boku no Hero Academia, pertenece a Kōhei Horikoshi.**

**Nombre: Midoriya Izuku.**

**Kōsei Principal: (Censurado)**

**Kōsei M: Impact.**

**Kōsei F: (Desconocido)**

**El caso de "Midoriya Izuku", es notablemente extraño, su fisionomía soporta algo que ningún otro cuerpo debería de poder soportar. Tendría que haber fallecido, tras su nacimiento. No tiene sentido que este... este humano exista.**

**01**

Un hombre se encontraba tecleando algo, ante una computadora, la cual enseñaba imágenes de un satélite, el cual se posicionó sobre Japón, luego realizó un zoom sobre la ciudad Musutafu, el hombre tecleó el hombre de Midoriya Izuku, el satélite se movió, la imagen se aclaró, entre más se realizaba un zoom, hasta llegar a una escena en vivo, en un callejón, donde se podía ver a una criatura hecha de una babaza verde, en cuyo interior se veía a una niña de cabello negro. Frente a la criatura, había varios héroes.

―Si la familia Yaoyorozu, no me entrega _Seiscientos Millones de Yenes_, tendrán que buscarse a otra heredera ―advirtió la criatura, sonriente. La cual estaba en frente de Kamui Woods, Backdraft y Desutegoro, los cuales no podían hacer nada en su contra. Kamui solo lograba ser burla, pues su enemigo era algo así como un líquido, siendo imposible de capturar, Backdraft no podía atacarle con agua o solo lo otorgaría un mayor tamaño y cuando Desutegoro intentaba agarrarlo, literalmente el enemigo se escurría entre sus dedos.

―Por favor... por favor... ―rogaba la niña, todos notaron como el villano-babaza, parecía estar endureciendo la parte de su cuerpo, donde la niña estaba atrapada.

Desutegoro se veía furioso, pues no podían hacer nada, para auxiliar a la niña, el villano estaba tan lejos, que ella sería asfixiada por la forma líquida del villano, o sus huesos serían destrozados por su forma endurecida, antes de llegar a ella. ―_Maldita sea... No creo que Backdraft, pueda mojarlo, para que yo pueda salvarla _―gruñó Desutegoro mentalmente. La criatura se endureció y todos creyeron escuchar los crujidos de los huesos de la niña, junto a sus gritos de dolor y suplica, por ser rescatada.

Una limosina se detuvo en frente y del callejón, bajó un hombre de cabello violeta y traje formal, el cual traía dos maletines ―Déjenme pasar, por favor.

A un costado, se encontraba un niño de cabello verde. Kamui, detuvo al hombre ―Caballero, por favor quédese atrás.

― ¡¿No sabes quién soy?! ―gritó el hombre furioso― ¡SOY YAOYOROZU HIDEKI, Y ESA ES MI HIJA, ¡TENGO EL DINERO, AHORA HAZTE A UN LADO! ―la niña gritó, el villano seguía endureciéndose.

―Los héroes, no van a dejarlo pasar, señor Yaoyorozu, es una lástima... ―el villano no pudo seguir hablando, cuando una patada quebró una parte de su cabeza, era un niño, de unos 10 años― ¡¿QUÉ?!

―Veo que nadie hace nada ―dijo el niño ―Y eso, que estamos rodeados por héroes y tú eres el único villano del lugar. Esto es un asco.

―Dilo por ti, chico, yo me estoy di... ―el villano no pudo seguir hablando, pues el chico corrió hacia él, el villano se endureció, la niña gritó y el niño mandó su golpe.

―**King Hit (Golpe del Rey)** ―exclamó el niño, mandando un único golpe, se escuchó el sonido de una roca partiéndose, el villano gritó, el niño cargó a la niña, estilo princesa y saltó hacía atrás, dando tres saltos.

― ¡Maldito mocoso! ―gritó el monstruo, el niño entregó la niña a su padre, para luego correr, por un lado, alejándose del monstruo.

―_Bien, ya pasaron 6 segundos_ ―pensó el niño, agachándose, esquivando un nuevo ataque y él atacó de frente, pero sin su Kōsei, el villano se burló del niño, al sentir los golpes casi sin fuerza, contra su forma gelatinosa, el villano se endureció, pero el niño lanzó un golpe hacía arriba, hacía su ojo― **¡KING HIT! (GOLPE DEL REY)** ―el villano gritó de dolor, la sangre escapaba a borbotones, mientras estaba enceguecido, el niño rodó alejándose.

― ¡MI OJO!

― "_Otros seis"_ ―susurró, quedándose quieto por algunos instantes, antes de volver a arremeter― **¡SHADOW HIT! (GOLPE SOMBRA)** ―gritó él, dándole varios golpes, hasta dejar a su enemigo en el suelo, inconsciente, con una forma... derretida, le tendió la mano, a la niña la cual se levantó y, gracias a algunos golpes en la espalda, le ayudó a expulsar algo del lodo que quedó dentro de ella.

Desutegoro se acercó al chico, frunciendo el ceño. ―Muchacho: si no tienes una licencia de héroe, no puedes actuar.

―No vi que estuvieras haciendo algo de provecho, músculos ―dijo el niño calmado y como si no le interesara ―Si crees, que permitiré que otros mueran, mientras que YO esté aquí, entonces estás muy equivocado ―el hombre se detuvo, el niño lo rodeó ―Adiós... Desutegoro-Kinshō. ―Caminó hasta Kamui-Woods.

―Chico, si crees que te permitiremos... ―comenzó el hombre árbol, pero Izuku lo hizo a un lado, solo agarrándolo del brazo y haciéndole dar una vuelta, como si fueran bailarines, así, quitándolo de su camino.

― ¡Espera! ―dijo la niña, solo para verlo desaparecer.

― ¿Qué ocurrió, Momo-Chan? ―preguntó su padre.

―Su corbata azul ―dijo la niña enseñándola.

Hideki le acarició el cabello a su hija ―Fue una tarde de muchas emociones, ¿no crees?

―Sí ―dijo la niña ―_Okasan, suele decir, que las personas se encuentran y conocen, por un motivo. Hasta nuestro próximo encuentro... Midori-San_ ―pensó la niña, mientras volvía a su hogar, tendría una tarde muy larga, lo sabía. ―_Hasta nuestro próximo encuentro..._

Pasaron casi 9 años, hasta que los caminos de Yaoyorozu Momo y Midoriya Izuku, se volverían a enlazar.

Ocurrió, el día del examen de admisión de la U.A. Cuando Momo llegó, en una limosina, con Hideki, entregándole una caja diminuta ―Solo podrás abrirlo, si logras superar este estúpido examen, que a ti te dio por realizar ―hizo un gesto de burla― ¿Crees que serás una heroína? ―la niña apretó los labios, solo asintió. La sonrisa de Hideki se ensanchó― ¿Quieres ser como Midnight? ―ella se sonrojó.

― ¡CLARO QUE NO! ―gritoneó enfadada.

―Bien, estaremos al pendiente. Si superas el examen, serás libre ―dijo una voz femenina, con un tono de burla, sin creer que ella pudiera ser más, que aquello que era actualmente, mientras enseñaba un par de pantallas en los espaldares de los asientos del piloto y el copiloto.

― "_Sí... Okasan"_ ―susurró con desprecio. Se giró, sintió una nalgada, se giró enfadada, pero la limosina ya había arrancado, miró el sobre, suspiró, acarició su bufanda y tragó saliva ―_Superar el examen... terminar con mis días de..._ ―sus ojos se volvieron sombríos y sin vida, mientras caminaba hacia el interior del edificio. Algo llamó su atención, un chico estaba tropezando, ella logró alcanzarlo por el cuello de su camiseta y enderezarlo, le dedicó una sonrisa ―No creo que tropezar, sea un buen inicio, compañero... ―se quedó helada, solo para que un segundo después, su corazón se calentara, ¡era él, era su héroe, aquel chico que la había salvado hace ya casi nueve años, de aquel monstruo!

―Muchas gracias ―dijo él, de forma un poco seria y seca, haciéndola quedar descolocada, él se había mostrado... alegre, dominó aquel combate, en aquella ocasión― ¿Lista, para realizar este examen?

― ¡Estoy lista! ―dijo ella feliz y él, sin perder tiempo avanzó, ella lo siguió, sin que él la reconociera, pero feliz por tener una amiga, ingresaron en la Academia U.A, primero, realizarían el examen de admisión, fueron a un anfiteatro, donde recibieron las indicaciones de Present Mic, sobre cómo y dónde se realizaría el examen: ganarían puntos, al destruir a distintos tipos de robots y existirían cuatro zonas, casi como ciudades, debían de escapar del robot de cero puntos. Todos se fueron juntando, según las distintas ciudades. La pelinegra, no tardó en ver a su héroe, el cual llevaba una camiseta verde sin mangas y una pantaloneta negra ―_Así que estaremos juntos, ¿eh?_ ―pensó ella, mientras se acercaba lentamente a él, las puertas se abrieron y él salió corriendo, entonces, la voz de Present Mic, se escuchó.

― ¿Qué están esperando? ―preguntó Present Mic― ¡En un combate real, no existe tal cosa como un "en sus marcas, listos y fuera"! ―todos corrieron en estampida, viendo como el chico de cabello verde, que salió corriendo primero, ya estaba machacando, a un robot de dos puntos, lo vieron correr por el cuerpo derribado del robot y dar un golpe poderoso, a un villano de tres puntos, se agachó, esquivando al de un punto y comenzó a darle dos, tres, cuatro golpes, hasta que dio un súper golpe, logrando abollarlo, se lanzó al suelo, esquivándolo, atacándolo en las llantas oruga, logrando abollarlo, hasta destrozarle la llanta, se subió hasta la cabeza, destrozándola.

Momo creó una ametralladora MG 34, con la cual comenzó a disparar y a ganar puntos, de tres en tres.

Izuku corrió hacía el frente, aprovechando que ella, lo estaba cubriendo, subiendo por los restos de otros robots y destrozándole la cabeza uno de 3 puntos, el cual cayó sobre otro de 3 puntos.

El amigo de la infancia de Izuku: Bakugō Katsuki, estaba haciendo explotar a sus rivales, uno tras otro.

Una chica de cabello lila, la cual contaba con lóbulos en forma de conectores Jack, atravesó con ellos, el metal de un robot de dos puntos, al cual mandó un pulsó eléctrico, haciendo explotar a dicho robot y a otros dos, que estaban detrás de ese ―_cuatro... ¡siete puntos!_ ―pensó feliz, antes de rodar hacía un lado y encajar sus conectores en sus brazos, para luego apoyar los antebrazos contra el suelo y liberar un alto sonido, el cual agrietó el suelo e hizo explotar varios robots― _¡Acabo de perder la cuenta, rayos!_ ―pensó feliz, mientras avanzaba.

Momo, creó una Katana, para comenzar a cortar a un robot o, más fácilmente para ella: atravesarles la cabeza y hacerlos explotar.

Recuerdo

―_Solo podrás abrirlo, si logras superar este estúpido examen, que a ti te dio por realizar ―hizo un gesto de burla― ¿Crees que serás una heroína? ―la niña apretó los labios, solo asintió. La sonrisa de Hideki se ensanchó― ¿Quieres ser como Midnight?_

Fin del Recuerdo

―_Malditos sean _―pensó la chica, mientras abría ligeramente su camisa y, desde su vientre, salía una escopeta recortada, la agarró firmemente y comenzó a disparar, logrando destruir a varios robots ―3... 5... 8... 9... 50 puntos...

― ¡Cuidado! ―gritó Izuku, lanzándose contra el robot de 3 puntos, que estaba detrás de la chica y dándole un golpe, ella disparó.

― ¡Medio punto para Midoriya Izuku! ―dijo Present Mic― ¡Medio punto para Yaoyorozu Momo!

― **¡Vía Dolorosa!** ―se escuchó. Era una chica de cabello verde, la cual tenía una enredadera en el cabello y podía manipularla, capturando a dos robots de dos puntos y apretándolos, hasta hacer que las púas surgieran por varias partes de los robots, destruyéndolos ―4 puntos... ―hizo un movimiento veloz con su cuello, logrando ensartar a 3 robots... 8 puntos más...

― **¡Shinne! (Muere) **―gritó Bakugō.

Izuku comenzó a correr, pero pronto se giró, un robot de dos puntos fue a aplastarlo, pero él lanzó un puño y detuvo el golpe, se hizo a un lado― ¡Agáchate, Yaoyorozu-San! ―gritó Izuku, la chica le hizo caso, mientras que disparaba al robot de dos puntos, detrás de Izuku, solo para que él, destruyera a uno de dos puntos, detrás de ella.

Todo esto, era visto por un grupo de personas, en una habitación, ante ellos cientos de pantallas, transmitirán lo que ocurría, gracias a las cámaras.

―Lo hacen bien, muy bien, especialmente los aspirantes de la zona A ―dijo una Loli con rasgos de gata, si se preguntan quién es esta chica, pues se trata de la directora Nezu, la cual no sacaba sus ojos, de Izuku ―Veamos... ¿qué tal lo harán ahora? ―presionó un botón rojo ante ella, el cual ocasionó la aparición de cuatro robots gigantes, en las cuatro áreas de prueba.

En la zona A, alguien gritó, a modo de advertencia (y también, por terror). ― ¡ES EL CERO PUNTOS, CORRAN! ―Gritó alguien.

― ¡U.A ESTÁ LOCA! ―gritó alguien más.

Todos comenzaron a huir, del robot gigante.

Momo apretó los puños, agachó su cabeza y el recuerdo, llegó a su cabeza.

**Recuerdo**

―_Bien, estaremos al pendiente. Si superas el examen, serás libre ―dijo una voz femenina, con un tono de burla, sin creer que ella pudiera ser más, que aquello que era actualmente._

**Fin del Recuerdo**

―Pareces preparada para hacer algo, en contra de esa cosa ―dijo una voz junto a ella, Momo levantó la vista, era una chica de cabello lila corto y cuyos lóbulos eran conectores Jack ―Si tienes un plan, cuenta conmigo.

―También conmigo ―dijo Izuku sonriente.

Momo le dedicó una sonrisa ―Me alegra ver, que no todos han huido. ―Momo se quitó su camiseta y, desde su vientre y espalda, surgieron dos objetos, de gran tamaño, los cuales sus compañeros no supieron identificar, pero Momo lo armó.

― ¿Un cañón? ―preguntaron asombrados el chico de cabello verde y la de cabello lila.

―Es un arma sónica ―explicó Momo ―Bien, Midori-San: golpea al robot con todas tus fuerzas, en sus piernas, para que deje de avanzar. ―Izuku asintió, el cual se lanzó contra el robot ―Pāpuru-San _(Pāpuru = Purpura, por Kyōka)_, conecta tus dispositivos en estos espacios del cañón y hazlo sonar, lo más fuerte que puedas ―así lo hizo la chica, liberando desde su corazón, un sonido muy similar al de un rift de una guitarra eléctrica, logrando que el robot dejara de avanzar, por las ondas de sonido amplificadas de la máquina, al menos por algunos segundos― ¡GOLPEALO CON TODAS TUS FUERZAS, AHORA! ―gritó Momo.

― ¡BIEN! ―gritó él, corriendo hacia el robot, mientras iba dándose golpes en las manos, con cada golpe, más y más energía se cargaba en ellas y luego, iba dándoselos al robot, mientras ascendía por su cuerpo, hasta llegar a su cabeza― **¡KING HIT!**

― ¡IMPOSIBLE! ―Gritaron Midnight y Vlad King, sin poder creerlo, cuando vieron al robot caer.

― ¡YEAH, TRABAJO EN EQUIPO! ―Gritó Present Mic, mientras veía como el sonido destrozaba al robot, no solo los golpes del chico.

― "_Increíble"_ ―susurró All Might, con los ojos abiertos, los cuatro se giraron hacía la directora, quien les dedicó una sonrisa y les pasó los expedientes de los tres alumnos.

Nombre: Midoriya Izuku.

Edad: 15.

Kōsei: Impact.

Nombre: Yaoyorozu Momo.

Edad: 15.

Kōsei: Creation.

Nombre: Jirō Kyōka.

Edad: 15.

Kōsei: Earphone Jack.

― "_Maravilloso"_ ―susurró Nezu, mientras sacaba una paleta de ningún lado y la comía.


	2. Chapter 2

**Boku no Hero Academia, pertenece a Kōhei Horikoshi.**

**Nombre: Midoriya Izuku.**

**Kōsei Principal: (Censurado)**

**Kōsei M: Impact.**

**Kōsei F: (Desconocido)**

**El caso de "Midoriya Izuku", es notablemente extraño, su fisionomía soporta algo que ningún otro cuerpo debería de poder soportar. Tendría que haber fallecido, tras su nacimiento. No tiene sentido que este... este humano exista.**

**02**

Izuku, cayó con elegancia, junto a Momo y la chica de cabello purpura. ―Soy Midoriya Izuku.

―Soy Yaoyorozu Momo ―dijo la pelinegra de coleta, la cual estaba sinceramente asombrada, de lo que había hecho su... compañero.

―Soy Jirō Kyōka ―dijo la chica, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Después de eso, pasó una semana, hasta que llegaron la respuestas, por parte de la U.A... era un sobre de manila, con la aprobación o reprobación de los alumnos, para Izuku no sería fácil, pero afortunadamente, tras el fallecimiento de su madre, había tenido la suerte de conseguir un par de trabajos de medio tiempo, en dos restaurantes, por un lado, en la franquicia de comida rápida "McCarthy" y por el otro en un pequeño puesto de venta de helados llamado "Helados Delfín", ganaba bien, no se quejaba, podía pagar un pequeño apartamento, comprar comida y ropas, aun así... extrañaba mucho a su madre.

Jamás pudo conocer a su padre. Al parecer, él los había abandonado, poco después de nacer, solo había sido una aventura con su madre, la cual falleció cuando él tenía 6 años, después de enterarse de que poseía una enfermedad demasiado extraña, aunque los médicos dijeron que era increíblemente similar al cáncer e hicieron todo lo posible, nada funcionó.

Con su tiempo restante, Inko se aseguró de emancipar a Izuku, le enseñó a cocinar, a ser convincente, para poder comprar alimentos y ropas, le dejó su cuenta bancaria y le ayudó a conseguir su primer trabajo, luego Izuku consiguió el trabajo en aquella heladería. Su madre falleció, pero dándole a él, la seguridad necesaria, para seguir adelante.

A veces, le dolía pensar en ella.

Tardó un poco en abrir el sobre. No sabría lo que haría, si no era aceptado en la Academia U.A, aun así, aceptaría su destino, ya vería qué hacer, quizás buscaría alguna otra academia, sí, eso tendría sentido. Abrió el paquete, del cual surgieron, un disco holográfico y un cubo de metal. Extrañado, tocó el disco, en el cual se vio la imagen de una niña de cabello blanco, con orejas de gata, una cola y, estaba vestida con un traje ejecutivo masculino, de color azul, el cual parecía oprimirle al menos un poco sus enormes pechos, siendo estos muy grandes para una niña de su edad. ― ¡Buenos días, Midoriya-San! ―dijo la niña, dedicándole una sonrisa.

― ¡¿Qué?! ―preguntó Izuku asombrado.

―Un placer saludarte, Midoriya-San. Cuando vimos lo que hiciste, aquello que lograste con tu Kōsei de fuerza, fue una sorpresa inmensa para nosotros. Así como el trabajo en equipo con tus compañeras, Yaoyorozu Momo y Jirō Kyōka ―aparecieron imágenes de las mencionadas ―Esto del examen de ingreso, no solo se basa en la fuerza bruta y la acumulación de puntos de villano ―dijo la niña sonriente, enonces se vio un video de la niña, reunida con varios héroes, tales como Snipe, #13, Cementoss, Midnight, Hound Dog, Ectoplasm, un héroe desconocido de cabello negro y largo, Present Mic y Vlad King― ¡Si deseara que mi academia fuera este tipo de lugar, donde mis estudiantes solo pasan por encima de otros y van acumulando puntos, pues no la hubiera puesto en funcionamiento y hubiera enviado a los alumnos, a Shiketsu, a Ketsubetsu, a Seiai o a Isamu! La U.A, siempre y escúchenme atentamente: Siempre, deberá de ver por otros, por héroes, ciudadanos y villanos. Un héroe, es aquel que SIEMPRE, hace el bien. Por él y por otros. ―El video terminó, la chica miró a la cámara y le guiñó el ojo a Izuku, el cual se sonrojó ―Así que, gracias a mi poder como directora y fundadora, yo te digo: bienvenido, a la U.A, Midoriya-San ―dijo la niña, mandándole un beso, dejando ante Izuku, su puntación de villanos, de rescate y de trabajo en equipo. El mensaje terminó y el disco se apagó. Izuku logró suspirar, se giró y miró una fotografía de su madre.

― "_Lo logré Okasan: he entrado en la U.A"_ ―susurró, para sí mismo. El cubo liberó dos luces azules y luego, desde su interior, enseñó tres uniformes de la U.A y una hoja de papel, donde debería de enviar un boceto de su uniforme de héroe.

Al mismo tiempo, en el norte de la ciudad Musutafu, los padres de Momo le informaron que era libre, que pagaron su colegiatura en la academia U.A. Ella asintió, ahora podría ganarse la vida de una forma digna, abandonó la mansión, solo llevando con una gran maleta y agarró una de las motocicletas, antes siquiera, de que alcanzaran a decirle algo, "escapó" de la mansión, decidiéndose a rentar un apartamento, lo más lejos posible de esos desgraciados, que se hicieron llamar sus padres y los cuales, lo único que hicieron, fue prostituirla, desde el primer instante de su vida.

Finalmente, era libre.

El gran día, llegó. El día lunes llegó, y Midoriya Izuku, partió hacía la U.A, tomando el metro, la noche pasada, tuvo un muy extraño sueño, había recordado a su padre.

¡Claro, como si él hubiera estado en los primeros cinco años de su vida! Era extraño, ese sueño de la noche pasada, se sintió... muy extraño, ¿qué era exactamente? Ascendió en el tren, mientras pensaba en ello.

**Recuerdo**

―_Izuku, sé que podrás hacer un gran cambio en el mundo. Sé que posees un potencial enorme ―decía el hombre, luego su voz cambiaba, no estaba seguro si era una voz metálica, pero... definitivamente, era una voz muy rara ―Eres, el pináculo de la humanidad misma. Si el Kōsei es el Homo Superior, entonces, tú eres el Homo Supremo, si fueras un ángel, serías un Serafín._

**Fin del Recuerdo**

―Siguiente parada: Musutafu, estación U.A ―avisó una voz por el altoparlante.

―_La taza de aceptación de la U.A es de 1 de cada 300, cada año. Además de 4 admitidos por recomendación_ ―pensó Izuku, mientras caminaba hacía las puertas de la U.A ―_36 son admitidos en el examen y los 36, son divididos en clases 18. _―se dijo Izuku, mientras entraba en el edificio.

― ¡Hola, Izuku-San! ―escuchó, se giró y vio a Momo sonriente, si bien llevaban el mismo uniforme (excepto por la falda), ella era lo suficientemente bella, como para ser aún más... ¿resplandeciente?

― ¡Hola, Momo-San! ―dijo Izuku sonriente, ambos bajaron la velocidad, procediendo a caminar, pronto, Izuku se sonrojó, cuando sintió los labios de la pelinegra en su mejilla.

―Gracias, por... por tu ayuda, en el examen ―dijo ella un poco sonrojada.

―Por nada, Momo-San ―dijo el peli-verde, regalándole una sonrisa, continuaron caminando, hasta llegar a su destino ―Aquí es: salón 1-A.

―La puerta es muy grande ―dijo una voz femenina, detrás de ellos, resultando en ser...

― ¿Kyōka? / Hola Kyōka ―dijeron Momo e Izuku, al mismo tiempo.

―Vamos, a entrar ―dijo Kyōka sonriéndoles, ambos asintieron y atravesaron los tres, la puerta.

(...) ―Fui a Somei, soy Iida Tenya.

―Somei, eres un miembro de la elite ―dijo Katsuki ―Eso me molesta, pero: permite ver que tan bueno eres.

―Bien ―dijo Tenya.

Momo arrastró a sus nuevos amigos, hasta una de las filas, haciendo que Izuku se sentara en el extremo izquierdo, con vista al campus, Momo en el medio y Kyōka en la fila siguiente.

―Soy su profesor titular, Aizawa Shota ―dijo el profesor, un hombre de cabello negro largo, tenía una camisa de manga larga y un pantalón Black Jean, así como unas vendas alrededor de su cuello. Shota sacó de su saco de dormir, unos trajes. ―Sé que es precipitado, pero por favor, pónganse estos, y vamos al patio.

Se realizaron varias pruebas, en las cuales los alumnos debían de descubrir, como usar en el mejor de los casos, su Kōsei.

Lanzamiento de Softball (la pelota, tenía un complejo mecanismo en su interior), el cual les diría la distancia de lanzamiento.

Carrera de 50 metros, con otros compañeros.

Fuerza de Agarre.

Desplazamiento Lateral.

―Bien, terminemos ya con esto ―dijo un cansado Shota ―Midoriya, eres el último por lanzar el balón.

―Sí ―dijo Izuku, mientras caminaba hacia el frente y agarraba el balón ―_No es solo mandarlo tan lejos como se pueda es..._ ―miró de reojo su hombro, llevó su pie hacía atrás, también su torso ―_Es... lanzarlo, lejos, pero evitando lesionarme... nuevamente_ ―un recuerdo veloz, de cuando era más joven y descubrió su Kōsei, llegó a él, antes de girarse y arrojar el balón con todas sus fuerzas.

―Bien, Midoriya. Muy buen lanzamiento: _705.3_

― ¡Bien hecho, Izuku-San! ―chillaron emocionadas Momo y Kyōka, se les veía felices.

―Ja, ja, ja... ―se rascó la nuca algo nervioso, por la cercanía de ambas chicas, a su cuerpo ―Gracias.

―Ese palo de golf tecnológico y futurista tuyo, sí que fue muy ingenioso, Momo-Chan ―dijeron Izuku y Kyōka al tiempo.

― ¿Y que fue eso, de usar tus lóbulos, casi como si fueran resorteras? ―preguntó Momo de forma algo acusadora, pues muy fácilmente se podría haber lastimado, la chica de cabello lila se rascó la nuca.

―Me declaro culpable.

― ¡Oigan! ―les llamó Tsuyu, la chica con rasgos de rana ―Sensei dijo que, en el salón, veríamos nuestros resultados.

―Gracias ―dijeron los tres, mientras caminaban hacía el salón, al llegar, se encontraron con dos hojas, en una declaraba que pudieron superar el examen y, en la otra, se enseñaba que debían de hacer un bosquejo de su uniforme de héroes y que este, debía de ser enviado, antes del martes.

Así, terminó el primer día de la U.A. Los siguientes días, fueron bastante, bueno, más bien, parecía ser una academia como cualquier otra, era una institución educativa, al fin y al cabo, la directora: Nami, ordenaba que el héroe que deseara ser un profesor, contara con conocimientos en alguna materia básica.

Ingles con Present Mic.

Apreciación del Arte con Cementoss.

Literatura Contemporánea con Hound Dog.

Historia con Midnight.

Química y Ciencias Naturales con Snipe.

Aunque, había dos clases que todos querían conocer.

Formación de Héroes con All Might.

Desastres con 13.

― ¡YO ESTOY...! ―dijo una potente voz desde fuera.

― ¡Esa voz...! ―dijo Kaminari, poniéndose de pie.

― ¡Entrando por la puerta, como una persona normal, pues alguien cerró la ventana! ―fueron las palabras de All Might, quien llevaba un uniforme rojo con dos círculos, botas amarillas y muñequeras del mismo color y una capa azul ―En esta materia, van a estudiar formas, lo básico para llegar a ser héroes. Lo que haremos hoy, será... ―sacó una tarjeta, con la palabra "Battle" ― ¡Héroes contra Villanos! Y para esto, aquí están... ―sacó un control, presionó, el único botón y desde la pared, parecieron maletines ―Trajes hechos en base de sus habilidades y los pedidos enviados, antes del inicio del inicio de clases.

― ¡Tendremos la oportunidad, de usar trajes! ―dijeron todos, felices.

―Después de cambiarse, vayan al territorio Beta.

― ¡Sí señor!

― ¿Alguien sabe dónde está, Izuku-San? ―preguntó Momo, pero Kyōka negó con la cabeza, mientras ambas lo buscaban, pero no veían por ningún lado, pista alguna de su compañero.

―Lamento la demora, Sensei ―dijo Izuku. Su uniforme, consistía en una camisa de color verde, un pantalón verde con detalles negros, zapatos tipo tenis, y llevaba una máscara de gas negra con los respiradores de los lados de color verde.

― ¡Comenzar con las apariencias es algo muy bueno, Shōnen's, Shōjo's! ―dijo All Might― ¡A partir de ahora, son héroes! ―todos se colocaron ante él, su Sensei les dio una aprobación, con el pulgar en alto. ―Escuchen atentamente: Es cierto que casi un 85% de las ocasiones, luchamos en espacios abiertos, pero... existe un 25% de ocasiones en espacios cerrados, esto es debido, a que los héroes están todo el día patrullando. Por consecuencia, los villanos pueden elegir lugares pequeños y cerrados, para realizar sus fechorías. Encarcelamientos, arrestos domiciliarios, tratos secretos. Formarán equipos de dos, se enfrentarán unos contra otros.

― ¿Sin un entrenamiento básico? ―preguntó Tsuyu, algo preocupada.

―No en esta primera clase, pero mañana, vamos a entrenar al máximo, principalmente artes marciales ―explicó su Sensei, todos asintieron.

― ¿Cómo se determinará un equipo ganador? ―preguntó Toru.

― ¿Cómo se decidirán los equipos? ―preguntó Tenya.

― ¿Si herimos a algún compañero de un equipo rival, suspendemos el entrenamiento? ―preguntó Denki, preocupado por su Kōsei.

―Voy... voy a contestar a sus preguntas ―dijo un nervioso All Might, mientras sacaba algo de entre sus ropas.

― ¿Tarjetas? ―se preguntó Izuku.

―Les pediré controlar el poder de sus ataques ―dijo antes, de comenzar a pasar velozmente las páginas de las tarjetas ―La situación es la siguiente: los villanos tienen una bomba, en algún lugar del edificio. Los villanos deben de encontrar a los héroes y atrapados. Los héroes deben tocar la bomba. Los equipos serán elegidos al azar ―sacó una caja y comenzó a nombrar a los equipos ―Ahora, será: Equipo A: Yaoyorozu Momo y Midoriya Izuku vs Equipo E: Ashido Mina y Jiro Kyōka. ―Y así, fue nombrando varios equipos ―Villanos, entren, tomen la bomba y ocúltenla.

― ¡Hai! ―dijeron Izuku y Momo, entrando en el edificio, agarraron la bomba de papel maché y la ocultaron.

Casi 10 minutos después, entraron Kyōka y Mina, comenzando a caminar, hasta que se encontraron a Izuku. ―No pasarán de aquí, heroínas. ¡Yo, Lord Miya: no les permitiré seguir avanzando!

―No vas a detenernos por mucho tiempo, villano ―dijo Mina sonriente.

―Ya lo veremos ―dijo Izuku, lanzándose contra ellas.

Mina arrojó una carga de ácido, pero Izuku giró su cuerpo entero y le dio un golpe en el costado, con la palma de la mano, mandándola hacía un lado.

― ¿Mina-Chan? ―gritó una preocupada Kyōka.

―Estoy bien. Adolorida, pero bien ―dijo Mina, sobándose el costado ―Sabes controlar tu fuerza, gracias a Kami ―Izuku asintió. Kyōka chilló, cuando Izuku la abrazó, con fuerza, Mina arrojó una esfera de ácido, pero Izuku se agachó, se hizo a un lado y poco a poco, se fue acercando a ella, haciendo que la chica rosa, retrocediera, Izuku saltó, aun con Kyōka entre sus brazos, hasta que la chica de cabello violeta, le picó los ojos, con sus lóbulos.

― ¡Au! ―se quejó, mandándola a volar, en alguna dirección. Se escuchó un sonido metálico y una queja, por parte de ambas chicas, al ser atadas, con dos látigos/cadenas, por parte de Momo, la cual sonreía, mientras que Izuku se tallaba los ojos ―Buen intento, Kyōka-Chan.

― ¡Ganamos, Izuku-Kun! ―dijo una feliz Momo.

―Sí, efectivamente hemos ganado ―dijo Izuku sonriente, gracias a que ella la guío hasta un grifo, se echó agua, luego la cargó y salieron del edificio, sonrientes.

― ¡Los villanos ganan! ―dijo All Might ―Midoriya-Shōnnen, Yaoyorozu-Shōjo, Jirō-Shōjo y Ashidō-Shōjo, vayan a la sala del lado derecho, prepárense, los equipos... B y F, el equipo B serán héroes y el F villanos.

Aquel fue un combate veloz, gracias a que Todoroki, congeló el edificio entero, incluso hizo que todos los que estaban en la sala sintieran frio, mientras que Mashirao y Toru, fueron congelados hasta el torso, impidiéndoles moverse de cualquier forma.

― "_Una nueva generación de héroes está iniciando"_ ―susurró Nezu, mientras se arreglaba una de sus coletas, viendo con sus enormes ojos negros, la primera clase de héroes, del salón A-1― _"Lo hacen bien, aprenden rápido, poco a poco, sabrán cuando usar sus Kōsei, cuando salir corriendo y cuando pedir ayuda; adelante, mis jóvenes héroes, están a salvo tras estos muros"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Boku no Hero Academia, pertenece a Kōhei Horikoshi.**

**Nombre: Midoriya Izuku.**

**Kōsei Principal (Actualización de Información): Jusenkyo: La auténtica forma física de Midoriya Izuku es una forma andrógina, en este estado, posee la capacidad de sentir las presencias de otras personas a su alrededor, en un radio de 15 metros. **

**Él puede escoger entre su forma masculina que le otorga un Kōsei de fuerza o su forma femenina (actualmente, el Kōsei de la forma femenina, es desconocido y le es imposible acceder a ella)**

**Kōsei M (Actualización de Información): Impact: Su fuerza aumenta con cada golpe, pero después del quinto, se reinicia. Puede optar por retener el daño de los primeros cuatro golpes, para crear un súper golpe.**

**Kōsei F: (Desconocido)**

**El caso de "Midoriya Izuku", es notablemente extraño, su fisionomía soporta algo que ningún otro cuerpo debería de poder soportar. Tendría que haber fallecido, tras su nacimiento. No tiene sentido que este... este humano exista.**

**03**

―Gracias, por su compra ―dijo Izuku sonriente, mientras la mujer agarraba la bolsa de papel, con su pedido de McCarthy.

―Gracias ―dijo un cliente, por el servicio automovilístico ―Por favor deme... un #6 con extra salsa, para mi esposa un #9 grande para mí, #6 y #7 de cajita feliz y... ¿Qué le llevamos a la abuela?

―Un #45 ―dijo la esposa.

―Bien, por favor pasen a la caja ―dijo Izuku. El vehículo avanzó, se escuchó un grito, desde la ventanilla de pedidos, eran un grupo de ladrones, los cuales no solo tomaron la comida, sino un total de Ciento Diez Mil Yenes, para luego arrancar el vehículo. Izuku corrió hacia afuera― ¡Rayos! ―corrió nuevamente dentro del lugar, se cambió por su "uniforme" de héroe o más bien, una copia de ese uniforme, una camisa de botones y manga larga verde, un pantalón verde con detalles y la máscara de gas y salió detrás del vehículo, ya iba con su forma masculina, así que solo tuvo que subirse al techo del vehículo y darle golpes, hasta cargar ambos puños con su King Hit, golpeando el capó del vehículo, haciéndolo detenerse, para luego ir pasando, de la forma andrógina a la masculina, sintiendo a sus enemigos y golpeándolos, hasta lograr vencerlos, después de eso, volvió al local donde trabajaba.

**Recuerdo**

_Sero generó una protección de su cinta, alrededor del arma, mientras que Eijiro se alistaba, con su forma endurecida. Representaban, a los villanos._

_Fumikage liberó a Dark Shadow, mientras que Tsuyu iba primero, lanzándose contra Eijiro, comenzando un combate de patadas (por parte de Tsuyu) y puños (por parte de Eijiro)._

_Sero arrojó su cinta, contra Fumikage, pero Dark Shadow la mordió y la deshizo en tiras. Sero no dejó de arrojar tiras, hasta que Fumikage, le sorprendió con una patada en la barbilla y un golpe en el vientre, antes de lograr envolver a Fumikage, pero la patada de Tsuyu, dejó a Sero fuera de combate, usando ella, la propia cinta de su compañero, para atar a Eijiro y a Sero._

― _¡Los héroes ganan! ―dijo All Might._

_De villanos estaban Minoru y Koji, de héroes estaban Denki y Katsuki, el segundo "héroe" no esperó e hizo explotar la puerta, que los villanos intentaban que tardaran más en entrar._

― _¡Ríndanse, villanos! ―gritó Denki._

―_No lo creo ―dijo Koji, mientras hacía chasquear su lengua varias veces, haciendo que pájaros de todo tipo, entraran en el lugar y luego, fueron cientos de hormigas rojas, Katsuki las hacía explotar y Denki arrojaba descargas eléctricas, pero Minoru chasqueó sus dedos y aplaudió, causando que las bolas de su cabeza se despegaran y fueran arrojadas contra los héroes, pero, aun así, ambos fueron derrotados, más que nada, por el miedo que les provocó Katsuki y una explosión muy fuerte._

―_Buen trabajo, va para todos ―dijo All Might ― ¡Lo han hecho muy bien, y no ha habido heridos! ¡Lo han hecho estupendamente bien!_

_Tsuyu pidió la palabra ―Tener una clase apropiada, después de la de Aizawa-Sensei... es un poco anticlimático ―todos asintieron._

― _¡Somos libres de realizar clases apropiadas también! ―informó All Might― ¡Cada maestro, realiza una clase, como crea que mejor lo tendrán los alumnos! Debo de informar a Nezu-Senpai, sobre el desarrollo de su clase, está muy interesado en ustedes ―todos tenían ahora brillos en los ojos, All Might alzó una pierna ―Cámbiense y vuelvan a clase ―salió corriendo, giró en una esquina y se transformó en su forma débil. Izuku vio esto desde lejos, gracias a su forma andrógina, pero él mismo sabía que su habilidad no era un zoom, sino... que... lo sintió. Sintió la frustración de su maestro, por estar en ese estado, por algún motivo, la fuerza de All Might, se iba reduciendo._

_¿Qué pasaría con Japón, cuando All Might tuviera que retirarse?_

**Fin del Recuerdo**

Estuvieron atendiendo clientes, por otra horas, les pagaron su quincena y luego, todos se fueron, cada uno por su lado.

Izuku no cenó, le tomaría tiempo, el decidirse qué preparar, alistar los ingredientes, calentarlos, cocinarlos, servirlos, llevárselos a la boca, hacer la digestión... así que solo se colocó su pijama, alistó el uniforme de la U.A, se fue a dormir, al día siguiente tendría clases.

Llegó la mañana, se bañó, vistió, preparó un desayuno ligero, los cuadernos de ese día, en el colegio tenía un uniforme de mejor calidad, que el que solía llevar bajo sus ropas, así que dejó el de repuesto en la casa, salió, tomó el tren y, al llegar a la academia, se encontró con una gran cantidad de reporteros.

― ¡Oye tú! ―dijo una de las reporteras, acercándose a Izuku― ¿Cómo son las clases, del Símbolo de la Paz?

―Es un gran hombre, un héroe fuera de serie, por algo es quien es. Sin embargo: debe aprender a ser un maestro, pero los ejemplos, las historias que nos ha dado, son inspiradoras ―dijo Izuku.

―Es un honor estudiar en la U.A, estamos aquí con el objetivo de ser héroes. En lo personal, deseo serlo por auxiliar a otros, pero no deseo ser una estrella y vivir de la fama ―dijo Tenya.

―Por favor, retírense ―dijo Aizawa ―Están molestando el transcurso de las clases.

― ¡He, déjenos ver a All Might, por un momento! ―exigió la reportera.

― ¡Espera! ―intentó de prevenirla su camarógrafo, pero no pudo y una puerta de metal se colocó ante ella.

― ¿Qué es esto? ―preguntó algo asustada.

Un reportero con algo de edad, lo explicó: ―La barrera de la U.A, cualquiera que no tenga un pase de alumno o maestro, es expulsado, de inmediato.

―All Might como maestro de la U.A, eso sí que ha sacudido a la nación ―murmuró alguien, desde las sombras ―Los medios llevan causando conmoción, desde hace como dos días.

Las clases comenzaron... con un anuncio de Aizawa ―Buen trabajo ayer, con el entrenamiento de combates. En cuanto al día de hoy...

― _¿Un examen?_ ―se preguntó Eijiro.

― _¿Una prueba atlética?_ ―se preguntó una temerosa Kyōka, ella no es que fuera muy atlética.

―Tendrán que elegir a un representante de la clase.

― ¡Esa es una actividad bastante normal! ―dijeron todos.

Tenya se puso de pie, todos lo miraron. ―Para ser un líder, se requerirá de alguien que pueda cargar con el peso, de que la confianza de otros, recaiga en él. No cualquiera podría hacerlo. ―decía Tenya ―Necesitaríamos de alguien, que demostrara liderazgo o deseos de cuidar y escuchar a otros. Podríamos usar las elecciones.

Tsuyu habló, encontraba aquello aburrido ―Además, no nos conocemos lo suficiente, ¿Cómo confiar en alguien?

―Con base en las personalices y en los combates de ayer ―sugirió nuevamente Tenya.

―Cada uno, votaría por sí mismo ―dijo Eijiro, prediciendo acertadamente el futuro.

―Exacto. ― dijo Tenya una vez más. ―Y quien reciba múltiples votos, sería considerada una persona muy capaz.

―Bien, dense prisa ―ordenó Aizawa, mientras se iba a dormir. Pasaron casi 10 minutos, votando y colocando sus votos en una caja, luego fue Aizawa quien contabilizó los votos y accionó un botón, el tablero, se convirtió en una pantalla, donde estaban los votos. ―Midoriya Izuku, es el presidente de la clase, Yaoyorozu es la vicepresidenta.

Luego fue la hora del almuerzo, donde Momo jaló a Izuku, mientras que Kyōka los seguía, pero pronto, hizo su aparición, una chica de cabello azul claro extremadamente largo, ojos azules y uniforme de la U.A ―Hola, es un placer conocerte, Midoriya Izuku-San, ¿no es verdad?

―Lo es ―dijo Izuku ―Y usted es...

―Soy Hado Nejire, miembro femenino de Los Tres Grandes.

―Veras, deseaba hacerte una pregunta ―dijo ella, él asintió.

―Nejire ―saludó alguien, a quien todos reconocieron como Togata Mirio y detrás de él, quien parecía ser...

―Ho... hola, soy Sasuke... ¡Digo! Tamaki, Nejire-San, desea conocerte y nos arrastró, Izuku-San ―explicó Tamaki.

Las dos chicas, Izuku y los alumnos mayores, se sentaron juntos ―Entonces, Senpai ―dijo una confundida Kyōka― ¿Qué deseaba saber sobre Izuku-Kun?

―Mi nombre completo es Midoriya... ―un recuerdo asaltó su mente, su sonrisa mermó un poco ―Midoriya Izuku, tengo 13 años, mi cumpleaños es el 15 de Julio.

― ¿Es verdad que tienes varios Kōsei? ―preguntó Nejire, Izuku asintió.

―Mi Kōsei principal, es una forma física... andrógina, le llamo "Jusenkyo", ¿recuerdan la serie _**Ranma ½**_? ―preguntó y todos asintieron ―Ranma y su padre, cayeron en las sagradas aguas del Jusenkyo. En mi estado Andrógino puedo sentir las presencias de otras personas, por un radio de 15 metros ―todos asintieron ―En mi estado masculino adquiero una fuerza que se multiplica con cada golpe, y tengo la opción de guardar el daño de los cuatro golpes anteriores y soltar un quinto devastador ―todos expresaron un "Oh"

― ¿Y en tu forma femenina? ―preguntó Momo interesada.

―El doctor que atendió mi caso, dijo que esa forma y su respectivo Kōsei se... desbloquearía, cuando llegara el momento y que disfrutara de la fuerza de All Might y de poder ser un sensor ―explicó Izuku. Todo transcurrió con normalidad, hasta que, una alarma comenzó a sonar, la prensa había entrado en el colegio, todos se asustaron, pero Izuku dio un aplauso con su fuerza, mientras que Bakugō mandaba una explosión al aire y todos se giraron para mirarlo ―Cálmense, por favor. Es la prensa, lograron entrar al campus, de alguna forma. No hay nada que temer. Terminemos de comer y volvamos a los salones ―todos asintieron.

Luego de unos 5 minutos, ante la puerta principal, se encontraban dos héroes y la directora, la puerta tenía un agujero y fue por allí, por donde entraron los reporteros, sin sospechar nada. ― ¡Aizawa-Sensei/All Might-Sensei/Nezu-Sama! ―eran Izuku, Kyōka y Momo.

― ¡En el nombre de Kami-Sama! ―fue todo lo que pudo decir Momo, al ver el agujero.

― ¿Los reporteros hicieron eso? ―preguntó Kyōka, algo temerosa.

―No ―dijo Izuku frunciendo el ceño ―Creo que les quieren echar la culpa, pero está más que claro, que no fueron ellos.

― ¡Exacto, Midoriya-Shōnnen! ―dijo All Might sonriente.

―Si esto fuera parte, de las novelas de fantasía de "Harry Potter", entonces Midoriya-Kun tendría 50 puntos para la clase A-1 ―dijo la directora de forma sombría, mientras sacaba de un bolsillo un dulce y se lo comenzaba a comer, lanzó tres dulces, uno para cada uno de los alumnos. Izuku se acercó ―Dicen que tienes más de un Kōsei, Midoriya-Kun. ¿Tienes algo, para mí?

―Por lo general, lo tomaría como un coqueteo muy descarado, Nezu-Sensei ―dijo Izuku sonriente, Nezu también le sonrió y guiñó el ojo, pronto ambos se pusieron serios, mientras Izuku pasaba a su forma de rasgos entremezclados. Masculinos y femeninos. ―Mi forma real, mi forma... Andrógina, estoy sintiendo una gran cantidad de... emociones. Alguien deseaba distraernos, pero la persona... ―miró hacia el frente, sacó la cabeza ―Quien fuera, ya no está cerca de aquí.

―Gracias, Midoriya-Kun ―dijo Nezu, Izuku asintió ―Si tienes más datos, no dudes en comunicárselos a Aizawa, o ven a verme directamente. Pediré a Cementoss que selle la pared, pero claramente... no será suficiente. Quien sea que haya causado este agujero en la pared, podría muy fácilmente, volver a atacar. Los quiero a todos, atentos.

― ¡Sí! ―dijeron los dos maestros y los tres alumnos.

―Izu-Kun ―dijeron sus compañeras, él se giró con un gesto sombrío y las siguió.

―Esto no me gusta ―dijo Izuku, estaba nervioso y no conocía la causa.

Una vez en el salón, Aizawa dio un anuncio ―Hoy, dentro de un rato, tendrán una clase especial, donde tres instructores intervendremos. All Might, alguien muy especial y yo.

―Sensei, ¿de qué se tratará esa clase especial? ―preguntó Sero, emocionado.

Aizawa enseñó una tarjeta, con la palabra "Rescue", en ella ―Conmigo: reconocieron sus habilidades. Con All Might: vieron cómo podían serles de utilidad, en el campo de batalla y pronto, sabrán cómo aprovecharlas para auxiliar a alguien. Hundimientos, incendios, entre otras situaciones.

― ¡Rescate! ―dijo una emocionada Mina.

―Parece ser, que hoy tendremos mucho trabajo ―dijo Denki emocionado.

―No será aquí en el campus, así que prepárense ―dijo Aizawa ―Lleven sus trajes y compren comida chatarra, será un día largo y lleno de emociones, los esperaremos dentro de 50 minutos, en el autobús ―Aizawa se retiró. Luego de unos minutos, todos estaban en el autobús, de camino hacía el área de entrenamiento, todos comenzaron a hablar, sobre casos de héroes que conocían, salvando personas o inclusive, si alguno de ellos fue salvado por alguien, en algún momento, así se pasaron el viaje ―Bien, hemos llegado ―Aizawa los interrumpió, luego de un largo viaje.

―Sean todos bienvenidos, a la U.S.J ―dijo una mujer astronauta.

― ¡Es 13, la heroína especialista en rescates, se dice que ha rescatado más de dos mil trecientas personas! ―dijo Izuku feliz.

―Esa soy yo ―dijo ella, mientras ingresaban en el lugar ―Naufragio ―señaló el simulacro en cuestión ―incendio, derrumbe, tormenta, etcétera. Antes de comenzar, permítanme el decirles un par de cosas... o tres... o.… cinco... quizás... seis... o.… siete, más bien.

―Las está incrementando ―pensaron todos.

―Mi Kōsei se llama Black Hole y puede actuar como una... aspiradora, por así decirlo. Puedo absorber cualquier cosa y se transformará en polvo. Pero, si no tengo cuidado, podría acabar por matar a alguien ―el ambiente feliz o al menos, el positivo, desapareció. Cuando tengan un alto grado de conocimiento de su Kōsei, este deberá de ser reportado, clasificado, y, en algunos casos, incluso restringida, para actuar solo en situaciones donde ustedes sean verdaderamente de utilidad. Si un Kōsei es usado de mala manera, podrían matar a alguien. Estarán aquí, bajo mi supervisión, para ver de qué forma, podríamos emplear sus Kōsei's, dándoles la ventaja de rescatar a alguien. Con Aizawa-San, aprendieron de sus poderes ocultos. Con All Might aprendieron del peligro de usar sus Kōsei's en otros. ―Todos comenzaron a celebrar, Uraraka pidió descaradamente el autógrafo de su Sensei.

―Kirishima y Mezo, vayan a la zona de incendio, serán los rescatistas, mientras que Sato y Aoyama serán las victimas ―dijo Aizawa.

― ¡Hai! ―dijeron los cuatro, solo para que las luces fallaran, luego fue la fuente, la que falló y, un portal negro se abrió, una mano salió, era un hombre de unos 22 años, de cabello azul, con una mano cercenada sobre el rostro, llevaba una camiseta de manga larga negra, con varias manos y luego, fueron apareciendo más personas.

―Creí que este entrenamiento, sería solo entre nosotros ―dijo un confundido Mashirao.

― ¿Es como en el examen de admisión, donde comenzamos inmediatamente? ―preguntó Tsuyu, también confundida.

― ¡Todos retrocedan, estos son villanos reales! ―gritó Aizawa, mientras se colocaba sus lentes.

― "_Mierda"_ ―susurró Izuku― ¡Todoroki, intenta congelar el suelo y los pies de los villanos, tanto como puedas!

―Enterado ―dijo el chico bicolor, comenzando a hacer rápidamente, lo que ordenó Izuku, logrando inmovilizar a muchos villanos.

Mashirao atacó de frente, golpeando a algunos con su cola.

Mina comenzó a disparar ácido.

Katsuki se lanzó a, arrojar esferas explosivas.

Kyōka conectó sus lóbulos a su cuello, para luego soltar un grito, el cual mandó a volar a varios villanos.

Yuga comenzó a disparar su laser.

Pronto, una nube negra fue hacía los alumnos, tele-transportándolos, a distintos lugares.

―Vaya que eres molesta, nubecita ―gruñó Izuku, golpeando a un par de villanos, logrando carga su súper-golpe, se giró hacia la nube y aplaudió, mandándola a volar y dispersándola, temporalmente.

―Eso es... ―pensó Bakugō, mientras mandaba explosiones― ¡Oye, Sero, ven conmigo! ―el pelinegro siguió de cerca al rubio, el cual alejaba a los enemigos, haciéndolos explotar.

― ¿Qué creen que hacen? ―preguntó la nube/barman.

― ¡Amarra tus cintas, a la cosa de su cuello!

― ¡Entendido! ―dijo él, pero la nube se movió rápidamente.

― ¡Déjenme a mí, voy a derretir esa cosa! ―gritó Mina, arrojando una gran cantidad de ácido, logrando darle a su objetivo y dejándolo inservible, ahora Kurogiri no podía hacer nada.

**::::::::::::::::**

Por otra parte, en el barco, en la zona de rescate por hundimiento, estaban Tsuyu e Izuku, los cuales subieron al barco, allí, estaba también Mineta.

―Cuando All Might venga, los va a vencer a todso ―dijo Mineta.

―Mineta-Chan, ¿no escuchaste, que dijeron que creían que él estaría aquí? ―dijo Tsuyu ―Significa, que tendrán algún plan en su contra.

**:::::::::::::::::**

En la zona montañosa y de derrumbe, estaban Shōto, Bakugō y Eijiro, los villanos jamás se habrían esperado, el combatir contra jóvenes que ya supieran emplear su Kōsei como lo hacían ellos.

Bakugō logró hacer explotar a algunos, luego ayudó a Eijiro a impulsarse, para caerle encima a un sujeto de cuatro brazos, el cual estaba en la parte más alejada de todas.

Al mismo tiempo, Shōto, había congelado de la cintura para abajo, a varios villanos

Los tres se hicieron a un lado, cuando Denki lanzó una ráfaga de rayos, dejando inconscientes, a otros tantos.

**::::::::::::::::**

Eraser-Head, eliminó las habilidades de los villanos, al tiempo que ataba a algunos de ellos, para luego contraatacar y dejarlos en el suelo. Estando auxiliado por una Ochako, la cual hacía flotar a sus enemigos y luego los liberaba, ocasionando que cayeran desde una gran altura.

**:::::::::::::::::**

13 comenzó a absorber al villano de niebla/porta, fue desconocido para todos, el hecho de cómo se recuperó y como lograba controlar su cuerpo, pero logró hacerlo, ahora estaba siendo absorbido por 13, mientras que Tenya corría hacía la U.A, para pedir ayuda.

**:::::::::::::::::**

Izuku, Tsuyu y Mineta, pudieron salir de la zona de hundimiento, cuando cayeron en cuenta, de que no era tan alto.

Mineta arrojaba las bolas de su cabeza, teniendo la puntería suficiente, para hacer que dos de los villanos se peguen entre ellos, en lo que Tsuyu se lo llevaba y luchaba bajo el agua, contra alguno que fuera complicado.

Izuku logró dar un salto, que lo puso en tierra firme, donde podía atacar y contraatacar, no quería usar su Kōsei neutral, pues claramente eran demasiados enemigos y, saber cuántos eran, solo lo abrumaría y, seguramente, lo acobardaría; así que solo seguía lanzando golpes y súper-golpes contra los enemigos. Solo usó su forma andrógina, cuando notó que eran menos, en su zona, Tsuyu no tardó en volver en su ayuda, lanzando patadas a enemigos o abrumando su olfato, con una secreción que podía arrojar desde su estómago.

―Bien, creo que son todos los de esta zona, Izuku-Kun ―dijo Tsuyu.

―Así parece ―dijo Izuku sonriente, ambos siguieron su camino, hasta llegar a Mineta y juntos, salieron de esa zona, ―Mineta, ve en silencio, hacía la salida, esperemos que el villano-portal no alcance a notarte, nosotros iremos a auxiliar a Sensei ―volviendo a la zona central.

―Sí ―dijo Mineta.

― ¿Qué pasó con los de la zona marina? ―preguntó el sujeto de las manos, al ver llegar a los peliverdes.

―Derrotados ―dijo Tsuyu sonriente, antes de escupir desde su estómago, una secreción mal oliente, que hizo retroceder a los villanos.

**::::::::::::::::::::**

Kyōka, arrojó a Denki contra un villano, haciendo que se electrocutara, mientras que Momo creó varias cuerdas de goma, atando a más villanos y acercándolos al que era electrocutado por Denki, logrando entre los tres, sacarse a unos cuantos de encima.

Kyoka se colocó de rodillas y comenzó a dejar salir, una gran onda sonora, que provocó un derrumbe, logrando jalar a Denki con un bastón, de forma cómica, mientras que el derrumbe, se encargaba de sus enemigos.

―Trabajo en equipo ―dijo Denki, antes de caer desmayado, antes de despertarse nuevamente, encontrándose con que solo unos pocos, se había acercado a ellas y ahora, estaban en el suelo. Aun eran demasiados.

―Lamento la demora ―dijo Momo, creando una capa ―Una capa aislante, cien centímetros de grosor, toma ―le arrojó la espada que ella había estado usando y le bastón de Kyōka.

― ¡Cúbranse! ―ordenó Denki― ¡Como diría Uchiha Sasuke: KIRIN! ―los enemigos fueron electrocutados, gracias a que él pudo usar el bastón y la espada, para alargar su rango. Sus amigas salieron ilesas ―Listo chicas, ya no hay peligro. Midoriya me asesinaría, si dejara que algo les pasara a sus novias ―ambas se sonrojaron, pero no negaron, estar teniendo sentimientos por su heroico compañero de cabello verde.

**:::::::::::::::::**

El extraño sujeto de cabello azul, corrió hacía Aizawa, pero ya sabía cómo actuaría él, así que se dejó atrapar, recibiendo un golpe en el vientre, con el codo ―Hay un momento, en el cual tu cabello cae, tu Kōsei se desactiva ―reveló el sujeto, Aizawa gimió de dolor ―Lo tuyo, Eraser-Head, es un ataque rápido, tras un ataque sorpresa ―dijo el sujeto de las manos en la cara. ―En ese momento, puedo... ―el sujeto salió volando, debido a un puño que recibió en la sien.

―Y lo mío: es partirte la cara ―gruñó Izuku, arrojándose contra el sujeto de cabello azul grisáceo, el cual creyó haberlo esquivado, pero Izuku se deslizó por el suelo, como un jugador de baseball y abrió las piernas, cuando estuvo por debajo de su oponente, ocasionándole un momento de dolor a su rival, pasó a su espalda y le dio dos golpes en la espalda, se hizo a un costado y le dio otros dos en el estómago.

―Sensei ―dijo Izuku.

―Midoriya.

― ¡Izuku-Kun/Izu-Kun! ―dijeron Momo y Kyōka llegando hasta él, trayendo con ellas (y por el cuello), al Kaminari aun idiotizado.

―Chicas ―dijo Izuku sonriente, para luego señalar a su enemigo ―Fin del juego idiota.

― "_Cabello negro con brillos verdes, ojos verdes, Kōsei de fuerza en forma masculina"_ ―susurró ―Dime... ―pronunció con curiosidad, mirando a Izuku― ¿Sabes acaso, cuantos, de mis hombres, siguen conscientes?

―Sí, pero sé que esa no es tu pregunta exactamente y, para contestarte en un todo: puedo sentir lo que yo quiera o, en otras palabras, puedo... especializarme en sentir algo, en concreto ―dijo Izuku ―Ahora mismo, solo están conscientes tú y ese monstruo. Los otros 108 enemigos restantes, están inconscientes. Mientras que mis compañeros vienen hacía aquí, no todos están ilesos, pero al menos ellos aún pueden caminar.

― ¡SENSEI, CUIDADO! ―Gritó Momo, causando la distracción del sujeto de las manos, haciéndolo recibir un puño en el rostro, por parte de Izuku, mientras que el monstruo agarraba la cabeza de Eraser Head y lo azotaba una y otra vez, contra el suelo. Momo generó una especie de pistola de bengalas, arrojándole una al monstruo, el cual explotó, pero rápidamente se regeneró― _"Mierda"_ ―susurró.

La puerta se destruyó, humo salía desde ningún lado, una silueta muy grande se veía― ¡No hay nada que temer!, ¿Por qué? Porque yo estoy aquí ― era All Might.


	4. USJ Final

**Boku no Hero Academia, pertenece a Kōhei Horikoshi.**

**Nombre: Midoriya Izuku.**

**Kōsei Principal (Actualización de Información): Jusenkyo: La auténtica forma física de Midoriya Izuku es una forma andrógina, en este estado, posee la capacidad de sentir las presencias de otras personas a su alrededor, en un radio de 15 metros. **

**Él puede escoger entre su forma masculina que le otorga un Kōsei de fuerza o su forma femenina (actualmente, el Kōsei de la forma femenina, es desconocido y le es imposible acceder a ella)**

**Kōsei M (Actualización de Información): Impact: Su fuerza aumenta con cada golpe, pero después del quinto, se reinicia. Puede optar por retener el daño de los primeros cuatro golpes, para crear un súper golpe.**

**Kōsei F: (Desconocido)**

**El caso de "Midoriya Izuku", es notablemente extraño, su fisionomía soporta algo que ningún otro cuerpo debería de poder soportar. Tendría que haber fallecido, tras su nacimiento. No tiene sentido que este... este humano exista.**

**04: USJ Final.**

―Ah... conseguimos un "Continue" ... ―Momo se colocó detrás de él y lo golpeó en la cabeza con un bate, dejándolo inconsciente.

All Might cruzó los brazos, formando una X y se arrojó contra el sujeto de las manos― ¡Carolina... ―pero el monstruo se colocó entre All Might y el sujeto de las manos― ...Smash! ―el golpe no pareció afectar a su enemigo, en lo más mínimo. El enemigo llamado Nomu, intentó aplastarlo entre sus brazos, pero All Might se agachó y lanzó un golpe contra el vientre de este, sin afectarlo.

― "_Absorción... de... impacto"_ ―susurró Tomura.

Kyōka lo escuchó― ¡Sensei, este sujeto de las manos, dice que ese monstruo, absorbe los impactos!

All Might, había escuchado, pero no dejaba de atacar. Esquivó a su enemigo, se colocó detrás de él y realizó un suplex.

Los puños de All Might y Nomu chocaron, antes de comenzar a atacar, logrando dar en algunas ocasiones, en su enemigo y en otras, los ataques eran detenidos por el otro.

― ¡Si lo que haces no es anular mis golpes, sino absorberlos...! ―decía All Might, sin detenerse― ¡Entonces debes de tener un límite! ¡¿Verdad?! ―los golpes del héroe hacían retroceder a la criatura, solo un golpe pudo malherirlo verdaderamente, en el costado, el golpe que en el pasado dio All For One y que luego, gracias a Toxic Chainsaw, solo se volvió más agravante, dejándole solo unos pocos minutos para el uso del One For All. All Might, fue rodeado por unos rayos violetas, ganando más fuerza y haciendo retroceder a Nomu, logrando ganar terreno y forzando aún más el tiempo de su Kōsei.

―No ataca al azar ―dijo Izuku, pasando por su lado ―Cada golpe... es más del 100% ―mientras decía esto, caminaba hacía el sujeto de las manos.

Nomu salió despedido, hacía la zona boscosa, All Might saltó, para llegar al monstruo ―Un héroe... ¡siempre supera los obstáculos! ―atrapó el puño de Nomu y lo obligó a elevarse en el aire, antes de girar sobre sí mismo y darle una patada, que lo dejó en un cráter, del cual se elevó, por la fuerza ejercida, All Might cayó ante él ―Dime villano, ¿has escuchado estas palabras? ―formó el One For All aún más, si es que tal cosa se podía ¡Supera el límite! Plus... ULTRA ―el golpe que le dio a Nomu, literalmente lo sacó volando de la U.S.J, causando un tifón.

―_Esta es la meta final_ ―pensó Todoroki asombrado.

―_El mundo..._ ―pensó Momo.

―_...De los profesionales_ ―completó Kyōka.

―Hace unos 3 años, con 5 golpes habría bastado... pero me llevó más de 300.000 ―dijo All Might.

Tomura abrió los ojos y se puso de pie, lastimado, Izuku se acercó a él, lentamente. ―Tengo un mensaje para ti, Tomura ―dijo Izuku, el villano lo miró ―Hace ya bastantes años, un hombre de cabello violeta, me dijo, que tarde o temprano, nuestros caminos se cruzarían, que él fue tu maestro y yo debía de informarte, que _él_, se ha ido. ―los ojos de Tomura se abrieron ―Me dijo que no volvería. Dijo que yo soy su sucesor. Se trataba de mi padre.

― ¿Cómo se llamaba tu madre? ―preguntó Shigaraki, ya sabía quién era el chico y claramente, el chico sabía quién era él.

―Midoriya Inko ―dijo Izuku, Shigaraki saltó hacía atrás― ¿Quieres saber algo curioso, Tomura-Kun? ―murmuró Izuku, su enemigo lo miró ―Es como si ese recuerdo, acabara de desbloquearse de mi mente, hace nada ―los ojos de Tomura se entrecerraron, de alguna forma tenía sentido. Antes de poder escapar, Todoroki lo congeló, nadie había escuchado nada.

**:::::::::::::::::**

―Gran trabajo para todos, enfrentando a los enemigos ―dijo All Might, ya en horas del atardecer ―Especialmente tú, Midoriya-Shōnnen.

―Fui demasiado... emocional, Sensei ―dijo Izuku sonriendo.

―Pero todos enfrentaron enemigos, los sobrepasaron y ahora, vivirán otro día para contarlo ―dijo All Might, mientras le entregaba una tarjeta ―No faltes, según tengo entendido, tienen unas cuantas horas libres, los días jueves y viernes, así que vendrás al gimnasio Épsilon, para entrenarte y ser más musculoso.

―Hai ―dijo Izuku sonriente, antes de desmayarse y volver a su forma andrógina.

Una mujer en una camilla, fue traída hasta donde estaban los alumnos, llevaba un mono azul de la Nasa, tenía largos cabellos negros, ojos negros y les dio una sonrisa ―Dentro de unas tres semanas, volveremos a vernos en este mismo lugar, para poder entrenar las situaciones de rescate, como se deben ―anunció ella.

―13-Sensei es muy sexy ―dijo Mineta, solo para ser golpeado, por todas las chicas de la clase A, pero ella no se lo tomó mal.

Acababan de vivir su primera experiencia real, contra villanos reales.

Nezu supo, que esto podría tener serias complicaciones, contra ella y la U.A, alguien la había traicionado y pocos, muy pocos, sabían quién era realmente Yoshida Nezu.

Ella encontraría a esa persona y la haría pagar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Boku no Hero Academia, pertenece a Kōhei Horikoshi.**

**Nombre: Midoriya Izuku.**

**Kōsei Principal (Actualización de Información): Jusenkyo: La auténtica forma física de Midoriya Izuku es una forma andrógina, en este estado, posee la capacidad de sentir las presencias de otras personas a su alrededor, en un radio de 15 metros. **

**Él puede escoger entre su forma masculina que le otorga un Kōsei de fuerza o su forma femenina (actualmente, el Kōsei de la forma femenina, es desconocido y le es imposible acceder a ella)**

**Kōsei M (Actualización de Información): Impact: Su fuerza aumenta con cada golpe, pero después del quinto, se reinicia. Puede optar por retener el daño de los primeros cuatro golpes, para crear un súper golpe.**

**Kōsei F: (Desconocido)**

**El caso de "Midoriya Izuku", es notablemente extraño, su fisionomía soporta algo que ningún otro cuerpo debería de poder soportar. Tendría que haber fallecido, tras su nacimiento. No tiene sentido que este... este humano exista.**

**05.**

El incidente de la U.S.J, de alguna forma acabó siendo televisado y los noticieros, no hablaban de otra cosa. Y aun sí Nezu había deseado asegurar, que la academia era segura, sabía que, si la cerraba, aunque fuera por un día, para intentar calmar los ánimos, solo despertaría más rumores y más habladurías negativas, hacía la academia.

Afortunadamente, muchos egresados de la U.A, quienes actualmente eran héroes profesionales, se ofrecieron para formar parte de la seguridad privada de la academia.

Mientras tanto, los alumnos de la clase A-1 estaban en la espera de saber quién les daría clases, hasta que vieron entrar a Aizawa, aun vendado.

― ¡Aizawa-Sensei, regresó demasiado pronto! ―dijo Ochako asustada.

―Descuiden estoy bien ―aseguró él ―Además, lo que vendrá ahora, es muy importante... ―dejó salir un suspiro, antes de seguir hablando ―Ya deben de haber visto, a los héroes, que están patrullando la Academia, ¿verdad? ―todos asintieron. ―Pues bien, estamos a puertas del Festival Deportivo de la U.A. La directora, sabe que este no es un momento, sabe que estamos siendo puestos en duda, tras el accidente de la U.S.J, este fue televisado, de forma desconocida, la U.A, está siendo estudiada a fondo y sin descanso. El festival, se usa como una forma de propaganda para los alumnos, así tendrán agencias de héroes, las cuales van a desear verlos y tenerlos bajo su ala. Ningún aspirante a héroe, puede perderse este evento, son solo tres años, solo tienen tres oportunidades, de poder llegar a las grandes empresas de héroes. Prepárense lo mejor que puedan.

― ¡SÍ SEÑOR! ―gritaron todos.

Toshinori Yagi, era conocido dentro de la academia (al menos en su forma enflaquecida) en un cargo similar a.… algo así como un Consejero/Psicólogo. ―Midoriya-Shōnnen, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

―Un placer encontrarlo de camino, Toshinori-San ―dijeron Momo y Kyōka, realizando una reverencia.

― ¿En qué podemos ayudarlo? ―preguntó Izuku curioso.

―Verán chicos: nosotros, los que somos miembros del cuerpo psicológico y pedagógico de la U.A, estamos también a la espera de ver, como irán las cosas en este torneo, todos nosotros esperamos lo mejor de ustedes, esperamos que puedan entrenarse como debe ser. No duden en pedir alguna ayuda que pueda ser necesaria, para usar alguna área de entrenamiento, desde el área Alfa, al área Épsilon. Las áreas Dseta y Eta, son 100% de los maestros ―informó Toshinori ―Entrénense al máximo. No esperen ayuda de los maestros, sino que vayan a buscarlos y a pedirles consejo ―el hombre asintió ―Midoriya-Shōnnen. All Might, me ha dejado un mensaje. Me ha dicho que espera de ti, lo mejor de lo mejor. Quiere que te dejes el alma, en este evento, que demuestres que eres... un joven digno de portar en el futuro, la antorcha de la paz. ―Las chicas abrieron los ojos.

― ¿All Might, confía hasta ese punto, en Izuku-Kun? ―preguntó una Momo asombrada, Toshinori asintió.

―Gracias ―dijeron los tres, mientras iban a comer.

Todos los de la clase 1-B y de las clases de Educación General, del Departamento de Apoyo y Gerencia, se encontraban fuera del salón de la U.A.

― ¿Qué están haciendo? ―preguntó Ochako, asustada, por ver a tantas personas.

―No.… no creo que nos vayan a dejar salir ―dijo un intimidado Minoru.

―Vienen a ver a la competencia ―dijo Katsuki.

―Tiene razón ―dijo Izuku ―Solo hay dos clases de héroes: los 1-A y 1-B, los demás... o son miembros de la educación general, de gerencia o lo son del departamento de apoyo.

―Así es ―dijo un chico de cabello lila y ojos del mismo color ―Los que hemos entrado a la educación general, tenemos la posibilidad de ascender.

―Adelante entonces ―dijo Izuku ―Ellos tienen la posibilidad de subir de rango. De escalar, hasta la Clase de Héroes. Y nosotros podemos caer, descender hasta los Estudios Generales. Ahora, háganse a un lado ―Todoroki congeló el suelo e hizo que todos se deslizaran, permitiendo que ellos salieran.

Pasó una semana y todos se entrenaban como mejor podían.

Momo creaba objetos, para mejorar su resistencia al crearlos.

Kyōka perforaba con sus Jacks paredes de concreto y se entrenaba físicamente, así como ver tutoriales en internet.

Izuku mejoraba en su detección de personas, hasta descubrir que podía saber exactamente quién era, esa persona. Así mismo, en su forma masculina, se entrenaba moviendo cosas pesadas en un cementerio de coches y golpeando paredes de concreto.

Un entrenamiento parecido, era llevado a cabo por Kirishima, el cual se arrojaba desde grandes alturas, hacía terrenos de rocas irregulares, mejorando su resistencia.

Ochako hacía levitar cada vez más objetos. más grandes, más pesados, en mayor cantidad. Mientras que Mina los derretía con su ácido, y Aoyama los destruía con su láser.

Rikidō intentaba mantenerse cuerdo, tras consumir muchos dulces y, al mismo tiempo, destrozaba muros o golpeaba hasta el cansancio, sacos de boxeo.

Cada uno, hacía un entrenamiento en particular.

Llegó el gran día.

Algunos se desanimaron, al descubrir que no podrían portar sus trajes (Mina), a otros les daba igual (Shōto).

―Prepárense ―avisó Izuku, tomando su papel de presidente de la clase ―Entraremos pronto ―todos asintieron.

―Midoriya ―dijo Shōto ―Viendo esto objetivamente, soy más fuerte que tú.

―Tu facilidad es el ataque a distancia. La mía, es el ataque cercano ―dijo Izuku de forma fría ―No sé por qué deseas antagonizar conmigo, ni me importa. Estamos a punto de entrar, enfrentaremos a toda la escuela, al completo. Lo hablaremos con los puños, al enfrentarnos, hasta entonces, deseo algo de paz.

Una clase tras otra, fue entrando en el campo de juego, se colocaron ante la profesora Midnight, quien estaba usando la versión 3 de su traje.

― ¿Qué está vistiendo, Midnight-Sensei? ―se preguntó un sonrojado Eijiro.

―Bu-Bueno... es una heroína rango R, después de todo ―dijo Tokoyami, desviando la mirada.

―El primer juego, será la carrera de obstáculos, saliendo por aquella salida de allá ―dijo Midnight, señalando una puerta, que daba a un túnel, una luz verde se encendió en el marco del túnel― ¿En sus marcas? ―todos tomaron posiciones de carreras ― ¿Listos? ―preguntó, cuando la segunda luz fue encendida― ¡FUERA! ―todos corrieron, hacía la salida, pero era estrecha, y todos iban empujándose unos, a otros.

Fue Shōto quien congelaría la puerta, creando una fuga y escapando, pero pronto vio a sus compañeros siguiéndolo.

Fumikage iba casi que, volando, gracias a Dark Shadow.

Izuku, de alguna forma había logrado saltar con su Impact y librarse del hielo, pero al caer, tenía que recargarse, dándole golpes al suelo, recargando el Súper-Golpe, el cual daba con los pies, para continuar en el aire.

Yuga usó su Naval Laser.

Mina expulsaba acido por sus pies, para patinar sobre él.

Momo había creado un bastón para mantenerse en el aire y escapar.

Uno de los más sorpresivos (e inventivos) era Minoru, quien usaba las pelotas de su cabeza, para avanzar, sobre el suelo de hielo.

― ¡Burlé tu trampa Todoroki, eres patetico! ―gritó Minoru, mientras tomaba otro par de esferas de su cabeza― ¡Ahora, prepárate para sufrir mi ataque, gra...! ―el brazo de un robot de cero puntos, lo mandó a volar.

― "_¿Pero que...?"_ ―susurró Tsuyu, antes de esquivar y arrojar una patada, abollando el brazo deu no de los robots.

―Los villanos de cero puntos, del examen ―dijo Bakugō, el cual pasó por encima de ellos, gracias a sus explosiones.

Kirishima, endureció solo sus manos, escalando a uno de ellos.

Algo muy parecido hizo Hanta, al aprovechar sus cintas, para balancearse, por encima de su enemigo.

Denki electrocutó a un par, que se pusieron por delante de él.

Izuku los esquivó, y solo empleó su Impact, si era extremadamente necesario. ― ¡MOMO!

― ¿Eh? ―se giró ella confundida.

― ¡SALTA! ―ordenó él. Aunque aquella orden, le resultó extraña, así lo hizo, en el aire fue atrapada por Izuku, salvándola de un robot cuyo cuerpo era el de una serpiente, con cientos de tenazas, siendo la pelinegra salvada, de dicho robot ―Ese robot, no es del examen de admisión, y es muy extraño ―murmuró, mirándolo.

―Gracias por salvarme, Midoriya ―dijo ella, besándolo en la mejilla.

―Por... por nada ―dijo él.

― ¿Sabes...? ―Momo fue interrumpida, cuando todos juraron escuchar, el rift de una guitarra eléctrica, el cual hizo que dos robots cayeran, y apareciera Kyōka, deslizándose por el suelo y llegando a su lado― ¡Vaya! ¿Fuiste tú, quien hizo eso del sonido, Kyōka-Chan?

―Sí ―dijo ella sonriente ―Esta semana, descubrí que puedo hacer mucho más, que solo mandar el sonido del latido de mi corazón, por medio de mis conectores y espiar a otros, al menos al escucharlos. Puedo... producir sonidos, al pasar mi mano, sobre mis antebrazos.

Pronto, llegaron a un cañón artificial, donde solo había cuerdas para pasar, de un lado a otro.

Una chica de la clase B, cuyo cabello era de hecho varias enredaderas verdes y de ojos negros, vio lo que estaba ante ella― ¿Y ahora qué...? ―pero Tsuyu saltó sobre ella, aferrándose con manos y enredando una pierna, alrededor de una cuerda.

―Esta cuerda floja, es una exageración ―opinó la chica, mientras pasaba al otro lado. Izuku y casi todos los de la clase A y las demás, siguieron su ejemplo.

―_Tengo que verme genial_ ―pensó Tenya ― _¡Este es mi momento de brillar! _―avanzaba con un pie adelante y el otro atrás, con los brazos hacía equilibrio y con el pie de atrás, usaba su nitro, para cruzar.

Uraraka, saltó por encima de las cuerdas, llegando al lado de Tsuyu.

La chica de las enredaderas, usaba su cabello, como si fuera una especie de garra, logrando llegar hasta el otro lado, una y otra vez, avanzando aún más.

―Bien, es mi momento de brillar ―dijo una chica de cabello rosado, la cual llevaba unas botas grandes con turbinas y una especie de cinturón raro.

― ¿Podías traer elementos de apoyo? ―preguntó Hanta interesado, mientras se preparaba para usar sus vendas y avanzar, pero Bakugō siguió adelante.

―El curso de héroes, todo el tiempo está entrenando sus Kōsei ―dijo ella, Hanta asintió ―El curso de apoyo, todo el tiempo está creando elementos de apoyo, así que se nos permite esto, para equilibrar el juego ―la chica usó los ganchos del cinturón y luego, se arrojó al vacío, con las botas de turbinas― ¡Observen empresas de apoyo, de todo Japón, deléitense con mis bebes!

Izuku comenzó a golpear el suelo con sus pies, antes de salir volando.

― ¡Oh, Midoriya demuestra una astucia y un uso inesperado de su Kōsei: Impact! ―dijo Present Mic, todos comenzaron a buscarlo― ¡Literalmente, acaba de sobrepasar The Fall y va directo hacía: ¡El Campo Minado!

―No se preocupen ―dijo Aizawa ―Estas minas, si bien los mandarán a volar, no los lastimarán de gravedad, ni afectarán su salud.

― ¡Son lo suficientemente ruidosas y vistosas, para hacer que te mojes los pantalones! ―añadió Present Mic.

Una gran explosión y humo rosa, se presentó― ¡¿Pero... ¡¿qué es esto?! ―preguntó Present Mic― ¡Midoriya Izuku, ha acumulado varias minas y las ha usado, para propulsarse, hacía la meta! ―informó, al ver al chico volar, solo unos cuantos, pudieron alcanzar a notar, algún tipo de "salto", que Izuku dio incluso en el aire, haciéndolo seguir por encima y delante de sus compañeros, logrando llegar hasta el estadio, de un salto (en teoría)

Aizawa habló ―Acaba de llegar al centro, eso sería legalmente atravesar la meta. Su puntuación: es de un millón de puntos.

―_Aquí, quienes van a la cabeza, se ven rezagados, logrando que otros puedan superarlos. Esto solo es entretenimiento._ ―pensaba Shōto ―_Ahora: Es el momento de ser cuidadoso, al caminar._

Bakugō iba volando, gracias a sus explosiones y acercándose a Shōto―Esto no me afecta. ¡Maldito, no le declares la guerra a la persona equivocada! ―Katsuki, intentó alcanzar a Shōto con una explosión, pero este retrocedió un paso y le dio una patada, en las piernas a Katsuki, haciéndolo caer al suelo, explotar por una mina y ser mandado a volar, hacía atrás.

― ¡Todoroki Shōto, llega en segundo lugar!

― ¡Yaoyorozu Momo llega en tercer lugar, en cuarto lugar, Iida Tenya, en quinto lugar: es Jirō Kyōka! ―todos fueron llegando, poco a poco.

― ¡La siguiente carrera, se llama: batalla de caballería! ―informó Midnight― ¡Cada uno de ustedes, recibirá cierta cantidad de puntos, solo los mejores 42, podrán participar desde este punto!

―Batalla de caballería, soy malo en esto ―se quejó Denki.

―No es algo individual, ¿se sumarán los puntos de todos? ―se preguntó Tsuyu.

―Cada uno de ustedes, recibió cierta cantidad de puntos, al atravesar la meta ―informó Midnight, una tabla, fue enseñando los puntos, ganados.

―Diez... millones ―se quejó Izuku.

―Incluso si has quedado en lo más bajo... ―dijo Hitoshi Shinso.

―Puedes ascender... ―completó Uraraka.

Izuku sintió dos manos en sus hombros, Momo enseñó tres bandanas, entregándole la de mayor valor a Izuku, el cual se colocó la que le correspondía― ¿Vamos, rey del juego? ―el tono usado por la pelinegra, así como aquel extraño ambiente pesado, que era liberado por Momo y Kyōka, hicieron retroceder a otros, ambas... ambas parecían... ¿Qué significaba esto?

―Yanderes ―murmuró una muy tranquila Nezu, solo siendo escuchada por Snipe y All Might, el héroe vaquero se asustó un poco, y se alejó un paso de su jefa ―Momo-San y Kyōka-San... ¿ambas estarán siendo conscientes, de la liberación de instinto asesino, que están teniendo, o será inconsciente, por querer proteger a su Senpai?

― ¿Cómo...? ―Yagi se quedó sin palabras. Podía ser "El Símbolo de la Paz", podía ser el más grande héroe de Japón, pero... si pensaba en su amada Hikari... ― ¿Cómo lo sabe... Nezu-Sama?

― "_¿Has escuchado, sobre la masacre femenina de la Orenji no Ki Highschool?"_ ―susurró al oído la Loli, riéndose, aterrorizando a Yagi.

― _¿Fue ella?_ ―se preguntó horrorizado― _¿Acaso, fue usted, Nezu-Sama, quien masacró a más de 118 alumnas, y al chico Kamiya?_

_La siguiente prueba sería muy, pero muuuuy, interesante, sin lugar a dudas._

**-/-/-/-/-/-**

En un laboratorio olvidado, ante muchas pantallas, las cuales enseñaban el evento de la U.A, se encontraba alguien, en una silla de ruedas, mirando todo con atención. ―Midoriya... Izuku ―murmuró una silueta, en algún rincón oscuro, ante él, había unas pantallas, la silueta se quedó pensando― ¿Midoriya Inko?, un nombre curioso... querida.


	6. Festival Deportivo

**Boku no Hero Academia, pertenece a Kōhei Horikoshi.**

**Nombre: Midoriya Izuku.**

**Kōsei Principal (Actualización de Información): Jusenkyo: La auténtica forma física de Midoriya Izuku es una forma andrógina, en este estado, posee la capacidad de sentir las presencias de otras personas a su alrededor, en un radio de 15 metros. **

**Él puede escoger entre su forma masculina que le otorga un Kōsei de fuerza o su forma femenina (actualmente, el Kōsei de la forma femenina, es desconocido y le es imposible acceder a ella)**

**Kōsei M (Actualización de Información): Impact: Su fuerza aumenta con cada golpe, pero después del quinto, se reinicia. Puede optar por retener el daño de los primeros cuatro golpes, para crear un súper golpe.**

**Kōsei F: (Desconocido)**

**El caso de "Midoriya Izuku", es notablemente extraño, su fisionomía soporta algo que ningún otro cuerpo debería de poder soportar. Tendría que haber fallecido, tras su nacimiento. No tiene sentido que este... este humano exista.**

**06: Festival Deportivo.**

La carrera comenzó, y Momo liberó varias bombas de humo, creadas en solo segundos.

― ¡Oigan, eso no es justo! ―se quejó Present Mic― ¡No se puede ver nada!

―Mira con más atención ―dijo Aizawa.

― ¡Increíble! ―dijo Present Mic, para luego comenzar a explicar ― ¡Creí que romperían la formación, pero no lo hicieron, están corriendo en formación de cabello, han arrebatado las cintas de los equipos Hagakure y Tsunotori, han sido arrebatadas por el equipo Midoriya, los cuales ya van por la mitad de la pista!

― ¡El equipo Bakugō compuesto por Bakugo Katsuki, Ashido Mina, Kirishima Eijiro y Sero Hanta, van hacía el equipo Midoriya, el cual ha recolectado Un millón sesenta puntos! ―dijo Present Mic.

― ¡Aquí vamos! ―exclamó Bakugō, mientras que comenzaba a formar explosiones con su mano derecha y Hanta arrojaba cintas.

― ¡Kyō-Chan, los pies de Kirishima! ―ordenó Izuku.

― ¡A la orden, cariño! ―dijo la chica, usando sus lóbulos, para hacer tropezar a Kirishima, al jalarlo, ocasionando que el equipo cayera al suelo y pudieran agarrar la bandana de ese equipo, pero el equipo Bakugō cambió de dirección y comenzaron a robar otras bandanas.

El equipo de Mineta, Tsuyu y Shōji, corrían hacía Izuku, pero el equipo de una enfadada Pony, apareció y golpearon con la fuerza suficiente a Shōji, para hacerlo tropezar y robarle su bandana, ese mismo equipo, dio un paso hacia atrás, esquivando al equipo de Tetsutetsu, al tiempo que Pony arrojaba sus cuernos, contra el equipo de Hiryū Rin, pero esquivaron el contraataque de Rin, logrando una batalla entre el equipo Mineta y el equipo Rin, siendo la bandana del equipo Rin arrebatada.

― ¡Se acabó el tiempo! ―dijo Midnight, después de lo que fue casi hora y media― ¡Ahora, todos: atentos al letrero! ―en el letrero, aparecieron muchos nombres, eran quienes habían pasado, pero pronto, algunos fueron descartados, eran personas que no querían seguir adelante.

_Midoriya Izuku._

_Yaoyorozu Momo. _

_Jirō Kyōka._

_Todoroki Shōto. _

_Ida Tenya. _

_Kaminari Denki._

_Rin Hiryū. _

_Shishida Jurota. _

_Bakugō Katsuki. _

_Kirishima Eijiro._

_Ashido Mina. _

_Hanta Sero._

_Shinso Hitoshi._

_Ojiro Mashirao._

_Aoyama Yuga._

_Shoda Nirengeki._

_Pony Tsunotori._

_Kamakiri Togaru._

_Shiozaki Ibara._

_Kodai Yui._

_Monoma Neito._

_Fukidashi Manga._

― ¡Llega el momento, que todos habían estado esperando: es hora de los combates! ―dijo Midnight, y todo el estadio estalló en caos.

/-/-/-/-/-/

En un bar de mala muerte, se encontraban unos pocos miembros de la Liga de Villanos, viéndolo todo. ―Nada mal, por ahora ―gruñó Kurogiri, mientras veía en las noticias, como iba transcurriendo todo.

―Ese chico ―murmuró apenas Tomura.

―Deja de rascarte, o volverás a abrir tus heridas ―advirtieron Kurogiri y All For One, sin voltear a mirarlo, Tomura gruñó y miró hacía el televisor.

―Veamos, que tal lo hacen los héroes del futuro. Veamos, hasta donde pueden llegar ―dijo la distorsionada voz de All For One― ¿Qué tan lejos llegará, aquel sobre el cual, la mirada del Símbolo de la Paz, se ha fijado? ―Junto a All For One, se encontraban un par de carpetas, las cuales tenían algunos Kanjis escritos en rojo, pero casi no se alcanzaban a ver.

Izuku se sentía preparado, se preguntó qué tal podría hacerlo, decidió descansar un poco, volviendo a su forma andrógina.

―_Mírame, Okasan_ ―pensó Izuku, subiendo su mirada hacía el techo.

**Recuerdo**

_Midoriya Izuku, de 4 años, se encontraba en su hogar, estaba afuera de una puerta, un doctor salió._

―_Perdónanos, pequeño ―dijo un hombre, con una mirada entristecida. Izuku, a pesar de su edad, no era un completo ignorante, sobre cuestiones de la vida, lo entendió, al ver esa mirada ―Debemos... debemos de llamar a la funeraria, tu madre..._

―_Se ha ido, con Shinigami-Sama ―murmuró el niño, el hombre asintió._

― _¿Puedo usar, el teléfono? ―preguntó. Izuku asintió y señaló hacía el piso de abajo, el hombre, desde donde estaba, vio el teléfono, bajó, luego sus compañeros salieron de la habitación y la cerraron, con llave._

_Llegaron de la funeraria, se llevaron a Midoriya Inko, embalsamaron su cuerpo, y el día del funeral, Izuku recibió un abrazo de su tía Mitsuki. _

_**Fin del Recuerdo**_

Izuku casi y ni notaba a Momo y a Kyōka, las cuales caminaban a su lado, llegaron hasta un establecimiento, e Izuku pidió una caja de Nigiris.

Momo y Kyōka, comieron lo mismo: Gyosas.

― ¡El primer combate será entre Todoroki Shōto vs Midoriya Izuku! ―avisó Present Mic ― ¡Ambos tendrán 30 minutos, para presentarse!

― ¿Estás listo, para patearle el trasero al rubio anti-villano, Izu-Kun? ―preguntó Kyōka sonriente.

―Kyōka...

―Llámame Kyō-Chan, cariño ―dijo la peli-morada, Izuku suspiró y asintió ―Es obvio que vencerás a Todoroki y que Bakugō vencerá a ese molesto chico de cabello lila.

Luego de los 30 minutos, Izuku se presentó en el cuadrilátero, segundos después, ascendió Todoroki, el cual estaba con un rostro serio.

―Midoriya ―dijo él ―Debo saberlo... ―arrojó una ráfaga de hielo. Izuku lanzó un puño al aire, generando una ráfaga de aire, que mandó hacia atrás, el hielo de Todoroki. Los puños de Midoriya, si bien resultaron ser fuertes, al comienzo, no parecieron serlo lo suficiente. Izuku evitó que Todoroki pudiera arrojar su hielo, pero el bicolor, logró congelar el suelo, haciendo que su rival retrocediera, Izuku comenzó a lanzar puños, logrando destruir varias esferas de hielo, antes de golpear el suelo, con sus dos puños, haciendo saltar las baldosas del suelo, logrando que Todoroki no pudiera estabilizarse.

El Bicolor, creó un muro de hielo, al ver una táctica desesperada de su compañero, el cual le arrojó trozos o incluso baldosas completas. Saltó por encima del muro y le lanzó esferas de hielo, algunas lograron dar en su objetivo, pero otras fueron esquivadas, solo por suerte, Todoroki agarró por los hombros a Midoriya, obligándolo a ponerse de pie y le lanzó un golpe doble, pero Izuku detuvo sus puños. Se quejó, cuando Todoroki calentó su puño derecho y enfrió el izquierdo, pero se libró con un rodillazo en el costado de su rival, uno, tras otro, hasta lograr que lo soltara, fue una idea arriesgada, el taclear a Todoroki, hasta sacarlo, del campo de combate.

¿Arriesgado? Sí.

¿Efectivo? También.

― ¿Que deseas saber, Todoroki-Kun? ―preguntó, viendo a su amigo en el suelo.

― ¿Eres el hijo de All Might? ―preguntó sin tapujos.

― ¿Hablas de mi Kōsei de fuerza? ―preguntó el peliverde, sin poder evitar una leve sonrisa.

―Obviamente ―contestó el bicolor, frunciendo su ceño.

―No. No soy su hijo. ―Contestó, de forma rápida y sin dudar. Suspiró y decidió explicar su Kōsei. ―Él puede usarlo sin descanso. Mi Kōsei, es solo golpear, mis golpes... solo se fortalecen, cuando logro acertarle a algo y, luego del cuarto golpe... se reinicia la cuenta ―Todoroki lo miró fijamente, luego asintió.

En la pantalla que se encontraba detrás de Midnight, comenzaron a pasar a gran velocidad, los nombres de los alumnos, hasta detenerse en dos.

Hitoshi Shinso enfrentó a Bakugō Katsuki. Shinso logró lavarle el cerebro, gracias a que Katsuki era extremadamente... bocón, fue gracias a su temperamento, que el rubio se liberó del control mental de su oponente ¡Y lo mandó a volar...!

Sin destruir el cuadrilátero.

― ¡Bakugō Katsuki de la clase A-1, es el ganador! ―dijo Present Mic.

― ¿Puedes escucharlo Shinsō? ―preguntó uno de sus compañeros.

Había varios héroes profesionales, hablando sobre él, varias hojas estaban cayendo, incluso dos héroes comenzaron un combate físico, al querer tener al chico de cabello lila, como su pupilo.

― ¡Eres genial, Shinsō-Kun! ―dijo una compañera, levantando los pulgares.

―_Todos creyeron, que yo sería un villano, al poder controlar a otros... pero me esforzaré_ ―se dijo ―_Si la fuerza es mi debilidad, entonces aprenderé artes marciales y me fortaleceré, seré mejor, seré un héroe... incluso si no me creen en tal papel._

Siguió un combate entretenido, entre dos jóvenes que tenían Kōsei's muy similares: Kirishima Eijiro y Tetsutetsu, pero por más que lucharon de forma... "clásica" y por más que se golpeaban, ninguno quedaba inconsciente, así que la directora ordenó que ambos hicieran una competición de pulsos (también conocido como "vencidas"), donde Kirishima ganó.

El combate entre Kōdai Yui y Hanta Sero, resultó ser muy interesante.

La chica de cabello negro, podía hacer que objetos comunes, aumentaran su tamaño y arrojárselo a su oponente, pero Hanta demostró una gran astucia, estrategia, una forma atlética, de la cual nadie parecía ser muy consciente (ni siquiera, los miembros de la clase –A1), pues lo veían usar sus vendas para esquivar y en más de una ocasión, puso en aprietos a Yui, hasta obligarla a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque Yui logró sacarlo del campo de combate, ambos se habían ganado al público.

― ¡Del curso de héroes 1-B: Shiozaki Ibara vs del curso de héroes 1-A: Yaoyorozu Momo! ―dijo Present Mic.

La chica de cabello/lianas, no se molestó ni siquiera en presentarse, atacó rápidamente a su rival, la cual generó un escudo, repeliendo las lianas, solo para mostrar, que en su otra mano tenía una cadena, la cual terminaba en una guadaña, lanzando un rápido corte, logrando cortarle el cabello, a su rival, para luego arrojar la cadena rápidamente, haciendo que su enemiga se hiciera a un lado.

La chica de cabello verde, se veía algo asustada, ante tal ataque, por parte de la pelinegra. Pero no se rendiría tan fácilmente― **¡Itai Keimusho! (Prisión Dolorosa)** ―gritó Ibara, haciendo que sus lianas fueran hacía su enemiga.

Momo sacó una granada, de algún lugar y la arrojó, provocando un destello de luz y un grito de dolor de la chica de cabello verde, la cual fue enceguecida, luego, se acercó a ella y colocó la hoja de la guadaña a la altura de su cuello― _"No creas, ni por un instante, que no noté como te le habías quedado viendo a MI Izuku-Kun, apenas y me aguanto el no tener que decapitar a la putita de cabello violeta, ¿crees que te tendré paciencia a ti?, sueña y búscate a otro hombre"_ ―le amenazó, para luego alejarse.

― ¡Yaoyorozu Momo, es la ganadora! ―dijo Midnight, detrás de la heroína, apareció un letrero, en el cual los nombres pasaban a gran velocidad.

Jirō Kyōka, suspiró mientras que ascendía al campo de batalla, frente a ella, estaba un chico de la clase B, el cual carecía de cabeza, aquello la asustó un poco, pronto, un globo de dialogo apareció diciendo "Hola"

―Hola ―saludó ella.

―Soy Fukidashi Manga, de la clase 1-B ―se leía en el globo.

―Soy Jirō Kyōka, de la clase 1-A ―saludó la chica de cabello violeta ―Demostremos, lo que tenemos, Manga-Kun.

En el aire, sobre la cabeza de Manga, apareció el Kanji de **Correr** y eso hizo, Kyōka, alargó sus lobulos y lo ató por los pies, haciéndolo tropezar, pero Manga usó el Kanji de Iluminación, causando que el Kanji se iluminara y encegueciera a la chica, haciéndola retroceder, el Kanji de Golpe apareció y la pobre chica no pudo hacer casi que nada, para defenderse, de los golpes de su enemigo, tanto golpes físicos, dados por los brazos de su enemigo, como golpes invisibles, provenientes de los Kanjis.

―_Con... concéntrate... concéntrate... Kyōka..._ ―gruñía la chica, cruzando sus brazos, mientras sentía los impactos, en los costados, hombros y estómago, pues estaba más al pendiente, de defender su rostro. La chica logró darle una patada a su enemigo, alejándola de él.

―Fukidashi Manga, ha comenzado el combate de forma rápida y sin mostrar piedad, por su enemiga, pero ella le ha devuelto el ataque, ahora está esquivando Onomatopeyas de golpe y... ¿pegajosas?

Kyōka esquivaba hacía los lados. Avanzaba, pero pronto retrocedía, usaba su brazo para defenderse de la luz de su enemigo, logró esquivar la Onomatopeya del rayo, solo porque su instinto así se lo indicó, lanzó una patada baja, haciéndolo tropezar y luego conectó a sus brazos, sus lóbulos, liberando el redoble de una batería, haciendo que todo temblara, avanzó hacía su enemigo desestabilizado, logrando empujarlo, incluso a pesar de la poca fuerza física que debería de tener, debido a como era su cuerpo. Fukadashi, logró electrocutar a la chica, pero eso a ella, no le evitó, sacarlo del campo de batalla, con último y único Boom Sónico.

― ¡Jirō Kyōka, ha derrotado a su enemigo! ―dijo un asombrado Present Mic.

―Siguiente combate ―dijo Aizawa― Kamakiri Togaru vs Ojiro Mashirao.

Togaru, hizo el primer movimiento, corriendo, pero Mashirao no se quedó quieto y tambien corrió hacía su oponente.

Togaru extendió una cuchilla desde su antebrazo y trató de cortar a su oponente, pero Mashirao hizo justamente, lo que deseaba el del mohicano verde: retroceder. Querer cortarlo, era algo demasiado psicópata, así que Togaru, solo deseaba intimidarlo, lo suficiente y hacerlo retroceder, hasta sacarlo del área de juego, pero Mashirao tomó una estrategia distinta y alargó sus manos, cuando su oponente venía bajando la cuchilla, sacrificando dos tentáculos, cosa que asustó a Togaru, pero rápidamente su oponente se recuperó y le dio un puño en la cara.

Cuando el chico-Mantis, vio que su rival, había regenerado esas partes de su cuerpo, el alma le volvió al cuerpo y el combate siguió.

Uno empujaba o agarraba (Mashirao) y otro lanzaba cortes (Togaru).

Mashirao se agachó, agarró a su rival por las piernas e intentó sacarlo del campo de batalla, pero Togaru enterró sus cuchillas en el suelo, para no seguir con esa velocidad, se arrojó contra su oponente, gracias a que las cuchillas tomaron una forma extraña, casi como si fueran alas de murciélago, aparentemente, eso le dotó de velocidad y tacleó a su rival, le dio un golpe rápido en la cabeza, con ambas manos, sobre las orejas, dejándolo atontado, luego lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas, golpeándolo una y otra vez, para mantenerlo en ese estado.

― ¡La estrategia de Kamakiri Togaru funciona, es el ganador, al sacar a su oponente del campo de combate! ―dijeron Aizawa y Midnight. ―Aoyama Yuga vs Ashido Mina.

Yuga arrojó su laser, el cual fue esquivado por una divertida Mina, la cual comenzó a expulsar ácido desde sus pies, logrando evitar el láser, agachándose, corriendo en alguna dirección, o saltando para esquivar, aprovechando algunos momentos, para expulsar acido desde sus zapatos, obligando a Yuga esquivarla también.

El rubio, jamás se esperó, el ser golpeado en el cuello, o el ser golpeado, en el estómago.

― ¿Recuerdas, el entrenamiento de habilidad, de Aizawa-Sensei, en el primer día? ―preguntó ella ―Sé todo sobre tu Kōsei ―la chica se deslizó, esquivándolo y generó entre sus manos, una esfera de ácido, arrojándosela a su rival, obligándolo a usar el láser para hacerse a un lado.

―Podría decir lo mismo ―dijo él, ella se deslizó por el suelo y apoyó sus manos en el suelo.

―No. No puedes ―dijo ella, mientras generaba una ola de ácido, obligándolo a esquivar ― ¿Recuerdas tu debilidad? ―Aoyama se asombró, ¡ahora ella estaba ante él!, comenzó a oler a quemado, él bajo su mirada, Mina acababa de destruir una parte del cinturón, ocasionando que este cayera al suelo, pero no quemó el circuito de disparo, cosa que le hizo suspirar de alivio ―Si disparas por más de un segundo... ―sorpresivamente, le agarró por el cuello, lo hizo bajar y le golpeó en la nariz...

―...Me descompongo del estómago ―completó él, dando un paso atrás y saliendo de los limites.

―Ashido Mina, ha ganado ―dijo Aizawa. ―Siguiente combate: Monoma Neito vs Shishida Jurota ―el héroe serio, comenzaba a emocionarse, ante tales combates.

Jurota, quien conocía el estilo de combate, de su compañero y sabía que él suyo era más... Jurota tenía algo muy especial, para su rival, no lo dudó y atacó de frente, el rubio esquivaba, solo con algo de suerte, hasta que soltó un grito de dolor, cuando las garras lo alcanzaron en el pecho, pero ese contacto le otorgó a él, garras y la batalla, se volvió encarnizada, hasta que el castaño, agarró al rubio firmemente por los brazos y le rugió en el oído, haciéndole retroceder y sacándolo del campo de batalla.

― ¡Shishida Jurota, es el ganador! ―dijo Midnight. ― ¡Siguiente combate, Iida Tenya vs Hatsune Mei!

― ¡Vean con atención! ―dijo Rikidō― ¡Tenya, acaba de equiparse también con un artículo de apoyo!

Era verdad, tenía un... objeto extraño, gracias a un cinturón, eran como alguna especie de alas o algo así.

―Por lo general, esto está prohibido para el curso de héroes ―avisó Midnight, haciendo que Iida se pusiera nervioso. ―Aquellos que requieran un equipamiento, necesitan realizar una petición de antemano.

―Mi... ¡mi compañero, Aoyama Yuga, cuenta con un cinturón, para disparar con precisión su Naval Laser, no pensé que hubiera algún problema! ―dijo un nervioso Tenya.

―Durante la semana previa, a su ingreso a la U.A, realizó un pedido formal ―explicó Midnight.

―Lo lamento mucho. Mi rival, Hatsune Mei, me entregó este cinturón ―dijo él.

―Así es ―dijo ella, sonriente ―Vamos Sensei. Soy experta creando toda clase de objetos, es natural el que quiera que mis compañeros, puedan usarlos, es el deseo de todos los inventores, el darse a conocer, ¿o no?

Iida corrió hacia su rival, pero desde la mochila que usaba Mei, surgieron unos raros bastones, haciéndola esquivar, y a Iida tropezar, pero las alas expulsaron aire, haciendo que Iida se estabilizara.

Pronto, se demostró que la chica de cabello rosa, había planeado toda la situación: ¡Estaba aprovechándose del combate, para promocionar sus productos!, haciendo que Present Mic y Eraser Head, desearan golpearse la cabeza.

Iida corrió, pero la chica saltó por encima de él, corrió, para golpearla cuando aterrizara, pero ella le disparó con una red.

― (...) Esto es una pistola de captura. ¡Cada cartucho, permiso disparar hasta cinco cargas, antes de tener que recargar! ―explicaba Mei.

― ¡Hatsune Mei, es la ganadora! ―dijo Present Mic.

_**Recuerdo**_

_Izuku no pudo verlo, desde donde estaba, pero, bajo el cobijo de un árbol de grandes hojas, se encontraba un hombre usando una máscara, que hacía parecer que tuviera cabello violeta, ojos negros y nariz._

― _¿Ya sabes, a qué se debió su fallecimiento... Kyūdai Garaki? ―preguntó el hombre._

_El hombre calvo, con cabello en los laterales de la cabeza, gafas, bigote y bata científica, dio un paso hacia el frente. ―El material genético usado para su creación, resulto ser... inestable. El niño parece estar en perfectas condiciones, debemos de hacerle algunos análisis._

―_No ―ordenó el hombre. ―No tocarás al chico. Lo vigilarás desde lejos._

―_Como ordenes, padre del año ―se burló Kyūdai ―Shigaraki Shinta._

**Fin del Recuerdo**

Al final, todo fue decidido mediante votaciones.

Oro: Midoriya Izuku.

Plata: Yaoyorozu Momo.

Bronce: Kamakiri Togaku.

**N/A Laura: Teníamos muchos combates planeados, pero creo que, de alguna forma, esto redondea lo que deseábamos demostrar aquí (quedaron dos combates más, por fuera, pero a futuro, haremos brillar a estos restantes cuatro personajes): Combates ligeramente entretenidos y, de alguna forma situaciones o soluciones inesperadas.**


	7. Jusenkyo: Antes de las Pruebas

**Boku no Hero Academia, pertenece a Kōhei Horikoshi.**

**Nombre: Midoriya Izuku.**

**Kōsei Principal (Actualización de Información): Jusenkyo: La auténtica forma física de Midoriya Izuku es una forma andrógina, en este estado, posee la capacidad de sentir las presencias de otras personas a su alrededor, en un radio de 15 metros. **

**Él puede escoger entre su forma masculina que le otorga un Kōsei de fuerza o su forma femenina (actualmente, el Kōsei de la forma femenina, es desconocido y le es imposible acceder a ella)**

**Kōsei M: Impact: Su fuerza aumenta con cada golpe, pero después del quinto, se reinicia. Puede optar por retener el daño de los primeros cuatro golpes, para crear un súper golpe.**

**Kōsei F: (Actualizando) ...**

**El caso de "Midoriya Izuku", es notablemente extraño, su fisionomía soporta algo que ningún otro cuerpo debería de poder soportar. Tendría que haber fallecido, tras su nacimiento. No tiene sentido que este... este humano exista.**

**07: Jusenkyo: Antes de las Pruebas.**

Todos aplaudían, vitoreaban a las jóvenes promesas, a aquellos que se volverían héroes el día de mañana.

― ¡Midoriya-Shōnnen! ―alertó All Might, cuando vio a su alumno balancearse, tratar de mantenerse en pie, solo para perder el conocimiento y ser atrapado, por el héroe rubio. Rápidamente, no solo llegó Recovery Gil, sino algunos héroes y heroínas, con Kōsei similares, para auxiliar al joven héroe, al cual se llevaron rápidamente. Nadie, excepto la directora y Aizawa, supieron sobre el extraño caso de Midoriya Izuku, y lo que le corrió.

Al día siguiente, para gran asombro de todos... En el puesto, donde normalmente estaría Midoriya Izuku, su asombroso compañero de clases, estaba una chica de cortos y rebeldes cabellos violetas y ojos del mismo color, con un uniforme de la U.A

―Lo hicieron estupendamente ―dijo Aizawa.

―Um... Sensei ―dijo Tsuyu.

―Sí, Aisu ―dijo el hombre.

― ¿Quién es nuestra nueva compañera? ―preguntó Tsuyu, mirando a la otra peli-violeta.

―Pocos lo saben, pero su compañero Midoriya Izuku, cuenta con más de un Kōsei ―dijo el héroe Underground, asombrándolos a todos ―Tiene una forma física en la cual se fusionan rasgos femeninos y masculinos, le dota del Kōsei de poder sentir la presencia de alguien ―explicó, la chica se sonrojó y se encorvó un poco ―Su Kōsei en su forma masculina, le permite ser usuario de una fuerza abrumadora. Con cada golpe conectado, su fuerza se eleva. ―Todos asintieron ―Ahora mismo, esta es su forma femenina, aún desconoce su Kōsei.

Unas asombradas Momo y Kyōka, miraron asombradas a la... ¿gemela de Kyōka? ― ¡¿Tienes tres Kōseis, cariño?!

―Midoriya... ―dijo su profesor, él... ella lo miró, estaba sonrojada, sin saber qué pensar, de su nueva forma física, sin saber qué Kōsei le otorgaría. Momo se levantó de su puesto y le entregó a Mineta y a Katsuki dos billetes de diez mil Yenes― ¿Qué haces, Yaoyorozu? ―no era el único haciendo la pregunta, pues también la hicieron Mineta y Katsuki.

―Veinte mil para cada uno, a cambio de dejarnos sentarnos aquí, junto a... Inoue-Chan ―dijo Momo sonriente.

―N... ¡No es divertido! ―dijo la peli-violeta acomplejada, agarrando su falda ―Los héroes profesionales, que nos vieron en el festival desearán reclutarnos, basándose en nuestros Kōsei. Pero... pero en mi forma Jusenkyo puedo sentir las presencias de otras personas, en un radio de 15 metros. Como Izuku poseo una gran fuerza, pero... ese Kōsei no está presente en...

―En Inoue-Chan ―dijeron ambas chicas, abrazando al chico (en este caso, la _chica_), que les gustaba.

―No tienes partes extra en tu cuerpo femenino ―dijeron al mismo tiempo Shoji y Mashirao, mirando a su... compañera y... ¿presidenta de la clase?

―Me sentí mareado, me desmayé y cuando desperté, mi cuerpo estaba así ―se quejó enfada, con su forma actual.

―Tu Kōsei no parece ser mutante ―dijeron Shoji y Mashirao.

― ¡En ese caso, vamos a ayudarte a descubrir el Kōsei de Inoue-Chan! ―dijeron ambas chicas, sonrientes y felices, llevándose a su... A la versión Gender Blender del chico que les gustaba, y que tantas demostraciones había dado de poder ser un héroe sin igual.

―Tienen estos otros cuatro días, como un descanso ―repitió Aizawa ―martes, miércoles, jueves, viernes, sábado y domingo. El día lunes, nos llegarán las ofertas sobre los héroes que deseen reclutarlos. Bien, pueden irse.

Momo llevó a la pareja de chicas peli-violetas, a su hogar, sin siquiera dudarlo. Una vez allí, Momo explicó a sus padres, que Izuku era un "amigo", el cual poseía tres formas físicas, pero que su forma femenina, se había manifestado hace poco. Hideki no perdió el tiempo e hizo cientos de llamadas, instalándose una clínica, en su traspatio, donde varios doctores y enfermeras, estudiaron y analizaron el cuerpo de Inoue y le enseñaron a volver a su forma masculina, tras un largo estudio psicológico.

Aunque le gustaba haber vuelto a ser Izuku y ahora, que gracias a los doctores sabía cómo "activar" y desactivar, los cambios de género, el pobre peliverde, fue encerrado en la mansión Yaoyorozu, perseguido y acosado por sus autonombradas novias, para volver a Inoue, volviendo a su extraño método de entrenamiento e intento de descubrir el Kōsei de la forma femenina, tras comprobarse que no era un Kōsei de tipo mutante.

Finalmente, después de mucho acoso.

Digo: Después de mucha AYUDA, para... Inoue, ella pudo aprender a generar huesos, desde las palmas de sus manos, pudiendo usarlos para atacar.

Izuku no pudo descansar, pues Momo acabó por llamar a su profesor de Jujutsu, obligando a su amiga y a su novio, a entrenar con el maestro Musashi, durante toda la semana.

Aprender técnicas básicas, pero útiles de artes marciales, mezclando Jujutsu y Karate.

Correr diez kilómetros.

Y fueron obligados a entrenar, en el gimnasio personal de Hideki, por órdenes de Momo, mejorando Izuku y Kyōka, su resistencia física y aprendiendo artes marciales.

Descubriendo que también podía Flotar, cuando se transformaba en Inoue.

Esa semana, no fue tan buena para algunos, como si lo fue para el curioso triángulo amoroso, que ahora mismo, se entrenaba en la mansión Yaoyorozu.

Tenya, había pasado todo el fin de semana, en el hospital de Hosu, donde estaba su hermano mayor: Tensei. Les habían comunicado, que Tensei no podría recuperarse, que no podría seguir siendo el héroe que había sido hasta ese día.

―Solo hubieran hecho falta otros dos minutos, para que el chico no sobreviviera, señora Iida ―dijo el doctor.

―Tenya... Tenya...

―Aquí... aquí estoy, hermano ―dijo Tenya, agarrando la mano de su hermano.

―Aunque un hermano tan dotado como tú, aunque me admiras tanto... debes saber que... no fui contrincante, para un enemigo tan despiadado, como aquel al cual me enfrenté ―dijo Tensei ―Los doctores dicen, que no voy a recuperarme de esta parálisis, que no podré seguir siendo Ingenium... tú... ¿tú serías el próximo Ingenium?

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Durante los días libres, tras el Festival Deportivo, en realidad fueron pocos los alumnos, que realmente descansaron de alguna forma.

Por desgracia, los reconocían en las calles e incluso, aquellos que habían sido rápidamente sacados de la competición, recibieron elogios, de muchas personas.

¡Incluso héroes profesionales, se sacaron fotos, con algunos de ellos!

En el salón A-1, era una grandiosa sorpresa, el que los estuvieran elogiando.

Así mismo, un curioso Mineta, les enseñó a todos, que la empresa que hacía los trajes de héroes de la U.A (Threal and Style), les habían confeccionado nuevos trajes de héroes y, aparentemente, los habían estudiado psicológicamente (o algo así), pues los colores de los nuevos trajes, fueron del agrado de todos.

―Esto da miedo ―dijo Toru ―Amo los colores marfil y gris zinc, pero que alguien lo sepa es... ―Toru se colocó el uniforme y este se volvió invisible, solo con pensarlo, el traje se volvió visible.

― ¡Vaya, esto es increíble! ―dijo Izuku, en su forma Jusenkyo, mirando su traje nuevo, el cual era blanco, con detalles rojos en los hombros. Sin querer, Izuku le tocó el hombro a Toru ―Disculpa... Toru... ¿Chan?

―Sí Midoriya, soy yo ―dijo la chica de piel blanca, cabello y ojos rosados― ¿Todos se encuentran bien? ―preguntó confundida, de que todos la miraran tan fijamente, todos asintieron, como mejor pudieron. Fue Momo, quien sacó desde su maletín un espejo y se lo entregó a Toru. Esto fue seguido, por un grito de alegría― ¡Soy visible!, ¡soy visible! ―abrazó a Izuku, colocándolo entre sus nada modestos pechos― ¡Gracias Midoriya!, ¿Cómo puedo agradecerte?

―Podrías soltarlo, para empezar ―dijo Momo, liberando una gran cantidad de instinto asesino.

―Intenta... ―Izuku se aclaró la garganta ―intenta imaginar que eres invisible, visualiza el uniforme del colegio, pero... borrándote a ti misma.

― ¿Por qué deseas que yo...? ―todos se asombraron y ella se miró las manos.

―A... Ahora... I... Imagina, que... que eres visible, nuevamente ―dijo Momo, asombrada y así lo hizo la chica de cabellos rosados.

―Yo a esto, lo llamo Jusenkyo. Puedo cambiar de forma física, solo con pensarlo ―dijo Izuku ―Pero no sabía, que podría alterar a otros, a mi alrededor.

―Sé lo que quieres decir ―se quejó ella ―Iré con Recover Girl, tan pronto como pueda. Pero... me gustaría saber, como es posible, pues me gusta mucho el hecho de poder ser visible, cada vez que yo quiera.

―Ya descubriremos, como lo hicieron ―dijo Mina, todos fueron a sus asientos, el efecto se esfumó, así que Toru no levantó una ola de confusión, por parte de su Sensei. ― ¡Mientras venía, me hablaron muchas veces!

―Esto es muy bueno, para ustedes ―dijo el profesor ―De acuerdo, hoy tendremos una clase informática de héroes.

― ¿Informática de héroes? ―preguntaron todos.

― _¿Informática quiere decir especial?_ ―se preguntó Denki― _¿Un examen sorpresa?, espero que no._

―_Soy malo para la legislación sobre héroes y ese tipo de cosas_ ―pensó Eijiro.

Aizawa pasó por el puesto de cada uno, entregándoles un tablero pequeño, y un _marcador/roturador/plumón_. Midnight entró en el salón de clases y les dio una sonrisa a todos. ―Nombres código, decidirán sus nombres código.

― ¡AL FIN TENDREMOS NOMBRES! ―Gritaron todos, extremadamente felices.

― ¿Recuerdan, que el otro día, les hablé de las elecciones de los héroes profesionales? ―preguntó Aizawa, todos asintieron ―Las elecciones comienzan, como muy tarde, en su segundo año, cuando han ganado experiencia y pueden ser de mayor ayuda a los héroes. El hecho que tengan ofertas, estando en su primer año, es una muestra de que están interesados en su potencial. Estas ofertas son canceladas, si el interés baja, hasta la graduación.

―Los adultos son tan egoístas ―dijo Mineta, golpeando la mesa.

―Tendremos que probarnos a nosotros mismos, una vez que seamos escogidos, ¿no es así? ―preguntó Toru.

―Exacto ―dijo él ―Midoriya, vuelve a tu forma masculina o andrógina, si no es molestia ―pidió Aizawa.

―Sensei, yo estoy aquí ―dijo Izuku sonriendo de forma burlesca, al verse confundido con Toru, la cual sonreía.

―Soy Toru, Sensei ―dijo la chica, con una sonrisa victoriosa, a su extrañado maestro.

―Y aquí, está la totalidad de las ofertas ―dijo Aizawa, haciendo caso omiso, ya luego descubriría lo que ocurría. Oprimió un botón de un control remoto, sacado de su bolsillo. El tablero, se convirtió en una pantalla.

Izuku encabezaba la lista, con una gran cantidad de peticiones.

Luego, en orden descendente veían Bakugō, Momo y Koji.

Kyōka, Rikido, Fumikage y Hanta (estaban empatados).

Eijiro, Denki, Tsuyu.

Uraraka, Tenya, Mina.

Mashirao y Mezo (estaban empatados).

Toru, Mineta y el más bajo era Yuga.

―Tengan estos resultados en mente. Vean que todos, participarán en las pasantías con héroes profesionales.

― ¿Pasantías? ―preguntaron al mismo tiempo, Uraraka y Katsuki.

―En USJ, ya tuvieron experiencia en combates reales, contra supervillanos, pero será un entrenamiento para ustedes, el poder ver a más profesionales en acción, fuera de 13, All Might y yo ―dijo su maestro ―Bien que estos nombres, pueden ser temporales, pero si no van en serio...

―Se convertirá en un infierno ―dijo Midnight, todos habían olvidado que ella estaba allí. ―Algunos héroes, se colocaron nombres algo ridículos en la secundaria y luego, se convirtieron en sus nombres profesionales, sin poder cambiarlos, pues no los reconocían así.

―Midnight se encargará, de que sus nombres no sean ridículos ―dijo Aizawa, yéndose a dormir, en su saco. ―Cuando se dan un nombre, saben en qué desean convertirse en el futuro.

―_Un nombre de aquello que deseo ser, en el futuro_ ―pensó Izuku, mientras escribía: «Héroe Tibio...» ―_Héroe tibio... Ni héroe, ni anti-heroína_ ―sonrío para sí mismo, estuvo pensando un largo rato, mientras veía a sus compañeros nombrarse.

Momo se hizo llamar: **Creati**.

Yuga se hizo llamar: **Can't Stop Twinkling**. La verdad fuera dicha: nadie sabía que tan en serio, tomarse al rubio.

Mina se hizo llamar: **Pinky** (fue un nombre, que a todos agradó)

Tsuyu se hizo llamar _Heroína de la temporada lluviosa: __**Froppy**_. Ambos maestros, expresaron que era un nombre que daba una muy buena imagen.

Tenya no quería usar el nombre de su hermano, no quería la responsabilidad de ser Ingenium, así que se hizo llamar: **Nitro**.

El nombre escogido por Uraraka (Uravity), fue algo que le otorgó cierta normalidad, al salón, no sabían cómo explicarlo, era... raro.

Una extraña chica de cabello rosado, pasó al frente y mostró su nombre «Ghost Girl», fue una sorpresa (y un desmayo), para Midnight, enterarse de que esa bella chica, era en realidad su alumna Hagakure Toru.

Mashirao se hizo llamar «Tailman»

Denki escogió el nombre «Chargebolt»

Eijiro se hizo llamar «Red Riot», en honor a su abuelo, el héroe Crimson Riot.

Koji dijo que se quería llamar «Héroe Mimos: Anima»

Cuando Rikido iba hacía el frente, Ochako adivinó su nombre **«Sugarman»**, en represalia, le hizo comerse un dulce llamado "Quipitos" el cual, al llegar a la garganta, parecían "explotar". Obviamente, no la lastimó, todos lo tomaron como un juego.

Cuando vieron a Kyōka contoneando las caderas, fue Hanta quien sujetó a Momo, para que no matara a su compañera, quien obviamente lo hacía, para tener a Izuku mirando su trasero. La chica de cabello violeta se hizo llamar **«Sound-Girl»**

Mezo se hizo llamar **«Tentacole»**

Hanta se balanceó con sus vendas, pasando al frente, se le veía muy emocionado, se hizo llamar **«Cellophane»**

Fumikage: al comienzo se quería hacer llamar _Tsukuyomi_, pero a último minuto se cambió el nombre a **«Blackness»**

Shōto quería usar su nombre de pila, pero Hanta comenzó a dar nombres al azar, combinando palabras, que tuvieran que ver con el fuego y el hielo, al final, ante tanta insistencia por la idea de que tuviera un "nombre de héroe" el serio joven bicolor, tomó el nombre de **«Fiost»** Fusionando las palabras "**Fi**re" y "Fr**ost**"

Izuku fue el penúltimo en pasar, se hizo llamar: _Héroe Intermedio: «__**Géminis»**_

― ¿Por qué elegirías algo así, Midoriya? ―preguntaron todos, estando sumamente extrañados.

―Por mi forma intersexual ―explicó él, pasando a esa forma física suya ―Esta es mi forma real. Mi voz no es ni grave, ni aguda, estoy en un punto muerto, si bien, en esta forma no cuento con mi súper fuerza, ni con mis recién descubiertos _Huesos-Lanza_ y _Flotar_, sí cuento con una capacidad de detección de formas de vida, este soy yo en realidad.

―Buena respuesta.

Bakugō tomó el nombre de **«Vulcano»**

Después de elegir nombres, Izuku fue arrastrado por Toru, hasta la oficina de Recovery Girl, a quien la chica, le contó todo. Ambos fueron encerrados, casi como si tuvieran algún tipo de enfermedad, por la enfermera, hasta que ella confirmó las palabras de Izuku y, con Izuku dando su consentimiento, a puerta cerrada, Recovery Girl, aceptó hacer un experimento bastante... poco ético, tomando algunas células y tejido de Midoriya, para luego cultivarlo.

―Esperaremos, a que las células y el tejido se multiplique ―explicó, tras colocarlo todo, en unos tubos de ensayo ―Y esto, nadie lo debe de saber, jamás.

―Entendemos.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**Nombre: Midoriya Izuku/Inoue.**

**Kōsei Principal: Jusenkyo: La auténtica forma física de Midoriya Izuku es una forma andrógina, en este estado, posee la capacidad de sentir las presencias de otras personas a su alrededor, en un radio de 15 metros. **

**Él puede escoger entre su forma masculina que le otorga un Kōsei de fuerza o su forma femenina (actualmente, el Kōsei de la forma femenina, es desconocido y le es imposible acceder a ella)**

**Kōsei M: Impact: Su fuerza aumenta con cada golpe, pero después del quinto, se reinicia. Puede optar por retener el daño de los primeros cuatro golpes, para crear un súper golpe.**

**Kōsei F (Actualización de Información): Huesos Bō y Flotar.**

**El caso de "Midoriya Izuku", es notablemente extraño, su fisionomía soporta algo que ningún otro cuerpo debería de poder soportar. Tendría que haber fallecido, tras su nacimiento. No tiene sentido que este... este humano exista.**


	8. Pasantías de Héroes

**Boku no Hero Academia, pertenece a Kōhei Horikoshi.**

**Nombre: Midoriya Izuku.**

**Kōsei Principal (Actualización de Información): Jusenkyo: La auténtica forma física de Midoriya Izuku es una forma andrógina, en este estado, posee la capacidad de sentir las presencias de otras personas a su alrededor, en un radio de 15 metros. **

**Él puede escoger entre su forma masculina que le otorga un Kōsei de fuerza o su forma femenina le permite generar Huesos Bō y puede Flotar.**

**Kōsei M: Impact: Su fuerza aumenta con cada golpe, pero después del quinto, se reinicia. Puede optar por retener el daño de los primeros cuatro golpes, para crear un súper golpe.**

**Kōsei F: Huesos Bō: Liberar huesos de las manos y usarlos como bastones Bō. Flotar.**

**El caso de "Midoriya Izuku", es notablemente extraño, su fisionomía soporta algo que ningún otro cuerpo debería de poder soportar. Tendría que haber fallecido, tras su nacimiento. No tiene sentido que este... este humano exista.**

**08: Pasantías de Héroes.**

En la sala de maestros, un despreocupado Aizawa, revisaba las ofertas, junto a él estaba Snipe.

― ¿Pasantías, he?―dijo Snipe.

―Sí. Unos pocos ya se han decidido ―comentó Aizawa, con su típica mirada de "no me interesa mucho".

―Es un evento importante, asegúrate de que lo piensen bien ―dijo Snipe, mientras comenzaba a alejarse, Aizawa pronto, se detuvo ante una petición inusual, muy inusual. ―Hay algunos de tercer año, que todavía se arrepienten.

―La agencia a la que Iida quiere ir... ―pensó. En la tarjeta decía. «Héroes Normales: Agencia Manual. Ubicación: Hosu»

Pasaron dos días, todos se entrenaron lo mejor que pudieron, antes del día clave, recibiendo un correo electrónico, sobre donde debían de presentarse, al día siguiente y a qué hora. A todos les fue enviado su uniforme en un maletín.

Estando ya, en la estación de trenes, todos reunidos, hacían como si no vieran a Midoriya con incomodidad o celos, el cual era besado de forma intercalada por Kyōka y Momo.

―Tengan cuidado, chicas ―les pidió el peliverde.

―Tú también, cuídate mucho ―rogaron ellas, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de su... pareja sentimental, Géminis.

―Recuerden, que no pueden perder sus trajes, ni nada por el estilo, ¿entendido? ―les advirtió Aizawa.

~Sí ~fueron las palabras de una Mina, la cual no podía controlar su emoción.

― ¡Habla con normalidad, Ashidō!, es: sí señor ―le regañó Aizawa, pero a la pelirrosada, eso no parecía molestarla.

Todos fueron a sus respectivos trenes y se bajaron en las estaciones correspondientes.

**Agencia de Edgeshot; sur de Musutafu.**

Izuku, se encontraba ante un edificio enorme. ― ¡Aquí estamos, Midoriya! ―dijo una voz a su derecha, el peliverde se giró a mirar y, sin poderlo evitar suspiró de cansancio.

―Asegúrate, Mineta ―le gruñó Izuku agarrándole la cabeza, mientras pasaba a su forma femenina y le enseñaba el puño ―De _NO_ propasarte, con Mt. Lady ―tres bastones de hueso, salieron desde el espacio que quedaba entre sus nudillos, aterrorizando al cabeza de uva. ―Entra ―volvió a su forma masculina, ambos entraron, encontrándose con una mujer de rubios cabellos que llegaba hasta su cintura, ojos morados con pupilas blancas, llevaba un traje ceñido de color púrpura y crema claro, con rayas naranjas, así como unos guantes morados, así como un antifaz purpura con protuberancias en forma de cuerno a los lados de la cabeza, era Mt. Lady, siendo acompañada por dos héroes más, los cuales eran sus asistentes.

―Bienvenidos, Mineta-Kun, Izuku-Kun, soy Mt. Lady, él es Kamui Woods, nosotros somos miembros del equipo Lurkers, bajo el mando de Edgeshot ―dijo señalando.

― ¿Cómo desea comenzar, Mt. Lady? ―preguntó Izuku, antes de que su compañero dijera algo, la rubia asintió.

Ella les dio una sonrisa y señaló hacía la izquierda, cosa que también hizo Kamui Woods, pero la rubia habló. ―Vayan por allá, colóquense sus uniformes ―ambos asintieron y fueron a unos cubículos para cambiarse de ropa, saliendo rápidamente. Izuku estaba ahora con su uniforme blanco, con detalles rojos en los hombros y líneas en las piernas. Mineta seguía llevando su máscara y camisa purpura, su capa amarilla, guantes, botas del mismo color y su pañal metálico. ―Bien, acompáñenme ―todos caminaron por un pasillo, Kamui Woods fue hacía una puerta, la instructora y los pasantes, fueron por un par de puertas automáticas, encontrándose con un gran Dōjō de combate ―Bien chicos, permítanme ver lo que saben... ―Mt. Lady apenas y pudo esquivar tres objetos largos, al mirar al frente, vio como nuevas garras crecían del espacio entre los nudillos.

―Esto es solo una parte lo que sé, Sensei ―dijo Inoue, mientras flotaba en el aire, antes de volver a atacarla.

Mineta arrojó algunas de sus esferas pegajosas, mientras que veían a Mt. Lady, esquivarles, antes de que ella diera una vuelta-canela, agarrara a Mineta y lo mandara a volar, para luego darle una patada, luego saltó hacía Inoue quien pasó a Izuku, cayendo al suelo, rodando para amortiguar el golpe de la caída, el peliverde, a penas y logró girarse y comenzar a contraatacar, pero su maestra tenía más experiencia que él y no importó, si era fuerte, pues fue mandado a volar, de un golpe, al igual que Mineta.

―Nada mal, no lo hacen nada mal, chicos ―dijo Mt. Lady sonriéndoles ―Mineta-Kun, te convendría tener armas para atacar, no solo depender de tus esferas pegajosas ―el peli-lila asintió ―Izuku-Kun, me has sorprendido, tienes ataques muy vistosos e inesperados, pero, en definitiva, necesitas de un estilo de arte marcial, en tu forma masculina ―el chico asintió― ¿Cuáles son sus nombres de héroes?

Mineta se puso de pie ―Soy Grape Juice.

―Soy Géminis ―dijo Izuku.

―Kamui-Kun, Edgeshot-Sama, iremos de patrullaje ―ordenó Lay Mt., su maestro y su compañero asintieron.

**Distrito de Hosu; en ese mismo momento.**

Un hombre joven y un adolescente, caminaban por las calles de Hosu. El hombre joven llevaba un casco azul con una aleta de pez, una camiseta blanca y celeste con guantes amarillos en los brazos y un pantalón negro. Era el héroe Manual, el cual era seguido de cerca por un adolescente, en una armadura blanca con tubos de escape en las piernas. Era el aprendiz Nitro.

―Normalmente, esperamos las llamadas de clientes, pero recientemente Hosu ha estado frenético ―explicaba Manual, siendo seguido por Nitro.

―Sí ―fueron las palabras de Tenya ―_Debo de ser más cuidadoso, al hablar... debo de tener mucho cuidado al hablar_ ―pensó el peli-azul ―Esta es la agencia de mi hermano, él es un gran heroes y, y.… creo que sí puedo aprender, de aquellos que han aprendido de él, podré ganar una experiencia sin igual.

―Oh, ya veo ―dijo Manual ―Dime, ¿te convertirás en el nuevo Ingenium?

―Ese nombre aún está muy lejos, aun me falta crecer mucho. Ingenium es más que un héroe que corre muy rápido, es un líder ―Manual asintió ―Ustedes son muchos, mi hermano verdaderamente debe de poseer una gran madera de líder, debe de poder inspirarlos en el día a día, con sus hazañas y sus palabras y yo... ―agachó la cabeza ―Aun soy un estudiante, estoy aprendiendo, del mejor estudiante de hermano. Por favor, Manual-Senpai, enséñame todo lo que sabe.

―Así lo haré ―prometió Manual, dedicándole sonrisa.

**Agencia de Best Jeanist; Norte de la ciudad.**

―Bakugō-San, me elegiste porque estoy entre los cuatro mejores, ¿no es así? ―fueron las palabras de bienvenida de Jeanist.

―Eres tú, quien me pidió ―le recordó el rubio de ojos rojos.

―Tienes un talento y un grandioso control de tu Kōsei, casi no parece que seas un alumno de primer año ―fueron las palabras del héroe rubio, obsesionado con los pantalones ―Tu talento es suficiente, como para querer ser reclutado por cualquiera. Pero tienes un fallo, un defecto fatal: crees que eres el mejor, tratas de ponerlo en práctica, sin importar como se ve eso. La arrogancia, es un arma de doble filo.

― ¿Me elegiste para darme un sermón...? ―Bakugō abrió los ojos asombrado, al verse atado por hilos.

―Convertí en mi trabajo de vida, en cambiar a jóvenes como tú, ayudarles a medir su arrogancia, ayudarlos a ver hacía el auténtico futuro ―dijo Jeanist, el cual tenía las manos un poco descubiertas, sus mangas lucían un poco deshilachadas y los hilos del uniforme, eran los que estaban atando al joven ―Tus arrogantes ojos, verán: la grandeza de los actos heroicos y el no ser violento.

**Agencia de Fourth Kind (también en el norte)**

― ¡¿TETSUTETSU?! ―fue la pregunta de un asombrado pelirrojo.

― ¡¿KIRISHIMA?! ―preguntó un peli-gris sorprendido, al encontrarse al chico con el cual se enfrentó, en el festival.

El pelirrojo le dio una sonrisa a su compañero de la clase 1-B ―Por favor: llámame, Red Riot.

El chico metálico le devolvió la sonrisa y alargó su mano derecha ―Soy Real Steel.

―Pudimos mandar dos ofertas ―dijo el héroe Fourth Kind ―Sean bienvenidos.

― ¡Estoy ansioso de poder trabajar con usted! ―dijeron ellos, al mismo tiempo.

―Quiero que comprendan algo, desde ahora mismo: Ser un héroe, no es solo depender de la fuerza bruta ―dijo el héroe, ambos miraron un poco sorprendidos al héroe ―Les enseñaré eso. No solo combatiremos villanos, ¡claro que lo haremos!, pero además de eso, realizaremos trabajos un poco menores, detener ladrones, trabajo comunitario o social. Un héroe es un servidor público, pues reciben pagas. Pero como se dieron las cosas, los servidores públicos y los héroes profesionales son muy distintos. Cuando se piensa en un héroe...

**Calles de Musutafu.**

No era tan raro, el ver dos héroes de distintas empresas colaborando, este era el caso de Gunhead y su protegida Uravity, Y de Mirko y sus protegidas Creati y Sound-Girl.

Gunhead habló primero. ―Cuando un crimen ocurre, la policía solo pide ayuda a los héroes, si la situación los supera.

―Luego del trabajo de campo, siempre se deben de rellenar informes: Si se ha contribuido arrestando al villano, si se ha contribuido salvando personas. ―Contribuyó Mirko, con a la información.

―Se recibe un pago, basado en la inspección realizada, por una agencia especial, es llamada Heroism Regulation Agency (Agencia de Regulación de Heroísmo) o por sus siglas H.S.A ―explicó Gunhead.

Kyōka apretó los dientes y miró en varias direcciones. ―Disculpe: Mirko-Sensei, Gunhead-Sensei ―ambos la miraron― ¿No escuchan eso? ―ambos negaron con la cabeza, Creati creó un audífono y se lo colocó en la oreja, para luego abrir los ojos asustada, mirando hacía el centro comercial junto a ellos, segundos después, Sound-Girl, tambien entendió de qué se trataba.

― ¿Chicas? ―preguntó Uravity asustada.

― "_Una bomba"_ ―habló en voz baja Momo.

― ¡DAMAS Y CABALLEROS! ―gritó Gunhead― ¡POR FAVOR, ¡DESPEJEN LA ZONA, Y SALGAN DEL CENTRO COMERCIAL! ―Pronto, gracias a la policía, los civiles abandonaron el lugar, mientras que los héroes entraban, solo entonces, vieron un manchón verde, junto a ellos, quedando confundidos.

― ¡ES IZU...! ―Kyōka recibió un golpe en la cabeza, por parte de Momo― ¡GEMINIS!

― ¡Gunhead, Mirko! ―les llamó Mt. Lady. ―Por favor: auxilien a Kamui Hoods: hay una bomba en el edificio.

― ¡Seguro! ―dijeron los héroes y las pasantes.

Una mujer de cabellos violeta pálido, ojos negros y piel azul, vestida con un vestido de gala sin hombros ―No lo haces nada mal... Géminis.

―Gracias ―dijo él, mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

La mujer chasqueó sus dedos ―No me interesa que tú sobrevivas... ni ellas.

― ¡CUIDADO! ―gritó Izuku, mientras que los héroes profesionales y sus pasantes, retrocedían, mientras el suelo se destruía.

Sound-Girl levantó sus brazos, hacía su enemiga, los lóbulos de la chica de cabello violeta corto, se conectaron a unos espacios en sus codos, aprovechando que estaba distraída, generó una onda sónica que surgió por los antebrazos de la chica, lanzando a la mujer, hacía Izuku, el cual le lanzó un puño a la barbilla, haciéndola volar en el aire, Mt. Lady atacó, tacleando a su enemiga, mientras que Grape Juice, arrojó dos de sus esferas, causando que los pies de su enemiga se adhirieran al suelo, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento.

― ¡Géminis, todos los civiles han salido, un escuadrón anti-bombas ha detectado la bomba en el sótano! ―aviso Creati.

Grape Juice, logró darle con una de sus esferas, en una mano a su enemiga. Entre Minoru, Izuku y Mt Lady, pudieron distraer a su enemiga, evitando que hiciera detonar las bombas, que, luego descubrieron, estaban en todo el edificio.

Fue gracias a Uravity y su control de gravedad, que pudieron despegar, lo que solo lograban explicar como "adhesivos explosivos".

Izuku le dio el golpe de gracia a su rival, en la cabeza, dejándola inconsciente. Al salir del Centro Comercial, los civiles vitorearon a los jóvenes héroes, llegando Momo a casi morirse, por el pánico escénico que la atacó, pero el peli-verde, le dio un abrazo por los hombros, haciéndola sonreír.

Ser héroes, era... era increíble.


	9. Chapter 9

**Boku no Hero Academia, pertenece a Kōhei Horikoshi.**

**Nombre: Midoriya Izuku.**

**Kōsei Principal (Actualización de Información): Jusenkyo: La auténtica forma física de Midoriya Izuku es una forma andrógina, en este estado, posee la capacidad de sentir las presencias de otras personas a su alrededor, en un radio de 15 metros. **

**Él puede escoger entre su forma masculina que le otorga un Kōsei de fuerza o su forma femenina le permite generar Huesos Bō y puede Flotar.**

**Kōsei M: Impact: Su fuerza aumenta con cada golpe, pero después del quinto, se reinicia. Puede optar por retener el daño de los primeros cuatro golpes, para crear un súper golpe.**

**Kōsei F: Huesos Bō: Liberar huesos de las manos y usarlos como bastones Bō. Flotar.**

**El caso de "Midoriya Izuku", es notablemente extraño, su fisionomía soporta algo que ningún otro cuerpo debería de poder soportar. Tendría que haber fallecido, tras su nacimiento. No tiene sentido que este... este humano exista.**

**09.**

Si bien, Sirius era una secuaz del Capitán Selkie, el hombre-foca, consideraba a Sirius como lista para saltar a la acción y le permitió educar a Aisu Tsuyu. Decir que Tsuyu no estaba asombrada con Sirius, era una modestia, a la chica-rana le costaba mucho, no pedirle un autógrafo y mantenerse profesional. Sirius era una mujer joven de ojos azules y cabello corto azul, tiene unas grandes aletas azules en sus orejas que actúan como dispositivos de comunicación, así mismo, su traje de héroe consiste en un traje común de marinero.

― ¿Escuchan eso? ―preguntó Selkie, sus compañeros tratando de escuchar, pero pronto dijeron no escuchar nada ―Una señal de SOS, desde un barco, ¡andando!

― ¡Sí señora! ―dijeron todos, algunos usaron sus Kōsei para nadar, otros usaron motos acuáticas para dirigirse hacia el barco, el cual resultó estar en mar abierto, y un poco lejos.

Uno de los marineros, logró ver algo desde lejos― ¡Sirius! ―llamó uno de sus compañeros, a la peliazul― ¡creo yo que los botes salvavidas y los chalecos, no son suficientes!

― ¡Puedo escucharlos perfectamente, Stingray: están haciendo que las personas de primera clase, ¡aborden los botes y son estas mismas personas, las que se están quedando con los chalecos salvavidas! ―dijo Sirius furiosa― ¡Debemos de salvar a tantas personas, como podamos!

― ¡SÍ! ―dijeron todos.

El Capitán Selkie se veía enfadado, al enterarse de que solo unos cuantos, se estaban salvando― ¡Sirius, Froppy-Chan y yo, abordaremos el barco, buscaremos personas y posibles trabajadores atrapados, en las áreas ya inundadas, ¡los demás abordarán en barco y tratarán de salvar a quienes no llegaron a los chalecos o botes!

― ¡SÍ! ―dijeron todos.

Gracias a Tsuyu, destruyeron un barco hundido hace ya muchos años, con eso había chocado el otro barco y por esto mismo se causó un agujero en la escotilla, que filtraba el agua hacía dentro. Entre el Capitán Selkie y Froppy, pudieron empujar (al menos un poco el barco) y entraron por la abertura, recorrieron todo el barco, llevando a las personas, de los pisos inferiores, hacía los superiores o abriendo agujeros en el techo y usando objetos comunes, para permitirles escalar a las personas y sacarlas del barco, incluso si era usando algo improvisado, para que flotaran.

― ¡Gran trabajo, Tsuyu-Chan, no tuviste miedo, auxiliaste a las personas, creaste buenos flotadores improvisados, ¡muy bien hecho! ―dijo el Capitán Selkie feliz, algunos compañeros, sujetaban a Sirius, la cual se quejaba, sobre que a ella nunca la había alagado, que ella había sido la responsable de varios de esos flotadores improvisados y mucho más.

**Empresa de Eldeavor.**

―Te he estado esperando, Shōto ―dijo el hombre de cabello y barba de fuego, mirando a su hijo de cabello rojo y blanco, el cual lo miraba seriamente ―Por fin decidiste transitar el camino de los fuertes, ¿eh?

―Sé controlar mi mitad de fuego y de hielo, que no quiera usar el fuego es otra cosa ―aclaró Shōto, su padre asintió ―Puedes llamarme _Fiost_. Deseo tu ayuda, porque te he visto en ocasiones, moldear la forma del fuego y también, deseo un entrenamiento en artes Marciales, deseo ser mejor y no solo depender de...

―Los ataques a larga distancia, lo entiendo ―dijo Eldeavor sonriente ―Te ayudaré a regular la temperatura de tu cuerpo, usando solo ejercicios físicos ―Shōto le dio una sonrisa y asintió con determinación ―en cuanto a las Artes Marciales, sin lugar a dudas, Burning, mi asistente podrá ayudarte con eso ―padre e hijo, recorrieron el edificio, bajando del piso 30, al 21, el cual era una sala de entrenamientos, donde se encontraron con una mujer de cabellos largo y verde con mechones a cada lado y un mechón ancho que va desde el centro de su frente hacía la derecha, una máscara negra, llevaba una chaqueta gris claro, un collar, cinturón y muñequeras de color negro con una línea roja, calcetines negros hasta la rodilla y botas negras cortas.

―Buenos días, Eldeavor-Sama ―dijo la chica de cabello de fuego verde.

―Buenos días Burning, escucha: deseo que entrenes físicamente a mi hijo ―dijo Eldeavor.

―Por supuesto ―dijo ella, fijándose en el chico ―Déjame verte, golpeando ese saco de boxeo y luego, ese muñeco de gel balística, déjame ver un poco de tus movimientos.

―Por supuesto ―dijo Fiost girándose y yendo hacía el saco de boxeo, bajo la atenta mirada de Burning.

**Dōjō de Gunhead.**

Los secuaces de Gunhead, junto con Uravity, se encontraban entrenándose con unas pesas, en muñecas y pantorrillas, mientras tenían combates, donde Gunhead se aseguraba, de que no tuvieran algún accidente.

Empresa de Best Jeanist.

Todos los miembros de la clase A-1 y B-1, se asombraron al ver que recibirían una especie de corta conferencia, por parte del héroe amante de los Jeans. ―Un héroe debe ser capaz de mantener la calma, debe ser capaz de transmitir esa misma calma, a aquellos que salva ―decía ―Con su poder, vocabulario, apariencia y actitud.

**Hogar de All Might.**

Un hombre de cabello negro, vestido con una camisa blanca de botones y un pantalón negro, saludó al héroe, en su estado civil ―Lamento venir tan de repente y sin avisar.

― ¿De qué se trata, Tsukauchi-Kun?

―Se trata de los atacaron la U.S.J, más específicamente sobre este... Nomu ―dijo Tsukauchi, All Might recordó a la criatura con una fuerza similar a la suya, asintió ―Esta... criatura es muda, no reacciona ante nada, no puede pensar por sí mismo. ―pasó una foto, de un hombre de cabello castaño claro, gran nariz y grandes labios ―Era un delincuente común. Agresión y extorsión. De alguna forma experimentaron con su cuerpo, ignoro si se ofreció para esto, o si fue capturado.

―Los experimentos llegaron al punto de convertirlo en eso. ―Dijo Toshinori.

―Tenemos más de cuatro ADN en su cuerpo. Más de cuatro personas distintas ―dijo Tsukauchi.

―Más de un ADN. ―Gruñó All Might, según sus conocimientos, solo alguien podría haber provisto de tales muestras, solo All For One, podría haber hecho algo así de monstruoso.

Bar Paradise (Base de la Liga de Villanos)

Stain, era un villano el cual se había ganado el apodo de "El asesino de heroes", tenía el cabello negro, un antifaz blanco, una bandana roja, ropas negras y rojas, tenía un par de Katanas apuntándole al cuello, a Tomura ―Aquellos que carecen de un motivo para actuar, deberían de ser eliminados. Héroes y villanos, actualmente no existe una diferencia, es solo como los ve la sociedad: en la luz, o en las sombras.

―Kuro... Kurogiri ―habló Tomura, como mejor podía ―lleva... llévatelo...

―No.… no puedo moverme ―dijo el hombre/sombra.

―Mi objetivo... ―Tomura agarró una de las Katanas, deshaciéndola ―Mi objetivo... es destruir esta sociedad, que alaba a héroes como All Might. Bien humito: llévame a Hosu.

**Empresa de Manual.**

Tras un largo día de patrullaje, Manual estaba feliz de que los villanos no salieran a las calles.

―_Stain: El Asesino de Héroes, en cada lugar que apareció, asesinó a cuatro héroes, siempre son cuatro. No se sabe si es parte de algún tipo de superstición o motivo, pero los hechos son innegables_ ―pensaba Tenya ―_En Hosu solo ha atacado a Tensei, es muy probable que vuelva a aparecer en la zona. Ven: Te eliminaré con mis propias manos._

―Recuerda, Gear: a los héroes no se nos permite arrestar, ni castigar. Se nos permite actuar gracias a las regulaciones. Por eso, sea cual sea el motivo, un héroe no debe usar su Kōsei por motivación personal. Usarlo para beneficio propio, es un delito grave ―dijo Manual, una sombra oscura cruzó por los ojos de Tenya. Aquello hizo temer a Manual, que el chico le fuera a atacar a él ―N-No estoy diciendo que el Asesino de Héroes sea inocente. Pero pareces un joven serio, me preocupa que te obsesiones.

**:::::::::::::::::**

En un callejón de Hosu, Stain sacaba su Katana de la cabeza un sujeto ―Héroe. Hay una gran diferencia, entre ser un héroe de verdad ―All Might apareció en su cabeza ―Y un adorador del dinero ―cientos de sus víctimas, cruzaron ahora ―Hasta que el mundo no se dé cuenta de su error, yo seguiré apareciendo.

―Kurogiri: Trae a los Nomu ―ordenó Tomura, haciendo que tres criaturas, surgieran del cuerpo/portal de su compañero ―Esto es... una guerra de quien crea mayores disturbios ―tras eso, ambos se disponían a desaparecer, pero un par de chicas, ambas de cabello violeta, volaron hacía el portal, logrando atravesarlo. Kyōka golpeó a Kurogiri, varias veces con sus lóbulos Jack, antes de sacar un cuchillo y atacar repetidamente al barman villano, hasta lograr causar que se desarmara. ― ¡¿Los mocosos de la USJ?! ―Tomura soltó un grito, cuando sintió tres objetos clavarse en su cuerpo― ¿Lanzas de Huesos? ―preguntó sorprendido, por lo que vio en su cuerpo, antes de recibir un golpe en la cara, producto de un poderoso puño, que lo hizo agrietar una pared del fondo.

―Eres más débil, que en U.S.J ―dijo ahora con una voz masculina, mostró una sonrisa ―Linda.

― ¡Seguro cariño, cubre tus oídos! ―dijo una feliz Kyōka, Izuku devolvió la sonrisa de la chica e hizo lo que se le ordenó, ella llevó sus brazos al frente, conectó sus lóbulos a los terminales de sus codos y generó una onda de sonido, que destruyó el edificio ―Oh, oh, ¡Amor el edificio se derrumba!

― ¡Ya lo noté! ―dijo Izuku, ya en su forma masculina, mientras arrojaba puños y patadas, en varias direcciones, causando que algunos escombros destruyeran otros, saliendo ellos ilesos.

― ¿Quiénes son...? ―preguntó un malherido Frank.

―El chico de cabello verde... es... ―trataba de hablar un malherido Tomura.

―Es el hijo... de Sensei y de... un clon de Shimura Nana ―dijo un derrotado Kurogiri, antes de desmayarse.

Izuku sacó su teléfono, marcó al 911. ―Soy un joven héroe, mi nombre es Géminis. Llamo por la derrota de varios miembros de la Liga de los Villanos, aquellos que atacaron la USJ, están en medio de los escombros, de un bar de mala muerte llamado "Paradise".

―La policía viene en camino, ¿no es así? ―dijo Kyōka sonriente, mientras besaba los labios del peliverde.

―Sí ―dijo él, mientras sacaba algo de un bolsillo, asombrando a su novia ―Vendas anti-Kōsei, de Eraser-Head-Sensei.

**Callejón de Hozu**

―Sí que es escandaloso, luego acabaré con él ―gruñó Stain, para entonces escuchar como alguien derrapaba frente a él, el villano vio a Tenya llegar ―Estoy ocupado, niño ―con su brazo derecho tenía al villano Native, impidiéndole hablar o hacer algo, además, ya había lamido su sangre.

― **¡Recipro Burst!** ―Stain logró verlo y mandó un corte horizontal, haciendo que el casco de Tenya saliera volando.

―Un niño... con traje. Vete chico, este no es lugar para un niño ―advirtió el villano.

―Haz... lo que... te dice ―dijo Native.

―Bufanda roja, varias cuchillas... eres Stain, ¿no es así?, te he estado buscando, que suerte encontrarte tan pronto ―dijo Tenya.

―Por tu mirada, diría que buscas venganza ―dijo Stain distraído ―No te entrometas donde no te llaman, o podrías pasar a ser mi objetivo.

― ¿Dices que ni siquiera me con...? ―los ojos de Tenya se abrieron, cuando Stain sacó otra cuchilla, ahora en su mano izquierda y le atravesó la frente a Native, matándolo en el acto. Tenya se puso de pie y recogió su casco y lentes, volviéndoselos a colocar ―Tú... derrotaste a un héroe llamado Ingenium, tú acabaste con la carrera heroica de mi hermano, y yo, te derrotaré en su nombre.

Stain esquivó la patada de Tenya, solo para recibir una patada él, la herida fue mayor, a causa de las púas en los zapatos de Stain, tras eso, fue literalmente aplastado. ―Ese hermano tuyo y tu... no sois más que falsos héroes... ―atravesó con su Katana en hombro de Tenya.

― ¡El daño en la medula espinal, lo dejó paralizado; por tu culpa ya no puede ser un héroe! ―dijo él enfadado― ¡Voy a matarte!

―Antes de eso, chico ―Stain apuntó hacía un edificio en llamas, en la calle de enfrente ―Si no estoy mal, aún hay personas encerradas en aquel edificio detrás de ti y que yo tengo adelante, ¿salvarás a otros, o vas a matarme? Adiós... falso héroe... ―una ráfaga de aire frio golpeó y alejó a Stain.

―Te ves muy mal, Gear ―dijo una voz.

― ¡¿Fiost?! ―preguntó el chico en el suelo, viendo al de cabellos rojos y blancos ―Si logra cortarte y lamer tu sangre, quedarás paralizado.

―Llegué muy tarde ―dijo Fiost, mirando a Native ―Las estadísticas enseñaron, que el Asesino de Héroes actuaba siempre en callejones aledaños, lejos de la conmoción.

―Vete... vete Fiost, esta... esta es mi batalla ―dijo Gear furioso.

―Ahora también es mía. Eres mi compañero, no voy a abandonarte, Gear. ―Dijo Fiost con convicción, mientras tocaba una pared y la congelaba― **¡Ice Arm!** ―cargó a su amigo, con varios brazos de hielo, que surgieron desde varias partes de su cuerpo y ambos se alejaron del callejón, viendo que eran perseguidos, el chico usó su mitad de fuego, para quemar un par de navajas, arrojadas por su enemigo.

―Puedo... ahora puedo moverme ―dijo Gear sonriente ―Gracias por salvarme ―se giró y golpeó una maquina expendedora, de la cual sacó una lata de bebida de limón la cual bebió, activó su Engine y se lanzó al mismo callejón.

― ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO?! ―Gritó Shōto, listo para seguirlo, pero había mucho caos en las calles, tuvo que anteponer el deber, antes de seguir a su enloquecido compañero.

El Asesino de Héroes no escapó, Tenya lo derrotó, gracias a bebidas de limón, naranja y mandarina, al parecer, su Engine mejoraba, cuando este podía beber una bebida cítrica y gracias a eso, le dio una paliza al sujeto que acabó con la carrera de héroe de su hermano.

En la calle de enfrente, las personas eran rescatadas por Izuku en su forma femenina, quien usaba sus lanzas de hueso, a las cuales aumentaba su grosor, para sostener el edificio y usaba las manqueras de incendio desde dentro del propio edificio, gracias a muchos de los civiles y trabajando en equipo, pudieron salir todos con vida.

Mientras tanto, Eldeavor estaba enfrentándose a los Nomus de la calle, pero los dos jóvenes llegaron y auxiliaron congelando, quemando y pateado a los villanos, así mismo contaron con la ayuda del padre de Shōto (Eldeavor), Mt. Lady, Izuku y con la ayuda de Manual, pudieron librarse de los múltiples Nomus, menos de uno el cual podía volar y atrapó a Izuku. ― ¡Déjame ir, desgraciado! ―gruñó Izuku, transformándose en Inoue, antes de generar múltiples lanzas de hueso, atravesando el ala de la criatura, pero fue Stain quien rescató a la chica, la cual volvió a su forma masculina, cuando caía agotadoy fue el villano el que acabó con aquel Nomu volador.

―Pocos de ustedes, saben lo que significa ser verdaderamente un héroe. Yo voy a recuperar ese significado. Incluso si no se dieron cuenta, su curioso amigo, les auxilió en la batalla, atacándome con sus lanzas desde las sombras, él salvó a las personas del edificio ―todos miraron a varias personas fuera de ese edificio destruido, un bombero asintió, Izuku salvó a esas personas ―Él/Ella... sabe lo que es ser un héroe, se nota que ninguno de ustedes dos: el chico de hielo y fuego, ni su extraño compañero, ninguno de ustedes lo hace por placer económico. Ustedes... ¿Cuáles son sus nombres de héroes?

―Soy Fiost y mi compañero... es Géminis ―dijo Shōto, Izuku fue arrojado hacía los héroes, siendo atrapado por Eldeavor.

―All Might, Fiost y Géminis... ustedes tres, han probado ser auténticos héroes. Cualquiera de ustedes tres puede hacerlo, cualquiera de ustedes tres puede venir por mí y matarme ―los policías lo arrestaron, sin que este se resistiera.

Tenya y Shōto acabaron en el hospital, por sus heridas en el combate. Izuku acabó allí por las quemaduras o golpes, que sufrió rescatando a las personas.

El jefe de la policía de Hosu, Tsuragamae Kenji, un hombre-perro entró en la habitación, mirando a Tenya y a Shōto ―Ustedes dos, el chico de lentes y el hijo de Eldeavor, enfrentaron y vencieron al Asesino de Héroes. Ambos violaron las reglas, tengo entendido que están en sus pasantías, aun no tienen un permiso legal para actuar como héroes, enfrentándose a Criminales, aun peor: se alejaron de la supervisión de quienes estaban a su cargo. ―Shōto comenzó a quejarse ―Su compañero, si fue supervisado durante ese rescate a las personas del edificio, por eso no está siendo amonestado.

― ¡Si no hubiéramos actuado, Native hubiera muerto y nadie sabía que Stain estaba en la zona! ―se quejó Shōto.

―Es la opinión oficial, de la policía. Si fuera publico la gente los reconocería, pero serían castigados ―dijo Kenji ―Hubo pocos testigos, y las quemaduras de Stain lo señalan a él, como aquel que lo derrotó. Continúen con sus pasantías. ―se giró para retirarse, los miró una última vez, a Fiost y a Gear, luego a Géminis, asintió.

Pasó una semana, todos hablaban sobre Stain, eso era algo, que solo hacía enfadar a Tomura.

**Dōjō de Gunhead**

―Uravity-Chan, es hora de entrenar ―dijo Gunhead, la castaña asintió se puso en frente de su Sensei ―Realizarás el combo #45 y yo, te enseñaré a defenderte con la protección #8.

―Hai ―dijo Uraraka, comenzando a atacar ―Estoy mejorando. Ya no solo soy una heroína en un área rescatista, ahora puedo contraatacar, solo necesito...

(...) ―Saber cuándo algo es ser valiente, y cuando es ser... estúpido... ―Gunhead creyó haber esquivado la patada de su alumna, pero la chica le dio un puño en el vientre y una patada... debajo del cinturón ―Muy... muy bien... estoy... orgulloso de ti... ―Gunhead cayó al suelo, mientras que su fantasmita salía de su boca.

― ¡GUNHEAD-SENSEI! ―Gritaron todos en el Dōjō.

**Hogar de All Might.**

― ¡SENSEI! ―Gritó All Might, como si fuera una niña, al ver al pequeño anciano en su cocina, preparando té.

Gran Torino ni siquiera lo miró. ―Internet, televisión, revistas: Todos los medios hablaban sobre el asesino de héroes. Para bien o para mal, esta es una era de supresión.

Al mismo tiempo, estaba Kira... ¡digo! Tomura, mirando un par de nuevos artículos sobre Stain. ―Este sujeto... este desgraciado, influenciará a la gente.

Gran Torino siguió hablando, bajo la atenta mirada del rubio. ―Los villanos, que antes se ocultaban en las sombras, los que antes habitaban los callejones, saldrán.

Se quejó Tomura, con Kurogiri. ―Si salen de uno en uno, los héroes y la policía, podrán contraatacar. Pero... si logramos que varios, vengan a nosotros...

Gran Torino habló rápidamente, cuando Toshinori parecía querer interrumpirlo. ―El incidente, sugiere que la Liga y Stain, se encuentran relacionados. Si tenemos razón y si All For One, está detrás de La Liga y detrás de los Nomu. Dejarán de ser unos mocosos que atacaron la U.S.J, a ser un grupo con una fuerte ideología. Crea un grupo en blanco, solo unos villanos de segunda, crea una criatura como Nomu, crea al villano de manos, crea a Stain y a él le da una ideología. Controlar a tantas personas...

―All For One. El asesino de Nana-Sensei.

―Exactamente ―dijo Gran Torino.

**En las calles de Hosu.**

Best Jeanist, era seguido por Katsuki.

―Como ya debes de saber, las patrullas evitan que los villanos salgan y cometan crímenes. Pero tiene un efecto secundario, ¿Cuál es? ―dijo Best Jeanist.

El rubio sonrió, como solo él sabía hacerlo― ¡Si vemos villanos, los volamos en pedazos!

―No.

― ¡Es Best Jeanist! ―dijo una joven colegiala, causando que varias se le acercaran.

― ¡Buena suerte en su trabajo! ―dijo otra.

Best Jeanist, siguió hablando. ―La respuesta correcta es: hacer notar nuestra presencia. Darle paz mental a la gente. Crear confianza entre los protectores y los protegidos.

― ¡Lo vi en la televisión! ―dijo un niño.

― _¿El festival deportivo?_ ―se preguntó Bakugō, sin girarse a ver al infante.

― ¡Un villano lo capturó y estuvo a punto de llorar! ―dijo el niño, haciendo enfurecer a Bakugō.

― ¡¿QUÉ DIJERON?! ―gritó Bakugō furioso, los niños estaban por llorar.

― ¡¿Olvidaste lo que te dije?! ―preguntó Best Jeanist. Pero la supuesta explicación de Bakugō, solo sirvió para hacer llorar a los niños, y asustarlos. ―Es muy orgulloso. Está bien que dedique esas emociones a ser un héroe, pero si no fuera así... ¿Qué haré contigo?

**En la Costa...**

Los compañeros del capitán Selkie fueron capturados por villanos, con unos hermanos, todos con Kōsei mutante de pulpo, el propio capitán fue capturado.

Solo Sirius y Froppy estaban en el lugar, solo ellas estaban intactas, pero el padre no dudó el capturarlas a ambas, y parecía a punto de aplastarles los huesos.

― ¡SIRIUS-SAN! ―gritó Froppy, al ser capturada por los hermanos, ambos estaban tratando de desnudarla, al igual que Sirius. No necesitaba tener dos dedos de frente, para saber lo que estaban por hacerles a ambas, las ropas cayeron, pero, aun así, aunque estaba horrorizada, aunque su mente se había quedado en blanco, debido al horror de lo que estaban por hacerle, Froppy arrojó su moco apestoso, en grandes cantidades y luego, sacó desde su estómago una vara de electrochoques, logrando electrocutar al hermano mayor, la vara resbaló de la lengua de Froppy, el agua hizo el resto, cuando la chica fue libre, se acomodó sus ropas, pateó a los hermanos, ató con su lengua a la hermana y la uso como un arma, causando que golpeara a los otros, logró encontrar más de aquellas varas eléctricas y electrocutó al padre, logrando así, mantenerlo controlado.

― ¡SOMOS LA GUARDIA COSTERA, NADIE SE MUEVA! ―Dijo alguien desde el barco, mientras que Froppy, lograba asegurarse de que fuera lo que el capitán Selkie había sospechado que era, sí eran los narcóticos que él estaba persiguiendo.

―Gracias por su ayuda capturando a la banda Maki, Capitán ―dijo el capitán de la guardia costera, mientras que sus compañeros llevaban a los tres jóvenes-pulpos y al padre, lo transportaban en un camión gigante.

―Solo hago mi trabajo, Saito-Kun ―dijo el capitán Selkie.

―Tu nueva compañera, logró hacerse cargo de la situación, junto con Sirius ―dijo el capitán sonriente.

―Sin Froppy, todos hubiéramos muerto, ellos se hubieran salido con la suya y estas drogas estarían en las calles, sin restricciones ―dijo el capitán Selkie con una sonrisa ―Fue un momento muy duro, nosotros fuimos derrotadas, Floppy-Chan era superada cuatro a uno, pero, aun así, logró sacar ventaja de sí misma, sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y derrotó a los villanos.

―Un placer Floppy-Chan, esperamos poder trabajar contigo a futuro ―dijo el capitán.

―Kero, será un placer ―dijo ella feliz.

Así, finalizó la semana de pasantías.

**Salón A-1**

―Las mujeres son demonios, que ocultan su verdadera personalidad ―decía un traumatizado Mineta.

― ¿Qué tal les fue, con Mt. Lady, Izuku-Kun? ―preguntó Momo, aun celosa, aunque ella sabía que su... novio no era esa clase de persona, él no era como Mineta.

―Bien... Es una grandiosa heroína, aprendimos también de Kamui Woods... o al menos yo lo hice ―dijo Izuku sonriente, al ver al traumatizado Mineta, lo tenía bien merecido, quizás así dejaría de estar de pervertido.

Ojiro comentó, con algo de miedo― ¿Imaginan si el asesino de héroes hubiera estado en la USJ?

―Yo hice rescates y practicas marítimas, con el Capitán Selkie y Sirius-San ―comentó una feliz Tsuyu.

―Afortunadamente, evité ir a la empresa de Uwabami ―dijo Momo feliz ―La pobre Kendo, de 1-B fue con ella. Es más supermodelo, que superheroína, según supe.

―Estar con Fourth Kind, fue muy bueno ―dijo Eijiro ―Olvidé, que los heroes no solo salvamos a las personas, no solo enfrentamos, villanos, sino que debemos de ayudar a otros.

―Tu cabello está extraño, Katsuki-Kun ―dijo Ochako, su cabello seguía tan bien peinado, como cuando estaba con Best Jeanist.

― ¡POR MÁS QUE LO LAVO, NO LOGRO QUE VUELVA A LA NORMALIDAD! ―gritó furioso el rubio.

Ochako asintió ―Ya veo. Todoroki-Kun, necesito una fuerte de calor.

―Cuidado con irme a quemar, pelos de mierda ―advirtió Katsuki. Algo de calor y algo de estática natural, generada por la fricción de las manos de Ochako, en el cabello de Katsuki y... Bomp, el rubio volvió a su cabello normal.

― ¡Yo estoy...!

Era una voz potente y masculina, que ya todos conocían― ¡ALL MIGHT! ―dijeron los alumnos.

El héroe rubio desde la puerta― ¡Llamándolos a todos, para un entrenamiento en el área Gamma! ―Rápido.

― ¡SÍ SEÑOR! ―contestaron, yendo por sus uniformes.


	10. Carrera de Rescate y Curación

**Boku no Hero Academia, pertenece a Kōhei Horikoshi.**

**Nombre: Midoriya Izuku.**

**Kōsei Principal (Actualización de Información): Jusenkyo: La auténtica forma física de Midoriya Izuku es una forma andrógina, en este estado, posee la capacidad de sentir las presencias de otras personas a su alrededor, en un radio de 15 metros. **

**Él puede escoger entre su forma masculina que le otorga un Kōsei de fuerza o su forma femenina le permite generar Huesos Bō y puede Flotar.**

**Kōsei M: Impact: Su fuerza aumenta con cada golpe, pero después del quinto, se reinicia. Puede optar por retener el daño de los primeros cuatro golpes, para crear un súper golpe.**

**Kōsei F: Huesos Bō: Liberar huesos de las manos y usarlos como bastones Bō. Flotar.**

**El caso de "Midoriya Izuku", es notablemente extraño, su fisionomía soporta algo que ningún otro cuerpo debería de poder soportar. Tendría que haber fallecido, tras su nacimiento. No tiene sentido que este... este humano exista.**

**10: La Carrera de Rescate y La Curación.**

Algunos minutos después, ya estaban todos reunidos en el Gamma

―Ya están todos. Vamos a comenzar por el entrenamiento básico ―dijo All Might, ante sus alumnos ―Cuanto tiempo, chicos y chicas, ¿cómo están? Como acaban de volver de sus prácticas, para este entrenamiento básico, tendremos una carrera de rescate.

Tenya levantó su mano derecha ―Si vamos a realizar entrenamiento de rescate, ¿no deberíamos de ir a la USJ?

―Ese lugar es para entrenamiento de desastres. ¿Recuerdan lo que dije? ―preguntó, muchos asintieron, el héroe les devolvió la sonrisa― ¡Sí, es una carrera! El campo Gamma es un área llena de fábricas como un complejo laberinto. Se separarán en grupos de cinco para realizar este entrenamiento. Cuando envíe una señal desde alguna parte, todos irán a la vez desde las afueras, es una carrera para ver quién me rescata primero, claro que deben de mantener al mínimo, los daños ―señaló a Katsuki de forma "disimulada".

Izuku, Tenya, Ojiro, Mina y Sero.

―Iida enfrentó al Asesino de Héroes, no tiene una buena movilidad ―dijo una preocupada Ochako.

―Tienes razón cara redonda ―dijo Katsuki ―Él debería quedarse viendo, no debería de estar compitiendo.

―Ashidō es muy atlética, y en el festival demostró poder deslizarse en su ácido ―dijo Mina.

―Ojiro tiene una oportunidad ―dijo Tokoyami.

―Sero tiene ventaja ―dijo Mineta.

― ¡Bien aquí vamos: empiecen! ―dijo All Might, presionando un botón.

Sero fue el primero en actuar, haciendo que sus vendas se aferraran a un tubo y comenzando a balancearse.

Izuku cambió con Inoue y comenzó a flotar, yendo volando hacía donde estaba su Sensei.

Mina utilizó el ácido que podía sacar por sus pies, deslizándose por las tuberías.

Ojiro corría y saltaba.

Pero todos quedaron sorprendidos, por la velocidad ganada repentinamente por Tenya, ¿Cómo logró eso, si estaba tan herido todavía?

Sero iba por arriba, por los techos, para mayor movilidad, pero Inoue iba verdaderamente por lo alto (literalmente), y volaba a gran velocidad, gracias a que liberaba el Impact desde sus piernas.

Ojiro iba por los techos del complejo de fábricas, pero para la sorpresa del rubio, su amigo de cabello negro y lanzador de cinta, estaba junto a él.

Pero fue Inoue quien llegó de primera, gracias a su movimiento de vuelo.

― ¡Tenemos una ganadora! ―dijo un sonriente All Might, mirando a la chica de cabellos violetas rebeldes, entregándole una cinta roja y dorada, a Sero por llegar en segundo lugar una cinta azul y blanca y a Mina por llegar en tercer lugar, una cinta azul aguamarina. ―Veo que han mejorado, han aprendido cuando sus cuerpos pueden seguir, cuanto pueden resistir sus Kōsei y qué necesitan fortalecer y descansar. Sigan así y prepárense para el Examen Final.

― ¡SÍ! ―dijeron los cinco.

Rato después, estaban todos cambiándose e Izuku estaba en su forma masculina, por un instante se preguntó, ¿Qué hubieran pensado sus amigas, al ver a Inoue entrando, para cambiarse? ―_Seguramente, me hubieran tratado como a un chico y un pervertido_ ―pensó, mientras terminaba de arreglar su camiseta y comenzaba a pasarse la roja corbata por el cuello.

―Miren esto ―llamó Mineta, había un agujero, detrás de un poster― ¿Saben lo que hay del otro lado, del agujero?

―Mineta ―advirtió Izuku, en su forma masculina y preparándose para romperle la cara, al cargar un súper-golpe.

―Los grandes pechos de Momo, la cintura delgada de Ashido, la ropa flotante de Hagakure, el gran trasero de Tsuyu... ―no notó como el puño derecho de Izuku, comenzaba a brillar por un aura rosa y azul, mientras se preparaba para partirle la cara, solo para que un conector Jack se clavara en su ojo, Izuku sonrió, mientras que el pervertido gritaba de dolor.

―Un conector, de la chica más tierna de la clase A-1 ―dijo Izuku, antes de golpear repetidamente a Mineta, causando que Sero atrapara los brazos de Izuku, cuando cambió a Inoue y estaba a punto de clavarle una lanza de hueso, quien sabe por dónde a Mineta― ¡Iida, tapa el agujero y luego repórtalo!

― ¡De inmediato! ―dijo Iida, cubriendo el agujero.

Fue Eijiro quien le dio un golpe extra a Mineta, logrando calmar a Izuku. A la vista de todos, Izuku era un hombre muy respetuoso, claramente jamás se aprovecharía de algo como eso, las chicas podían suspirar tranquilas.

Al salir el chico de cabello verde, de los vertieres, fue "cazado" por Momo y Kyōka, siendo arrastrado a una heladería, como premio por defenderlas del pervertido. Aunque, ellas no deberían de decir nada: el supuesto calor en un lugar con aire acondicionado que las llevó a mostrar algo de escote o a recortar sus faldas, la invitación a hacer las compras y los constantes elogios a sus músculos como Izuku o a sus pechos y trasero como Inoue, decían mucho, sobre perversión y no específicamente como una crítica contra Mineta.

Así mismo, Eijiro se sonrojó, al recibir una invitación de Hagakure, la cual mandó al diablo las obligaciones del pelirrojo de ir al Dōjō a entrenar, arrastrándolo con ella a un restaurante especializado en carnes, como agradecimiento por haber golpeado a Mineta. El pobre pelirrojo no solo no pudo negar la invitación, sino que se enteró de que su amiga de cabellos rosados tenía un flechazo por él y se mostró demasiado pervertida, durante la cita, pero eso solo lo puso a prueba.

―Me gustas, Kirishima-Kun, gracias por lo de hoy ―fueron las palabras de la chica de cabellos rosados, la cual lo besó con un ímpetu y emoción, nunca... vistos, por nadie de la clase A-1, el pelirrojo se alejó del hogar Toru sonrojado, se sentía flotando, tras esa muestra de cariño de su compañera y se preguntó qué tan lejos desearía ella, llevar una relación.

**El #1 y un Milagro.**

All Might, en su forma civil de Toshinori Yagi, iba caminando por la calle, había terminado de hacer unas compras, miró en varias direcciones, sentía que alguien lo estaba siguiendo ―Que extraño ―pensó, antes de sentir un dolor punzante en su costado, miró hacía abajó, encontrándose con sangre y algo de color rosa, enterrado― ¡¿Fui atacado?!, ¿pero cuando? ―se preguntó, mientras extraía el objeto, encontrándose con un objeto rosa y delgado, del tamaño de una falange del dedo corazón― ¿Qué es esto?

―Es un hueso curativo ―dijo una voz femenina detrás de él, girándose rápidamente.

―Midoriya-Shōjo ―murmuró sorprendido.

―Aprendí que los huesos, pueden ser receptores de sentimientos o deseos y ganan habilidades ―dijo la chica de cabello violeta, sentada en un muro ―El sentimiento de ayudarlo y el deseo de sanarlo.

― ¿Cómo...? ―All Might sintió un fuerte dolor, se levantó la camisa, viendo como si algo se moviera por debajo de su abdomen, el cual se iba curando y regresando a su forma ordinaria, deshaciendo la rosada cicatriz― ¡¿Qué?! ―en solo unos 2 o quizás 3 minutos, la cicatriz se iba volviendo más pálida y su costado iba... abultándose lentamente, sentía algo dentro de su cuerpo, pero no podía aventurar nada.

―Nos veremos pronto, Sensei ―dijo la chica, la cual salió (literalmente) volando.

El hombre entró en su hogar, acomodó sus compras, en los lugares respectivos, fue a su cama y allí se quedó profundamente dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, al irse a bañar, no lo notó al comienzo, sino hasta que salió del baño: ya no era tan mortalmente delgado, sino que tenía algo de músculos, músculos compactos, la cicatriz casi ni se notaba, pero el hueso curativo ese, seguía trabajando, se notaba.

Era bastante perturbador, el hecho de ver como si algo en su costado izquierdo, estuviera queriendo surgir, pues notaba unas especies de... no sabía cómo descubrirlas, ¡solo sabía que estaba mejor que el día anterior, mortalmente mejor y había algo debajo de su piel y carne, curándolo! ―_Gracias... Midoriya-Shōnnen._ _Géminis: El héroe que obra milagros. _―el héroe rubio, comenzó a pensar si contarle o no, a su peculiar alumno, sobre el One For All, pues estaba más que claro, que tarde o temprano, alguien descubriría que Géminis, podía tomar tanto una forma masculina y ser dotado de fuerza sobre humana como él, y una forma femenina y ser dotada de flotación y huesos con diversas habilidades. Sí. Era su obligación, como maestro, el proteger a sus alumnos.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**N/A: Rayos, de haber sabido que realizaría esta escena con All Might, el nombre de héroe/heroína de Izuku/Inoue, bien podría haber sido Zero, como en Code Geass.**

**Lelouch/Zero (en el Mundo de C): ¡Yo soy Zero: ¡El hombre que crea milagros!**


	11. Exámenes parte 1

**Boku no Hero Academia, pertenece a Kōhei Hirokoshi****.**

**Anteriormente, cuando estudié el cuerpo de este... humano, al ver su Kōsei y como este se dividía en otros, creí que no debía existir, creí que la biología en ningún caso podría dar origen a algo así.**

**Y tenía razón, era imposible.**

**Recientemente, he encontrado otra información.**

**Información sobre sus padres.**

**Nombre: (Apellido desconocido) Yoru.**

**Edad: Desconocida.**

**Kōsei: Inclasificable. Múltiples Kōseis.**

**Nombre: Midoriya Inko.**

**Edad: 32 años, al fallecer.**

**Kōsei: Atracción de Objetos Pequeños.**

**Claramente, hay más. Hay mucho más, ¿Quién es este tal Yoru y cómo es posible, que cuente con tantos Kōseis?**

**¿Por qué no puedo encontrar información sobre la edad de Yoru antes de que se mudara a Tokio o sobre su apellido, o por qué no existe información de Midoriya Inko, antes de sus 15 años?**

**11: Exámenes parte 1.**

All Might escuchó como tocaban fuera de su puerta. ―Adelante, pase ―por la puerta, vio llegar a Midoriya, le dedicó una sonrisa.

―Buenas tardes, All Might-Sensei, ¿de qué quería hablar? ―preguntó el joven, en su forma andrógina, es decir: en su forma Jusenkyo.

―Verás Midoriya, te he estado observando de cerca ―dijo él, haciendo que Izuku se extrañara un poco ―Tienes más de un Kōsei, y eso te hizo recibir tantas ofertas, en el Festival Deportivo. Me he interesado, en tu Kōsei de fuerza y en tu Kōsei de vuelo, puesto que el uno me recuerda a mi propio Kōsei y el otro, me recuerda al de mi antecesora. ―El hombre extendió su mano abierta y una luz apareció en la palma de su mano ―Esta luz, es la manifestación física de un Kōsei llamado One For All (Uno Para Todos), un Kōsei el cual puede pasar de una persona, a otra. Y este, se derivó de uno que existió en el pasado. Verás: El All For One (Todos Para Uno) puede robar Kōsei's de otras personas y hacerlos propios, y así mismo, puede otorgar Kōsei's a otras personas. Con la aparición de los Kōsei, la sociedad se vino abajo, lo normal ya dejaba de serlo, muy lentamente; las leyes perdieron sentido y todo se vino abajo, el caos despertó. ―All Might se tomó un respiro y llevó su mano a su costado, sonrió por un instante ―En medio del caos, un hombre apareció, este hombre comenzó a robar Kōsei's y a otorgárselos a algunos Mukōsei's consiguiendo un gran apoyo, controló a sus seguidores y generó un gran caos en el mundo.

―Escuché una leyenda urbana, sobre un sujeto el cual llegó a gobernar el bajo mundo, hace unas cinco décadas ―All Might asintió, mostrándole que era ese sujeto ―Pero... creí que era ficción.

―Este sujeto, otorgó Kōsei's a sus seguidores, pero algunos no reaccionaban como se esperaba, y se volvían muñecos vivientes, fáciles de manipular: como los Nomu ―explicó el héroe rubio, haciendo que los ojos de Izuku se abrieran ―Este hombre, el cual tenía dos nombres en mi época: Sensei y All For One, él tenía un hermano el cual estaba en contra de sus actos, pero ambos creían que era un Mukōsei y por consecuencia, no podía hacer nada para detenerlo. All For One le otorgó un Kōsei, uno que consistía en acumular energía. Al mezclarse... surgió el Kōsei de traspasar la acumulación de energía y hacerla crecer de un usuario a otro.

―Ese es tu Kōsei, ¿verdad? ―dijo Izuku, uniendo los puntos rápidamente.

All Might asintió ―El hermano menor fue derrotado, y otorgó su ADN a otro usuario, lo entrenó y este usuario lo pasó a otro. Yo soy el octavo usuario del One For All y cuando llegó mi turno, conseguí derrotarlo.

― "_One For All (Uno Para Todos); All For One (Todos Para Uno)"_ ―susurró Izuku.

―All For One, Sensei o... El Símbolo del Mal ―dijo All Might ―Tenía muchos nombres. Actualmente tengo la teoría, de que pudo haber robado un Kōsei para no envejecer.

―Lo crees detrás de Kurogiri y de Shigaraki Tomura, lo crees el creador de Nomu, detrás del ataque a la U.S.J ―dijo Izuku.

―Y de las criaturas de Hosu, pues eran idénticas a Nomu, o bueno... más o menos ―añadió el hombre. ―Midoriya Shōnnen: deseo saber si desearías tener el One For All.

Izuku le dedicó una sonrisa ―En la Web, había leído muchas teorías de tu herida. En algunas ocasiones, has quedado expuesto tras un combate y el enemigo te ha dejado sin camisa, la herida se ha visto y las teorías han volado. Solo cuatro personas antes que tú, lo han sabido: Mi maestro: Gran Torino, la directora Nezu y dos usuarios de internet: Mike_painter65 y Skyshade033; ellos comenzaron a seguirme y a grabar mis combates en video, fueron ellos los que descubrieron mi herida y su gravedad. ―se levantó la camiseta ―Fue cuando vencí a All For One la vez anterior. Dejándome solo con unas tres horas como héroe, pero no supieron nada más y prometieron guardar el secreto... ambos murieron hace dos años, en el incendio de un autobús, no pude salvarlos porque un villano de gran tamaño y fuerza, se interpuso.

―Si deseas mi ayuda, para vencer a All For One y a Shigaraki, cuenta conmigo ―dijo Izuku sonriente ―All Might y Géminis. No tendrán nada que hacer en nuestra contra.

―Gracias, Midoriya-Shō... ―la puerta se deslizó.

― ¡Deja de empujar! ―chilló Momo, mientras que ella, junto a Kyōka e Ibara, caían dentro del salón. Izuku se levantó rápidamente.

― ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? ―preguntó él.

Momo levantó una bolsa trasparente, en la cual había una camiseta sin mangas de color roja y un pantalón corto blanco ―Olvidaste tus ropas de gimnasia, ellas me siguieron, me empujaron y caímos.

―Ustedes querían saber de qué hablaban, así que usé mi conector Jack, pero... ya que mis palabras, no fueron suficientes para convencerlas, me empujaron y caímos.

La chica de lianas se levantó y dio un paso al frente, con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, mientras le extendía un ponqué de chocolate, a Izuku ―He tratado de darte las felicitaciones, por ganar el primer lugar en el torneo de la U.A, pero no he tenido tiempo.

― ¿Hace cuánto, cargas con eso? ―preguntaron Momo y Kyōka, desconfiadas, pues el torneo fue hace como dos semanas.

Ibara se sonrojó― ¡Preparé otro ponqué, no estoy tan loca, como para darle algo en mal estado, malpensadas!

―Gracias, Ibara-San ―dijo Izuku, agarrando el ponqué y comiendo, junto a All Might.

―Shiozaki-Shōjo, Jirō-Shōjo, Yaoyorozu-Shōjo, ¿prometen guardar este secreto? ―preguntó All Might.

― ¡Hai, Sensei! ―dijeron las tres. All Might asintió― ¿Puede ayudarnos, a mejorar nuestro estado físico? ―pidieron algo apenadas, All Might les dio una sonrisa.

―Comenzaremos mañana, preséntense a las 5:00am, en el Gimnasio Gamma ―dijo All Might.

Así, Ibara, Kyōka, Momo e Izuku, tuvieron una semana aprendiendo artes marciales, corriendo diez kilómetros, haciendo cincuenta sentadillas, flexiones de pecho y ejercicios de abdominales, así mismo estuvieron usando mancuernas, todo esto a lo largo de solo una semana; al tiempo que se preparaban para los exámenes.

― (...) Además del ejercicio escrito, hay uno practico. Recuerden entrenar su cuerpo y mente. Eso es todo ―y así, sin más salió del salón de clases.

― ¡Ah, no estudié nada! ―gritó un entristecido Denki. ― ¡Con el festival deportivo y las practicas, no pude estudiar!

―No vimos mucho en las materias ordinaras. No será difícil estudiar ―dijo Rikidō.

―Recordemos, entrenarnos al máximo, especialmente en las materias, pues creo que todos tenemos un control de nuestros Kōsei ―dijo Izuku sonriente y despreocupado, todos lo miraron ―El examen escrito, será incluso más importante que el práctico.

― ¡Si enfrentamos Robots, podré derretirlos con mi Acido! ―dijo Ashidō feliz.

Sero habló. ―Solo necesitamos que Yaoyorozu nos auxilie con el examen teórico y lo practico casi que se hará solo.

Así, llegaron y se fueron los tres de exámenes escritos. Pasó tan rápido, que incluso creyeron que Aizawa estaba robándoles tiempo, pero más de uno casi sufre un ataque cardiaco, al ver que, de hecho, pasaron casi cuatro horas.

― ¡Se acabó el tiempo, que el último de la fila recoja los exámenes! ―pidió Aizawa.

― ¡Gracias Yaomomo! ―dijo una feliz Mina.

Y así llegó el examen práctico. En el campo de combate denominado como "Plaza Central".

La directora Nezu, dio un paso al frente, Midoriya no se consideraba un pervertido como Mineta o Kaminari, pero ese traje de lolita gótica, era difícil de dejar de ver ―Recuerden todos: es posible reprobar este examen. Si quieren ir al campamento, no cometan errores.

― ¿Y en caso de que solo queramos aprobar, pero no ir, Nezu-Sama? ―preguntó Izuku.

―Pues simplemente no vengan ―dijo ella, claramente era un desafío por parte de Midoriya, eso ella lo sabía muy bien... y lo quería ―El examen será distinto, nos concentraremos en el trabajo en héroe, combate y estrés, lo más parecido a un combate real, que se pueda. Lucharán en parejas, enfrentarán a un profesor. Estilo de pelea, calificaciones y relaciones, así que estos son... Yaoyorozu y Midoriya.

― ¡Me enfrentarán a mí! ―dijo All Might, cayendo desde el cielo.

Izuku abrazó a Momo y se transformó en Inoue elevándose solo un centímetro del suelo. Pronto, Kyōka se vio suspendida también del suelo, había olvidado que estaba junto a Inoue así que ella tuvo el tiempo suficiente para elevarla a ella también.

Yaoyorozu y Midoriya vs All Might.

Aisu y Tokoyami vs Ectoplasm.

Ojiro e Iida vs Power Loaded.

Kyōka y Mineta vs Nezu.

Todoroki y Bakugō vs Eraser-Head.

Kirishima y Rikidō vs Cementoss.

Uraraka y Aoyama vs 13.

Mina y Koji vs Present Mic.

Denki y Toru vs Snipe.

Hanta y Mezo vs Present Mic

―El objetivo, es colocarle estas esposas a su profesor ―dijo Nezu, enseñando un par, el cual entregó a Midoriya y así, cada profesor entregó un par a un alumno ―O permitir que uno de ustedes, escape del área de combate.

―Capturar al profesor o escapar ―dijo Koji, acercándose a Mina, la cual le sonrió al verlo cerca― _"Puedo sentir aves y también distintos insectos, no me gustan los insectos, pero puedo usarlos para distraer a Sensei, en lo que tú le pones las esposas o escalas"_

― ¡Es un plan maravilloso, Koji-San! ―dijo Mina abrazando al chico.

― ¿En verdad podemos huir? ―preguntó Mina insegura.

―Sí ―dijo Nezu.

―Pero será diferente al entrenamiento. ¡Esta vez irán contra alguien mucho más fuerte! ―dijo Present Mic. Koji y Mina lo intentaron, pero no pudieron y solo se reían, como si su Sensei estuviera contando un chiste― ¡Soy muy fuerte! ―pronto muchos reían, mientras felicitaban a Hanta y Mezo por un combate sencillo, ambos comenzaron a hacer un plan, inmediatamente.

―Bien, comencemos ―dijo Nezu ―Vayan con todo.

13 dio un paso al frente. ―Piensen en esto como un entrenamiento de combate, piensen en nosotros como los villanos.

―Si las habilidades los superan, pidan ayuda o escapen ―dijo Aizawa. Los alumnos asintieron.

All Might tomó la palabra y sacó desde algún lugar, cuatro brazaletes, colocándose cerca de las muñecas. ―Seguramente, muchos piensan que lo mejor es escapar, afortunadamente para ustedes, los del curso de apoyo, crearon unas pesas especiales ―se colocó otras dos cerca de los tobillos.

Izuku y Momo, fueron a la zona de salida.

― ¿Qué deseas hacer? ―preguntó Izuku, en su forma andrógina.

― "_Comenzaremos enfrentándolo, e iremos retrocediendo, hacía la zona de salida, lentamente"_ ―susurró Momo, Izuku le dio una sonrisa.

― ¡Se acerca a mucha velocidad, Momo-Chan! ―advirtió Izuku, mientras sentía la energía de su cuerpo viajar a sus puños, y se posicionó para lanzar uno― **¡Crimson Lance!**

― **¡Temecula Smash!** ―exclamó All Might, chocando su puño con Midoriya― _¡Su fuerza se incrementó tanto, en tan solo una semana de entrenamiento!_ ―se preguntó sorprendido, al ver como su alumno logró frenar su puño ―_Este puño... con los pesos, está en un 5 de 10 para mí, quizás mi mayor rango con los pesos sea un 7,5 de 10._

― **¡Rain of Stars!** ―exclamó Izuku, lanzando puños a alta velocidad.

― **¡Movimiento Improvisado: ¡Ciudadanos!** ―exclamó All Might, contraatacando, lanzando golpes a diestra y siniestra.

―_Ambos tienen una fuerza similar_ ―pensaron Momo y los demás. Momo, comenzó a correr hacía la salida.

― _¡Me descuidé...!_ ―pensó All Might.

― **¡Bone Arrow!** ―exclamó Inoue.

― ¿Qué...? ―All Might tosió sangre, miró hacia abajo, y encontró un guantelete de hueso, que le había golpeado con fuerza en el estómago y, segundos después, fue empujado hacia atrás― _¿Usó los huesos, para recubrir su puño, dándole más dureza y su flotabilidad, para proyectarme hacía atrás?_

―No te distraigas, héroe ―dijo la chica ―Soy el mal en una caja sexy y voy a vencerte por mi cuenta.

―No digo nada, porque no quiero que me tachen de Loliconero ―dijo All Might sonriente ―Veamos que tienes... Saín.

―Cuando quieras, All Might ―dijo Saín sonriente.

― ¿Está olvidando que debe de detenerlos? ―se preguntó Power Loader.

Midnight cerró los ojos. ―Es su gusto culposo: el combatir contra un adversario fuerte. Solo All For One, lo ha puesto en tales aprietos, pero solo Midoriya puede resistir sus ataques, hasta cierto punto, eso lo hace querer combatirlo...

¡Boom!

¡Ching!

Inoue, flotó y se elevó en el aire, tan rápido como pudo, esquivando el proyectil, All Might salió proyectado, hasta caer al suelo, con una red de metal.

― ¿Eh? ―se dijo el héroe― ¿Qué es esto?

―Un lanzador de red ―dijo una agitada Momo, mientras dejaba una especie de bazuca a su lado ―Es una red... de Iridio, es el metal más pesado del mundo, mezclado con Grafeno... es uno de los metales más resistentes y puede... conducir... calor y.… electricidad ―Momo cayó al suelo agitada, Izuku se acercó a ella.

―Buen trabajo, Momo-Chan ―dijo Inoue sonriente.

―Date prisa ―dijo Momo, enseñándole las esposas, la heroína se las colocó a su maestro, en las piernas.

― ¡El equipo Midoriya e Yaoyorozu, ganan! ―dijo Nezu sonriente ―Siguiente combate... los héroes Froppy y Blackness contra Ectoplasm.

La heroína Rana y el héroe Cuervo, entraron en un edificio, en el cual pronto fueron rodeados por clones de su Sensei.

―Nosotros también trataremos de vencerlos... ―uno de los clones recibió una poderosa patada de la chica rana, para luego recibir otra patada en su cara.

― ¡Ve, Dark-Shadow! ―ordenó Blackness, el ente oscuro no tuvo problemas, en golpear en la cabeza, o en el vientre, si los golpes eran lo suficientemente fuertes, podían disipar los clones― ¡Aisu-Chan, vamos a lanzarte! ―Dark Shadow, agarró a la chica de la cintura y la mandó muy alto, ella se aferró a la columna y miró hacia abajo.

― ¡Tokoyami-Chan! ―Tsuyu alargó su lengua, enredándola en la cintura del chico cuervo y lo hizo ascender, ella pronto estuvo a su lado ―Que bueno que lo pensamos durante el combate de Izuku-Chan y Momo-Chan.

―Prepárate ―dijo Tokoyami.

―Estoy lista ―habló, como si tuviera algo en la boca. Ambos siguieron corriendo.

―Evitarán el combate ―dijo uno de los clones, mientras tres, se disipaban.

―Escapan ―dijo otro, casi siete más se disiparon.

El Ectoplasm original, los esperaba en la puerta de salida, donde generó un clon gigante, usando todo el ectoplasma que volvía a él, con la disipación de los clones.

Sin embargo, eso no significaba que les fuera a dejar el camino libre a los héroes, sin embargo, ellos eran buenos en el arte marcial y tenían una grandiosa comunicación mutua: mientras que Blackness atacaba a distancia y a los más lejanos, Froppy atacaba a los que estaban más cerca de ellos. Tras disiparlos, siguieron el camino, hasta ver al original, en el primer piso, cubriendo la salida.

―Lo han hecho estupendamente bien ―dijo Ectoplasm.

―Gracias Sensei ―dijo Froppy.

―Veamos que tal lo hacen... contra esto ―Ectoplasm, parecía tener algo atorado en la garganta, pero solo liberó más de esa niebla, liberando una cantidad enorme y creando un clon gigante― **¡Forced Internment Giant Bites! (Mordedura Gigante de Internamiento Forzado)** ―dijo el clon, el cual lanzó una mordida, la cual fue esquivada por ambos alumnos, solo para acabar capturados, en la gabardina del gigante.

― ¡Dark Shadow: atraviesa la puerta! ―pidió Blackness.

―Entendido ―dijo la criatura de sombras, lanzándose hacía la puerta, pero Ectoplasm comenzó a lanzar patadas y resultó ser supremamente ágil.

―No puede pasar a un profesional ―dijo Blackness.

―Haz que Dark Shadow-Chan vuelva, pídele que tome esto ―dijo Froppy, mientras regurgitaba las esposas, siendo tomadas por el Kōsei y, cuando Ectoplasm lanzó la patada, Dark Shadow se la ajustó a una de sus patas.

―Bien. Esto cuenta como captura ―dijo Ectoplasm, el clon fue deshaciéndose lentamente, permitiéndoles a ambos bajar.

Ojiro e Iida estaban en algo que era casi como un campo de pozos.

―Sensei ha colocado pozos por todo el camino ―dijo Ojiro ―Y no sabemos de dónde saldrá... ―Ambos saltaron, cuando lo vieron aparecer, Tailman giró sobre sí mismo y parecía ir a golpearlo con su cola, pero en realidad, le dio una patada en el pecho, haciendo que los ojos del héroe se abrieran y retrocediera.

― ¡Fusión! ―dijo Gear, Tailman se subió a su espalda, mientras que el chico de armadura corría hacía el frente.

― _¡Su velocidad es mayor, que la velocidad del derrumbe!_ ―pensó Tailman, mientras miraba en varias direcciones ― _¡Yo... no solo puedo ser un peso muerto, debería de rebuscar alguna pista de Sensei! _―el agujero que se formó, era inmenso― ¡GEAR!

Tenya saltó― ¡Enreda tu cola, en mi pierna! ―esas palabras asombraron y extrañaron al rubio, el cual se soltó, enredó su pierna, Tenya generó llamas azules desde su pierna derecha y comenzó a girar a gran velocidad― **¡RECIPRO EXTEND!** ―Tailman se soltó y salió a la velocidad de un proyectil.

― ¡No pasarás! ―dijo Power Loaded, alargando la mano de su robot, pero Tailman le dio un fuerte golpe, aboyando el brazo del robot y salió intacto.

―Tenemos un pequeño problema ―dijo Nezu, a los otros alumnos.

― ¿Qué ocurre? ―preguntó Cementoss.

―Es Minoru Mineta ―dijo Nezu, Kyōka apretó los dientes, aun no podía creer que tuviera que competir con ese idiota ―Al parecer, comió algo que le cayó muy mal, está indispuesto y en la enfermería.

― ¡ESE IDIOTA! ―Chilló Kyōka sonrojada y furiosa, pues ella en verdad deseaba hacer el examen.

―Necesitarás otro compañero, Sound-Girl ―dijo Nezu, llevándose una mano a la barbilla, para luego sonreír ―Yaoyorozu y tú... ambas son novias de Midoriya, ¿no es así? ―Kyōka se sonrojó y comenzó a balbucear, Nezu se reía.

―Sí... si señora ―dijo finalmente la chica de cabello lila, con un gran sonrojo en su rostro.

―Bien, entonces supongo que no tendremos problemas, si Midoriya es tu compañero de examen ―dijo Nezu. ―Mañana se realizará el examen, junto a los restantes 6 combates.

―Sí... entiendo perfectamente, Nezu-Sama ―dijo Kyōka.

―Bien, querida, avísale a Midoriya ―pidió la Nekomata, mientras salía de la habitación.

― ¡KYA, LUCHARÉ CONTRA LA DIRECTORA, JUNTO A IZUKU-KUN! ―Chilló de alegría la chica de cabellos lila.


	12. Examenes parte 2

**Boku no Hero Academia, pertenece a Kōhei Hirokoshi****.**

**Anteriormente, cuando estudié el cuerpo de este... humano, al ver su Kōsei y como este se dividía en otros, creí que no debía existir, creí que la biología en ningún caso podría dar origen a algo así.**

**Y tenía razón, era imposible.**

**Recientemente, he encontrado otra información.**

**Información sobre sus padres.**

**Nombre: (Apellido desconocido) Yoru.**

**Edad: Desconocida.**

**Kōsei: Inclasificable. Múltiples Kōseis.**

**Nombre: Midoriya Inko.**

**Edad: 32 años, al fallecer.**

**Kōsei: Atracción de Objetos Pequeños.**

**Claramente, hay más. Hay mucho más, ¿Quién es este tal Yoru y cómo es posible, que cuente con tantos Kōseis?**

**¿Por qué no puedo encontrar información sobre la edad de Yoru antes de que se mudara a Tokio o sobre su apellido, o por qué no existe información de Midoriya Inko, antes de sus 15 años?**

**12: Exámenes parte 2.**

― ¡Siguiente encuentro! ―dijo la voz de la directora, por los altoparlantes ―El equipo Midoriya y Jirō, me enfrentarán.

― ¿Midoriya-Kun? ―preguntó un asombrado Aoyama― ¿Por qué él?

― ¿Quién podría querer luchar junto a Mineta? ―fue la respuesta, a modo de pregunta de Tsuyu, todos entendieron.

Ambos, se encontraban en el campo de fábricas, les bastó con mirarse un segundo y comenzar a correr, intentando encontrar ellos primero a la directora. Kyōka agradecía el entrenamiento que había estado recibiendo anteriormente, ahora podía correr, sin mucho esfuerzo ―Cariño, ¿crees poder encontrarla?

―Seguro, ¿pero crees poder escuchar dónde está? ―preguntó Izuku, pasando a su forma Jusenkyo.

―Sí.

Izuku abrió sus ojos sorprendido― ¡LA GRUA! ―Kyōka miró y escuchó un sonido extraño.

― ¿Eh, que fue eso? ―preguntó la chica de cabello morado, antes de ser empujada haciéndola gritar― ¿Pero... ¿qué crees...? ―los ojos de la chica se abrieron, cuando su novio (en su forma de Izuku) estaba ahora sujetando una tubería gigante y la arrojó por encima de la cabeza de su chica, causando un choque y un estruendo.

― ¡Izu-Kun, seguirá arrojándonos cosas! ―gritó ella asustada, Izuku la abrazó, cambió a Inoue y se elevó en el aire, tan rápido como pudo, mientras que solo podía escuchar los gritos de su pobre y aterrorizada novia, la cual le gritaba en los oídos, mientras que ella solo miraba hacia arriba y esquivaba, toda clase de escombros, hasta lograr ponerse por encima del millón de fábricas.

―Una pena... _Inoue-Chan_ ―dijo Nezu.

― ¡¿Cómo dijo?! ―chilló Kyōka enfadada, confundiendo a la Loli y a su novio.

Inoue miró extrañado a su novia ―Ella dijo...

― ¡SÉ LO QUE DIJO, PERO NO ME GUSTÓ EL COMO LO DIJO! ―Chilló furiosa, comenzó a mirar en varias direcciones― ¡ALLÍ ESTÁ ESA LOLI! ―era bueno que él poseyera el Jusenkyo, pues supo lo que pensaba hacer su novia y, no importaba en qué contexto fuera, darle una paliza del tipo de paliza, que planeaba darle su novia, a la directora, en definitiva no era buena idea, así que hizo lo más sensato: la agarró, colocando sus brazos, por debajo de las axilas de su novia, enredando una pierna entre las piernas de Kyōka y despegó― ¡DEJAME IR CARIÑO, SOLO VOY A HABLAR DE FORMA MUY DOLOROSA CON ELLA...! ―pero Inoue no le hizo caso y sobrevoló hacía la salida, para luego aterrizar sobre cientos de escombros, cambiar a masculino y destruir lo que bloqueaba la puerta.

― ¡¿ESCAPARON?! ―Chilló Nezu, sin creérselo, pero pronto se relajó y bebió su té, mientras se bajaba de la máquina ―_Una pena, que no pueda volver a atacarte tan directamente, Kyō-Chan, ni tampoco a Momo-Chan... mmm, ¿Qué haré ahora, para quitar sus garras de encima, de mi marido?_

Todoroki y Bakugō vs Eraser-Head

―Bakugō, genera explosiones en tu mano, cuando veas que no puedes continuar, entonces será porque Sensei está cerca ―pidió Todoroki, mientras enseñaba un pequeño torbellino de hielo.

―Tienes buenas ideas, pelos de mierda ―dijo Bakugō comenzando a generar explosiones, mientras caminaban por un callejón, antes de correr uno detrás del otro ―No pienses, que volveré a permitir que me ganes. Apenas tengamos otro tipo de competencia, voy a... ―Bakugō miró sus manos.

―No bajen la guardia ―dijo Aizawa, detrás de ellos. Shōto lanzó un puño, pero Aizawa ya estaba a nivel del suelo, con sus vendas los ató a ambos, y los dejó suspendidos de una farola. ―Cuidado al bajar ―advirtió el maestro pelinegro.

― ¡Abrojos! ―dijo Todoroki sorprendido, al ver tales armas, en el suelo― ¿Es acaso un Ninja?, este es un método muy desagradable.

―Cuidado al bajar, ¿eh? ―dijo Bakugō sonriente, mientras se balanceaba― _"Cortaré la cuerda, con algo de suerte, este balanceo nos arrojará lejos de los Abrojos, una vez en el suelo, debemos patearlo, con todas nuestras..."_ ―los cables de luz se cortaron por sí solos― ¡Ahora!

― ¡NO, ESPERA! ―Gritó Todoroki, pero al rubio no le importó nada y se lanzó sobre su Sensei, haciendo que este tropezara y lanzara un grito de dolor, pues ahora su espalda descansaba sobre las armas ninja, lograron liberarse y Bakugō lo esposó.

― ¡El equipo Bakugō-Todoroki gana! ―avisó la directora.

Cementos creó cientos de muros, los cuales sus alumnos (Kirishima y Rikidō) se centraron en atravesar, en vez de rodear, así logró cansarlos, e inmovilizarlos, del cuello para abajo, solo con su cemento.

Uraraka y Aoyama, enfrentaron a 13, pero ambos fueron rápidamente superados por la maestra, a la cual le bastó con usar la succión de su agujero negro.

―Uraraka-San, aquí ―dijo Aoyama, agarrándole la mano y permitiéndole aferrarse a la barandilla.

―Creo que puedo vencerla ―dijo Uraraka, mientras buscaba algo, solo para sorprenderse y asustarse, al no tenerlo encima― ¡¿Las esposas?!

―Toma ―dijo Aoyama, agarrándolas fuertemente, la castaña estiró su brazo ―Bien ―la esposó y ella se soltó.

― ¡¿qué hace?! ―preguntó 13 asombrada, estiró su brazo, pero su alumna le dio una patada en el brazo y con el brazo derecho, lo pasó a través del cuello del casco, para luego esposar su otra mano, quitarse la esposa, darle una patada en las rodillas y alcanzar a esposar su otra mano.

―Un plan muy arriesgado, pero efectivo Uraraka-Chan ―dijo Aoyama, aun preocupado, pero regalándole una sonrisa ―_Creo que solo Sensei y yo, sentimos o bueno... yo lo vi. Vi como Uraraka utilizó su Kōsei, para acercarse a ella, ganando velocidad, para colocarle las esposas, un segundo menos, o un segundo más y..._

Denki y Toru, parecían haber sido derrotados por Snipe, con una velocidad pasmosa de sus balas, estaban completamente acorralados, solo un montón de chatarra, los separaba de ser heridos.

― ¡Vete! ―ordenó Denki a la chica de cabello rosa, mientras generaba una carga eléctrica en su mano derecha, vio un monopatín y se deslizó por él, mientras arrojaba esferas eléctricas, a su profesor, se escuchó un estruendo, detrás de Snipe, quien disparó, creyendo haber encontrado a Toru, pero fue una distracción, con la cual Denki electrocutó a su maestro y pudo esposarlo.

― ¡Hagakure Toru huye, y Kaminari Denki ha esposado a Snipe! ―dijo la directora.

Hanta y Mezo, no pudieron hacer nada contra el Kōsei de Midnight, la cual los dejó dormidos.


	13. Chapter 13

**Boku no Hero Academia, pertenece a Kōhei Hirokoshi****.**

**Anteriormente, cuando estudié el cuerpo de este... humano, al ver su Kōsei y como este se dividía en otros, creí que no debía existir, creí que la biología en ningún caso podría dar origen a algo así.**

**Y tenía razón, era imposible.**

**Recientemente, he encontrado otra información.**

**Información sobre sus padres.**

**Nombre: (Apellido desconocido) Yoru.**

**Edad: Desconocida.**

**Kōsei: Inclasificable. Múltiples Kōseis.**

**Nombre: Midoriya Inko.**

**Edad: 32 años, al fallecer.**

**Kōsei: Atracción de Objetos Pequeños.**

**Claramente, hay más. Hay mucho más, ¿Quién es este tal Yoru y cómo es posible, que cuente con tantos Kōseis?**

**¿Por qué no puedo encontrar información sobre la edad de Yoru antes de que se mudara a Tokio o sobre su apellido, o por qué no existe información de Midoriya Inko, antes de sus 15 años?**

**13.**

Tomura se encontraba enfadado. Muy enfadado a causa de que Giran, había llevado a dos chicos. No eran ellos lo que le llegaban a enfadar, le sorprendía que una chica de 12 años fuera culpable de más de cerca de cuatro docenas de homicidios y, al ver el fuego azul de Dabi, supo que este último fue el culpable de cerca de 18 incendios, no solo en Tokio, sino en otras ciudades aledañas de la región de Kanto.

Sabía que podían ser buenos números, para la Liga, sin embargo...

―Dime Giran, ¿esta organización tiene al menos una causa? ―preguntó Dabi.

―La chica al menos ha hecho algo. Ella ha llegado a derramar sangre ―dijo Tomura― ¿Qué hay de ti?

― ¿Necesito recordarte el incendio del hospital de Hidaka, o del cantón militar de Hanyû o aquel incendio dentro de la cámara acorazada del banco central en Misato? ―preguntó Dabi, mientras extendía su mano y generaba una llama azul, sorprendiendo a Tomura, el cual se quedó en silencio.

―Eres sorprendente ―admitió una voz masculina y cantarina, desde algún lugar, desde las sombras, vieron salir a un sujeto alto y delgado, llevaba una máscara blanca y un sombrero de copa, una camisa naranja oscura, un chaleco sin mangas negro y pantalón de vestir negro, llevaba botas blancas hasta la rodilla con tacones de cuña y punteras negras. ―Bien chico, tienes fuego, pero... ¿Qué hay de ti, preciosa? ―preguntó.

―Sr. Compress, no sabía que estaba usted aquí ―dijo un levemente sorprendido, Kurogiri.

―Es mi estilo, ya me conoces Kurogiri ―dijo Sr. Compress.

― ¿Puedes quitarte tu guante, por favor? ―pidió ella, él así lo hizo, le echó alcohol, y usó una aguja para tomar una muestra de sangre, la cual lamió, transformándose en Sr. Compress, pero sin mascara alguna.

― ¿Puedes transformarte en otros, al beber su sangre? ―fue la pregunta obvia de Kurogiri.

―Así es ―dijo ella, mientras esperaba, hasta volver a su forma normal ―Aunque... estoy de acuerdo contigo, Dabi-Chan, ¿Cuál es el objetivo de esta organización?

―Hace casi veinte o quince años, Sensei creó esta organización, cuando All Might salió a la luz, tras derrotarlo a él. Esta organización, tiene el objetivo de acabar con la mayor cantidad de héroes posibles. Pero, muy especialmente: derrotar a All Might, y devolver... ―dijo Tomura.

― ¿(...) El mundo a su estado de caos? ―preguntó alguien desde las sombras, una voz femenina. Una la cual no fue reconocida por Kurogiri, Tomura, Sr. Compress, ni Giran, cosa que los puso nerviosos, al notar aquello, Himiko desenfundó sus cuchillos, y Dabi encendió sus manos en fuego.

― ¡Muéstrate! ―ordenó Tomura.

Una risa femenina, se escuchó en la base entera, antes de que Tomura, saliera proyectado contra la barra del bar, golpeándose en el costado.

―Cuando caiga All For One, una debilitada, muy debilitada Liga de Villanos, no podrá ni siquiera conseguir más candidatos ―dijo la voz ―Tú te ocultarás en las sombras, en sombras aún más profundas y oscuras, pues el final de All For One, lo será también de All Might, cosa que causará un estado de situación de guerra, lo que significa que... ―la mujer se río ―Ya debes de imaginarlo, ¿o no?

―Todos los héroes y fuerzas del orden, estarán alerta ―dijo Kurogiri.

―Luego de All Might, y con el tiempo, un nuevo héroe nacerá, un nuevo símbolo nacerá, uno que será... brutal. No será un Símbolo de Paz, sino de Justicia, de una justicia retorcida, que será apoyada por todo Japón, pues no les quedará otra opción.

― ¿Y cómo planeas detener a este Símbolo de Justicia? ―preguntó Tomura, buscando a la persona, pero no había nada, ni nadie más allí.

―Destruiré lo que más ama ―dijo, mientras salía de las sombras. Era una mujer la cual llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros pegados al cuerpo y una camiseta blanca, que dejaba al descubierto su abdomen, la camiseta blanca y manchada con más colores, casi no podía contener el escote de la mujer. ―Destruiré al Símbolo de la Justicia, antes de que logre su cometido.

― ¿Quién eres? ―preguntó All For One ―Eres extranjera, eso salta a la vista.

―Soy inglesa ―dijo ella ―Llámame... Painter (Pintora). Ustedes, sigan batallando contra el Símbolo de la Paz, contra All Might. Yo... ―se relamió los labios ―Iré tras Géminis ―la pintura cayó de su cabello, camiseta y pantalón, se formó en el suelo un reloj de arena y ella comenzó a hundirse en el suelo, luego la pintura se fue desvaneciendo lentamente.

**Mientras tanto, en la U.A.**

― ¡Espero escuchar sus historias del campamento! ―dijo una entristecida Toru, al igual que Mineta y Denki.

― ¡Aun no es seguro! ―dijo Izuku.

― ¡Podrían encontrarse con una sorpresa de último minuto! ―dijo Hanta, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

― ¡Si no aprobábamos el examen práctico, no habría campamento y si no lo entienden son más tontos que los monos! ―acusó Denki.

La puerta se abrió, dando paso a Aizawa, todos estaban sentados y estáticos, su maestro de largos cabellos negros, los miró fijamente ―Lamentablemente, algunos no aprobaron el examen final. En cuanto al campamento del bosque...

Una esfera de luz se formó de la nada, comenzaron a surgir rayos, ocasionando que todos se ocultaran, Aizawa trató de usar su Kōsei, creyendo que aquello era un Kōsei y que estaban bajo un ataque, pero la esfera solo se desvaneció después de algunos minutos y allí, quedaron dos chicas, una de cabello lila con mechones verdes y sus lóbulos eran conectores Jacks, llevaba una camiseta blanca y una falda verde: el uniforme normal de la U.A.

La otra chica tenía el cabello verde con mechones negros y de ojos negros, tenía una especie de chaleco, el cual estaba abotonado para cubrir sus nada modestos pechos, dejando ver parte de su cuello, su abdomen también quedaba al descubierto y tenía un pantalón de lycra corto y unas botas.

―Bien, estamos en el salón A-1 ―dijo la chica de cabello verde/negro, pasándose una mano por el cabello.

―Tonta, Momo-Obāchan dijo que sabías controlar esa jodida máquina del tiempo ―dijo la de cabello lila/verde, enfadada con su compañera.

―Y acabamos de...

― ¡Pues antes aparecimos en un edificio, en frente de la antigua base de la liga de villanos! ―se quejó la chica de cabello lila/verde.

Su compañera le dedicó una sonrisa. ―Eso no fue un accidente, ya viste las bombas que arrojé y viste como explotó.

― ¡¿PUSISTE EN PELIGRO NUESTRAS VIDAS, ¡¿SOLO PARA VER SI PODÍAS MATAR A SHIMURA TENKO Y A SHIRAKUMO OBORO?! ―se quejó la de cabello lila/verde.

― ¡Quienes son ustedes, y como saben sobre Shirakumo Oboro! ―interrumpió Aizawa, ambas se giraron y lo miraron.

―Bueno ―dijo la de cabellos verde/negro, aclarándose la garganta ―A la primera pregunta, y por más loco que esto suene, somos del año XX33. Mi nombre es Midoriya Oyuki, soy la hija de Yaoyorozu Momo y Midoriya Izuku. Mi Kōsei es una evolución de "Creación" de mamá y la abuela, se llama "Artefacto".

― ¿Por qué es una evolución, Oyuki-Chan? ―preguntó Momo, cuyo corazón comenzó a latir como loco, al saber que esa niña era su hija. Bueno... llamarla niña, cuando tenía su edad, era un poco...

Oyuki le sonrió a Momo ―Necesitas la comprensión anatómica de aquello que necesitas crear, ¿no es cierto, Okasan? ―Momo asintió ―A mí, solo me hace falta imaginarlo y tener los nutrientes, no necesito algo tan... complejo como tu Kōsei.

―Si Momo está en un cinco, tú estás en un seis, no es que sea la gran evolución ―dijo Tokoyami, el cual recibió un golpe de su novia, este se giró para mirar molesto a Tsuyu.

―No molestes ―le riñó la chica de cabello verde.

―Tu turno ―dijo Aizawa, mirando a la otra niña.

La chica de lóbulos Jack lanzó una risilla ―Creo que ya han adivinado, quien es mi madre, así que no es necesaria esa parte. Soy Midoriya Natsumi.

―Una nació en invierno, y la otra en primavera ―fue todo lo que dijo Izuku, recibiendo miradas de enfado de sus novias.

Una segunda esfera apareció, Oyuki y Natsumi se ocultaron rápidamente, la esfera desapareció y allí, había ahora una Loli con orejas y cola de gata, que llevaba el uniforme del colegio ―Maldita Puta ―gruñó la chica, la cual se veía alterada y comenzó a tocar su torso, en busca de alguna herida.

― ¿Podrías...? ―pidió Izuku, sin poder evitar notar las muy claras señales de quien era la madre.

―Hola Otosan ―dijo la niña feliz, mirando a Izuku ―Soy Harada-Midoriya Saya, soy hija de Midoriya Izuku y Harada Nezu. Mi Kōsei se resume en agilidad felina y _High-Intelligence_, que es el Kōsei de Okasan.

Pero Aizawa la interrumpió. ―Em, no. El Kōsei de Nezu-Sama, es High-Spec.

―La pregunta lógica sería: ¿Qué hacen aquí? ―preguntó Momo.

― ¡Midoriya! ―gritó Mineta, todos lo miraron, mientras él señalaba de forma acusadora― ¡Te cogiste a una Loli Sexy!

Saya le dio un golpe en la cara a Mineta y lo mandó a volar, mientras ella se sentaba en su puesto. Oyuki y Natsumi, se sentaron en puestos creados por Momo.

―YaoMomo tiene razón, ¿Qué hacen aquí? ―preguntó Kyōka.

―Existe una villana supremamente poderosa llamada Painter, la cual se volvió la nueva gran enemiga de la paz, luego del asunto de All For One y Shigaraki Tomura ―dijo Oyuki.

―Ella... las asesinó a ambas ―dijo Natsumi mientras bajaba la mirada y derramaba algunas lágrimas. ―Okasan creó una máquina del tiempo, para salvarnos, pues Painter buscaba destruir a Otosan a nivel personal, no a nivel... heroico. Ahora, debe de estar buscándonos a nosotros.

―Creo que Momo-Obāchan, formuló el plan a la desesperada ―opinó Oyuki ―Es probable que se presenten variantes.

―Okasan y yo, estamos casi un 95% seguras, de que dichas variantes se representarán, como nuevos villanos ―dijo Saya ―Vinimos para ocultarnos de Painter, pero también para auxiliarles con los villanos que puedan aparecer.

―Especialmente, porque con nuestra sola presencia, esta línea de tiempo se verá alterada y creemos que dicha alteración se presentará como más villanos. ―dijo Oyuki.

―Las tres ya tienen uniformes de la U.A ―dijo Aizawa ―Nos acompañarán al Campamento, yo hablaré con Nezu-Sama.

―Gracias ―dijeron las tres.

Saya dio un paso al frente. ―Debo hablar con Okasan de todas formas, Aizawa-Ojisan ―dijo Saya.

― ¿Qué sigue? ―preguntó Oyuki a su madre.

Momo se puso de pie, Izuku y Kyōka sentían, como si les hubieran puesto el botón de "automático", también se pusieron de pie ―Vengan. Iremos a la cafetería, comeremos y luego veré como convencer a tus abuelos de que te quedes en la mansión. Este fin de semana, tocará comprar las cosas para el campamento con el equipo Wild Pussycats.

―Es verdad ―dijo Kyōka, la cual sintió que le tocaban el hombro, era Izuku.

―Vengan, Momo-Chan, Oyuki-Chan, Natsumi-Chan... vamos a comer y luego, iremos a ver cómo y dónde hacer las compras del fin de semana ―dijo Izuku, las cuatro asintieron, y siguieron a Izuku.

―Recuerden: este campamento aumentará sus fuerzas y los ayudará a formar estrategias ―dijo Aizawa ―Aprovéchenlo bien.

Todos hicieron las compras esa misma tarde, en el nuevo y supremamente grande Centro Comercial Kiyashi.

Tokoyami recibió unas flores, de manos de Natsumi― ¿Para qué son estas flores, Natsumi? ―preguntó Tokoyami confundido.

― "_Pues para Tsuyu-Obachan, ¿para quien más, Tokoyami-Ojisan?"_ ―susurró la hija de Kyōka le dio una sonrisa bastante... malévola, haciendo que Tokoyami se sonrojara, él no había pasado mucho tiempo con la chica rana, pero le tenía un creciente cariño― _"Yo seré tu cupido con mi tía" _―le dio una patada en la espalda y le hizo acercarse a Tsuku, con alguno que otro balbuceo, Tsuyu entendió, aceptó las flores y se lo llevó de allí.

Pronto, estaban todos haciendo sus compras: ropas, zapatos especiales, implementos de campamento, mochilas, etc.

―No todos buscamos comprar lo mismo ―dijo Izuku ―Divídanse en grupos y nos veremos en el local de comida a las 15:00.

― ¡Si señor! ―dijeron todos.

―_Así que... Hay un villano del xx33 detrás de mi versión del xx20, ¿eh?_ ―se preguntó Izuku, mientras pasaba de su forma masculina, a su forma andrógina ―_Ahora... no solo siento las presencias de otras personas, sino también sus..._

―Oye, ¿no fuiste quien ganó la medalla de oro en el festival deportivo? ―preguntó alguien ―Salvaste a un grupo de personas atrapadas en un edificio en llamas y detuviste a unos terroristas, eres increíble. Todos ustedes, lo son.

―Gracias ―dijo Izuku aun en su forma andrógina ―S...

―_Shigaraki Tenko... Otosan, ese es su nombre_ ―dijo Natsumi en su cabeza ―_Puedo incluso escuchar los pensamientos de otros, ¿no es genial?_

―Y yo puedo sentir las emociones de otros, ya he sentido sus emociones y su personalidad, Natsumi-Chan ―dijo su padre. ―Es un placer volverte a ver, Shigaraki Tenko-Kun ―fueron las palabras de Izuku, mientras pasaba a su forma masculina, pasándole una mano por encima del hombro y agarrándoselo con delicadeza.

― _¡Maldito niño!_ ―gruñó mentalmente Tenko, ahora asustado― _¿Cómo sabe mi nombre real?, ¿por qué se ve tan calmado...? Su Súper-Fuerza._

― ¿Vendrás al campamento? ―preguntó Izuku, soltándolo al tiempo que Tenko lo hacía. Se sentía seguro― ¿Qué vienes a comprar?

―Dime: ¿Por qué la ideología del Asesino de Héroes es más comentada, más popular, que la mía? ―preguntó Tenko ―Tiene simpatizantes ajenos a sus ideales.

―Todo el mundo sabe quién es él ―contestó Izuku ―Nadie sabe nada, absolutamente sobre Shimura Tenko o sobre Shigaraki Tomura. ¿Cuál es tu objetivo?, el de Stain era crear una generación de héroes, que _sepan_ lo que es el heroísmo. Ahora todos saben quién es Akaguro Chizome. ¿Cuál es tu objetivo?, ¿Cuántos saben quién eres?

―Mi objetivo... es Matar a All Might. ¿Acaso no hacemos lo mismo que él?

―No. ―interrumpió el chico de cabellos verdes ―Ese es el objetivo de All For One: matar a All Might y crear una nueva era de terror. No es el tuyo. Tu solo lo adoptaste, y lo sigues a él.

El villano de cabellos celestes, miraba fijamente a Izuku, esperando a que siguiera hablando ―Solo... solo destruyes lo que no te gusta. Antes de que me atrapen, podría acabar con al menos 20 o 30 personas.

―Careces de un objetivo ―dijo Izuku, ahora con una voz profunda ―Careces de un objetivo ―repitió ―Mi objetivo, es crear un sistema judicial, que sea TAN duro contra los criminales comunes y contra los supervillanos, que todos ustedes teman, incluso salir de sus hogares y beberse un simple café. Pero, hasta que llegue el tiempo de las leyes y las políticas, hasta que llegue el momento de ser un senador de día y héroe de noche... los combatiré a ustedes, desde mi lado... colegial ―la sonrisa que vio Tomura en los labios de Izuku, le provocó un profundo temor, entonces, un vaso de helado fue puesto ante Izuku ―Gracias, Momo-Chan, Oyuki-Chan ―ambas se sentaron junto a él.

―Gracias por tu tiempo ―dijo Tenko poniéndose de pie ―Un placer conocer al héroe Saín y a la heroína Creative.

―Cuídese mucho, caballero ―dijo Momo.

Izuku comenzó a comer su helado, antes de mirar a su hija ―Sabes quién era, ¿verdad, Oyuki-Chan?

―Shigaraki Tomura, verdadero nombre: Shimura Tenko. Es el nieto de Shimura Nana, también conocida como Smile, y es el líder de la Liga de Villanos, pero su auténtico líder... es el abuelo: Shimura Yoru ―dijo Oyuki, mientras comía su helado.

―Gracias por la información, cariño ―dijo Izuku.

El resto del día, tras comprar lo que creían que podrían necesitar, la pasaron juntos, Izuku, Momo, Kyōka, Oyuki y Natsumi. Así mismo, Nezu les invitó a ver una película de acción y comedia, nadie negó la invitación, Saya estaba feliz, de escuchar a sus padres reírse en la película, mientras que Momo, Kyōka, Oyuki y Natsumi, fingían no conocer al de cabello verde y la de cabello blanco.


	14. Entrenamiento Felino

**Boku no Hero Academia, pertenece a Kōhei Hirokoshi****.**

**14: Entrenamiento Felino.**

―Sean bienvenidos a este campamento de entrenamiento de verano de la U.A ―dijo Aizawa ―Cualquier otra escuela, les diría que tienen vacaciones... ¡Pero!, no olviden que esta, es una escuela de héroes. ―Se escucharon pasos detrás de la clase A.

―Lamento, si nos demoramos mucho, Eraser-Head ―dijo una voz masculina, al girarse, se encontraron con un hombre de cabello blanco y corto, ojos rojos, con un par de caninos saliendo desde la parte inferior de su boca. Llevaba un traje ajustado de color escarlata, con un cuello en forma de U, que deja ver parte de sus musculosos pectorales. Lleva botas blancas por encima de las rodillas y gruesos brazaletes sobre la parte inferior de sus brazos, un alambre delgado que se desliza desde una de las dos pequeñas protuberancias en la izquierda hasta la parte posterior del cuello y guantes rojos y una máscara anaranjada. ―Es un placer conocerlos, clase A, soy Vlad King, profesor a cargo de la clase 1-B.

―Es un placer conocerlo, Vlad King-Sensei ―dijeron todos, incluso inclinándose, menos Katsuki, quien solo asintió.

Todos subieron al bus y Aizawa los dejó divertirse, hablar de lo que quisieran o escuchar música, tras casi dos horas, llegaron a una especie de mirador, que daba a un bosque, encontrándose con dos heroínas del famoso equipo Wild Wild Pussycats.

Una de ellas era la líder: Mandalay. Su cabello era corto de color marrón rojizo con un flequillo en el centro de su frente y ojos marrones. Tiene una especie de camisa roja y crema, similar al uniforme de una banda de marcha, dejando expuesto su vientre; una falda con volantes y una cola marrón rojiza; un cinturón naranja con pequeños bolsillos y una hebilla de plata asemejada a la huella de un gato; tenía un par de guantes con garras que se asemejaban a patas de gato de color blanco, botas de color rojo y un casco con unas salientes en forma de orejas de gato.

Y la otra era su compañera y antigua alumna: Pixie-Bob. Su cabello era rubio, largo y tenía un flequillo lateral, cubriendo parte de su frente y ojos verdes. Lleva un uniforme celeste, similar al uniforme de una banda de marcha, dejando expuesto su vientre, una falda con volantes y una cola azul con rayas azules, unos grandes guantes con garras que se asemejan a patas de gato de color blanco, botas de color azul; un cinturón de color naranja con pequeños bolsillos y una hebilla que se asemeja a la huella de un gato, llevaba un casco con auriculares que tenía unas salientes en forma de orejas de gato y unas gafas.

―Las Pussy Cats, han trabajado en rescate, en incontables ocasiones ―dijo Aizawa ―Han aceptado auxiliarnos en vuestros entrenamientos.

Mandalay habló, apoyándose en la baranda y mirando hacia atrás, hacía el bosque. ―Este bosque, es nuestra propiedad. Se quedarán al pie de la montaña ―fue a su vehículo, sacó unos binoculares y permitió que todos lo vieran.

― ¡¿Tan lejos?! ―dijeron Mineta, Koji, Toru, Kyōka y Ochako, pues eran los que peor estado físico tenían.

―Pero entonces, ¿Por qué nos detuvimos aquí, Aizawa-Sensei? ―preguntó Ochako confundida.

Más de uno, comenzó a correr hacía el autobús, como si los fueran a asesinar, solo para Pixie Bob se pusiera en frente y causara unas olas de tierra, arrojándolos al precipicio, pero la propia tierra que los mandó a volar, se transformó en unas arenas extrañas, se colocó debajo de ellos y les salvó la vida.

― ¡YA QUE ESTE ES UN TERRENO PRIVADO, PUEDEN USAR SUS KŌSEI COMO LO DESEEN! ―les gritó Mandalay.

― ¡¿UNA BESTÍA?! ―se preguntaron todos.

―Una bestia... ¿hecha de tierra, rocas y madera? ―se preguntó Momo asombrada, antes de desabotonarse su camiseta y crear algo― ¡Kaminari! ―el héroe rubio, agarró aquella bolsa de diez anillos tan... tecnológicos (según su propia descripción) y se colocó, uno en cada dedo, descubriendo que ahora, podía liberar rayos hacía el frente.

―Genial, ¡gracias, Creative! ―dijo Kaminari sonriente― **¡Chaos Voltaje! **―los rayos destruyeron a la bestia, Koji intentó hablarle a una de las criaturas, pero no funcionó y tuvo que esquivarlo.

― ¡Momo-Chan! ―dijo Koji algo asustado― ¡Te cambio una bolsa de dulces con forma de osos y un pastel de chocolate, por un bate!

―Bien ―dijo la chica, mientras creaba un bate ―Es de titanio.

― ¡Perfecto! ―dijo él, mientras entregaba los dulces y el pastel, siendo los dulces ingeridos por la chica.

―Vamos ―dijo Shōto elevando su mano derecha y generando estalagmitas de hielo reforzado, con los cuales atravesaba a los villanos.

― ¡Shōto-Ojisan! ―le llamó Natsumi, desde la parte de atrás― ¡También puedes cambiar la forma de tu fuego! ―las hijas de Izuku, corrieron por un camino alternativo, como si estuvieran rodeando el bosque.

Tenya lanzaba patadas, con su Recipro Burst.

Bakugō... él solo lanzaba explosiones.

Izuku suspiró y comenzó a enfrentarse a sus enemigos, con su Impact, pero era más normal pasar por Inoue y arrojar lanzas de hueso.

Ochako tocaba a uno o dos monstruos, agachándose y esquivándole, antes de usar su gravedad y empujarlos, ya fuera uno contra otro o contra aquellos monstruos que iban hacía ellos.

Eijiro, Rikido y Mezo se habían paso a puños y patadas, quitándose de encima a las criaturas.

Yuga y Mina hacían equipo, uno atacaba, cuando el otro descansaba.

Gracias a Mezo, Izuku y Kyōka, sabían cuántos eran y desde donde saldrían.

Algunos atacaban, otros protegían, pero todos corrían hacía la base central del grupo Pussy Cat.

Hagakure hacía de carnada, dejando que Mina derritiera las piernas de las criaturas, causando que alguna, colapsara sobre alguna otra.

**::::::::::::::::::::**

― ¡Eraser, este programa es una locura! ―se quejó Mandalay.

―Planeamos que obtengan ahora, lo que deberían de obtener en el primer semestre, de su segundo año ―dijo Aizawa, al ver a sus alumnos llegar, al anochecer. ―Permitirles usar su Kōsei, una licencia provisional que les permite trabajar como héroes. Con villanos tan activos como en este momento, también necesitan aprender cómo defenderse. ―Al girarse, se los encontraron en frente, todos vivos, solo algunos rasguños, pero no les faltaba ninguna extremidad, cosa que hizo sonreír a su profesor titular, y a sus entrenadoras.

―Es hora de comer ―dijo Pixie-Bob ―Solo hoy los atenderemos.

―_Y.… solo es el primer día_ ―pensó Izuku, extremadamente cansado, pasando a su forma Jusenkyo, estaba muy agotado. Necesitaba comer, de carácter urgente y luego, descansar toda la noche.

Los hicieron sacar sus cosas del bus y luego, los invitaron a cambiarse de ropas, cenaron todos juntos y luego, pudieron tomar un baño.

Mineta escaló la pared, usando sus bolas (las de la cabeza, malpensados _XD_), sin importarle sangrar, solo para toparse con Kyōka y su hija Natsumi, sentadas en la parte alta de la pared, para luego comenzar a torturarlo, no solo picándolo en los ojos, sino por todo el cuerpo, con sus conectores Jack, mientras que ambas, reían de forma maléfica, hasta hacerlo caer.

―Mañana iniciaremos el verdadero entrenamiento, dense prisa, quedándose dormidos ―ordenó Aizawa, a ambos grupos, pues los chicos estaban en una habitación inmensa y las chicas en otra. Repitió sus órdenes para ambos lados. En medio de la noche, Momo y Kyōka se colaron en la habitación de los chicos, sacando a Izuku de allí y llevándoselo al bosque, cuando él despertó a la mañana siguiente, se encontró sobre una colchoneta, abrazado por cada lado, por una de sus novias, con sus hijas, durmiendo junto a su madre correspondiente.

A la mañana siguiente, casi de madrugada y aun muchos de ellos, con sueño, estaban frente a Aizawa.

―El día de hoy, vamos a realizar algunos ejercicios, quizás algunos se les parezcan a aquellos que tuvimos, hace tres meses, quizás otros no tanto ―dijo Aizawa, mientras le entregaba la pelota de Softball a Bakugō.

Lanzamiento, carrera de 15 metros, fuerza y resistencia. Era obvio, el que todos habían mejorado de forma asombrosa e inesperada.

―Han mejorado... físicamente, pero no sus Kōsei ―dijo Aizawa.

―Trabajaremos en mejorar y afinar sus Kōsei ―dijo Pixie Bob sonriente.

―Será tan duro, que llegarán a desear morir, pero no mueran de verdad ―advirtió Aizawa.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, Vlad King planeaba un entrenamiento también intensivo ―El semestre pasado, la Clase A-1 se llevó la atención, este semestre... será nuestro turno.

― ¡SÍ! ―dijeron todos.

―Cuando las fibras musculares se usan en exceso, se rompen, se regeneran, se refuerzan, se vuelven más fuertes y gruesas. Pasa lo mismo con los Kōsei: entre más los usas, más poderosos se volverán, si no los usan, se atrofiarán ―explicó Vlad King― ¡DEBEN DE SUPERAR SUS LIMITES!

Katsuki sumergía sus manos en agua hirviendo, para luego crear una explosión.

Tenya corría, usando pesas en sus pantorrillas.

Shōto estaba sumergido en una especie de tina/barril con agua, alternando entre hielo y fuego, para hacer que la temperatura del agua sea uniforme.

Sero producía cinta sin descanso, logrando así volverla más larga y más resistente.

Eijiro y Mashirao, tenían un combate, aumentando la fuerza del Kōsei de ambos.

Denki hacía circular su corriente eléctrica, a través de la batería de mayor capacidad, que Momo pudo crear. Entrenando su cuerpo, para poder manejar grandes cantidades de electricidad.

Momo come dulces, mientras usa su Kōsei para aumentar sus creaciones, y acortar el tiempo que necesita para crearlas.

Rikidō come dulces, mientras trata de mantenerse consciente, antes de entrar en su modo Berserker.

Koji aumentaba el alcance de su voz animal, realizando ejercicios vocales, para reforzar sus cuerdas vocales.

Yuga entrena su cuerpo, para poder controlar el Naval Laser por más tiempo, incluso si le duele el estómago y aumentar su rango de alcance.

Tokoyami entrenaba encerrándose en una cueva oscura, tratando de controlar a Dark Shadow. Era una batalla de voluntades.

Uraraka giraba continuamente, en todas las direcciones, en Gravedad Zero, entrenaba su oído interno para disminuir sus nauseas, e incrementar el peso máximo que en el que puede usar su Kōsei.

Izuku por momentos usaba pesos en muñecas y pantorrillas, mientras corría de un lado al otro, lanzaba puños o realizaba movimientos de corte, al empuñar los huesos lanza y, con ese peso intentaba volar.

Tsuyu escalaba, entrenando todos sus músculos (también los de su lengua).

Kyōka incrementaba la calidad del sonido de su Kōsei, mediante el fortalecimiento físico de su conector.

Mina creaba ácido intermitentemente para aumentar la resistencia de su piel.

Minoru se arrancaba esferas, para aumentar la resistencia de su cuero cabelludo para evitar que sangrara incluso si sigue arrancando bolas.

Toru y Shoji entrenaban juntos. No era mucho el entrenamiento que ella podía hacer, excepto quizás en formas de sigilo. Mientras que él generaba múltiples orejas en sus brazos, para buscar escucharla.

―Por lo general, esperaríamos que sus cuerpos crezcan, pero no tenemos ese tiempo ―explicó Vlad King.

― ¿Realmente seis personas, pueden aconsejar a más de 40 personas? ―preguntó Ibara algo preocupada.

― ¡Es hora del trabajo! ―dijo Mandalay ―Soy Mandalay: Heroína Telépata.

― ¡Sí señora! ―dijo Ragdoll, una joven de cabello verde ―Soy Ragdoll: Heroína Buscadora. Mi Kōsei me permite observar a más de 100 personas a la vez, incluyendo su localización y puntos débiles.

― ¡Pixie-Bob: ¡Heroína de la Tierra! ―la usuaria de tierra, volvió a presentarse.

Entonces, la perfección fue rota por el único que no encajaba en ese grupo: un hombre de cabello negro corto, mascara negra y un traje con falda incluida, de color café― ¡Tiger: ¡Héroe Flexible!

En el atardecer, volvieron a la cafetería y Pixie-Bob los recibió, con cientos de platos de comida cruda― ¿Recuerdan mis palabras de ayer? "Hoy será el único día que los atenderemos"

Ragdoll les dedicó una sonrisa ―Hoy ustedes deberán de cocinar.

―Sí... ―fue todo lo que dijeron, los hambrientos alumnos.

―Rescatar a alguien, no solo significaría llenar su espíritu, también sus cuerpos, ¿no es así? ―dijo Tenya, todos asintieron, mientras que iban hacía las mesas y comenzaban a trabajar en equipo.

―_Quizás Aizawa, no está tan loco_ ―pensó Mandalay, mirándolo de reojo.

Izuku abrió los ojos y se puso de pie, dejando de cortar la carne de cerdo, pues prepararía Katsudon, junto a Natsumi y Oyuki, mientras padre e hijas, repetían una y otra vez, la palabra "Katsudon"

―Creo que la carne de cerdo y el arroz, son su punto débil ―dijo una sonriente Momo, Kyōka solo se miraban la una a la otra, sin dejar de sonreír. Les causaba una gran felicidad, el ver a su novio e hijas, cocinando.

La noche avanzaba, todos comían, conversaban y contaban como habían aprendido a cocinar y las recetas que preparaban.


	15. Problemas

**Boku no Hero Academia, pertenece a Kōhei Hirokoshi****.**

**15: Problemas.**

La madrugada era fría, pero Izuku tenía a su lado, a sus novias y, durmiendo en aquella cama enorme, que creó Momo, estaban también Natsumi y Oyuki, solo para que Izuku, quien estaba en su forma andrógina, dejara de comer, mientras sus ojos se abrían y se giraba, para mirar a la lejanía, hacía el bosque, mostrándose inquieto.

Ragdoll abrió sus ojos y también se puso de pie, corrió por el pasillo e hizo sonar una alarma.

«¡Intrusos en las proximidades, del campo de entrenamiento!» Dijo una voz robótica, haciendo que todos despertaran «¡Intrusos en las proximidades, del campo de entrenamiento!»

Una gran parte del campo de entrenamiento, se llenó con un poderoso humo rosa el cual causaba que aquellos que lo respiraban cayeran inconscientes.

En otra parte del bosque, había un incendio de llamas azules.

Pixie-Bob fue emboscada por una villana la cual contaba con una gran fuerza física y fue golpeada, hasta ser dejada inconsciente.

Un villano de aspecto reptiliano, de cabello violeta, una camisa negra sin mangas, un pantalón oscuro, una máscara sobre sus ojos de color blanco y una bufanda roja. Este villano, el cual fue referido por uno de los muchos villanos presentes, como Spinner, se arrojó contra los jóvenes aspirantes a héroes, solo para que Tsuyu diera un salto y le cayera encima, dándole una poderosa patada.

Spinner se puso de pie y lanzó un ataque con una de sus garras, solo para ser atrapado por los abrazos alargados de Tiger, los cuales se enredaron alrededor de su cuerpo, para luego comenzar a girar y tratar de lanzar a Spinner a la lejanía, pero él se adhirió a un árbol y volvió a atacar a sus enemigos, Tsuyu le escupió con su babaza, nublando su visión y siendo este pateado por la chica, para luego recibir un puño, cortesía Tiger.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Mientras que Mina, Eijiro, Yuga, Denki y Neiton estaban castigados, siendo vigilados por Vlad King.

―Vlad se encargará de... ―Eraserhead giró su cabeza, viendo las llamas azules en el bosque― ¿Puedes encargarte aquí?

―Ve. Claramente hay problemas, y de los grandes ―murmuró Vlad.

Eraser corrió hacia afuera, notó un brillo azul junto a su rostro y un gran frio, se encontraba a su izquierda, un chico de cabellos negros, con cicatrices de quemaduras bajo los ojos, la mandíbula y el cuello, en su mano derecha tenía unas llamas azules, las cuales fueron disparadas hacía él, solo para extinguirse en un santiamén y recibir una patada de Eraser.

―Rayos ―murmuró el muchacho, poniéndose de pie ―Debería de haber podido prever esto, viniendo de un héroe Undergrown, de tu calibre... ―extendió su mano, y liberó una llamarada azul, la cual chocó contra una llamarada roja, ambas llamas se apagaron ―Vaya.

―Sensei, ¿se encuentra bien? ―preguntó el chico.

―Estoy bien, Shōto ―dijo Eraser-Head.

Una esfera de luz amarilla, fue hacía su enemigo, pero se desvaneció.

― ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ACABA DE PASAR?! ―gritó Katsuki, parado junto a Eijiro, hasta que vio a su maestro― ¿Listo para continuar el combate, lesionado?

El sujeto de cabello negro sonrió ―Estoy listo, ¿y tú, Bakugō Katsuki?

Eso hizo sonreír al rubio, ― ¿preparado, pelos de mierda?

―Lo estoy, Mohamed ―dijo Shōto.

―Todoroki, Bakugō ―dijo su maestro ―Debemos alejar a nuestro enemigo, de esta zona.

―Claro, el edificio principal ―gruñó Katsuki, antes de arrojarse contra su enemigo, para asombro de su compañero y su maestro, logrando darle un golpe en el estómago a su rival y luego colocando una mano en el costado― ¡SHINE! ―la explosión mandó a volar a su rival.

― ¿Lo conoces, no es así Todoroki? ―preguntó su maestro.

―Él es Todoroki Daishi, es mi hermano mayor ―dijo Shōto, asombrando a su compañero y a su maestro.

Daishi les dio una sonrisa a todos ―Yo fui más inteligente. Me fui de ese hogar, justo a tiempo, ¿no te parece, Otōto? Ustedes, idiotas aún viven con el bastardo.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

En el bosque, Kendo, Ibara, Kodai, Shiozaki, Juzo y Tetsutetsu, estaban tratando de escapar del gas, pronto se encontraron con Momo, la cual creó máscaras de gas para todos, mientras que trataban de salir.

―Momo-San ―dijo Mandalay, con su telepatía ―Estoy junto a Midoriya-Kun, él dice que ustedes siete, están con el villano que ha liberado el gas somnífero.

― ¿Hacia dónde está? ―preguntaron Juzo y Tetsutetsu.

―Hacía el oeste, a su derecha ―dijo Mandalay ―Tengan cuidado y no se acerquen a él.

Momo les tendió a ambos chicos de la clase 1-B unas máscaras de gas, de apariencia de la peste negra, con dos respiradores en los laterales del pico. ―Tengo una corazonada. Temo que las máscaras puedan llegar a quebrarse, entre más se acerquen al gas, estas deberían de ser aún mejores, para filtrar el oxígeno.

―Gracias ―dijeron ambos, acomodándose las nuevas máscaras y corriendo en dirección del núcleo del gas.

―Juzo ―dijo Tetsutetsu ―Ambos grupos, ambas clases ingresamos con el mismo examen, contamos con el mismo plan de estudios, pero ellos cuentan con algo, que nosotros no.

― ¿Qué tienen? ―preguntó Juzo confundido.

―Crisis. La invasión a la U.S.J y el Asesino de Héroes ―contestó Tetsutetsu ―Ellos convirtieron la crisis en una oportunidad. Ven, vamos a crear una oportunidad.

―Vamos ―dijo Juzo sonriendo por debajo de su máscara.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Shōto arrojó una bola de fuego hacía su hermano, el cual levantó su brazo y generó una espada de fuego azul, lanzando un corte, pero Shōto congeló el brazo de su hermano, al tiempo que Aizawa lo ataba y Bakugō lo dejaba malherido, con una explosión.

― ¿Qué busca la Liga de Villanos, con este ataque? ―preguntó Aizawa, con su Kōsei activado, mientras le pisaba el talón a su enemigo, quebrándoselo.

―Contesta ya, ―dijo Shōto impaciente― ¿Qué busca la liga?

― ¡HABLA YA, BASTARDO DE CABELLO NEGRO! ―Gritó Bakugō.

―A ti... te buscan a ti, chico ―dijo Todoroki Daishi, haciendo que los ojos de los dos alumnos y del maestro, se abrieran, con esa información, Aizawa dejó inconsciente a Daishi.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Fue Izuku quien descubrió que el sobrino de Mandalay no estaba cerca del campamento, comenzó a caminar, casi sin saber realmente hacía donde iba, hasta que logró encontrarlo, junto a una cueva, siendo amenazado por un villano enmascarado.

― **¡Vía Dolorosa!** ―escuchó el villano, siendo atado por unas raras enredaderas espinosas, las cuales lo hicieron sangrar.

― **¡Crimson Lance! (Lanza Carmesí)** ―exclamó Izuku, lanzando un puño, en cual Izuku recargó con tanta energía como pudo obligarse a producir, aunque esa no era la forma en la cual su Kōsei debería de ser usado, pero no era como si tuviera muchas opciones.

El villano juró que acababa de sentir sus costillas quebrarse, bajo el puño de su enemigo, antes de poder contraatacar, Izuku lo había hecho, lanzando un puño izquierdo, chocando contra la mandíbula del rubio.

― **¡Whipping! (Flagelación)** ―exclamó Ibara, usando sus cabellos como si fueran látigos y haciendo crecer en ellos las espinas, logrando herir con efectividad a su rival.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Mandalay le dio una patada a Spinner, tras esquivar su arma y pudo hacerlo retroceder, se agachó antes de que el reptiliano pudiera golpearla con su arma y se levantó, dándole un puño en la barbilla, levantándolo del suelo, Spinner entonces giró sobre sí mismo y lanzó una patada, la cual Mandalay bloqueó con sus brazos, siendo mandada al suelo.

Pero Spinner olvidó a Tsuyu, la cual le dio una poderosa patada en la cabeza, antes de alejarse por la inercia, fue sujetado del brazo y Tsuyu enredó su lengua alrededor del cuello de su enemigo, comenzando a estrangularlo, Mandalay aprovechó y le dio una bandada de golpes en el pecho, cuello y abdomen, logrando entre ambas heroínas, dejar a su enemigo fuera de combate.

Tiger lanzó golpe tras golpe, a Mangle, quien solo lo esquivaba una y otra vez, mientras que Tiger decía los cargos que había sobre su rival. Tiger lanzó un Uppercut, pero su mano fue agarrada por su enemigo.

―Vaya, así que soy famoso.

― ¿A qué has venido, criminal? ―preguntó Tiger.

―Ese no es tu problema ―dijo Mangle, lanzando una patada rápida, acercándose a él, agarrando su nuca y dándole un rodillazo en la cara, haciendo retroceder a Tiger, para luego lanzarlo al suelo y comenzar a lanzar golpes a su rostro.

En el rostro de Mangle, fue arrojada la babaza de Tsuyu y también varias esferas de Mineta, el cual se desmayó. Esa distracción, fue suficiente para que ambas chicas golpearan a su rival a fondo, sin descanso, teniendo ayuda de Tiger, hasta poder dejarle fuera de combate también, siendo ambos villanos, atados por unas raras ramas de un árbol, según Mandalay, esas ramas eran muy fuertes y difíciles de romper.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

― ¿No sientes que hay algo extraño? ―preguntó Tetsutetsu ―Llámame loco, pero creería que no hay una gran expansión del gas.

―Creo que tienes razón ―dijo Juzo ―Aun y con las máscaras, es peligroso, tengo una idea ―lentamente, se "sumergieron" en una zanja y continuaron el camino, con Juzo liderándolos, pues el gas no entraba tan profundo ―Si deseas saber dónde estamos, mira hacia el cielo.

―Hay más gas, mucho más, Juzo. Salir de aquí no será fácil ―dijo Tetsutetsu.

―Estamos cerca de la fuente. Prepárate para el combate ―dijo su compañero, el de cabello plateado asintió.

Más pronto que tarde, encontraron al villano, el cual estaba envuelto en un tornado de gas. Llevaba un casco de soldado y una máscara de gas, conectado a un tanque de oxígeno y un uniforme escolar de color negro.

― ¡Te encontré! ―gritó Tetsutetsu, atravesando el gas y lanzando un puño.

―Aún son humanos ―dijo su enemigo, sacando un revolver y disparando, pero sin darle. El sujeto de la máscara y casco, le esquivó y trató de volver a disparar, solo para que su pie fuera jalado, permitiéndole a Tetsutetsu darle un fuerte golpe en la máscara― _¡Bastardo de mierda!_ ―pensó, al tiempo que le disparaba a Tetsutetsu, destruyendo la máscara, haciéndole una herida mínima en la cabeza.

― ¡Tetsutetsu! ―gritó su compañero, el cual le arrancó la máscara, para luego comenzar a golpear a su rival, siendo ayudado por Tetsutetsu, cuando este pudo alcanzar la máscara de su enemigo, el cual dejó de liberar gas, antes de ser dejado inconsciente, por Juzō y dejado con el cuerpo, hasta el cuello, en una zanja.

El gas comenzó a dispersarse lentamente.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Los brazos de su enemigo se volvieron más musculosos, pero fue por culpa de las fibras musculares, que ahora las recubrían, su enemigo lanzó un puño, pero Izuku lo esquivó, pasó a su forma femenina y extendió sus manos, arrojándole lanzas de hueso las cuales tenían como habilidad el quemar.

Pero su rival logró alcanzar a Izumi y darle un puño, el cual hizo que el cuerpo de la joven de cabello violeta agrietara la pared, un nuevo puño causó un agujero en la pared y, con el último, la hizo atravesar la pared entera, creándose otra entrada a la cueva.

― ¡MIDORIYA! ―Gritó una espantada Ibara, mientras soltaba un grito, produciendo más enredaderas y causando que las espinas crecieran aún más, las enredaderas de la chica, lograron llegar hasta su enemigo, enredándose alrededor de sus brazos y piernas, y las espinas se clavaban en su carne.

― ¡ESE ES MI NOVIO, BASTARDO! ―gritó Kyōka, ¿Cómo llegó hasta allí?, ni idea. La chica generó un boom sónico desde sus brazos, provocando que el villano volara hacía el mismo agujero que el héroe, logrando las chicas ver a Izuku (o eso creyeron) atacar a su enemigo, soltando el villano un grito de dolor, viendo ambas salir a la forma femenina de Midoriya.

―Le clavé muchas, pero muchas lanzas de hueso. Son lanzas especiales ―especificó, se le veía agitada ―En teoría... solo en teoría, deberían de... ―su enemigo soltó un grito de dolor, que les heló la sangre y luego, vieron el suelo llenarse de sangre, las dos chicas se taparon la boca, Ibara, quien había sido compensada con una imaginación muy grande, vomitó.

―No creo... que este... muerto ―dijo el pequeño Kōta.

―Estoy de acuerdo ―dijo Izumi, sacando de su mano una lanza rosa y clavándosela ella misma ―Mis lanzas son especiales. Las de color blanco son proyectiles, las de color rosa son de curación profunda. Las rojas son... absorción de sangre ―miraron, notando como la sangre del suelo se volvió aún más... liquida, elevándose del suelo lentamente, en burbujas rojas y yendo hacía dentro de la cueva.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

A causa de cuan entrada estaba la noche, Kuroyami, perdió el control sobre Dark Shadow, pero, de todos modos, el Kōsei destrozó el cuerpo del villano Moonfish, asegurándose de dejarlo vivo, pero con los huesos muy, pero muy rotos.

Afortunadamente, para Shōji y Kuroyami, Bakugō y Shōto aparecieron, usando sus Kōsei, logrando salvarlos a ambos, de Dark Shadow, al emplear la luz que producían las explosiones y la luz del fuego, tras eso, fueron los cuatro hacía el campamento.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Ochako, tenía sus brazos y piernas llenos de cortes, por culpa de aquella loca chica de cabello rubio y ojos dorados.

―_Enfócate. Concéntrate_ ―pensó Ochako, haciendo caso omiso a sus heridas, miró hacía un lado, el aparente cadáver lleno de sangre de Hagakure. La chica rubia se lanzó contra ella ―_Contra alguien con un cuchillo_ ―la castaña viró su torso, su enemiga pasó por su lado, la mirada de asombro de la rubia, denotaba que su método de ataque, se basaba también en el terror que causaba en su enemigo, gracias a lo cual, este enemigo en cuestión no debería de poder esquivarla ―_pivoteas con un pie para desaparecer de su línea de visión, agarras su muñeca _―así lo hizo ―_Y su nuca_ ―repitió las explicaciones de Gunhead ―Con todas tus fuerzas hala y empuja hacia abajo ―la chica rubia acabó literalmente en el suelo. Ochako se acercó a Hagakure.

― "_Hola"_ ―susurró.

― ¡Hola, chicas! ―dijo una voz femenina.

― ¡Oyuki-Chan! ―dijeron Ochako y la malherida Hagakure, la futura hija de Momo e Izuku, generó unas esposas, las cuales le colocaron a la villana rubia, luego, comenzó a generar banditas adhesivas y vendas, para curar (de mala manera) a la chica de cabellos rosados.

―Otosan, en su forma femenina, tiene algo que puede ayudarte a sanar, no te preocupes, Toru-San ―dijo Oyuki sonriente, tras colocarle la millonésima venda y decidirse a cargarla, para luego crear unas esposas muy futuristas, las cuales le fueron colocadas a la rubia ―Vengan, debemos volver al campamento... ―Toru se volvió visible.

― ¡TORU-CHAN! ―gritó una espantada Ochako.

―Está viva, tranquila ―dijo Oyuki, la cual también estaba preocupada ―Vamos, debemos volver de inmediato ―Ochako asintió y ambas volvieron con las inconscientes chicas, al campamento. Una para ser atendida y otra para ser llevada ante la justicia.

Cuando todos llegaron al campamento, Aizawa descubrió que solo faltaba una persona, luego escuchó algo similar al golpe de un tambor, algo cayendo desde un lugar muy alto, fueron Aizawa y Vlad quienes fueron a ver qué pasaba, encontrándose con una Natsumi algo lastimada, la cual respiraba de forma agitada, traía tres canicas en su mano derecha. ―Entremos ―ordenó, todos se reunieron en un mismo salón, Izuku y Kyōka abrazaron a su hija, la cual dijo una y otra vez, que estaba bien, que no había problema ―En esta esfera, tengo encerrado a un villano llamado Mr. Compress, él puede generar estas canicas, que son en realidad algo así como... una manifestación del objeto comprimido en su interior, ahora mismo, solo yo puedo decidir cuándo sacarlo ―mostró otra esfera ―Este es el villano Muscular ―colocó otras cinco canicas ante todos ―estos son: Mustard, Magne, Moonfish, Spinner y Dabi.

Oyuki salió, tardó unos dos minutos en volver y al entrar al salón, volvió con la chica esposada ―Y ella es Toga Himiko. Ellos, son la nueva generación de... agentes de la Liga de Villanos.

―Sin embargo ―gruñó Natsumi ―Ella no está aquí.

― ¿Quién no está aquí, Natsumi-Chan? ―preguntó su madre.

Natsumi no la miró―Tu asesina, Murai Risako. Se hace llamar Madame Widow.

― "_Y-yo... ¿fui asesinada?" _―susurró Kyōka.

―Ambas fallecimos ―dijo Momo seriamente, todos abrieron los ojos.

Oyuki se giró y miró a su madre, solo por un segundo, Momo creyó ver algo más en los ojos de su hija, pero prefirió que ella lo dijera. ―Yo... creé una máquina para rastrear a Madame Widow, y ha ido de una línea de tiempo a otra, siempre y cuando Midoriya Izuku, sea el esposo o novio de Yaoyorozu Momo y Jirō Kyōka, para asesinarlas a ellas, pues espera que algún Izuku se vuelva loco y ella así tenerlo como su malvado compañero.


	16. Habitaciones

**Boku no Hero Academia, pertenece a Kōhei Hirokoshi****.**

**Forma Jusenkyo: Puede sentir las presencias de otras personas, en un radio de 15 metros.**

**Forma Masculina: Impact: Cada golpe bien ejecutado, aumenta la fuerza del siguiente, hasta que el quinto golpe lo hace reiniciarse. O puede acumular la fuerza de los cuatro golpes y soltar un súper-golpe.**

**Forma Femenina: Lanzas de Huesos (con alguna habilidad especial, si ese es el deseo del portador) y Vuelo.**

**16: Habitaciones.**

Luego de haber logrado derrotar y contener a los villanos, los policías y bomberos, llegaron y encerraron a los villanos derrotados con anterioridad.

―De los cuarenta alumnos presentes, al menos doce están inconscientes por culpa del gas, diecinueve tienen algunas heridas de rango leve o medio, nueve resultaron ilesos ―informó uno de los paramédicos a Vlad King, quien asintió.

― ¿Qué hay de Eraser-Head? ―preguntó Eijiro preocupado.

―Recibió una quemadura de rango 1 en su rostro, se pondrá bien, lo prometo ―dijo el doctor ―Hablando de los héroes presentes, serían dos los que fueron malheridos, la heroína Pixie-Bob recibió un golpe critico en la cabeza, se encuentra en cuidados intensivos.

El capitán de la policía ―Por el lado de los villanos, ocho fueron arrestados.

Izuku sanó a una velocidad de vértigo, pues su propio cuerpo causó que todos los huesos de su cuerpo, tomaran su forma rosa, sanándolo en unos cuantos minutos.

**U.A, sala de Profesores.**

―El hecho de que nuestros alumnos fueran atacados en un campamento, planificado para fortalecerlos... ―Nezu se escuchaba furiosa ―Deberíamos de avergonzarnos de la ironía. Ellos, los villanos, han comenzado una guerra.

Midnight habló. ―Nezu-Sama, según lo que tengo entendido, la policía estaría ahora mismo sacándoles información a los villanos que lograron capturar los estudiantes.

―Así es, Midnight ―dijo la furiosa Neko-Loli.

― ¿Hubiéramos sido capaces de coordinarnos tan bien, como los villanos? ―preguntó Midnight seriamente preocupada, por lo que acababa de acontecer.

―Desde que realicé mi debut como héroe profesional, el crimen disminuyó en un gran porcentaje ―dijo All Might, en su forma civil ―No estábamos preparados para la aparición de la Liga de Villanos.

―Nos volvimos demasiado complacientes durante los tiempos de paz, que obtuvimos gracias a All Might ―dijo Present Mic, para luego recibir una taza de té ―Gracias, Saya-Chan.

―De nada ―dijo Saya ―Okasama. En la línea de tiempo anterior, Bakugō Katsuki, es secuestrado, Otosan y otros iban a buscarlo, All Might enfrentaba a All For One y perdía el One For All, quedándose Japón sin el Símbolo de la Paz. All Might sigue aquí, Katsuki sigue aquí, capturamos a los Preceptos de la Muerte. ―Se permitió sonreír, para asombro de todos los héroes, sobre cómo eran los hechos en la anterior línea de tiempo― ¡Estamos cambiando el futuro y quizás, incluso mejorándolo!

Nezu se relajó, se recostó contra el espaldar, cerró los ojos y mostró una sonrisa. ―No estamos dejando de lado, aquellos combates que definirán el futuro de Japón, solo... estamos aplazándolos, estamos ganando tiempo, antes del acto final.

―Exactamente ―dijo Saya.

―Saya-Chan ―dijo Present Mic, con un rostro frio y habiéndose quitado los anteojos, estaba muy serio― ¿Quién es el traidor? ¡Solo nosotros: los profesores sabríamos donde se realizaría el entrenamiento!

―Un alumno de la clase 1-J ―dijo ella ―Su nombre es...

A la mañana siguiente, apareció un titular: **«Mizushima Shishiō, alumno de la clase 1-H, ha desaparecido de la U.A, sin dejar rastro»**

A los hogares de cada padre de familia, llegó una carta por parte de la U.A, Izuku se sorprendió un poco cuando, al llegar a su casa, se encontró con aquella carta, preparó su cena y leyó la nota.

_Debido a los desafortunados acontecimientos, de los últimos días, y con la misión de poder proteger a nuestros alumnos, la U.A, ha decidido implementar un sistema de internado. Por favor, marcar la cacilla, de sí está o no de acuerdo, y colocar su firma, como padre de familia o tutor del alumno en cuestión._

Izuku firmó él mismo, pues era huérfano. Hizo sus maletas y se trasladó, antes que sus compañeros a la _High Alliance_, un edificio de tres pisos, con un total de, eligiendo una habitación y, colocando en la puerta de la misma una placa que decía Géminis, con un símbolo cuya mitad era una silueta masculina y la otra presentaba una falda, como femenina, pintado de color_ "lavanda floral"_, pues era el color resultante del celeste y el rosa.

Al final, el día lunes, los demás se presentaron en el edificio de tres pisos, al entrar, se encontraron con Izuku preparando un gran desayuno, el cual sirvió en una mesa.

― ¡COMIDA! ―gritaron Eijirō, Koji, Rikido y Ochako, lanzándose hacía la mesa de 20 puestos, a los demás les salió una gota tras sus cabezas, mientras que se sentaban a comer.

― ¿Hace cuánto que te has mudado, cariño? ―preguntó Momo.

―Anoche ―dijo Izuku ―Estaba muy... intranquilo, creí que algo no estaba bien, por eso notan que tengo ojeras y que me veo tan cansado ―todos asintieron ―Pues bien, tomé una copia que tengo de mi uniforme y salí a patrullar la ciudad, con Izumi y su capacidad de Flotación, sobrevolé la ciudad, detuve algunos criminales y luego, me dio por venir hacía la Academia, creí que algo estaba mal, pero no fue así, encontré a Nezu-Chan, hablando sobre que este sería el hogar de la clase A-1, así que volví a mi casa, empaqué mis cosas y vine para acá. Basándome en las personalidades y Kōsei de cada uno, le escogí una habitación y he colocado símbolos que los representan, en las puertas ―continuaron desayunando y luego, fueron a ver las habitaciones.

Para Aoyama: Unas figuras en madera sobre la puerta, que fingían ser destellos.

Para Mina: una mancha blanca que fingía ser ácido.

Para Tsuyu: el rostro de una rana.

Para Tenya: Un tubo de escape con llamas.

Para Ochako: El símbolo del centro de gravedad.

Para Mashirao: Una cola.

Para Denki: Un rayo.

Para Eijiro: Una figura hexagonal.

Para Koji: Un conejo.

Para Rikido: Un brazo musculoso.

Para Mezo: Un pulpo.

Para Kyōka: Una nota musical.

En la puerta de Hanta, había una X hecha con cinta.

Para Fumikage: El símbolo Yang.

Para Shoto: Una llama y un cubo de hielo.

Para Toru: La silueta de una chica.

Para Bakugō: La onomatopeya americana de una explosión (_BOOM_)

Para Mineta: Un racimo de uvas.

Para Momo: Un sombrero de mago.

Se escuchó un _**Pim**_ y luego, se escuchó una voz en algún altavoz, que hizo que todos se reunieran en la sala del edificio, era Aizawa.

―Me alegro que a todos nos permitieran venir ―dijo Momo sonriente.

―Por ahora, nos enfocaremos en que obtengan sus Licencias Provisionales, que planeábamos que obtuvieran en el Campamento. En el primer piso, tenemos la sala de estar, un área de televisión y computo, una cocina y una lavandería. Las habitaciones están en el segundo piso, de las chicas a la izquierda y de los chicos a la derecha... o eso se suponía, hasta que Midoriya colocó los símbolos de todos en las puertas. Hay cuatro habitaciones en cada piso, con cinco pisos en total. Están equipados con un armario, refrigerador, aire acondicionado e inodoro. Mañana, les contaré más, sobre lo que sucederá de ahora en adelante.

Mientras que las clases 1-A y 1-B, recibían las palabras de Aizawa y Vlad, estando en las Heights Alliance, Nezu no estaba mucho mejor. Estaba bastante inquieta.

―_El sistema de dormitorios no es solo para garantizar la protección de los estudiantes_ ―pensó Nezu, mientras entraba en el baño, se desvestía aquella mañana, entró en la ducha, dejó que el agua caliente humedeciera su cuerpo, se enjabonó lentamente ―_También... es para determinar la amenaza de las filtraciones de la que aún no nos hemos ocupado. Para recuperar la confianza del público, debido a la inquietud que ha estado en el aire. Si los villanos deseaban hacer mella en la confianza del público, sobre la U.A.… en ese caso, lo lograron bastante bien. Evitaremos la investigación pública, buscaremos tras bambalinas. Ese chico... Mizushima Shishiō, ¿Por qué no puedo recordarlo? _―se preguntó. Algo estaba terriblemente mal, no podía entenderlo. No podía recordarlo. ¿Entonces, como se enteró la opinión pública?


	17. Una clase sobre rescates (y desastres)

**Boku no Hero Academia, pertenece a Kōhei Hirokoshi****.**

**Forma Jusenkyo: Puede sentir las presencias de otras personas, en un radio de 15 metros.**

**Forma Masculina: Impact: Cada golpe bien ejecutado, aumenta la fuerza del siguiente, hasta que el quinto golpe lo hace reiniciarse. O puede acumular la fuerza de los cuatro golpes y soltar un súper-golpe.**

**Forma Femenina: Lanzas de Huesos (con alguna habilidad especial, si ese es el deseo del portador) y Vuelo.**

**17: Una clase sobre desastres (y rescates).**

― ¡Sean bienvenidos una vez más a USJ! ―dijo su profesora Trece― ¡Comenzaremos inmediatamente, con la clase de desastres y rescate! ―Trece y Aizawa, los guiaron a todos, hasta la zona de derrumbe, pero más específicamente, hasta un área donde había un acantilado ―Habrá tres estudiantes en el fondo del precipicio, uno de ellos inconsciente, otro preocupado y el último con la pierna lastimada. Los rescatistas serán: Iida, Bakugō, Yaoyorozu, Todoroki y Fumikage.

― ¡Wow, que gran altura! ―dijo Eijiro.

― ¿Cómo bajaremos? ―preguntó Kaminari.

―Los que estarán lastimados serán: Midoriya, Uraraka y Aisu ―dijo Trece, ellos tres asintieron y bajaron en un ascensor que había a un costado.

―Tenemos cuerdas y una camilla.

―Hagamos explotar parte de la montaña, dándole forma de escalones ―dijo Bakugō sonriente, mientras formaba pequeñas explosiones en su mano derecha.

―Él no piensa, actúa por instinto ―dijo Aisu. A todos les corrió un escalofrío, al preguntarse si cuando fueran profesionales, alguien estaría a salvo, en caso de que hubiera una situación de rescate.

Iida lo pensó, por un largo rato, antes de mirar a su "creativa" compañera ―Yaoyorozu-San, por favor: crea una polea ―sacó de su bolsillo unos dulces.

―Gracias, pero por ahora no me hacen falta ―aseguró la pelinegra, mientras que, desde sus hombros, hacía aparecer una polea, la cual armó con gran facilidad y en segundos, la pudo asegurar, gracias a unos tornillos presentes en el lugar.

Iida miró seriamente a Fumikage, el cual ya sabía lo que su compañero pediría. ―Necesito pedirte, que por favor hagas bajar a Dark-Shadow ―el chico cuervo asintió.

Momo suspiró y se aproximó al barranco― ¡Por favor, mantengan la calma, iremos por ustedes en pocos minutos!

― ¡Gracias! ―dijeron Aisu y Midoriya.

―En ocasiones, es imposible salvar a las víctimas, pues están desesperadas y llenas de pánico ―dijo Yaoyorozu, Bakugō desvió la mirada, los demás asintieron.

Todoroki colocó una capa de hielo, encima de donde bajaría la cuerda, pues se corría el peligro de que la saliente picuda del barranco cortara las fibras de la misma.

Fue Fumikage, en su completo papel de Tsukuyomi, quien descendió, con la camilla.

Ya que tenían que actuar, lo hicieron muy bien, al mostrarse desesperados, Aisu sujetó la cabeza de una "inconsciente" Uraraka, pero fue Izuku quien habló― ¡Por favor, ayúdalas rápido, Uraraka-San está inconsciente y Aisu-San con la pierna rota!

―Dime Tsuyu-Chan, Izuku-Kun ―pidió Tsuyu.

―Por favor, intenten guardar la calma, todo estará bien ―dijo Fumikage entrando en el papel ―Soy el héroe Tsukuyomi, les prometo que los sacaremos de aquí. Primero, subiré a su compañera inconsciente, luego a tu amiga Uraraka y finalmente, te ayudaré a subir ―Midoriya y Aisu asintieron, vieron a Tsukuyomi cargar en brazos a la castaña y colocarla delicadamente en la camilla, mientras que Dark Shadow auxiliaba subiéndola lentamente, por desgracia, la camilla se balanceo, por culpa de una celosa Tsuyu, causando que Uraraka, casi se lastimara la cabeza, pero Dark Shadow lo evitó.

―Rescata a una persona, sin hacer uso de sus Kōsei puede que resulte agotador, pero su compañero Bakugō lo está haciendo bien, muy bien. Teniendo en cuenta que no puede usar su Kōsei. Deben de aprender, que sus habilidades tienen que ser para reforzarlos, no volverse muletas, necesitan saber cómo responder en una situación, sin ellos ―dijo 13.

― ¡SÍ, 13-SENSEI! ―dijeron todos. Momo cargó a Uraraka, hasta un cuadrado de cinta azul, que decía _Safe Zone_.

―Existen Profesionales que solo piensan en ellos mismos, o que solo piensan en la fama que les traerá realiza acción, así que son capaces de dejar morir a una gran multitud de civiles, si eso no les trae algo a cambio ―explicó Aizawa, eso asustó a todos los miembros de la clase A-1.

― _¿Quién podría ser tan desgraciado, como para permitir algo así?_ ―se preguntó Bakugō incrédulo ―_Si algún día conozco a un héroe así... lo haré explotar. Un héroe está para ayudar a otros, no para ser famoso._

No solo fue en el barranco, también en la zona de incendios, donde los héroes eran los que no debían de entrar en pánico. 13 les comentó sobre las palabras que más debían de emplear, en tales situaciones, sobre todo para que la persona comprenda que está fuera de peligro.

― (...) En casos de ahogamiento, pueden intentar arrojar un flotador a la víctima, o usar un cayado de pastor, usar un flotador, o nadar hacía la víctima ―indicó 13. Todos estaban tomando notas en libretas, junto a ellos, había unos muñecos de prueba ―Busquen el pulso, si no lo encuentran empleen reanimación cardiopulmonar, en adultos y niños, deben colocar una mano en el centro del pecho y colocar la otra en la parte superior de la primera, se deben realizar treinta compresiones en el pecho a un ritmo de cien por minuto. Dejen que el pecho se eleve por completo entre compresiones. Recuerden: no deben presionar sobre las costillas de la víctima. Si la víctima es un niño deben colocar dos dedos sobre el esternón.

Estuvieron también realizando rescate acuático, donde Tsuyu lo sintió como una competencia y rescató (en tiempo record) a sus compañeros "ahogados".

Pasaron entonces, a un escenario de una ciudad destruida.

Aizawa llamó la atención de todos ―Cuatro buscarán en esta ciudad destruida, necesitan hacer lo mismo que en las partes anteriores: mostrar seguridad, tranquilizar a las víctimas, etcétera ―todos asintieron ―los restantes dieciséis se ocultarían, tendrán ocho minutos para replegarse. De los que están ocultos, y son obviamente víctimas, no podrán hablar.

13 habló. ―Aquí será una búsqueda a mayor escala, a mayor... problema. No se sabe dónde están los heridos, deben de estar atentos a cualquier sonido y tener cuidado al intentar rescatar a alguien, pues fácilmente una edificación podría venirse abajo. Tienen dos minutos para ocultarse.

―No olviden, que ninguna situación es extraña en este caso ―dijo Aizawa a Izuku, Ochako, Bakugō y Mineta.

―No es necesario, síganme ―dijo Bakugō, mientras despegaba con sus explosiones.

― ¡Incluso yo entiendo, que eso no debería de estar permitido! ―gritó Mineta, unos asombrados Ochako e Izuku le miraron― ¡Las explosiones de Bakugō podrían causar un mayor derrumbe, miren como es el lugar: los edificios podrían desplomarse y empeorar todo!

―Debemos separarnos y buscar ―dijo Ochako, Mineta tomó otro camino.

― ¿Y tú, Midoriya? ―preguntó Aizawa.

―Estoy en ello ―aseguró, volviéndose a su forma Jusenkyō y cerrando los ojos, se giró y fue hacía un edificio, pero pasó a su forma de Izumi y voló hacía algún lugar.

Ochako suspiró― _¡Capturar!_ ―pensó, mientras salía volando.

En un edificio que era un gimnasio, equipado y todo, Todoroki rememoró su pasado. ―_No seré como tú quieres que sea. Todos en las noticias hablan sobre Eldeavor: un héroe de tipo batalla. Yo... mi símbolo y el nombre de Fiost será un nombre que traerá el orden al civil y el respeto al villano._

La puerta se abrió y Uraraka apareció ―Tranquilo, he venido para ayudarte, no tengas miedo ―Shōto le dedicó una sonrisa a su amiga y ella le ayudó a ponerse de pie, pues estaba sentado― ¿Te duele algo?

―No, gracias, solo... estaba asustado, por esto, del terremoto ―dijo él, divertido.

**/-/-/-/-/-/**

Debajo de unos escombros, Izuku encontró a Kyōka, la cual ni siquiera fingía estar en peligro― ¿Te aburriste de esperarme, my Rock Princess? ―preguntó el chico, la chica de cabello violeta se giró y lo miró, ese apodo la hizo sonrojarse, lo vio ponerse de pie ―A ver, ¿Cómo te saco, sin derrumbar la estructura? ―se preguntó se rascó un poco la cabeza y comenzó a rebuscar, ella lo miraba calmada, sabía que él podría sacarse algo de la manga― ¿Confías en mí?

―Eso es obvio, amor ―dijo ella tranquila.

―No muevas, ni un musculo ―advirtió él ―Si deseas cerrar los ojos, hazlo ―ella asintió apenas y cerró los ojos, escuchó un estruendo a su derecha, un golpe dado por su novio― _"Bone Kingdom"_ ―escuchó una serie de extraños sonidos, creyó acertadamente, que eran huesos ―Bien, puedes abrirlos ―así lo hizo, ahora estaba en una especie de jaula de huesos, lo vio jalar delicadamente de la jaula y sacarla sin rasguños del lugar derrumbado.

―Mi héroe ―dijo ella, mientras la jaula se deshacía y besaba los labios del peliverde.

**/-/-/-/-/**

―No, por Kami, no por favor ―pensó Momo, con un rostro de tormento, al ver que era Mineta, quien lo encontró, creó un _puño de hierro_, lista para golpearlo en cuanto tratara de tocarle los pechos o el trasero. Lo vio quitarse algunas esferas y pegarlas a una columna y unas grietas en la pared― ¿Eh? ¡Vaya, bien pensado Mineta!, eso evitaría que la pared y la columna se vinieran abajo ―lo vio lanzar una esfera muy pequeña debajo de ella.

― ¡Tranquila, señorita Midoriya, voy a sacarla de aquí! ¡Form Change! ―exclamó él, creándose una especie de balsa lila, la cual él empujó delicadamente, sacándola de esa habitación.

―Gran trabajo, Mineta ―dijo la chica sonriente.

―Gracias, Momo ―dijo él sonriente.

Mineta e Izuku se encontraron, usaron una larga vara, pegaron las esferas de Mineta en la vara y usaron escombros, creando una especie de escalera, por la cual subieron Ojiro y Tokoyami.

Fue un día productivo para todos.


	18. Examen

**Boku no Hero Academia, pertenece a Kōhei Hirokoshi****.**

**Forma Jusenkyo: Puede sentir las presencias de otras personas, en un radio de 15 metros.**

**Forma Masculina: Impact: Cada golpe bien ejecutado, aumenta la fuerza del siguiente, hasta que el quinto golpe lo hace reiniciarse. O puede acumular la fuerza de los cuatro golpes y soltar un súper-golpe.**

**Forma Femenina: Lanzas de Huesos (con alguna habilidad especial, si ese es el deseo del portador) y Vuelo.**

**18.**

**18-A: Ataques Especiales**

―Como ya saben, esta semana es sobre la obtención de las licencias provisionales ―dijo Aizawa.

― ¡Hai! ―dijeron todos.

―La clase de rescate, que hemos estado realizando estos dos días, ha sido porque les hacía falta, debido al...

―Al incidente de la U.S.J, si ya lo sabemos ―dijeron Kyōka e Izuku, algo enfadados.

Aizawa tosió ―Una licencia de héroe, significa tener una gran responsabilidad sobre sus hombros. La responsabilidad de cientos de vidas humanas, cae sobre ustedes. El examen para recibir una licencia es muy difícil, pues se espera que solo los mejores alumnos, lleguen a ser los mejores héroes y claro... los más responsables ―dijo con la voz cargada en un tono oscuro. Al año, la licencia provisional es de una taza de 50%. Esperamos que la gran mayoría de ustedes, obtengan esas licencias, así que hoy... ―la puerta se abrió, entraron All Might, Midnight, Ectoplasm y Cementoss.

―Van a crear como mínimo, dos movimientos especiales ―dijo Midnight sonriente.

―Tengan en mente, todo el tiempo la palabra "Especial", por favor ―dijo Ectoplasm ―Esto significa, que ese movimiento, será su As bajo la manga, deberán de crear un movimiento, que les otorgue una victoria segura.

All Might dio un paso al frente. ―Deben de crear, un movimiento tan arraigado en sus cuerpos, que no pueda ser copiado.

Cementoss se veía muy serio ―Batalla significa, cuanto pueden forzar a su oponente en lo que son buenos.

Midnight retomó la palabra una vez más ―Sus movimientos los representarán. Los héroes sin movimientos especiales, son una especie en extinción.

All Might y Eraser-Head hablaron al mismo tiempo ―Tomen sus trajes, y vayamos al gimnasio Gamma.

― ¡SÍ! ―dijeron todos.

―_Un movimiento tan arraigado en nuestros cuerpos, que no pueda ser copiado _―pensó Izuku.

―_Una batalla significa, cuanto podemos forzar al oponente en lo que somos buenos_ ―pensó Eijirō, pensando en su combate contra Tetsutetsu.

**Gimnasio Gamma.**

―Salvar una vida, enfrentar a un villano, tomar decisiones, luchar, moverse ―enumeró Aizawa ―además de su capacidad para guiar a las personas, atraerlas y comunicarse.

―Una batalla no debe ser alargada, una batalla debe de ser lo más corta posible, y así las personas podrán sentirse a salvo ―dijo Midnight. Detrás de ella, Cementoss estaba modificando el terreno y Ectoplasm, creó clones.

Natsumi apareció, junto a Oyuki, siendo la Yaoyorozu-Midoriya, quien completó la frase. ―La creación de una carta de triunfo, será algo visto de cerca por los examinadores. Un movimiento especial, no necesariamente debe de ser de tipo ataque ―dijo Oyuki.

―El Recipro Burst de Iida-Kun ―dijo All Might ―El aumento de velocidad, es suficiente para ser llamado un movimiento especial.

―Debemos de obtener algo que nos haga sentir "si uso esto, tendré una ventaja" ―dijo Rikidō.

―Kamui-Kun, tiene movimientos de captura ―ejemplificó Midnight ―Yo, puedo liberar un gas, el cual afectará a los hombres a mi alrededor y, si giro sobre mí misma, las veces suficientes, crearé un tornado rosa que afectará a varios villanos.

―Usen el lema del colegio: Plus Ultra, usen de forma creativa sus Kōsei ―ordenó Eraser Head ―Busquen como lograr una ventaja ―Ectoplasm, creó varios clones.

―Atacarán mis clones, mientras buscan generar algo que sea como... una Flawless Victory ―dijo All Might.

El Ectoplasm original, habló. ―Mis clones contraatacarán, no se quedarán quietos, usen su imaginación, usen todo lo que tengan.

Todos se posicionaron en sus lugares.

―No Ojiro-Kun ―dijo Ectoplasm, derrotando a su alumno ―Tus movimientos me dicen "Me muevo así, porque tengo cola", debemos cambiar esto.

_**En otro lugar del Campo de Entrenamiento... **_

―Mina-Chan, realiza una boquilla con tus dedos, para disparar a modo de presión, el ácido.

―Gracias, Sensei ―dijo Mina sonriente, mientras hacía lo que le acababan de decir.

Kyōka estaba descubriendo como direccionar sus ondas sonoras, solo para descubrir, que podía literalmente crear música y cada tono, causaba algo en su enemigo.

**En otra área.**

―Bien Momo, crearás dos objetos. Puedes comenzar con algo simple.

La pelinegra generó de su codo derecho una vara y desde la mano izquierda una esfera de metal.

Eijirō recibió un consejo de All Might: En lugar de lanzar pequeños golpes, debería de intentar arrasar con todo.

**En otra parte del terreno...**

―Kaminari, al trabajar, siempre atacas como un gran campo relampagueante a tu alrededor ―dijo Ectoplasm, colocándose a su lado ―Intentemos darle una forma definida... más o menos, a tu Kōsei, estira tu brazo, concentra los rayos en la mano... Sí, así...

― ¡Ectoplasm-Sensei, lo lamento mucho, maté a mi clon y.…! ―otro apareció.

Izuku y Ectoplasm, trabajarían en el _**Impact**_, buscarían que Izuku no liberara toda la energía de golpe, sino que pudiera repartirla, pues All Might le contó al maestro clon, que Izuku solía dar un único súpero golpe, esquivaba, esperaba a recargarse y luego atacaba por partes, repartiendo su energía, hasta poder formar un nuevo súper golpe.

Además de eso, tratarían de manifestar el **Impact** y el **Lance Bone**, al mismo tiempo, en su forma Jusenkyo. Pero era algo que no lograría de la noche a la mañana y eso, era algo que él sabía perfectamente.

Debía de pensar, en que era algo que tenía que darse un tiempo, debía de relajarse.

**18-B: Salva al Mundo con Amor**

―Buenos días ―saludó All Might, o, mejor dicho: Toshinori.

―Hola, están emitiendo un especial sobre ti, en la TV ―dijo una sonriente Midnight.

«Estudio en la U.A de Japón y estuvo un tiempo en la Academia Bravery, en la ciudad de Los Ángeles, donde conocería a su compañero, el profesor David Shield»

―_Los años han pasado, ¿verdad, Dave?_ ―pensó.

―Hola ―dijo Aizawa llegando ―Buenas noticias, la directora me ha dado permiso para una clase especial, este fin de semana, no esperamos que todos en la clase A-1 se presenten. Solo los más decididos. ―Así, fueron enviadas las invitaciones, presentándose siete personas a la clase: Izuku, Kyōka, Ochako, Mina, Toru, Katsuki, Tsuyu e Iida ―Bienvenidos, el día de hoy tendremos una clase especial, resolverán un crimen hipotético y capturarán a un criminal... hipotético.

― ¡Una verdadera clase sobre héroes! ―dijeron unas emocionadas Ochako, Mina, Toru y Tsuyu.

― ¡Okasan, te dije que quería venir hoy contigo! ―gritaron Natsumi y Oyuki, entrando al salón, sentándose lejos de sus madres.

―Creímos que no querrían, al saber que sería una clase con unos cuantos, niñas ―se excusaron ambas, pero sus hijas ni siquiera las miraron.

―Los villanos comenten todo tipo de crímenes, ustedes irán a una escena del crimen y determinaran, que ocurrió, sea que fue culpa del villano o no, si deben luchar o no y entrenarán su capacidad de evaluación ―dijo Aizawa ―Vístanse y vayan al área de entrenamiento.

― ¡Estoy entrando por la puerta de atrás! ―dijo All Might

―Hola a todos ―dijeron en la parte de enfrente.

―All Might, Cementoss, Midnight, Present Mic y Aizawa-Sensei ―dijeron Toru y Tsuyu.

― ¡Hola Shōnnens y Shōjos! ―dijo All Might― ¿Están preparados para una clase única?

Todos salieron y se dirigieron al área Gamma, nadie se dio cuenta de que un deprimido Aizawa se quedó atrás, murmurando cosas sobre _"alumnos que no usan el nombre de héroe de uno, pero sí los de sus compañeros de equipo"_.

Se acercaron a la escena, pero no mucho por impedimento de Aizawa.

―Veo formas de cartón de policías ―dijo Toru, en su forma visible mostrando una sonrisa.

―Les explicaré la situación en la escena del crimen... ―comenzó Aizawa, solo para ser interrumpido, ante una llamada al celular, para Tsuyu.

― ¿Quién era? ―preguntaron unas coquetas Kyōka, Ochako y Mina, haciendo sonrojar a Tsuyu.

―Tokoyami ―dijo enseñándoles un video realizado por alguien, donde aparecía Tokoyami en un gimnasio, sin camiseta y eso hacía babear a una enamorada Tsuyu.

―Ahora ―gruñó su Sensei ―Ha habido un ataque de un villano, a una joyería. Los empleados y clientes, han sido tomados como rehenes. La cantidad de villanos y clientes es desconocida, es un villano, es un meta-humano, por eso ustedes, como héroes profesionales han sido llamados.

Izuku pasó a su forma Jusenkyō y cerró los ojos ―Es un único villano, encuentro las presencias de los restantes maestros, como rehenes. La figura del villano... es grande, debe de ser All Might. ―Izuku abrió los ojos ―Todoroki, por favor alza muros de hielo.

―Necesitas tomar el aire del ambiente, volverlo aire frio y así podrás crear muros azules, Todoroki-Ōjisan ―dijo Oyuki, todos la miraron como si se hubiera vuelto loca, la Yaoyorozu-Midoriya se puso nerviosa e incluso se sonrojó― ¡LO HICISTE PARA VENCER A OCULUS, NO CREO QUE TE SEA DIFICIL...!

―Aún no he enfrentado a un villano con ese nombre, Oyuki-Chan, así que no lo sé ―se excusó Fiost ―Pero... tomaré el consejo.

Dentro de la joyería, los maestros comenzaron a tratar de calentarse.

― ¿Qué ocurre, All Might? ―preguntó Midnight, el héroe rubio se acercó a la ventana, solo para que un muro de hielo lo cegara, la habitación se volvió aún más fría y se oscureció.

― ¡Bien pensado, Shōto-Shōnnen: ¡Enceguecer al villano! ―contestó.

Fuera de la joyería, los héroes se prepararon para actuar, con Oyuki creando un teléfono, para que su madre llamara al villano.

― ¿Habla la policía? ―preguntaba el villano.

―Soy el héroe Fiost ―dijo Todoroki― ¿Cuáles son sus demandas?

―Quiero que la policía se vaya, hay un automóvil en la calle de en frente, así que voy a tomarlo. Hagan que la policía se lleva ―dijo el villano.

Mientras que Todoroki y All Might hablaban, Uraraka usó su Gravedad Cero, sobre sí misma, mientras era empujada ligeramente por Izuku, llegando hasta un edificio, logrando ver a All Might, con el mismo disfraz de villano y a los rehenes.

Izuku salió como civil, sorprendiendo a All Might, quien lo miró extrañado, una gota apareció detrás de su cabeza, mientras lo veía llevarse a los policías de cartón.

―_Eres muy serio, mi chico_ ―pensó All Might divertido― _¡Esperen!, ¿Por qué Todoroki-Shōnnen ha retirado el hielo, de enfrente? _―eso no lo había notado.

―Yo atacaré por el frente, ustedes busquen una entrada trasera ―salió con cuidado y se acercó a Ochako ―Cara redonda, busca alguna forma de entrar y salir, entra por la parte trasera de la tienda, saca a los rehenes, yo lo enfrentaré. ―La castaña asintió, Oyuki subió con ella y le entregó un corta vidrios, el cual usaron.

―Nosotros lo distraemos, ellas sacan a los rehenes ―dijo Bakugō ―Lo tenemos enceguecido, no los verá entrar.

―Espera ―dijo Izuku, sujetándolo del hombro y agachando la cabeza, mientras pensaba, antes de mirar a Kyōka ―Cariño, ve con la niña y...

― ¡Tenemos la misma edad, Otōsan, no eres el mejor para llamarme "niña"! ―se quejó Natsumi.

El peliverde ignoró las quejas a su hija. ―Vayan, busquen una caja de corriente y destrúyanla, lo dejaremos a oscuras, tu hermana y Ochako sacarán a los rehenes ―dijo Izuku, madre e hija se fueron ―Algo está mal, Bakugō ―pero este se liberó y fue hacía la joyería.

―Espera, Bakugō ―dijeron todos, pero él fue hasta el frente y causó una explosión pequeña, al acercarse, encontraron a All Might, en un charco de sangre, junto a un cuchillo. Tsuyu usó su cabello, para hacerle cosquillas a la altura de la nariz, mientras que el villano se esforzaba por no estornudar.

Tsuyu fue la primera el liberar el aire que tenía en los pulmones ―No está muerto realmente, pero se supone que lo esté.

― ¿La explosión de Bakugō-Kun? ―preguntó Ochako.

―No ―dijo Kyōka. Izuku ignoró todo y fue hacía los rehenes, quitándoles uno por uno las vendas de los ojos ―Hay un cuchillo junto a él, también manchando de "sangre"

― ¿Alguien lo atacó? ―preguntó Toru entrando, todos la miraron ―lo lamento mucho, fui a buscar alguna entrada trasera o algo así ―todos asintieron.

―Policías afuera, el arma homicida llena de sangre ―comenzó Todoroki.

―Bien pensado ―dijo Iida, captando la idea ―Nadie entró, ni salió.

―Alguien auxilió al villano durante el robo, y está entre los rehenes ―dijo Izuku, mientras les quitaban las mordazas.

Cementoss habló ―Soy un empleado de la joyería. Fui amenazado por el villano, el cual apareció de repente, luego de que entregué las joyas, me ató con una soga.

Midnight habló ―Soy una empleada en una agencia publicitaria, vine a comprar algunos accesorios, pero cuando entré, el villano estaba aquí.

Present Mic, fue el siguiente ―Soy un músico. Vine a buscar un anillo de compromiso para mi chica, el villano llegó y me atacó.

Fiost avanzó algunos pasos y habló a Cementoss― ¿Present Mic, ya estaba en la tienda?

―Sí ―contestó Cementoss.

Iida caminó hasta la empleada de la agencia. ―Midnight, ¿Cuándo usted entró, ellos ya estaban aquí?

―Sí. Cuando me ató y me alzó, sobre su hombro, pude verlos ―contestó la profesora.

Izuku avanzó, mientras pensaba― ¿Podrían enseñarnos, sus billeteras, por favor? ―todos asintieron.

―Hay tarjetas de crédito ―dijo Kyōka.

―Y efectivo ―dijo Mina ―No fue un atraco, contra los civiles.

―Uno de ellos lo asesinó ―dijo Bakugō, cruzándose de brazos. Los demás lo miraron, sorprendidos y no tuvieron de otra, más que asentir.

― ¿Cuál sería el motivo? ―preguntó Todoroki.

―Las joyas robas, por supuesto ―dijo Bakugō, como si fuera obvio.

―Si ese fuera el caso, ¿no resultaría imprudente matar al villano aquí mismo? ―preguntó Froppy.

―Además, el villano sujetaba las joyas, nadie las ha tomado ―dijo Mina.

―Ghost Girl ―dijo Izuku, la chica de rosados cabellos lo miró― ¿Encontraste una salida secundaria o alguna otra forma de entrar o salir de la joyería?

―Ninguna ―dijo ella.

― ¿Y si fueran dos villanos? ―preguntó Izuku ―Quizás una discusión sobre como dividir el botín, y acabó en un combate.

―Si ese fuera el caso, Izuku-Kun/Otosan, ¿no crees que alguien debería de haber escuchado esa conversación? ―dijeron Kyōka y Natsumi.

― ¿Y si le contamos a la policía? ―preguntó Tenya.

―En estos momentos, desearía que tu madre hubiera venido, Oyuki-Chan ―gruñó Izuku, la pelinegra de ojos verdes asintió ―El villano se atrincheró en la joyería, tras el robo, no creo que el problema fuera la policía, hablamos de un supervillano, no había motivo para un suicidio.

Cementos habló. ―La policía llegó, mientras yo colocaba las joyas en la bolsa, como él me ordenó.

― ¿Usted los llamó? ―preguntó Katsuki con enfado.

―No fui yo ―dijo él.

― ¿Crees que alguno de ellos, marcó a la policía? ―preguntó Ochako, el rubio asintió.

― ¿Alguien fuera de la joyería, vio lo que pasaba y llamó? ―preguntó Tenya.

―No ―dijo Izumi, nadie vio a Géminis cambiar ―Uno de los presentes, tenía una relación con el villano ―solo Midnight reaccionó.

―Midnight-Sensei reaccionó, su corazón está latiendo muy rápido ―dijo Kyōka a su novio. Natsuki asintió, con una sonrisa, a las palabras de su madre. ―La única en entrar después que el villano.

― ¿Por qué la persona que llamó a la policía, entraría, para ser convertida en rehén? ―gruñó Katsuki ―Madre e hija están locas.

―Midnight-Sensei, conocía al villano ―dijo Izuku, haciendo sonreír a Natsuki ―por eso él se atrincheró. Midnight-Sensei lo conocía de antes, sabía que cometía crímenes.

―Llamó a la policía, antes de que ocurriera el robo ―siguió Natsuki ―Ella entró, el villano se conmovió, sabía que Midnight era importante para él y se querían mucho.

―Cometió suicidio, para que no saliera a la luz.

― ¿Por qué hacer algo así? ―preguntó Midnight

Kyōka e Izuku completaron el rompecabezas. ―Para evitar que fuera a la cárcel, otra vez, pues él cometía crímenes muy a menudo, y que los policías y empleados, saldrían heridos.

Ochako aún no entendía algo― ¡Pero ella no tendría motivo para matarlo!

Shōto miró fijamente al peliverde y a la pelilila― ¿Un suicidio?

―Oyuki-Chan, esposas por favor ―dijo Izuku, extendiendo su mano, la chica le dio un vestido de novia a Kyōka, su padre la miró fijamente.

― ¡Diviértete un poco, amargado! ―gruñó ella, creando esposas de policía.

―Soy un héroe, cariño ―se excusó el peliverde, tomando las de los policías, casi ignorando a su novia y esposando al villano ―Vimos, gracias a Tsuyu-Chan, que no está tan muerto, como debería.

―Midnight se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba el villano ―dijo Kyōka.

― ¡Gran trabajo para Izuku, Kyōka y Natsuki! ―dijo Aizawa aplaudiendo.

― ¡Esto fue divertido! ―dijo Midnight

―_Salió de su personaje, muy rápido_ ―pensaron los alumnos.

―Bien hecho ―dijo Aizawa ―10 puntos para todos. Especialmente, para Izuku, quien tomó una precaución, esposando al villano ―todos se giraron, y vieron al villano tratando de huir.

―Oigan, esperen un segundo ―dijo Kyōka, con una mirada oscura, pronto Tsuyu, Natsuki, Oyuki y Ochako unieron los puntos.

― ¡¿SI EL VILLANO FINGIÓ SU SUICIDIO, ¡¿ENTONCES SU HISTORIA DE AMOR CON MIDNIGHT ES FALSA?! ―Gritaron las alumnas, rápidamente tacleando a All Might y esposándolo nuevamente, restringiéndole todo movimiento, con todo lo que tenían a la mano― ¡CONTESTA VILLANO!

―Solo... solo es una clase... ―dijo All Might algo asustado, por los ojos de sus alumnas, brillando en rojo― ¡Los héroes, a veces deben ayudar a la policía! ―las figuras de sus alumnas, se volvieron siluetas, las cuales crecieron en tamaño, causándole horror al héroe, mientras que los alumnos varones, sintieron un espeso instinto asesino, que casi los hace vomitar, por eso mismo, escaparon.


	19. Examen (2)

**Boku no Hero Academia, pertenece a Kōhei Hirokoshi****.**

**Forma Jusenkyo: Puede sentir las presencias de otras personas, en un radio de 15 metros.**

**Forma Masculina: Impact: Cada golpe bien ejecutado, aumenta la fuerza del siguiente, hasta que el quinto golpe lo hace reiniciarse. O puede acumular la fuerza de los cuatro golpes y soltar un súper-golpe.**

**Forma Femenina: Lanzas de Huesos (con alguna habilidad especial, si ese es el deseo del portador) y Vuelo.**

**19: Examen.**

―Los exámenes de licencia, se llevan a cabo en dos meses: julio y septiembre, cada uno en una ubicación distinta, en tres ubicaciones distintas, a través de todo el país. Para evitar que alumnos de la misma escuela, peleen entre sí, todas las escuelas dividieron a sus estudiantes por tiempo o lugar. ―Explicó Vlad King, la clase 1-B, iba entrando.

Sero suspiró. ―No sé por qué, pero, tendría que haber sido obvio. Varias escuelas de héroes, luchando entre sí, para aprobar.

Aizawa miró a su clase. ―Además, hay pocos de primer año, intentando lograr alcanzar la licencia provisional de héroe. En otras palabras, enfrentarán personas que han entrenado más que ustedes, con Kōsei que no conocen y que los han entrenado más que ustedes... ―Aizawa esquivó unos huesos, salidos del suelo, solo para que estos lo siguieran, a donde quiera que él se moviera, cuatro de los huesos se comenzaron a doblar en algunos imposibles, como si fueran látigos blancos, capturándolo.

―**Hone Sekkan (Sarcófago de Hueso)** ―dijo Inoue, mirándolo de reojo y sonriendo, era su forma de protestar y decir "No nos subestime".

Finalmente, pudieron ir a descansar a High Alliance, la primera en caer, parecía ser Mina ―Estamos trabajando mucho, estos días ―dijo la chica de piel y cabello rosa, fue Tsuyu quien la atrapó.

―La llevaré a su habitación ―anunció la chica rana, todos asintieron, mientras las veían alejarse.

―No se llama "entrenamiento intensivo" por nada, ¿eh? ―dijeron Kyōka y Natsumi, mientras ambas se estiraban.

―Vayan a descansar, después de comer. Les hará falta ―dijo Oyuki, la cual se estaba colocando una mascarilla, antes de ir a descansar.

Finalizó la semana de entrenamiento, la misma semana de espera antes del examen, el cual parecía ir a ocurrir en un estadio.

―Espero poder conseguir, mi licencia provisional ―dijo un asustado Mineta.

―Mineta, no se trata de si puedes conseguirla, o no. Vas a conseguirla ―aseguró Aizawa. ―Si pueden pasar esta prueba y obtener sus licencias provisionales, entonces los huevos se habrán convertido en pollitos ―Fumikage frunció el ceño a Aizawa ―Se convertirán en semi-profesionales. Hagan su mejor esfuerzo. ¿Entendido?

― ¡PLUS ULTRA! ―Gritaron todos, pero hubo una voz la cual les fue desconocida, esto les hizo girarse, era un chico el cual llevaba camiseta blanca, pantalón negro y gorra oscura.

―No debes interrumpir a otros, cuando se encuentran ocupados, Inasa ―le gruñó uno de sus compañeros.

―Shingetsu ―dijo Izuku ―La escuela rival de la U.A

― ¿Cómo lo sabes, cariño? ―preguntaron Kyōka y Momo, mirándolo fijamente.

―Siempre he coleccionado todo tipo de información, chicas ―explicó.

―Me alegro de verte, Eraser-Kun ―dijo una voz femenina.

―Oh, no ―se quejó el pelinegro, girándose, encontrándose con una mujer de cabello verde largo, ojos negros, llevaba una camiseta sin mangas negra y un pantalón de rayas anaranjadas y verdes.

―Miss Joke, su Kōsei: Smile, literalmente obliga a las personas a reírse, entorpeciendo sus intentos de ataque, o defensa ―dijo Izuku.

―Parecen cercanos, Miss Joke-Senpai ―opinó Tsuyu.

―Nuestras agencias eran vecinas ―explicó ella, entrando en un mundo de ensueño ―Nuestro amor floreció allí, al prestarnos ayuda mutua.

―Ketsubutsu.

―Así es, segundo año ―dijo Joke ―Oh, eres el chico de múltiples Kōsei.

―Géminis, para servirle, Miss Joke ―dijo Izuku, realizando una ligera inclinación.

― ¡Midoriya Izuku, no puedo creerlo! ―dijo un chico de cabello negro, un tanto parecido al peliverde, pero más alto ―Fuerza descomunal, vuelo y lanzas de hueso, eres alguien maravilloso. Soy... soy Shindo Yo. Mi nombre clave es Grand.

―Llevamos cinco segundos de charla, y ya me caes muy bien. ¿Cuál es tu Kōsei, Shindo-San?, ya conoces los míos ―dijo Izuku.

―Puedo liberar ondas, las cuales sacudirán aquello que yo toque. Puedo controlar la velocidad y fuerza de la onda emitida, pero por desgracia, las ondas volverán a mi cuerpo, puede dejarme inmóvil ―dijo el chico emocionado.

―Ondas tectónicas, sacudidas, terremotos ―dijo Izuku, Shindo solo asentía, como si estuviera escuchado a una deidad ―Tu nombre clave: Grand... cámbialo por Atlas o Neptuno. O.… tu nombre debe de reflejarte... _"Namazu, Hero Shake"_.

―Namazu, ¡amo como suena! ―dijo el chico ilusionado.

― ¡Izu-Kun, amor, vamos! ―dijeron Kyōka y Momo, jalándolo.

― ¡Acabo de conocer a Izuku-Sama, acaba de darme un nuevo nombre de héroe y tiene dos novias, ¡es fantástico! ―gritaba Yō, zarandeando a una amiga suya, de cabello rubio y rasgos de pez.

― ¡Ya basta de eso, idiota! ―se quejó la rubia, mientras lo pisaba y arrastraba.

Una vez dentro, vieron a un hombre rubio, el cual a la clase A-1 les recordó a Aizawa. ― (...) Nuestra sociedad, está saturada de héroes. Y desde el arresto d Stain, muchos dudan seriamente del estado actual de los héroes. "Los héroes no deben buscar compensación, debe de ser un título para aquellos que se sacrifican por el bien de los ciudadanos". Ya sea por lealtad, convicción, coraje... o el factor monetario, el resultado de muchos héroes trabajando juntos, para ayudarse mutuamente, ayudar a la gente y detener villanos. Van a recibir sus licencias, entrarán a un mundo hostil, prepárense. Aquellos que no pueden manejar todo esto, la tendrán difícil. Los primeros que lo consigan, aprobarán ―la pantalla detrás del plantel del jurado, se mostró: «Número de aprobados que superarán la primera prueba: 100»

― ¿De 1.540 personas, solo 100 pasarán la primera prueba? ―preguntó una preocupada Momo.

―Menos del 1% superará la prueba ―dijo Tsuyu igual de preocupada. Kyōka perdió su confianza, perdió el control sobre sí misma y comenzó a derramar lágrimas.

―Cada uno de ustedes, tendrá tres objetivos sobre su cuerpo ―dijo el hombre, enseñando unos discos de metal, y unas pelotas anaranjadas ―Ustedes mismos, elegirán donde colocarlos, siempre y cuando estén en un área expuesta. Están prohibidas las plantas de los pies, o las axilas. Cada uno tendrá seis de estas pelotas, los objetivos solo serán afectados por estas pelotas, encendiéndose los objetivos. Si los tres se iluminan, estarás fuera. Cada uno, tendrá que derrotar a dos personas y nosotros, tendremos conocimiento de cuando logren ese objetivo.

― _¿Están recomendando, que nos abalancemos sobre alguien, y robemos el tercer objetivo a una persona?_ ―se preguntó Izuku, el cual se acercó a Kyōka, la conocía, tenían menos de tres meses como pareja, menos de cuatro meses de conocerse, pero aun así la conocía, la pobre comenzaba a entrar en pánico, por eso mismo, la abrazó― _¿O incluso, arrebatar pelotas a otros, en caso de errar un lanzamiento?_

―Los objetivos y pelotas, serán repartidas dentro de un minuto, luego de abrir ―explicó.

― ¿Abrir? ―se preguntó Tenya.

El lugar entero, fue desmontado y ahora, estaban en un área gigantesca, con muchas zonas, la clase A-1, pensó en la U.S.J o las áreas de combate, era justamente eso.

―Tendrán terrenos que seguramente les gusten, o disgusten ―dijo ―Usen sus Kōsei con libertad, solo serán descalificados, si hieren a alguien dolosamente con sus Kōsei, hagan su mayor esfuerzo.

―Debemos de ir en grupos, ya sea de dos o tres personas, debemos de tener personas cuidándonos las espaldas ―dijo Inoue.

―Callate, Nerd ―dijo Katsuki yéndose.

―Gracias por el consejo, Midoriya ―dijo Shōto, mientras se alejaba lentamente. ―Pero no podría seguir considerándome un héroe... si mis llamas o hielo, lastiman a alguno de ustedes. Todos son muy valiosos, son los primeros amigos y mis personas de confianza.

―Debemos movernos ―dijo Mineta, Izuku asintió.

― ¡Nosotras cuidaremos de él! ―avisaron Momo y Kyōka.

―Denki, ve y cuídale las espaldas a Shōto ―ordenó Momo ―Eijirō, ve tras Bakugō.

― ¡Sí señora! ―dijeron ambos.

Tokoyami tocó el hombro de Tsuyu, ella asintió y también se fueron.

**:::::::::::::::::**

―A pesar de que cada año, el examen es diferente. Hay algo que es casi una tradición, en el examen provisional ―dijo Smile.

―Lo sé ―dijo él ― "Un héroe debe de esperar siempre, lo más inesperado", por eso no se los dije.

―Como todas las preparatorias del país compiten, por obtener la licencia provisional. Los primeros en caer, siempre deben de ser los de la U.A ―dijo Smile.

**:::::::::::::::::**

― ¡Estamos jugando con desventaja! ―advirtió Inoue.

― ¿Por qué lo dices? ―preguntó Mineta.

― ¡El Festival, fue un momento clave, todos conocen nuestros Kōsei! ―explicó Mashirao, el cual saltó, giró sobre sí mismo, arrojó sus esferas al aire y les dio con su cola, como si fuera un bate, eliminando de un golpe, a un alumno de Shinketsu.

― ¡¿Imposible?! ―se quejó asombrado, no pasaron ni 10 minutos, y ya estaba fuera ―_El poder de la U.A, es increíble, es como... comparar el cielo y la tierra._ ―Vio a Mashirao tomar sus esferas y las que él mismo había arrojado.

―Perdón ―dijo Mashirao, el chico le restó importancia, negando con la cabeza.

―No muestras clemencia al enemigo ―dijo el chico, mientras iba hacía una muerta.

Todos se abalanzaban sobre ellos.

― ¡Perdóname, Izuku-Sama! ―dijo Yō, arrojando una pelota.

―Insisto en que me llames... Géminis ―dijo Inōe volando hacía él, y arrojando varias lanzas de hueso, obligando a muchos a esquivarlas, mientras que él, arrojaba una pelota tras otra, aterrizaba, tomaba las pelotas caídas de sus oponentes, "rematando" a algunos.

Ochako usaba su Kōsei, ya fuera para jalar pelotas hacía ella, o para crear un campo levitatorio, a su alrededor, creando algo similar a un anillo de pelotas, girando a su alrededor.

― ¡NO! ―dijo un chico de Ketsubutsu.

Un chico pelinegro, se concentraban en aquellas pelotas, las cuales él podía manipular con su Kōsei Boomerang, siendo asaltado, por Ochako y derrotado, en un instante.

Una chica de cabello azul cian, fue contra Tsuyu, pero era protegida por Dark Shadow, mientras que entre Tokoyami y Dark arrojaban pelotas, pero Tsuyu lanzaba patadas, redirigiendo las trayectorias, sacando entre los tres, a un máximo de diez alumnos, de distintas academias, en cinco minutos.

Mina usó su ácido sobre algunas pelotas.

Hanta usaba su cinta, para detener las pelotas, pues él decidía si su cinta tenía un adhesivo o no, así, permitía que sus compañeros o él mismo, contraatacaran.

Momo generó varios escudos de la SWAT, para protegerse ella y a Koji, Toru, Yuga y Tsuyu.

Mineta creó una cadena con sus esferas, usándola como un bate y lanzando las pelotas de vuelta.

―Un héroe, es aquel que pueda darle la vuelta, a una mala situación. Si se convierten en profesionales, entonces todos ya conocerán sus Kōsei, así que lo siento, pero estamos varios pasos por delante ―dijo Aizawa.

― ¡Kirishima, Rikidō! ―dijo Izuku― ¡Debemos cambiar de terreno! ―el pelirrojo y el castaño, lo miraron por un instante, Izuku lanzó golpes al suelo, cargando su Impact al máximo, sus compañeros se prepararon. Era una locura― ¡Kyōka-Chan apunta al suelo y libera la más poderosa Onda Sonora, que puedas!

―Bien ―dijo confundida.

― **¡Black Lance!** ―exclamó Izuku, antes de golpear.

― **¡Grand Punch!** ―exclamó Eijirō.

― **¡Super Sugar Punch!** ―exclamó Rikidō.

― **¡Love Pulse!** ―exclamó Kyōka.

Todos golpearon al mismo tiempo, causando una gran destrucción y un terremoto, que alzó una tormenta de polvo artificial.

― ¡No puedo ver! ―se quejó alguien, mientras que los rivales eran asaltados por bolas anaranjadas.

― ¡Oh no! ―se quejó un chico.

― ¡No! ―gimió una chica, furiosa.

― ¡Me las van a pagar, clase A-1! ―gritó una chica.

Cuando el polvo se disipó, muchos estaban en el suelo, algunos estaban de pie, pero gran parte de los que estaban en aquel "gran cañón" (a causa de la fusión de golpes, modificaron el terreno), habían sido descalificados.

― ¡Yō-Baka! ―gimió una chica― ¿Por qué me atacas?

El chico de cabello negro, cuyo traje constaba de mandíbula amarilla, chaqueta corta negra sin mangas y hombreras verdes, pantalón verde ―Perdona, pero te recuerdo que es una prueba individual y debemos de superarla, para convertirnos en héroes.

― ¿Lo dices en serio, Yo? ―preguntó un chico con aspecto rocoso de color azul, mientras transformaba sus esferas, en rocas.

―Sí. Lo digo muy en serio... Shikkui Makabe ―dijo el chico calmado.

―Es una lástima, que lograra descalificar a Toteki-San ―dijo Shikkui, mientras comenzaba a arrojar las rocas, contra los de la clase A-1.

Pero Shōji atrapó las esferas, creando otros seis brazos, para luego arrojarlas, descalificando a los miembros de la academia Ketsubutsu e Isamu, los restantes miembros de esas dos academias, tuvieron que dispersarse.

―No debemos de dividirnos. En caso de hacerlo, necesitamos que cada grupo tenga ciertas especificaciones: alguien que pueda saber por dónde vienen los enemigos, alguien fuerte o valiente, un estratega y alguien versátil ―dijo Izuku, todos asintieron y comenzaron a dividirse lentamente, saliendo de la zona del cañón.

**:::::::::::::::::**

**N/A Diego: Creo que ya sé, como agregar a Ibara a la familia, pero necesitaré algo de vuestra paciencia.**


	20. El Examen Continua

**Boku no Hero Academia, pertenece a Kōhei Hirokoshi****.**

**Forma Jusenkyo: Puede sentir las presencias de otras personas, en un radio de 15 metros.**

**Forma Masculina: Impact: Cada golpe bien ejecutado, aumenta la fuerza del siguiente, hasta que el quinto golpe lo hace reiniciarse. O puede acumular la fuerza de los cuatro golpes y soltar un súper-golpe.**

**Forma Femenina: Lanzas de Huesos (con alguna habilidad especial, si ese es el deseo del portador) y Vuelo.**

**20: El Examen Continua.**

Todoroki se encontraba en la zona de fábricas. ― _¿Un temblor?_ ―se preguntó ―_No. Seguro es cosa de un Kōsei. Los otros examinados se mueven incluso en grupos de 10, quizás ni siquiera son conscientes de eso. Solo se mueven en grupos, creyendo que estarán más protegidos _―decía para sí mismo, mientras él caminaba, girando la cabeza de vez en cuando, en busca de algún enemigo. Caminó, generó un escudo de hielo, deteniendo una de las bolas que iba hacía él.

― ¡Eso estuvo bien! ―dijo uno de sus enemigos, eran un total de diez, todos uniformados como ninjas, el líder, el que habló llevaba un uniforme rojo ―Tal y como esperaba de aquel que lleva la medalla de plata, del Festival Deportivo. Todoroki-Kun, te haces llamar Fiost. No puedo creer que vayas solo. Eres asombroso.

―Aunque sea bueno, tendrá problemas, ¿no es verdad? ―dijo el del uniforme verde.

―No lo subestimen ―dijo el de uniforme azul.

―Gracias, me evitan tener que buscarlos ―dijo Todoroki, mientras los ninjas azul, negro, amarillo y verde, se lanzaban contra él, al tiempo que arrojaban sus bolas, agregándole efectos, típicos del Baseball, pero Todoroki levantó un muro y luego congeló los pies del azul, el negro, el verde, el amarillo y el rojo ―Ustedes vieron el festival deportivo.

El rojo sujetaba algo en su mano derecha, lo cual le arrojó a Todoroki― ¡Claro que lo vimos! ―una tuerca, era lo que volaba hacía Todoroki, una tuerca la cual pronto se volvió del tamaño de la llanta de un tractor, teniendo Todoroki que esquivarla, al tiempo que arrojaba las pelotas, contra los demás, descalificando al violeta, al amarillo, al verde y a la rosada.

―_Un Kōsei que agranda las cosas, ¿he?_ ―pensó Todoroki. El de rojo atacó con otra tuerca, un par de puntillas, tornillos, entre otros objetos agrandados, mientras que Todoroki añadía más hielo― _¿Voy con todo? No. Es probable que hayan más._ ―una nueva tuerca fue hacía él, empleando el fuego, pero tuvo que esquivarla, generó una bolsa de hielo, para luego atraerla hacía él― _¡No solo no la derretí, ¿sino que no le hice nada?!_

―Son de Tungsteno, que soporta muy altas temperaturas ―dijo el Ninja rojo, sujetando cuatro tuercas más, usándolas para liberar a sus compañeros. Todoroki atacó con fuego― ¡Háganlo! ―los ninjas azul y negro generaron, uno un torrente de agua y otro un torrente de lodo, inutilizando el fuego, generándose una gran nube de vapor.

Todoroki causó una nube aún más densa con el hielo y el fuego que él mismo podía generar, luego, encendió una señal, causando que los ninjas fueran hacía allá― _¡Ahora!_ ―pensó, mientras atrapaba en hielo, los brazos y piernas de sus oponentes, robándoles las pelotas, en sus caras y marcando a los nueve.

Las luces de Shōto, se volvieron azules **«Quienes aprueben, vayan a la sala de espera»**

**:::::::::::::::**

En la zona de ciudad, se encontraban varios, a nivel del suelo, por lo alto, en un edificio, se encontraba Inasa, el chico que había deseado entrar a la U.A, aquel que se mostraban tan pasional, ahora mismo usaba su Kōsei: Torbellino, para jalar las pelotas de aquellos que se encontraban en la calle― ¡SI CARECEMOS DE LA PASIÓN, ENTONCES NO MERECEMOS HACERNOS LLAMAR "HÉROES"! ―120 personas, cayeron, ante una lluvia de pelotas que él liberó.

Las luces de Inasa, se volvieron azules **«Quienes aprueben, vayan a la sala de espera»**

**:::::::::::::::::**

Izuku se llevó una buena sorpresa, cuando vio a una chica de cabello beige largo, grandes ojos marrones, llevaba un traje negro y muy pegado a su cuerpo; la cual salió desde debajo de la tierra, logrando la chica darle con una pelota; ante eso, Izuku saltó hacía atrás― ¡RAYOS!

―No te distraigas, Géminis-San ―dijo ella.

―Así que... incluso sabes mi nombre clave ―gruñó Izuku, tomando una esfera en cada mano.

Ella asintió. ―Cat Glamour, encantada.

―_Ketsubutsu bien podría estar esperando, para contraatacar, no puedo distraerme_ ―pensó Izuku ―_Pero... mi forma masculina, tampoco servirá de mucho, necesito cambiar pronto. _―Izuku saltó hacía un lado, cuando una pelota le pasó por el lado, cambiando en ese momento a Inoue y arrojándole una pelota a ella, empleando de una forma novedosa su Flotación, para imprimirle velocidad a la pelota, haciendo que fuera su rival, quien le esquivara, para luego comenzar a arrojar huesos, tan pronto como pudo aterrizar, haciéndole esquivar los huesos, dejando la chica uno de sus puntos al descubierto, siendo marcada por Inoue.

―Gran forma de contraatacar ―dijo ella, ahora algo asustada, antes de liberar su Kōsei sobre Izuku, solo para que Ochako saliera desde unos escombros, marcando a la chica, causando que tuviera que irse.

― ¡Sero-Kun! ―llamó Uraraka, Sero lanzó sus cintas, poniendo a salvo, a sus compañeros.

―Pensaba en ir por tus esposas ―dijo una voz femenina, mientras que una mancha de pinturas combinadas, aparecía, tomando una forma humana, la forma de una chica de cabello largo, el cual presentaba cientos de colores, piel caucásica, ojos negros, llevaba una camiseta blanca la cual tenía un gran escote y un pantalón vaquero, igual de manchado en pintura, que la camiseta ―Pero... acabar contigo, Géminis... será un plato el cual amaré comer... ¡CALIENTE! ―la chica se arrojó contra Inoue y Ochako, pero Sero jaló de las cintas, atrayéndolos a él.

― **¡BONE SHIELD!** ―exclamó Inoue juntando sus brazos frente a él y generando cientos de huesos, protegiéndose los tres, de una lanza de multicolor.

― ¿Resististe mi Longinus? ―preguntó su enemiga― ¡Je! Sabía que enfrentarte, sería fantástico.

―Es ella ―se quejó Sero, sus compañeros le miraron― ¡NO PERMITIREMOS QUE ASESINES A MOMO-CHAN, NI A KYŌKA-CHAN!

―Entonces es ella, ¿eh? ―murmuró Uraraka frunciendo el ceño.

―Es mía ―gruñó furioso Izuku, en su forma indeterminada.

La chica sonrió y atacó generando lanzas de pintura sólida, desde varios lugares de su cuerpo, pero Inoue no tuvo compasión, los ojos de sus amigos se abrieron, cuando vieron a Inoue generar lanzas, la sangre saltó, su enemiga gritó: Inoue la crucificó al suelo, causando que sangre y pintura, saliera de las heridas, luego de eso se fue de allí, volando.

Uraraka trató de hablar, pero Sero le colocó una mano en el hombro y negó, ambos se fueron de allí, escucharon un golpe muy fuerte, y un ligero temblor.

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Sai-Sama, hemos confirmado que cuatro alumnos de la U.A, han ingresado al edificio ―dijo una chica de cabello rojo y con un vestido de sirvienta, a una chica de cabello lila-azul muy claro, la cual bebía un té.

―Por favor, enséñamelo ―pidió Saikō. La chica de cabello rojo abrió un ojo, mostrando un holograma, y a los cuatro alumnos ―Duplicación de brazos, la usuaria de la onda acústica, la rana y la creadora ―Saikō cerró los ojos.

En el interior del edificio...

―Shoji-Kun, ¿Qué puedes ver? ―preguntó Momo.

―Es inútil Momo, no veo a nadie de nuestra clase ―dijo Shoji.

―Quizás están en un área diferente ―pensó Tsuyu, en voz alta, mientras rezaba para que Tokoyami estuviera bien.

―Sí, es probable ―dijo Shōji ―Yaoyorozu, escuchaste la transmisión, ¿no es verdad? El número de aprobados ha superado la mitad.

―Probablemente debamos de dejar de buscar a los demás, y comenzar a luchar por nuestra cuenta, ¿no creen? ―dijo Tsuyu.

―Sí ―fue todo lo que dijo Momo ―Probablemente tengan razón... ―Kyōka pidió silencio.

― "_Oigo pasos de cuatro personas en las escaleras, unos diez pasos más abajo"_ ―susurró, la peli-morada, mientras cerraba los ojos, para concentrarse y comenzaba a mover una ruedecilla en su auricular― ¡Están subiendo!

― ¿Viene por nosotros? ―preguntó Shōji.

―Me molesta que solo vengan cuatro ―dijo Momo, su instinto le decía que algo muy malo estaba por ocurrir ―Las escuelas deberían de moverse en grupos más grandes que solo eso.

―Quizás sus compañeros fueron derrotados, y huyen para esconderse aquí ―fue la opinión de Tsuyu.

― ¿Eh? ―exclamó Kyōka ―Escucho algo en clave morse. Cariño, sé que podrás descifrar esto... busca a Momo-Chan, estoy a dos personas de ganar. ―Momo y Kyōka se alegraron ―Tengan cuidado... sé que fueron al edificio gris y violeta del fondo... estas chicas de Seiai, me causan un escalofrío, el cual no me gusta... usen tácticas distintas... no luchen por separado... manténganse juntos. Por cierto: acabo de conocer a Painter, la villana que las asesinará en el futuro de las niñas, pero logró huir. ―Se causó un silencio, en lo que Momo pensaba, en eso, una grabadora fue colocada con música rock a gran volumen, el cual causó que Kyōka pegara un salto de dolor, pues escuchó eso con sus conectores.

―Música ―dijo Shōji ―Yo estoy bien, pero escuchar eso tan de repente, debió de ser muy malo, para Jirō.

―Midoriya ―corrigió la adolorida pelilila ―Además, estamos en confianza, llámame Kyōka.

―Conocen el Kōsei de Kyōka-Chan, y lo han intervenido a propósito ―dijo Tsuyu preocupada. Las ventanas fueron agrietadas.

―Evitan que yo pueda usar mis ojos, también ―dijo Shōji alertado ―Son muy buenos.

―_Primero inutilizaron a Kyōka-Chan y a Shōji-San, quienes son buenos para encontrar al enemigo_ ―pensó Momo, mientras sacaba algunos caramelos, de uno de sus compartimientos y generaba un periscopio ―La veo. Vaya que estas chicas de Seiai son listas.

―Yaoyorozu, ¿qué hará ahora nuestro oponente? ―preguntó Shōji.

― ¿Por qué no quebraron los restantes vidrios, del lado izquierdo? ―preguntó Kyōka extrañada.

―Déjame ver ―dijo Tsuyu, colocándose sus binoculares acuáticos en su lugar correspondiente ―Puedo ver a una chica, ella está quebrando los vidrios ―el vidrio que usaba ella, también fue quebrado, Tsuyu acomodó su binocular sobre su cabeza ―Sí. Definitivamente, quieren impedirnos, pero ver, pero... teniendo en cuenta cuán rápido lograron obstruir nuestra visión, creo que deben de ser, máximo tres personas, encegueciéndonos.

―Entonces, tenemos que pelear ―dijo Kyōka poniéndose de pie.

― ¡No podemos movernos descuidadamente! ―advirtió Momo asustada.

**:::::::::::::::::::**

Una de las chicas de Seiai, aquella que había destruido las ventanas que dejaban al grupo de la U.A, ver hacia afuera y al frente. Trató de dispararle a Kyōka con su guante, pero Izuku ya estaba en esa terraza y logró taclearla, al tiempo que la bombardeaba con las pelotas, logrando su seguridad, al alcanzar sus luces azules.

―_Listo_ ―pensó, mientras buscaba las pelotas de su enemiga, a la cual le hizo una llave y la dejó inconsciente, colocó las pelotas que él aún tenía y las de la chica, en una bolsa, la ató fuertemente, cambió a Inoue y voló hacía la ventana rota, bastó con tocar un vidrió, para que este se quebrara, alertando a sus compañeros, al verlo se relajaron ―No bajen la guardia ―advirtió, mientras les dejaba la bolsa ―Son cinco docenas, no he podido hacer más, y más bien yo ya me voy. Buena suerte.

―Gracias, cariño ―dijeron Kyōka y Momo, sabiendo que él no podía hacer más por ellos, pues debía de ir hacía la salida.

Estaban solo ellos cuatro: Momo, Kyōka, Tsuyu y Shōji.

―Saldremos de aquí, tenemos más munición ―aseguró Momo ―Solo... solo necesito algo de tiempo, para poder crear un buen plan.

**Pero tiempo, era lo que no había.**


	21. Plan de Victoria

**Boku no Hero Academia, pertenece a Kōhei Hirokoshi****.**

**Forma Jusenkyo: Puede sentir las presencias de otras personas, en un radio de 15 metros.**

**Forma Masculina: Impact: Cada golpe bien ejecutado, aumenta la fuerza del siguiente, hasta que el quinto golpe lo hace reiniciarse. O puede acumular la fuerza de los cuatro golpes y soltar un súper-golpe.**

**Forma Femenina: Lanzas de Huesos (con alguna habilidad especial, si ese es el deseo del portador) y Vuelo.**

**21: Plan de Victoria.**

― ¿No sienten que hace más frio? ―preguntó Kyōka, ya más recuperada.

―Ahora que lo mencionas, sí ―dijo Momo, frotándose los brazos, para entrar en calor, al menos un poco. Momo comenzó a rebuscar― ¡Está saliendo aire frio de la ventila! ―todos alzaron la mirada. Las ventanas fueron selladas― ¡Nos encerraron! La temperatura está disminuyendo rápido.

― ¡Es definitivo, si salgo viva cambiaré la marca de mi chaqueta! ―dijo en voz alta una alterada y un poco asustada Kyōka.

―Ne... Necesitamos... un plan... ―dijo Tsuyu desmayándose, pero Shōji velozmente la atrapó, para que no se golpeara la cabeza.

―Creo... creo que está hibernando ―dijo Momo asustada. Kyōka se quitó su chaqueta y cubrió a su amiga con ella― ¡No lo hagas, será malo para ti!

―Y aun peor para ella ―dijo la Rockera preocupada, mirando a Tsuyu.

― ¿Puedes hacer un encendedor? ―preguntó Shōji.

―Los rociadores se encenderán y harán que nos helemos más rápido, podríamos acabar... matando a Tsuyu ―dijo Momo.

― ¿Qué tal un calentador eléctrico? ―preguntó Kyōka.

―Nuestros rivales tienen control del aire acondicionado, probablemente también apagaron la electricidad ―dijo Momo, mientras sacaba unos dulces comestibles, de unos compartimentos y creaba tres mantas ―Tomen esto, por ahora.

― ¿Están soldando la puerta? ―gritó un enfurecido Shōji. Momo cerró los ojos con fuerza.

― _¿Qué haría Izuku?_ ―se preguntó ella ―_Quizás saldría a la fuerza, dando golpes a la maya, la pared o el suelo, luego flotaría y comenzaría un ataque a distancia, empleando sus lanzas._

― ¿Creen que la doble puerta azul, sea también una trampa? ―preguntó Shōji.

―Sí. Probablemente nos estarán esperando allí ―dijo Momo.

―Momo, ¿qué hacemos? ―preguntó Kyōka, perdiendo la compostura, estaba muy asustada.

―Si nos refugiamos aquí, tendríamos que hacer algo, con respecto a la temperatura ―dijo Shōji.

― ¿Una bomba? ―la chica de cabellos lila, comenzaba a desesperarse cada vez más, teniendo planes arriesgados.

―Causaría una explosión frenética ―dijo la pelinegra, para luego mirar hacía la puerta ―Probablemente sabrán que pensamos en esto. Por eso sellaron la sala de observación y bajaron la temperatura. _Piensa Momo. Con su lóbulo derecho lesionado, Kyōka no podrá usar sus ataques de sonido al máximo. Quizás nuestros oponentes ya han pensado en algo en caso de un movimiento tan simple, como destruir la puerta. Por ahora, tenemos que hacer algo con respecto al aire acondicionado. ¿Arcilla para sellar las ventilas? Son ocho en total. ¡Terminaría usando demasiado mi Kōsei, pero quizás sea lo único que pueda hacer por ahora!_ ―al moverse, escuchó un sonido en uno de sus compartimientos, curiosa lo destapó― _¿Traje maní?_ ―se preguntó, abrió otro ―_No recuerdo haber traído alimentos._

_**Recuerdo**_

―_Buena suerte Momo ―dijo su madre._

―_Gracias Okasan ―dijo la chica, dándole una sonrisa a su madre._

_¿No olvidas algo? ―preguntó su padre, un hombre de cabellos violeta._

_¿Olvidarme de...? ―se miró mejor, miró su maletín― ¡Mi cinturón de compartimientos!_

―_Serás una gran heroína, cariño ―dijo su madre, dándole una sonrisa calmada._

―_Siempre revisa los planes, una y otra vez ―dijo su padre, entregándole el cinturón._

―_Gracias ―dijo ella, empacándolo._

**Fin del Recuerdo.**

―_Gracias, Okasan, Otosan_ ―pensó la chica, mientras se comía un puñado de maní y lo repartía entre Shoji y Kyōka.

―Gracias ―dijeron, mientras comían.

Momo revisó otro compartimiento y sacó un par de chocolates, comiéndoselos. ―Este es el plan de enemigo. Hacerme usar mi Kōsei. En su plan, el factor más incierto es mi Creación. Al principio, creí que su manipulación del aire, era para Tsuyu, pero era para mí. Sin embargo ―les dio una sonrisa ―Mis padres son más inteligentes, rellenaron mis compartimientos de alimentos, eso nos ha dado una mejor solución ―se acercó a Kyōka, enseñado una rara crema en sus manos, aplicándola en el lóbulo herido de su compañera.

―Estúpido aire, se siente frio y me hace cosquillas ―se quejó.

―Deja de quejarte, y prepárate ―dijo Momo, dándoles la espalda y quitándose su chaleco, dejando su espalda desnuda, mientras su creación iluminaba su espalda― ¿Lista, Kyōka?

― ¡Lista! ―dijo ella, al ver el amplificador creado por su amiga, Shōji se tapó los oídos con otro par de brazos, le tapó los oídos a Tsuyu y Momo hizo lo mismo.

―Olviden el examen ―dijo Momo, ambos le miraron ―Concentrémonos en sobrevivir ―Momo generó auriculares, se los colocaron Momo, Tsuyu y Shōji.

Las chicas de Seiai, cayeron al suelo.

― ¡¿Un ataque de sonido de alta frecuencia?! ―se preguntó la líder, mientras veía a sus compañeras inconscientes.

― ¡Momo, incluso con los auriculares, puedo sentirlo!

―No.… no te... no te rindas... Kyōka ―pidió Momo ―Solo... solo aguanten... siete... segundos... seis... cinco... cuatro... tres... dos... uno... cero... ―entre Kyōka y Shōji, abrieron las puertas.

―Buen... buen trabajo... Yao-Momo ―dijo Kyōka.

―Gracias ―dijo ella ―Saquen sus pelotas, hora de actuar como villanos, marquen a los objetivos ―asintieron, mientras que marcaban a las miembros inconscientes de Seiai. Kyōka lo hacía con furia, y Shōji debía de detenerla, a cada rato, mientras que salían del edificio. Tsuyu actuaba igual que Kyōka, y entre mejor se iba sintiendo, con más furia lo hacía.

―Tsuyu ¿Crees que a Tokoyami le gustaría ver esta versión de su Kaeru-Hime (1)? ―preguntó Shōji haciéndola sonrojar y mirarlo.

― ¡Momo-Chan! ―gritó Tsuyu, los tres se giraron, la líder de las Seiai, jaló a Momo, devolviéndola a la habitación.

―Usaste tu Kōsei para atacar, en lugar de defender. Eso fue lo más astuto que he visto en un largo tiempo ―dijo la chica de cabello lavanda ―No puedo creer que alguien de la elite de la U.A, eligiera un estilo tan arriesgado. Pero gracias a eso, ahora no puedes moverte... ―sacó una pelota, mientras iba acercándose a Momo ―Incluso si eres tú, haré que fracases. ―Se arrojó contra Momo.

―_No. ¡No te des por vencida, demuestra los resultados de tu entrenamiento intensivo en el campamento, Momo!_ ―se dijo a sí misma, con sus últimas fuerzas, generó unas esposas, colocándoselas a su rival, mientras sacaba una pelota, ella también.

― ¡Estás luchando en vano! ―gruñó enfadada Saikō, sacando otra pelota, pero Momo fue más veloz y marcó a su rival. La puerta se abrió, y la larga lengua de Tsuyu se ató alrededor de la muñeca de su rival.

― ¡C-Chicos!

― ¿Por qué regresaron? ―preguntó Saikō, sin entender nada― ¿Acaso no creyeron que ya la había descalificado? Estamos en un examen de licencia, deberían pensar en ustedes mismos, no en sus amigos.

―Eso quizás sea cierto para ti, pero nosotros jamás abandonamos a nuestros amigos ―dijo Kyōka.

―Ni nos damos por vencidos ―dijo Shōji.

―Si uno se queda atrás, volvemos por él ―dijo Tsuyu.

Momo marcó a Saikō, la cual estaba distraída.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

― ¿Por qué me siguen? ―gruñó Katsuki.

―Quiero evitar que te descalifiquen, yo te controlaré por si vas a extralimitarte, queriendo matar a alguien de una explosión ―dijo Eijirō.

―Los vi correr y los seguí ―dijo Kaminari.

― ¡Cuidado! ―exclamó Eijirō, empujando a sus compañeros, mientras que una rara masa le caía encima y lo hacía volar por el aire.

― ¡Kirishima! ―gritó Kaminari, al ver a su compañero acabar como una masa informe en el suelo, para luego ser el rubio quien soltara un grito― ¿Son otros alumnos, transformados en esas cosas?

―Así es. La clase baja, debe servir a la élite ―dijo el sujeto de cabellos violetas, el cual estaba rodeado de esas cosas.

―Tu forma de ser... ―dijo Katsuki oscuramente ―Es muy parecida a la mía. Yo... suelo ser así, suelo tratar a los demás como escoria, pero... después de un largo entrenamiento, quiero cambiar ―comenzó a generar explosiones― ¿Realmente, deseas ser un héroe, tratando a otros ¡¿cómo escorias?! ―Katsuki comenzó a arrojarle esferas al sujeto, el cual hizo que sus dedos se separaran de él, se volvieran masas amorfas de carne que fueron contra él y Kaminari, el cual se interpuso y llevó sus manos al frente, generando electricidad, logrando con esta, des-transformar a varios.

― ¡Las esferas! ―dijo Kaminari, agarrando las esferas caídas, de muchos alumnos, mientras que comenzaba a atacar a los ya des-transformados.

― ¡MUERE! ―exclamó Bakugō, destruyendo las masas de carne, mientras corría, marcaba a varios de los des-transformados.

Izuku, Momo, Kyōka, Tsuyu, Shōto, Shōji, Kaminari, Bakugō, Eijirō, Tokoyami.

Los chicos de Ketsubutsu también habían llegado.

Usando las pantallas, vieron a los restantes miembros de la clase 1-A, trabajando en equipo de formas inesperadas y aprobando, llegando a los 100 cupos.

― ¡Lo logramos, Izuku-Kun! ―gritaron Momo y Kyōka, arrojándose sobre su novio, dejándolo en el suelo y besándolo, dejándole el rostro marcado con lápiz labial rojo y lila.

Así mismo, Tsuyu y Tokoyami, compartían un beso muy pasional.

―La siguiente prueba será... ―unos sonidos, llamaron la atención de todos, haciéndolos girar y mirar el campo de pruebas, donde varios edificios explotaron. ―Les pedimos a todos prepararse, es hora de los rescates.

― ¡Hay civiles allí! ―dijo Rikidō.

― ¿Examen de rescate? ―preguntó Koji.

― ¡Exactamente, examinado 564.345! ―dijo el examinador, que parecía pariente de Aizawa, pero de cabello rubio ―Son profesionales, los cuales otorgan conferencias y clases sobre rescates y primeros auxilios, en la prestigiosa Universidad _Heiwa no Hato (Paloma de la Paz), la Help Us Company_.

― ¿Algo así como "Victimas Profesionales"? ―preguntó Sero, un poco incrédulo.

―Existen muchos trabajos por allí, ¿verdad? ―dijo Tsuyu.

―Eso parece ―dijo Mashirao.

―Hay un sistema de puntos de rescate, y si tienen más puntos de los necesarios al final del ejercicio, entonces aprueban ―dijo el examinador. ―Tienen diez minutos: vayan a comer, o usen el baño.

_**Capítulo 22: Ejercicio de Rescate.**_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Princesa Rana

**N/A: Originalmente, iba a hacer que la villana de pintura OC, atacara a Momo. Ella hubiera dejado inconsciente, o hubiera acabado con la vida de la líder de las Seiai.**


	22. Ejercicio de Rescate y Resultado

**Boku no Hero Academia, pertenece a Kōhei Hirokoshi****.**

**Forma Jusenkyo: Puede sentir las presencias de otras personas, en un radio de 15 metros.**

**Forma Masculina: Impact: Cada golpe bien ejecutado, aumenta la fuerza del siguiente, hasta que el quinto golpe lo hace reiniciarse. O puede acumular la fuerza de los cuatro golpes y soltar un súper-golpe.**

**Forma Femenina: Lanzas de Huesos (con alguna habilidad especial, si ese es el deseo del portador) y Vuelo.**

**22: Ejercicio de Rescate y Resultados.**

―Disculpa, el joven de vestimentas rojas que recuerdan a Rusia, de cabeza afeitada ―dijo Shōto, acercándose a Inasa― ¿Te hice algo?

Inasa suspiró y asintió ―Fue durante el examen de recomendaciones. Yo también entré, nos enfrentamos en ese mismo examen, a lo largo de las tres pruebas, adiós... Hijo de Eldeavor ―dijo alejándose.

«Debido al colapso de los edificios, hay muchos heridos ¡el primer grupo de rescatistas se ha retrasado por problemas en la carretera!, hasta que lleguen, pedimos a los héroes de la zona liderar los esfuerzos de rescate» El edificio se abrió, dejando ver el campo de pruebas.

Izuku, en su forma hermafrodita cerró los ojos ―Casi no logro sentir las presencias de los "heridos", claramente están alejados de esta zona. Tendremos que buscarlos, de otras formas ―cambió a su forma femenina y salió volando, los que solo podían correr, así lo hicieron, los que podían volar siguieron el ejemplo de Inōue, la cual se acercó a un edificio, encontrando a un supuesto herido ―Señora, ¿puede escucharme?

―Sí, joven. Puedo escucharle ―contestó de forma amable, la chica asintió y entró levitando en el edificio.

― ¿Siente algún dolor, fuera de su pierna? ―preguntó Inoue.

―No. Sin embargo, mi pierna está... aplastada, como puede verlo, no podré moverme ―dijo ella ―Muy bien, jovencita.

―G-Gracias ―dijo sonrojándose ―Por favor, no se asuste ―pidió, mientras pasaba a su forma masculina.

― ¿Un Kōsei de cambio de cuerpo? ―Preguntó interesada.

―Cambio de género, también cambio... de Kōsei ―explicó lo mejor que pudo, mientras levantaba la columna, concentraba su fuerza y transformaba en polvo, la columna de cemento, para luego sacar un pañuelo y atarlo alrededor del tobillo de la mujer, la cargó en brazos y salió levitando y descendiendo, por una ventana.

La mujer llevó una mano a su auricular ―Participante #346532. 10 puntos ―dijo la mujer sonriente ―Continua la búsqueda, joven, recuerda que no estoy herida en verdad.

―V-Verdad ―dijo Izuku algo apenado, dejándola en el suelo.

**En otra zona...**

―Participante #56889. Menos 10 puntos ―dijo un niño, a Bakugō ―Estaba respirando extraño, ¿verdad?, además: tengo una herida en la cabeza. ¡Aquellos con licencias provisionales, deberían de poder comprender la situación de la víctima y actuar con base en eso!

Otros alumnos de otras escuelas, con más tiempo en el entrenamiento de rescates, estaban generando áreas de aterrizaje de helicópteros de rescate, o colocando puestos de enfermería.

Esa era la falla de la U.A: el hecho de no haber tenido el tiempo necesario, ni los suficientes simulacros de rescate.

Kyōka se acercó al niño ―Escucha, sé que estás preocupado por tu abuelo, pero tú también estás herido.

El niño retomó su papel ―Yo estoy bien, 10 puntos, participante #67123.

―No. No lo estás ―dijo Earphone Jack.

―Aquí tienes, Earphone ―dijo Creati, la peli-violeta, agarró la tela creada por su compañera, atándola alrededor de la cabeza del joven, la pelinegra se arrodilló junto al niño― ¿Tienes algún dolor?, no te preocupes, tu cabeza dejará de sangrar en algunos minutos.

30 puntos para las participantes #67123 ―dijo el niño, haciendo sonreír a Kyōka ―Trabajaste en conjunto, con la participante #9880, así que ella gana otros 30 puntos ―eso hizo sonreír a Momo, ambas chicas asintieron y chocaron sus palmas.

Earphone Jack, dirigió sus lóbulos al suelo ―Escucho el latir de un corazón, por aquí ―señaló a un montón de escombros.

―Déjenmelo a mí ―dijeron al mismo tiempo Katsuki y Ochako, mirándose mutuamente.

―Son demasiados escombros, Cara Redonda. Tendrás que retirar algunos, luego Sr. Elite (Tenya), Rayitos (Denki), Luces (Aoyama) y yo, destruiremos los escombros que puedan ir a caer sobre la víctima ―dijo Bakugō.

Ochako hizo levitar varios escombros, pero eso eliminó el balance entre los mismos escombros, y varios más grandes estaban por caer sobre un hombre de edad avanzada y una mujer joven, solo para ser eliminados por una patada de Tenya, unos rayos de Denki, el láser de Yuga y una explosión de Bakugō, fueron Tenya, Ochako, Denki e Yuga, quienes calmaron a los dos participantes, y les llevaron a "una zona segura", recibiendo según ambos miembros de H.U.C, 50 puntos para cada uno.

Inasa usó las corrientes de su **Vendaval**, para poner a salvo a los dos participantes ―_Usa las corrientes de viento para movernos, pero al mismo tiempo emplea varias temperaturas de viento, para adaptarse a las formas y tamaños, tanto de personas, como de escombros._ ―pensó asombrado― ¡50 PUNTOS MENOS, PARTICIPANTE #9787; ¡NO ESTÁS VERIFICANDO LA SALUD DE LOS HERIDOS, ¡NO SOLO FÍSICA SINO ADEMAS PSICOLÓGICA, EN UNA ZONA DE DESASTRES! ―ese fue un duro golpe para Inasa.

Tenían que trabajar en equipo, no solo tenían que trabajar entre los compañeros, sino con alumnos de otras escuelas.

Momo, Uraraka, Sero, y una chica de Sieai, colocaron soportes en una pared, para que, al momento de que Uraraka moviera unos escombros, una pared entera y, quizás incluso, un edificio entero, le cayera encima al hombre que estaba bajo esos escombros. Los cuatro, ganaron 85 puntos, de parte de "la víctima"

―Buen trabajo ―dijo "la víctima" ―Este, jóvenes, es un desastre a gran escala, en estos casos no hay suficientes rescatistas para ayudar a las víctimas. Por lo tanto, el trabajo debe de ser lo más eficiente posible. Si alguien intenta hacer todo el proceso por sí mismo, terminaría perdiendo el tiempo. Lo importante es entender qué puede hacer tu propio Kōsei y ver cuánto puedes dividir el trabajo, con quienes te rodean.

En la zona montañosa, Bakugō no estaba siendo muy paciente con las víctimas, cosa que solo le hacía perder tantos puntos, que más de uno sabía desde ya, que ese chico sería un héroe de tipo batalla, y no un rescatista. Eijirō y Denki cada vez, estaban más convencidos, de que seguirlo fue la mejor idea posible, ellos sí eran amables con las víctimas, calmándolos, hablándoles... con modales y ayudándolos a evacuar.

Mezo transformaba sus brazos en ramas con orejas y comunicaba a sus compañeros, hacía donde moverse.

―Examinar las heridas, realizar primeros auxilios. En el corto tiempo hasta que lleguen los servicios de emergencia, los héroes deben actuar en su lugar ―decía Gang Orca, un héroe el cual tenía rasgos de Orca, a sus secuaces, ellos eran la otra parte de ese examen. ―Y garantizar la transición sin problemas después de su llegada. ―Llevó una mano a un comunicador en su oreja― ¿Cómo va todo?

Yokumiru Mera, aquel hombre al cual los miembros del salón A-1 bautizaron con el apodo de "El Hermano Rubio de Aizawa-Sensei", estaba hablando con Gang Orca. ―Desde su llegada bueno... hubo muchos que actuaron de manera incompetente, pero, aun así, los puntos restados por los miembros de H.U.C. fueron menos de los que esperaba. En general, todo va bien.

―Para proteger a las personas en las calles, se espera que los héroes realicen múltiples tareas. En otras palabras: rescate y... ―dijo Gang Orca. Una de las paredes del área de pruebas comenzó a temblar.

― ¡Alerta todos! ―dijo Izuku, en su forma Jusenkyo ―Se acercan múltiples enemigos. ―Una pared explotó, pero también ocurrió en otras zonas del examen y los secuaces de Gang Orca salieron.

― ¡Un héroe debe rescatar, y pelear! ―anunció el héroe― ¿Y ustedes, pueden hacer eso?

«¡Los héroes deben continuar los rescates, aún deben de quedar personas atrapadas, al tiempo que contraatacan a los villanos!»

― ¿Continuar los rescates, al tiempo que luchamos? ―preguntó Tenya, un poco confundido.

Uno de los primeros en actuar, fue Sero, el cual liberó su cinta en el suelo, causando que los pies de los secuaces de Gang Orca se pegaran y cayeran al suelo, sobre más cinta, quedando pegados.

―Buen trabajo ―dijo Momo, mientras generaba un par de Tonfas y se arrojaba contra los villanos.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Esta situación será difícil, incluso para un profesional, ¿No esperan demasiado? ―gruñó Aizawa― _¿Y si me equivoqué, creyendo que ellos serían capaces de algo así?, ¿por qué no busqué saber a lo que se enfrentarían?_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::**

― ¿Lucharán o protegerán? ―preguntó Gang Orca― ¿ayudarán o huirán?, ¡¿qué harán héroes?!

Izuku, sin pensárselo miró a Kyōka, quien entendió lo que pensaba su novio, solo con una mirada, ambos asintieron.

Kyōka se puso a gatas, con sus antebrazos/amplificadores apuntando al suelo― **¡Heartbeat Fuzz!** ―lanzó un golpe con sus antebrazos, contra el suelo canalizando dos latidos de su corazón, que causaron un gran daño en el terreno, gracias a las ondas de sonido, logrando desestabilizar a los villanos.

―Gran movimiento ―dijo Yō, el cual causó un terremoto, causando que muchos villanos cayeran al suelo, haciendo que los héroes se lanzaran sobre ellos.

―_Estos chicos son muy buenos_ ―pensó Gang Orca, sorprendido, al ver a los jóvenes trabajar en equipo, dándoles palizas a sus enemigos. ―_Están trabajando en equipo, ya no les importa de qué academia de héroes sea aquel que tienen al lado, al parecer, se han mentalizado como héroes, saben que eso es lo único que importa._

― ¡INASA-SAN, UN TORNADO! ―Gritó Shōto, encendiendo su parte de fuego.

― ¡ENTENDIDO! ―dijo el joven, estirando sus brazos al frente, generando un tornado, el cual comenzó a jalar a los villanos, los héroes tenían que retroceder, hacía las paredes.

Shōto estiró su mano derecha, con los dedos índice y corazón al frente, generando una bola de fuego, la cual hizo volar, causando un tornado de fuego, el cual Inasa expandió, quemando a varios participantes enemigos, así mismo, Inasa generó un tornado secundario, arrojando rocas dejadas por el trabajo en equipo de Yō y Kyōka, causando un K.O, en casi un 60% de los "villanos".

― **¡Black Double Lance!** ―exclamó Izuku, al llegarle a Gang Orca, por la espalda, al héroe se giró y atrapó el puño del chico, abriendo los ojos sorprendido.

― ¡Tienes una gran fuerza, héroe! ―dijo Gang Orca.

―Gracias ―dijo él, para luego sonreír de forma maldadosa, lanzando su segundo puño, pero siendo atrapado por la misma mano, al ser Gang Orca más grande que Izuku.

― ¿Qué...? ―se preguntó Gang Orca, solo para lanzar un grito de dolor, que asustó a más de uno, el héroe soltó la mano del joven y vio un hueso atravesando su mano, volvió su mirada hacía el chico de ropas azules.

― **¡Rain of Stars!** ―exclamó Izuku, lanzando puños a alta velocidad, el héroe esquivaba lo mejor que podía, sabiendo que la herida sería... ¿A dónde se había ido? ― **¡Black Lance!** ―se giró, solo para recibir un puño de mucha fuerza, en la nariz y otro en las agallas del lado derecho de su cuello.

― **¡Ice World!** ―exclamó Todoroki, pero Gang Orca saltó, evitando el suelo de hielo.

― **¡Black Ank!** ―exclamó Tokoyami, usando a Black Shadow, como una armadura, logrando golpear a Gang Orca.

Muchos estaban realizando la evacuación, mientras que unos cuantos enfrentaban al héroe Orca.

―_Priorizar el bienestar y primeros auxilios, la piedra angular de ser un héroe_ ―pensó uno de los examinadores.

Todoroki atacó con las llamas, pero el aire caliente de Inasa desvió el ataque.

― ¿Por qué usas tus llamas? ¡El calor eleva el viento!

― ¡Tu viento apagó mis llamas! ―dijo Todoroki.

― ¡Lo hiciste a propósito para quitarme la gloria! ―dijo Inasa furioso.

― ¿Por qué haría eso? ―si bien Todoroki estaba algo irritado, no perdía la calma, tan fácilmente.

― ¿Por qué no? ―dijo Inasa― ¡Por algo, eres hijo de Endeavor!

― ¿Por qué insistes con eso? ―gruñó enfadado el chico de cabellos blancos y rojos― ¡Mi padre no tienen nada que...! ―Todoroki recibió literalmente un disparo de cemento.

―Es estúpido que discutan ahora ―dijo Gang Orca. Los secuaces comenzaron a disparar, pero Todoroki levantó un muro de hielo.

― ¡Para mí, los héroes traen esperanza e inspiración a la gente con corazones apasionados! ―dijo Inasa, mientras atacaba― ¡Tendría unos nueve años, cuando le pedí un autógrafo, me empujó al suelo y dijo que le estorbaba; no había más en esos ojos que una furia helada; el tiempo pasó, te vi en el examen de ingreso, ¿y sabes lo que dijiste, cuando me acerqué a saludar?!

Uno de los secuaces apareció detrás de Todoroki, el cual se giró― ¡Estorbas! ―exclamó, quemándolo.

―Veo que lo recuerdas ―dijo Inasa, mientras generaba entre sus manos una esfera de viento, arrojándola, al tiempo que Todoroki arrojaba una bola de fuego, que nunca llegó a su destino.

― ¡¿DE NUEVO?! ―gruñeron ambos, mientras atacaban a los otros secuaces.

―_Odia a Eldeavor... concéntrate en la prueba_ ―pensó Shōto.

Atacaron al mismo tiempo, sus ataques se desviaron mutuamente.

― ¡Ya basta! ―gritó Shōto furioso, mientras lanzaba cubos de hielo, haciendo que sus enemigos le esquivaran.

― _¡El viento manda las llamas!_ ―pensó Inasa asustado, al ver como las llamas iban hacía el chico terremoto.

Pero Inōe apareció literalmente volando y lo salvó― ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁN HACIENDO USTEDES DOS?!

―Me comporté muy mal contigo... el examen de admisión por recomendación ―dijo Todoroki ―Te grité, ¿no es así?, tu... ―Todoroki levantó un nuevo muro de hielo ―Me disté ánimos, por ganar la carrera, yo te traté de forma fría. Muy fría.

―Lo recuerdas, después de todo ―dijo Inasa.

―Un Kōsei que usa vientos... me tenías intrigado. Para rechazar al desgraciado de mi padre... me enfrenté a mí mismo, competí contra la sombra de mi padre, por eso casi nunca uso mis llamas ―dijo él, ambos vieron los ataques de cemento y saltaron en direcciones opuestas― ¡PERDONAME POR SER UN IMBECIL Y GROSERO, INASA-SAN! ―estiró su brazo derecho y generó una esfera de fuego, pero arrojó pequeñas esferas de fuego.

― ¿Qué es lo que tú odias, Shōto-San? ―preguntó Inasa, atacando después que Todoroki, haciendo que sus enemigos le esquivaran― _¡Por fin Gand Orca se ha movido! _―pensó.

― ¡A MI PADRE! ―gritó él, arrojando una bola de fuego. Inasa señaló la bola de fuego. ― ¡Espera...!

― ¡ANILLO DE FUEGO! ―gritó Gang Orca, pero sus dos secuaces, aun en pie generaron un gran muro de cemento, que resistió el ataque. Gang Orca, los atacó a ambos, con Ultra Sonido.

―_Me estoy volviendo... aquello que odio..._ ―pensó Inasa, entendiendo que no debería de odiar, en el mismo grado que Shōto y su padre.

―_Lo que hice en el pasado... ¡Causó esta situación!_ ―se dijo Shōto, recordando como despreció a Inasa. ― ¡Lánzalo! ―Gruñó entre dientes, otorgándole una rara sonrisa, una que fue bien interpretada, como una de apoyo y deseo de ser perdonado.

― ¡Será a nivel del suelo! ―advirtió Inasa, mientras sus ropas ondeaban, estaba preparándose para atacar.

― ¡NO IMPORTA! ―gruñó Shōto aumentando sus llamas.

― _¡ELLOS!_ ―pensó Gang Orca, mientras que un muro de fuego rodeaba su cuerpo y comenzaba lentamente, a cristalizar el suelo.

Izuku había logrado sacar del campo de batalla a Yō, quien había sido paralizado.

― ¡Atraparon al jefe en un tornado llameante! ―dijo uno de los secuaces, solo para que los otros alumnos, los sorprendieran con un ataque sorpresa, al haberse ocultado entre los escombros.

Un chico que tenía literalmente cabello en todo el cuerpo y podía controlarlo su cabello, contraatacó, al tiempo que Ojiro y Tsuyu auxiliaban, cubriéndole las espaldas al chico peludo, así mismo fue una sorpresa el que Dark Shadow ahora tuviera incluso seis brazos.

―Movimiento: Octopus Raven ―dijo Tokoyami. Algo se encendió en Tsuyu, quien besó a su chico ave, para luego darle una nalgada, haciéndolo sonrojar.

― "_No dormirás esta noche, cariño"_ ―susurró Tsuyu.

―**Creo que está en esa época** ―dijo Dark Shadow, algo preocupado, Tokoyami asintió.

―Un enemigo normal, se rendiría, pediría perdón y ser llevado a prisión ―dijo Gang Orca, el cual tenía a la mano una botella de agua, con la cual evitó ser cocinado ―Pero, ¿y si ignoraban, un as bajo la manga...?

― **¡Black Gatling!** ―exclamó Izuku, lanzando una patada, la cual fue bloqueada por su enemigo.

―Ya habías intentado ese ataque, #90965 ―dijo Gang Orca.

―No. En realidad, son dos ataques distintos ―dijo Izuku ―Mi Black Lance, es con mis puños, el Gatling ―sonrió y eso le dio una mala sensación― ¿El nombre no dice nada?

―Gatling... ¡Un arma que dispara muchos proyectiles al ti...! ―Gang Orca fue alcanzado por un golpe de la cola de Mashirao.

― **¡Biken Nutauchi: Senpū! (Golpe de Cola: Torbellino Pantanoso)** ―exclamó Mashirao girando sobre su propio eje, logrando darle muchos golpes a su enemigo, haciéndolo retroceder lentamente.

― ¡Cierren los ojos! ―gritó Toru― **¡Shūkō Kussetsu! (Refracción de Luz)** ―una luz despedida por la chica invisible, encegueció a su enemigo, el cual nuevamente fue apresado por el torbellino de llamas, así mismo, ni Mashirao, ni Gang Orca, se dieron cuenta de que el alumno le había arrebató de un coletazo su botella de agua.

«¡Todos los H.U.C, están a salvo, el examen ha terminado!» dijo «¡Los heridos vayan a la enfermería, los demás vayan a cambiarse en 10 minutos, todos asistan al Gran Comedor!» Todos fueron a comer, o eso pretendían, pues Izuku fue asaltado por Momo y Kyōka, besándolo por todo el rostro, ambas demostraron cuanto se habían preocupado por él.

―_Ese último movimiento de Midoriya... de alguna forma potenciaba sus puños y patadas. El Impact le debería de permitir lanzarme puños o patadas de un rango 5, pero su Impact se reinicia tras el quinto golpe, sin embargo..._ ―los ojos de Grag Orca se abrieron― _¡All Might dijo que Midoriya era peligroso, debido a que podía liberar un único súper golpe, canalizando los demás!_

«En la Situación de Crisis, en realidad se les evaluaba por los errores que cometían»

A Izuku casi se le sale el alma, creyendo que no había aprobado.

― ¡SÍ, APROVAMOS LOS TRES! ―Gritaron Momo y Kyōka en los oídos de Izuku, dejando al pobre medio sordo.

Katsuki, Inasa y Shōto reprobaron.


	23. Chapter 23

**Boku no Hero Academia, pertenece a Kōhei Hirokoshi****.**

**Forma Jusenkyo: Puede sentir las presencias de otras personas, en un radio de 15 metros.**

**Forma Masculina: Impact: Cada golpe bien ejecutado, aumenta la fuerza del siguiente, hasta que el quinto golpe lo hace reiniciarse. O puede acumular la fuerza de los cuatro golpes y soltar un súper-golpe.**

**Forma Femenina: Lanzas de Huesos (con alguna habilidad especial, si ese es el deseo del portador) y Vuelo.**

**23.**

Al volver a la academia, los alumnos que aprobaron, fueron llamados al salón de conferencias, donde se encontraron con la directora, recibiendo de manos de la Neko-Loli, algo plastificado.

― "_Buen trabajo, Izuku-Kun"_ ―susurró la chica gato.

― "_Gracias por todo el entrenamiento y el trabajo duro hasta ahora, Nezu-Chan"_ ―susurró de vuelta el peliverde, la Loli asintió y le dio un muy veloz beso en los labios.

Así, la directora les entregó a muchos sus licencias. ―Los que aprobaron, desde ahora y solo en emergencias, pueden tener la misma autoridad que héroes profesionales. Es decir: enfrentar villanos, salvar a civiles de accidentes o impedir crímenes. Pueden actuar a su juicio en esos casos, sin la dirección de un héroe profesional. Desde ahora, y cada vez que se coloquen sus uniformes, cada uno de sus actos lleva una responsabilidad, para con la sociedad. Quienes no lo lograron, no es el momento para sentirse deprimidos por no conseguir puntos, sino que deben prepararse, para un curso especial e intensivo de tres meses y aprobar un examen individual, en abril.

― ¡SÍ, DIRECTORA! ―Gritaron Shōto y Bakugō.

―Nombre de héroe: Géminis ―susurró Izuku, mirando la tarjeta con devoción, fue uno de los primeros en salir de la habitación, ante la mirada confundida de todos, rápidamente, cambió a Inoe y fue al cementerio. Quería contárselo a su madre― _"Seguramente estarás mirándome desde los cielos, aun cuidándome y te lo voy a agradecer, es gracias a ti, que estoy aquí, voy a seguir de frente, sin detenerme, hasta ver mi sueño cumplirse... en tu nombre"_.

Sin que Izuku, ni tampoco ninguno de los participantes en el examen de licencia provisional, lo pudiera siquiera sospechar, sus cámaras fueron interferidas, por All For One, el cual repitió una y otra vez, los momentos de combate y rescate de Midoriya Izuku ―_Estás creciendo. Estás madurando. Estás a solo unos cuantos escalones, de convertirte en uno de los más grandiosos héroes que esta sociedad verá jamás, serás quien reemplazará a All Might, pero tú... tú no serás un Heiwa no Shōchō (Símbolo de la Paz). Serás un Heiwa no Masayoshi (Símbolo de la Justicia). Por otro lado, Teiko será un Heiwa no Yami (Símbolo de la Oscuridad). ¿Cuál de ustedes, será mejor?, ¿qué maestro fue mejor para su alumno?_

Esa misma noche, Izuku salió de las instalaciones del colegio, con su forma femenina y su vuelo, fue a su antigua casa. Aun lo recordaba: cuando su madre falleció, ella le dijo que buscara algo, bajo un suelo falso, en la sala, movió los muebles y la mesa, rebuscó, palpó el suelo, hasta encontrar algo que no estaba bien, miró dejaba de un par de tablas, pegadas unas con otras y perfectamente colocadas, allí, encontró una carpeta― _"¿Hospital general de Mufutafu?"_ ―se preguntó, mientras miraba los documentos, abrió el primero, era del 15 de abril de xx10. Allí había una fotografía de su madre, pero junto a la información, no se le referían como Midoriya Inko, sino como Yamada Hanako, eso significaba que su madre era una mujer de identidad indeterminada.

15 de abril de xx10

Nombre: Yamada Hanako.

Sexo: Femenino.

Edad 23 años.

Rasgos: Cabello verde, ojos verdes, caucásica.

Kōsei: Atracción de objetos pequeños.

La mujer presenta amnesia cuasi total, excepto por un episodio, ocurrido esta misma semana, asegurando que despertó en un laboratorio, escapando de las instalaciones, logrando despistar a quienes intentaban cazarla, hasta lograr llegar a este mismo hospital.

29 de abril de xx10

Yamada Hanako, presenta un ADN que coincide con el ADN de una mujer que ha fallecido hace unos dos años, Shimura Nana, una heroína conocida como Smile, la cual fue asesinada, por un enemigo desconocido.

24 de mayo de xx10

Yamada Hanako, ha demostrado dotes para el arte y la comida, ha adoptado el nombre de Midoriya Inko.

La artista Midoriya Inko, contrae matrimonio con el gerente y fundador de Industrias Yūdoku.

Encontró una fotografía del logo de las Industrias Yūdoku, una compañía farmacéutica, la cual se especializaba en sintetizar toda clase de venenos y luego, conseguir una cura y medicamentos, a base de dichos venenos, pero se decía que los grandes gerentes de Yūdoku, llevaban ya un largo tiempo muertos.

Encontró una fotografía desgastada, donde aparecía su madre y un joven de cabellos violetas, pero la foto estaba tan desgastada, que estaba dañada en el fondo de la foto, en el rostro de su padre y en la parte baja del vestido de su madre― _¿Es este hombre, mi padre?_ ―susurró Izuku, para sí mismo. Izuku tomó esas cosas, tomó también uno de los vestidos de su madre, ya no volvería a esa casa y la inmobiliaria le había estado llamando de forma insistente, tomó uno de esos vestidos, asombrado, encontró un traje de negocios, lo tomó también, suponiendo que sería de su padre, se los llevó y, mientras volaba en la noche solitaria, de vuelta a la academia, llamó a la inmobiliaria, dándoles permiso para poner la casa en venta, acabando para él con un buen y jugoso montón de dinero, por la venta.

Acababa de volver, estaba arreglando sus cosas, cuando escuchó golpes en la puerta, la fue a abrir, encontrándose con Katsuki, el cual lo miró fijamente, Izuku no dijo nada, esperaba que el rubio hablara. ―Tengamos un combate... Midoriya.

―Si eso quieres, está bien para mí ―dijo Izuku. Entonces, su celular sonó, notificándole por un mensaje de texto, sacó el celular y miró, sus pupilas se agrandaron. **«El 24 de septiembre, Paint Killer, tratará de matarte a ti y a tus esposas, solo tendrás una oportunidad para capturarla o matarla»** Sus ojos se abrieron, estaba tratando de dilucidar si era verdad, o si era algún tipo de juego. **«Quédate dentro de la academia, o dentro del Heights Alliance»**

El rubio y el peliverde, caminaron hasta el campo de entrenamiento Beta, enseñándole a Izuku que tenía un permiso, firmado por la directora ―Tranquilo, estaremos bien.

―Si Nezu-Chan lo sabe... ―se dio cuenta de cómo la llamó y se tapó la boca, mientras se sonrojaba.

―Claro que lo sabe ―dijo Katsuki, enseñándole que tenía sus maletines allí, en la zona de entrenamiento, el rubio aplaudió, las luces se encendieron dándoles más claridad ―Traje esto, y.… las cámaras estarán filmando, hay nuevos enfermeros y algunos toman turnos nocturnos ―Izuku asintió. El rubio fue el primero en atacar, pero Izuku cambió a Inoue y comenzó a flotar a un centímetro del suelo, alejándose de las explosiones del rubio de ojos rojos. ― ¡LUCHA CONTRA MI, DEKU! ―gritó Katsuki, pero Inoue solo retrocedía, el rubio colocó su puño izquierdo sobre la palma derecha― **¡AP SHOT!** ―el disparo fue concentrado.

Cambió a Izuku y saltó tan alto como pudo, esquivando la explosión, canalizó la energía del Impact en las piernas, solo para que su antiguo amigo llegara hasta él― **¡Gattling!** ―respondió el de cabello verde, recibiendo al rubio con una serie de patadas en el rostro, pecho y abdomen, mandándolo a tierra.

― ¿Por qué? ―se preguntó el rubio, mientras cargaba su siguiente ataque― **¡Devastation!** ―pero la explosión fue absorbida por un objeto muy pequeño y blanco, ¿un diente?, no. La falange de un dedo. Miró hacía el frente, encontrándose a Izuku, no: A Inoue apuntándole― ¡¿POR QUÉ TERMINÉ PERSIGUIENDO, ¡¿A AQUEL O AQUELLA QUE SIEMPRE ME SEGUÍA A MÍ?! ―chilló histérico, mientras que veía a la muchacha de cabello lila girarse― ¡MIRAME CUANDO TE...! ―recibió un golpe muy fuerte, del Impact, haciéndolo (afortunadamente) escupir saliva y no sangre, el aire salió de los pulmones del rubio, el cual no podía moverse, solo mirar al chico de cabellos verdes.

Verdes se encontraron con rojos, ambos se miraban, pero de formas distintas. Katsuki miraba a Izuku como un rival, pero Izuku no lo miraba de esa forma. Katsuki quería sobrepasarlo, pero Izuku no le prestaba atención, Vulcano quería lanzarse contra Géminis, pero era contra Izuku e Inoue. ―Cuando mi madre murió... mi mundo se derrumbó. Todo me recordaba a ella. El mismo día que ella falleció, yo conseguí el **Impact**, dos o tres meses después de entrar a la U.A, conseguí la forma de Inoue y las **Lanzas de Hueso**, después conseguí el Kōsei de **Levitación**. Momo y Kyōka se fijaron en mí, comenzamos a estudiar y a ponernos a prueba, nos volvimos novios, ellas se volvieron mi mundo, mi motivo para seguir respirando, ahora... me entero de que, en el futuro, mis chicas mueren, yo muero y de que hay una asesina crononauta persiguiendo a mis únicos vínculos con el mundo, ¡¿crees que tengo tiempo, para estar jugando contigo, a los rivales y quien es el favorito de All Might?! ―los ojos rojos, del rubio explosivo, se abrieron, antes de recibir un puño ascendente, en su barbilla y luego un puño en el abdomen, siendo mandado a volar. Suspiró, volvió a ser Inoue y salió volando de allí, para volver a su habitación.

Solo para que ambos fueran "capturados" por las vendas de Aizawa ―Pelean el mismo día que logran conseguir sus licencias. Me alegra que ambos tengan tantas energías, creí que descansarían. ¿Quién atacó primero?

― ¿No viste las cámaras? ―preguntó All Might apareciendo y enseñando las grabaciones, en algo muy parecido a una Nintendo DS.

― ¡Cuatro días de encierro para Bakugō y tres para Midoriya...! ¡Por contraatacar! ―añadió, ambos sintieron― ¡Ambos limpiarán la sala central de los dormitorios!, ¡Y QUIERO UNA DISCULPA POR ESCRITO!

Inoue se retiró a su habitación, no sin previamente crear un **Healing Bone (Hueso Curativo)** y apuñalarse con el mismo en el estómago, retorciéndose solo un poco, luego pareció más curado, dejó otro en una mesa junto a la puerta, la cual abrió con la otra mano ―Allí tienes, Kacchan. ―cerró la puerta tras de sí ―_Seguramente... aquel chico de la clase H o de la clase J, no sería el único infiltrado. ¿Cuántos más podrán haber?, ¿Cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que contraataques?, ¿sigues siquiera vivo?... una cosa, es lo que digan y aseguren mis hijas y otra cosa, es la realidad. Por algún motivo, todos creen que All Might podría estarse retirando pronto, debido a su edad. Algunos dicen que su Kōsei no solo le otorga una gran fuerza, sino que alarga su juventud, está más que claro que ya está en sus cuarenta, pero está muy claro, que, gracias a mí, él ya no se ve tan... lejos de su camino._

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En el oeste de Musutafu, un hombre comandaba a un grupo de personas, unos cuantos villanos, todos con una máscara de doctor de la peste negra, su líder, era el villano Overhaul.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mientras tanto, en su hogar, Toshinori, aquel que había recibido el One For All de parte de su maestra Shimura Nana, aquel que era conocido como All Might, El Símbolo de la Paz, recibía una visita de varias personas, incluyendo a su maestra, todos ellos, se encontraban en la mente del rubio.

―_Te saludo, octavo usuario ―dijo una mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos castaños, la cual tenía un traje que le hacía parecer una nativa americana ―Soy la tercera usuaria del One For All._

―_Es... es un placer, tercera, como usted ya lo ha dicho soy el octavo usuario ―dijo el rubio, sin entender mucho._

―_Mi hijo, le otorgó el One For All al segundo y él, me lo otorgó a mí, tras demostrarle que yo era la hija de Shigaraki Ren ―explicó la sobrina de All For One, asombrando al rubio ―Como ya sabes: el Kōsei de mi padre era el de traspasar su propio Kōsei y mi tío le entregó el de acumulación de energía ―el rubio asintió ―Tu tiempo se agota, eso lo debes de saber con mucha certeza ―una vez más, Toshinori asintió, ¿Qué buscaba, La Tercera? ―la mujer se acercó a él, y le besó en la frente, antes de hacerse a un lado ―Ahora, tienes un Kōsei, uno que no se perderá, con la desaparición del One For All ―los ojos de All Might se abrieron ―En cualquier otro caso, no podrías sostenerlo, a causa de la herida que te provocó mi tío, pero ahora... serás perfectamente capaz de hacerlo. Cuando salgas de aquí: sopla, con todas tus fuerzas ―Un extrañado Toshinori asintió. _

El rubio despertó a la mañana siguiente y, saliendo de su casa con ropa casual, caminó hasta un lugar despejado, era un bosque el cual había sido quemado y abandonado, hace unos cinco años.

**Recuerdo**

― _(...) Cuando salgas de aquí: sopla, con todas tus fuerzas._

**Fin del Recuerdo**

Frunció el ceño solo un segundo, antes de aspirar todo el aire que pudo por su nariz y exhalarlo, causando que una cierta cantidad de árboles deshojados fueran cortados, como mantequilla― ¿Qué? ―se preguntó, extrañado, se rascó la cabeza, miró en otra dirección y volvió a hacerlo― _¿Cutting Breat? (¿Aliento de Corte?), ¿Sharp Wind? (¿Viento Afilado?) _―se preguntó, mientras que se miraba a los pies, separó los pies y sopló, saliendo volando, hacía su trabajo.

**:::::::::::::::::::**

Mientras la clase A-1, caminaba por los pasillos, para poder encontrarse con todas las clases en el patio central, al querer la directora darles algún tipo de mensaje, se encontraron con Monoma, se enteraron de que todos los de la clase B-1 habían aprobado. Así mismo, Pony dijo estar muy emocionada, pues ese semestre ambas clases 1, tendrían algunas clases en conjunto, incluso la presidenta de la clase Kendō se veía emocionada, por la experiencia de poder competir, contra aquellos que ya habían vivido la horrible experiencia, de enfrentarse a los villanos, mientras que castigaba a Monoma.

Las clases A, B, D, E, F, G, H, I, J y K, se encontraban ante la directora Nezu.

―Es muy poco conocido, quizás solo por mí y los maestros ―comenzó la niña ―Que All Might podría estar preparando su retiro ―los alumnos comenzaron a hablar, unos con otros, hasta formarse un bullicio. Nos causa una gran perturbación, un incidente ocurrido durante el verano, nos vimos envueltos en muchas quejas y toda clase de problemas. Cuando el retiro de All Might sea definitivo, no lo duden: la criminalidad escalará a un punto nunca antes visto, se volverá algo de cada día, los noticieros y los periódicos estarán llenos de primeras planas que serán desastrosamente desalentadoras, para todos. En particular, el caos que se formará sin lugar a dudas, será un golpe para el curso de héroes, quienes deberán realizar actividades en muchas ocasiones fuera del campus, como los Estudios de Trabajo de Héroe, de segundo y tercer año, con una sensación de cautela y crisis que antes.

― ¿Estudios de Trabajo de Héroe? ―se preguntó Mina, mirando a Tsuyu.

― ¿Será como el siguiente nivel, de las practicas? ―se preguntó Tsuyu.

―Estamos trabajando duro, en busca de mantener la paz, cuando All Might se retire, quedará un gran vacío y ustedes, junto con nosotros, seremos los responsables de ver por la justicia, la paz y el orden. Los estudios generales, negocios, soporte y héroe, son los sucesores de la sociedad superheroína.

Vlad King pasó al frente. ―Ayer, hubo alumnos peleando en las instalaciones, debemos de mantener la calma y vivir con moderación ―Midoriya recibió un golpe en ambos costados, por parte de sus novias.

Cuando estuvieron reunidos en el salón de clases, su maestro hablo. ―En este semestre, tendrán un entrenamiento aún más duro que antes. ―dijo Aizawa.

Momo levantó la mano. ―Sensei, ¿puede decirnos de que se tratan "Los Estudios de Trabajo de Héroe"?

―Para ponerlo simple, son actividades de héroes, fuera de la escuela. Son como las practicas que realizaron antes, solo que más cercanas a la realidad. Para estos estudios, se utiliza el reclutamiento del Festival Deportivo, es una actividad realizada a discreción del estudiante. Así que, los que no fueron reclutados en el Festival Deportivo tendrán dificultades para serlo, al principio. Originalmente, las compañías reclutaban por su cuenta, pero hubo muchas complicaciones y... ¡MIDORIYA, YAOYOROZU, DEJEN DE ESTARSE BESANDO Y PRESTEN ATENCIÓN! ―Gritó, la pelinegra y el peliverde suspiraron, Momo no se bajó del regazo de su novio, solo se giró para mirar a su profesor ―Pero hubo muchas complicaciones, para que alumnos de la U.A, se unieran a dichas compañías, por lo que terminó siendo así.

Izuku levantó la mano, Aizawa solo asintió. ―En ese caso profesor, deberíamos de tener mucho más tiempo en Trabajo de Campo, las pasantías deberían de haber sido de mayor tiempo, para darnos a conocer.

―Ahora cuentan con sus Licencias Provisionales, pueden ayudar en casos donde se vean así mismos, capaces de auxiliar a los profesionales. Pueden ayudar de formas más reales, por periodos de tiempo más largos. No ha habido muchos casos donde sean alumnos de primer año, quienes reciban sus licencias. ―Aizawa les dio un momento, para que procesaran la información. ―Con la creciente actividad de los villanos, estamos pensando seriamente en su participación ―inmediatamente después, comenzó la clase de inglés con Present Mic.

Al atardecer de ese mismo día, Izuku llegaba a High Alliance, con unos documentos en las manos ―_Tendré que agradecérselo después a All Might, no pensé que sería tan fácil convencerlo de algo así_ ―pensó.

**Recuerdo**

―_Hola, All Might ―dijo Izuku, apareciendo en la sala de maestros._

―_Aquí estoy, Midoriya-Shōnnen, preparando nuestra próxima clase ―dijo el hombre feliz, Izuku se acercó a él― ¿En qué puedo servirte?_

―_All Might, me preguntaba sí... sí alguna vez, llegaste a entrenarte, no solo para tener los músculos, sino la fuerza y la resistencia... o si todo es gracias a tu Kōsei ―preguntó el joven de cabello verde._

―_Todo fue gracias, a un entrenamiento creado por mis dos maestros: Smile y Gran Torino ―confesó el hombre rubio._

―_Verás: deseo añadir un entrenamiento desafiante, a mi rutina. No creo que solo correr diez kilómetros, realizar flexiones de brazos, sentadillas y lanzar puños y patadas al aire, me sea muy beneficioso ―aclaró el chico sin borrar su sonrisa ―Deseo ser mejor y por considerarme... tu sucesor, algún día._

―_El Símbolo de la Justicia, pidiéndole algo al Símbolo de la Paz ―dijo una voz muy familiar para Izuku, era Saya, la hija del joven, con la directora._

― _¡Por supuesto, Midoriya-Shōnnen, aunque con tu estilo, por lo que escucho, he visto y sentido, te veo muy bien: claro que puedo auxiliarte, con un entrenamiento, te lo estaré mandando a tu correo pronto, ¡muy pronto! ―prometió el rubio, el chico de cabello verde asintió feliz y salió de la sala de profesores, tras disculparse por interrumpirlos._

**Fin del Recuerdo**

―Amor ―dijo Kyōka, cayendo en los brazos de su novio ―Quiero pedirte un favor.

―Seguro, querida ―dijo Izuku, solo para sentir como en su espalda, los pechos de Momo lo presionaban y ella envolvía sus brazos, alrededor de la cintura.

― ¿Tienes algún tipo de rutina de entrenamiento? ―preguntó Momo.

―Ambas necesitamos mejorar nuestra resistencia y queremos tener como defendernos, en un caso de ataque cuerpo a cuerpo o donde seamos superadas, en ese aspecto, u otros ―dijo Kyōka.

―Atravesando el bosque, hay un campo de entrenamiento, el cual, por algún motivo, nadie suele utilizar, el campo Xeno ―dijo Izuku.

―Se dice que ese lugar está maldito o embrujado ―dijo Tokoyami ―Yo entreno allí, en las noches, con Dark Shadow, allí desarrollé mi movimiento Black Ankh.

―Entendido ―dijeron ambas chicas, besando cada una, la mejilla de su novio, todos esperaron a que les sirvieran de cenar, pero nadie sabía a quién le tocaba ese día, así que entre Izuku y Momo, prepararon la comida.

― ¡Oyuki-Chan, Natsumi-Chan, la cena está lista, niñas! ―escucharon a Kyōka.

― ¡Ya vamos Okasan, Obasan! ―contestaron ambas chicas.

― ¿Lograste encontrarla? ―preguntó Natsumi, aunque ella disfrutaba mucho, de poder conocer a su padre, finalmente... se estaban tomando muchas libertades, estaban cambiando la historia a puntos insospechados y muchos hechos que debían de haber ocurrido, finalmente no tuvieron lugar, ni oportunidad de ocurrir.

―Aun no ―dijo Oyuki, su hermana se enfadó y la amenazó con sus conectores, pero la esquivó ―Además: siempre y cuando, tengamos nuestros brazaletes, entonces nada malo, pasará ―ambas miraron los brazaletes en sus muñecas, Momo había creado unos brazaletes con una nanotecnología, que casi y parecían simples pulseras de metal. Eso las anclaba a esa época, y les permitía ir de un lugar a otro, pero, si los perdían, entonces volverían a su época irremediablemente.

Ambas bajaron y cenaron junto a sus madres, padre y tíos. Todo seguiría casi igual, hasta que pudieran dar con Painter, y era Oyuki quien más se preocupaba por su permanencia en el pasado, pero Natsumi se veía más... relajada.

A la una de la mañana, en la habitación que normalmente era de Momo, una luz azul se encendió, Oyuki se despertó y se restregó una mano, por los ojos, le costó acostumbrarse a la luz del aparato ante ella, solo para abrirlos.

_**Nombre: Painter Killer.**_

_**Fecha: 24 de septiembre.**_

_**Lugar: U.A**_

_**Momento: Mediodía.**_


	24. Los Tres Grandes

**Boku no Hero Academia, pertenece a Kōhei Hirokoshi****.**

**Forma Jusenkyo: Puede sentir las presencias de otras personas, en un radio de 15 metros.**

**Forma Masculina: Impact: Cada golpe bien ejecutado, aumenta la fuerza del siguiente, hasta que el quinto golpe lo hace reiniciarse. O puede acumular la fuerza de los cuatro golpes y soltar un súper-golpe.**

**Forma Femenina: Lanzas de Huesos (con alguna habilidad especial, si ese es el deseo del portador) y Vuelo.**

**24: Los Tres Grandes.**

― ¡Todos a sus asientos! ―dijo Aizawa, todos se sentaron ―Por favor, entren ―la puerta se abrió, y tres jóvenes entraron al salón de clases. ―Tendremos personas que experimentaron de primera mano lo que es los Estudios de Trabajo de Héroes ―A la izquierda estaba la única chica del trio, tenía el cabello muy largo y era de color azul claro, tenía ojos azul oscuro, su uniforme era regular, excepto por el chaleco que usaba encima. En el centro estaba un joven musculoso de cabello amarillo, ojos azules pequeños, no tenía la chaqueta del uniforme. Finalmente, un muy nervioso chico delgado, de cabello azul añil desordenado, tiene orejas largas y puntiagudas, ojos delgados y no miraba a nadie, se le veía nervioso ―Ellos son conocidos como Los Tres Grandes, son alumnos de tercer año, los que más se han destacado de entre todos los demás, se encuentran en la cima de la U.A.

El chico de cabello azul y orejas largas, se giró.

―Perdónenlo ―dijo la chica ―Sufre de pánico escénico.

El de cabello azul, habló. ―Soy... Amajiki... Ta... Tamaki... mi Kōsei es... Saigen: Manifestar. Mi cuerpo o.… más bien... mi estómago, puede digerir cualquier cosa y mi cuerpo, lo manifiesta.

― ¿Un Kōsei de Transformación? ―preguntó un interesado Shoji.

―Sí, así es.

La chica dio un paso al frente. ―Soy Hado Nejire, mi Kōsei es Oleada: puedo transformar mi propia energía vital en energía pura.

El rubio les dio una sonrisa, una que ellos compararon con las sonrisas de All Might. ―Soy Togata Mirio, mi Kōsei es Permeabilidad: Puedo traspasar cualquier cosa solida o liquida. Bueno, prefiero pasar a lo importante, antes de que Nejire-Chan, comience con sus preguntas ―la peliazul se deprimió.

―De nada nos sirve decirles "hice esto, hice lo otro", no todos tienen grandes ambiciones, Mirio. No podemos solo darles una paliza y decir que es un entrenamiento ―dijo Tamaki.

Todos fueron al Gimnasio Gamma, con Mirio frente a ellos.

―Hemos luchado con villanos, no solo hemos realizado los entrenamientos ordinarios ―dijo Eijirō.

―Bien. Vengan a mí, en cualquier momento y desde cualquier...

Se escuchó el Rift de una guitarra y varios objetos cortando el aire, todos se giraron, sorprendidos de ver a Midoriya en aquella forma hermafrodita suya, con la mano estirada, él/ella había arrojado los objetos, que ahora claramente sabían que fueron sus lanzas de hueso, junto a él, estaba Kyōka sonriente, con sus manos en alto.

― ¿Ella arrojó esa onda sonora? ―preguntó Denki asombrado, él conocía a Kyōka debido a que habían ido al mismo colegio, pero al parecer, todos desconocían aquella habilidad de la heroína sonora.

―Movimiento: Sound Wave ―dijo ella sonriente.

―Necesitas mejorar el nombre de ese ataque, cariño ―dijo Izuku, todos sintieron un escalofrío, pues su voz no fue ni grave, ni aguda, tenía algunos mechones de cabello violeta― ¡Espera! ―dijo asombrado.

― ¿Mis Bone Bullet, le atravesaron? ―se preguntó aún más asombrado, Mirio se movió y allí estaban, los cuatro proyectiles, enterrados en la piedra detrás del rubio.

― ¿Intangibilidad? ―preguntó Eijirō, quien también se lanzó al ataque, lo mismo hizo Izuku, pero ambos le atravesaron.

Mirio fue atacado por el láser de Aoyama, el ácido de Ashido y la cinta de Hanta.

― ¡Se ha ido! ―dijo Momo.

― ¡Comenzaré por los luchadores, de larga distancia! ―dijo Mirio, quien apareció detrás de Kyōka, la cual se asustó, pero era por el hecho de que el rubio estuviera desnudo.

― ¿Se tele-transportó? ―preguntó Rikido, mientras corría hacía él. ―Así que tiene dos Kōsei, ¿travesar cosas y el tele-transporte?

―El Kōsei de Mirio... no es algo de lo que estar celoso ―dijo Tamaki en voz muy alta, mientras que el rubio alumno de tercer año, esquivaba las cintas de Sero y contraatacaba a Dark Shadow, antes de agarrarlos a ambos de la cabeza, y hacer que se chocaran entre ellos, el láser de Aoyama le atravesó como si nada, antes de caer inconsciente por un golpe en la nuca ―De lo que deberías estar celoso, es de su habilidad ―golpeó a Minoru y a Rikidō, luego de que ambos fallaran al atacarlo, por la intangibilidad, saltó para esquivar la lengua de Tsuyu, para luego darle un golpe, después golpeó a Mina, El escudo de Momo no sirvió de nada, tampoco Kyōka, Denki lo miró con los ojos abiertos, mientras caía al suelo ―Después de que fue reclutado, trabajó en su estudio con cierto héroe, Mirio se formó, y logró convertir su debilidad, en una ventaja ―todos fueron derrotados.

―Ahora... los de larga distancia ―dijo Mirio.

― ¿No irás? ―preguntó Aizawa.

―No conseguí mi licencia provisional ―dijo él.

―Bien ―dijo Mirio ―Solo quedan los combatientes cuerpo a cuerpo ―Izuku, Mashirao, Tenya, Ochako y Eijirō.

―Aquí, hay un truco ―dijo Izuku ―Ya sea tele-transportación o intangibilidad... Todo Kōsei tiene un límite, o más bien: el cuerpo humano, cuando se habla de aquellos que somos de tipo Emisor o Transformador, tenemos un momento en el cual nos agotamos. Necesitamos saber cuándo es ese momento, en el cual él necesita tomarse un descanso, incluso si fuera de un segundo. Además, si fuera intangible...

―Debería de hacerse tangible para golpearnos ―completó la idea Tenya.

Mirio desapareció, salió detrás de Izuku, este lanzó una patada, cargada con su Impact, pero atravesó a su rival, el cual giró su cuerpo, antes de darle un golpe en la frente, a Izuku.

―La mayoría de personas tratan de realizar un contraataque así ―dijo Mirio, con la mitad de su cuerpo por debajo del suelo, mientras agarraba sus pantalones, los volvía "intangibles", se los ponía y salía a la superficie. Tenya se giró, pero fue golpeado, luego fue el turno de Eijirō, pues su oponente lo esquivó, apareció ante Koji dándole un golpe en la barbilla con el codo, otro golpe (pero al abdomen), para Rikido. Mashirao saltó, esquivándole y lanzando un golpe con su cola, solo para que su oponente se agachara y le diera otro golpe. Izuku se lanzó contra él, arrojando con una mano lanzas de hueso, y en la otra cargando el Impact, pero golpeó el suelo, solo para que Mirio saliera ileso y le diera un golpe, lanzándolo contra una pared. Uraraka y Toru no pudieron hacer nada, ni siquiera Tenya.

―Mirio siempre ha sido muy fuerte ―dijo una sonriente Nejire acercándose.

―Sí ―confirmó Tamaki ―Pero él, no sabe contenerse.

― ¿Lograron aprender algo? ―preguntó Mirio.

―Fuimos golpeados... sin siquiera entender lo que estaba pasando ―habló Inoue por todos, mientras se enterraba un Healing-Bone, hizo lo mismo, con todos sus compañeros.

―Tele-Transporte e Intangibilidad ―dijo Momo, la cual acababa de ser apuñalada y curada, mientras besaba a Inoue como agradecimiento.

― ¡Eres muy fuerte! ―se quejó Mina― ¿Eres un hibrido como Todoroki?

―Me he entrenado físicamente para ser así de fuerte ―dijo Mirio ―Pero, mi Kōsei se llama Tōka (Permeabilidad). Puedo traspasar cualquier objeto, sea solido o líquido. Eso significa, el suelo también. Al liberar mi Kōsei, al caer ocurre algo extraño, las cosas que tengan masa, no se pueden superponer, es como si el suelo o la pared, fuera consciente de que hay algo que no es parte de sí, y soy repelido. Debo de literalmente, elegir una postura, para poder viajar en esa dirección, luego soy repelido por el suelo, volviendo a la superficie.

―Es un Kōsei muy fuerte ―opinó Tsuyu.

―En realidad no. Yo lo volví fuerte ―dijo Mirio, los alumnos de la clase A-1, lo miraron sorprendidos. ―Cuando lo entrenaba, me horrorizaba, pues al activarlo, siento que caigo al vacío y, por si fuera poco, mis pulmones no pueden retener aire, ni puedo ver, ni tampoco escuchar. Deben de convertir, sus posibles debilidades, en fortalezas, deben de prepararse de esta forma, para el gran día. Para el gran día, cuando estén en el campo de batalla. Siempre deben de realizar predicciones, deben de anteponerse al enemigo, pues sus Kōseis, pueden convertirse en obstáculos, ¿entienden? ―todos asintieron ―En los Estudios de Trabajo no somos invitados, ¡Somos tratados como ayudantes y como héroes profesionales!, a veces se verán en situaciones donde serán superados, quizás incluso algunos mueran, pero todas esas cosas aterradoras, los ayudarán a superarse, son experiencias que no podrán conseguir en la escuela. ¡Deben de convertir la experiencia en poder!

― ¡Muchas gracias! ―dijeron todos, mientras seguían a Aizawa.

―_Me distraje durante el entrenamiento, al menos en dos ocasiones_ ―pensó Izuku.

**Recuerdo**

_Estaban en medio de clase de Arte, con Cementoss, cuando, a la mesa de Izuku llegó un pequeño papel. «Otosan, necesito hablar contigo, es importante ATTE.: Natsumi», Izuku miró a su "pequeña", la cual parecía estar más concentrada en la canción que escuchaba de su Ipod, que, en la clase principal, suspiró y decidió esperar. Despues de clase, en el descanso, escuchó un silbido, era Nezu, llamándolo, estaba junto a Saya, no fue solo Izuku, obviamente Oyuki, Natsumi, Momo y Kyōka fueron con él._

―_Saya, Oyuki, hay un problema ―dijo Natsumi, son querer perder el tiempo ―He recibido un mensaje a mi celular, una predicción, es la primera de este tipo, que tengo. Dice que... Otosan enfrentará a Paint Killer el 24 de septiembre, al mediodía._

―_Niñas ―dijo Momo― ¿Creen que su padre, pueda lograr vencerla?_

_Natsumi miró a su madre fijamente. ―Otosan logró malherirla la última vez y, cuando ella vio que no podría vencerlo, enfrentándolo en el presente, viajó al pasado._

―_Estoy entrenándome, para poder usar mis tres Kōsei, sin necesidad de cambiar de género, solo en teoría, mi forma Jusenkyo debería de ser capaz de permitirme usar el Impact, los Huesos Lanza y la Flotación, sin ninguna restricción, pues es una forma intersexual, no soy ni hombre, ni mujer, debería de lograr una hazaña, de ese estilo ―dijo Izuku._

**Fin del Recuerdo**

Aizawa sonrió, cuando vio como todos conversaban sobre la batalla contra Mirio, así mismo, de la noche a la mañana, Bakugō se volvió más servicial, todos comenzaron a conversar, sobre posibles parejas o equipos entre ellos, que pudieran funcionar.

Mina no podía evitar resplandecer de felicidad. ―No sé ustedes, pero la historia de Togata-Senpai, sobre cómo pasó de ser el último, a ser el primero, es increíble, ¿no lo creen?

Mientras comía un helado de vainilla, Tsuyu aportó. ―Me siento inspirada, para el Estudio de Trabajo.

―Sensei dijo que aún estaban pensando, en qué hacer con los de primer año ―dijo Uraraka.

― ¿No se dan cuenta, de que somos la primera generación de primer año, de la U.A que realizará este ejercicio? ―preguntó Denki, quien estaba cocinando la cena, junto a Kirishima.

― ¿A qué te refieres? ―preguntó Mina.

―Nunca antes las Pasantias se habían visto tan reñidas, ni habían existido tantos ojos sobre los alumnos de primer año ―explicó Denki.

**Recuerdo**

―_Están aprendiendo sobre los Estudios de Trabajo, gracias a los Tres Grandes, pero aún no se han decidido si los enviarán o no, a trabajar con un Héroe Profesional ―les advirtió Aizawa ―Debemos de decidirlo, en la reunión de la facultad, y si vamos a hacerlo, tenemos que pensar en cómo manejaremos a los medios también._

**Fin del Recuerdo**

Izuku llegó después de cambiarse de ropas. ―Jamás elegimos a un representante de la clase, pero Aizawa-Sensei, me entregó esto, después de la... paliza que nos dio Mirio-Senpai ―enseñó una carta, en la cual se decía con letras gigantes, que Izuku y Momo serían el presidente y la vicepresidenta de la clase ―Kyō-Chan, Momo-Chan, las quiero a ambas a las 5:00 a.m., esperándome en el área de entrenamiento A, las entrenaré a fondo.

―Sí, cariño ―dijeron ambas.

― ¡Entrenamiento con Otosan! ―dijeron una felices Natsumi y Harumi emocionadas.


	25. Hora D

**Boku no Hero Academia, pertenece a Kōhei Hirokoshi****.**

**Forma Jusenkyo: Puede sentir las presencias de otras personas, en un radio de 15 metros.**

**Forma Masculina: Impact: Cada golpe bien ejecutado, aumenta la fuerza del siguiente, hasta que el quinto golpe lo hace reiniciarse. O puede acumular la fuerza de los cuatro golpes y soltar un súper-golpe.**

**Forma Femenina: Lanzas de Huesos (con alguna habilidad especial, si ese es el deseo del portador) y Vuelo.**

**25: Hora D.**

En medio de la entrada noche, en un lugar que se veía abandonado, dos hombres se acercaban a la puerta de una especie de fábrica abandonada, uno de ellos tenía una máscara que se asemejaba a un cráneo, pero la mitad inferior era negra, el resto del traje era también negro.

Junto a este sujeto, había otro de unos 26, de cabello castaño, ojos negros y tenía una máscara de la peste, vestía con una chaqueta verde y un pantalón negro.

―Hay tanto polvo, que me voy a enfermar. ―fueron las respuestas del de la máscara de la peste, mientras veía al otro abrir la puerta de la fábrica.

―Trajiste un pez gordo, Twice ―dijo un Shigaraki Tomura, quien había visto mejores días, si bien la máscara de su rostro aún se encontraba allí, y las ropas parecían ser las mismas, llevaba un pantalón negro, que ocultaba sus piernas ortopédicas, agradecía el aun tener los dedos y los brazos, en sí.

―Pez gordo, que irónico... Mr. Compress, Magne y una Colegiala ―dijo el sujeto de la máscara de peste.

― ¿De quién se trata? ―preguntó Magne.

―Sensei me mostró su foto, es un Yakusa ―dijo Tomura, el cual apretó los dientes, no solo aún no se acostumbraba a los nuevos miembros ortopédicos, sino que estaban en un lugar, tan alejado de la ciudad, que era imposible planificar algo que sirviera. ―Este hombre, es el líder de Los Ocho Preceptos de La Muerte.

Mr. Compress, lo explicó a los restantes. ―En el pasado, había grupos criminales en los Bajos Fondos, pero cuando aparecieron los héroes, o fueron arrestados, o se ocultaron o se separaron. Y cuando All Might apareció, esa era finalizó definitivamente.

―Con All For One, teniendo encima más de 180 años, se debe de estar debilitando, muy rápido. Ustedes fueron atacados por un enemigo desconocido, su base destruida... All For One está esperando, está esperando a enfrentarse a All Might, y poder morir en paz, así... dejándote a ti, como el sucesor ―dijo el Yakusa.

―Aun sabiendo quien es mi maestro...

― ¿Tienes un plan? ―preguntó el Yakusa.

― ¿Un plan?

―Un objetivo, sin un plan es una ilusión. Si me ofreces la ilusión de ver algún día, a All Might aplastado, ¿Cómo crees que reaccionaré? ―preguntó el sujeto, acercándose a Tomura― ¿Qué harás con aquellos que puedas reclutar?, ¿Cómo los administrarás?, ¿Qué jerarquía crearás?, Stain, Muscular, Moon Fish, ellos tres eran lo que yo llamaría "Piezas de Primera Clase", pero mírate: solo quedan las sobras, ¿acaso no sabías como usarlas?, ¿sacrificaste alfiles y caballos, como si fueran peones?, ahora mismo, el rey está libre, y sabes que no podrás realizar un enroque. Soy yo quien tiene el plan, y tú eres quien tiene el objeto, ¿volver a la era anterior a All Might?

―Estás en lo correcto ―dijo Tomura ―Twice: No traigas a nadie, antes de saber su intención.

―Es mi culpa, lo admito ―dijo Twice, nervioso.

―Sé cómo financiarme, sígueme a mí, y verás a la era que creó All Might... caer.

―Lo lamento Yakusa ―dijo Magne, lanzándose contra él ―Pero no te permitiré esa osadía, contra Shigaraki.

―Veamos... que tan fuertes son tus acciones ―dijo el Yakusa, quitándose el guante, mientras que Magne lo atraía hacía él con su Magnetismo, pero bastó con que le rozara, para provocar la explosión de Magne ―Que suciedad, por eso odio estas cosas.

― ¡NO, COMPRESS! ―Gritó Shigaraki, pero el Dandi Enmascarado, y se había arrojado contra el Yakusa, quien le esquivó, solo para recibir el toque del sujeto y morir también. Shigaraki, furioso fue contra el Yakusa, pero dos sujetos sirvientes de este, salieron de la nada y murieron por su toque.

―Dos muertos cada uno. Estamos a mano ―dijo el sujeto ―Llámame: Overhaul.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Izuku había dado la alerta, o más bien: Natsumi le dio la alerta a Nezu, sobre un ataque al mediodía, por parte de un enemigo. Los maestros, estaban listos, pero también Izuku.

Desde que a él le habían contado que Paint Killer, iba detrás de sus novias, y sus hijas, y que justamente atacaría aquel día, se la pasó vistiendo con su uniforme por debajo del uniforme escolar.

Justamente, cuando Izuku pensó que podía relajarse y concentrarse en su Katsudon, agradeció estar en su forma Jusenkyo, logrando sentir una presencia formarse en el suelo, junto a él, le dio el tiempo suficiente para subir las manos a la mesa, sorprendiendo a sus novias, Kyoka y Momo se miraron un instante, antes de saltar, del suelo surgió algo que solo pudieron describir, como una extensa y colorida aguja, que atravesó la mesa, los tres saltaron una vez más hacía atrás, la aguja redujo rápidamente su tamaño y, desde los espacios entre las baldosas del comedor, apareció una mujer de cabello rubio, una camiseta blanca manchada de muchos colores, al igual que sus brazos y manos, llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros.

―Eres bueno, Géminis ―dijo la villana, poniéndose erguida ―Pero no he venido por ti.

―Lo sabemos. Sabemos exactamente por quienes has venido ―dijo Izuku, aun en su forma Jusenkyō, mientras descubría que podía emplear sus cuatro Kōsei, en ese estado ―_Debí de haberlo imaginado antes, aquí estoy justo en el intermedio entre ser hombre y mujer: __**Detección de Presencias**__, __**Impact**__, __**Bone Lance **__y __**Float**__._

―No tengo intenciones de dañarte, Géminis. Tú tendrías que haber sido mío, pero... Sound-Girl y Creati están en medio... ―Paint-Killer recibió una patada de Kyōka, y un golpe de Izuku con el codo, que le rompió la nariz, haciendo retroceder a la villana Crononauta ―Bien, ¡QUÉ ASÍ SEA! ―Gritó furiosa, colocando su mano en el suelo, y una mancha de pintura multicolor, comenzó a esparcirse.

― ¡Kyōka, Nezu-Sama, rápido! ―llamó Momo, mientras que ambas y las hijas de las tres, se acercaban a Momo, cuyas plantas de los pies descalzos, comenzaron a brillar ―Quedaré muy debilitada...

― ¿Qué deseas crear, Okasan? ―preguntó Oyuki.

―Una plataforma de acero, que nos cubra de sus ataques ―dijo ella.

―Malgastarás tus lípidos, quedarás inconsciente e indefensa, yo lo hago ―dijo Oyuki descalzándose, creando una especie de suelo de diamante, pero pronto creó unos altos muros, contra los cuales chocaron unas lanzas de pintura.

―No eres lo suficientemente buena ―dijo Izuku sonriente, flotando por encima de su enemiga, antes de extender sus manos, y tratar de apuñalarla con sus lanzas, pero su enemiga alzó un muro de pintura ―Resistente.

―Puedes estar seguro... **¡Paint Dragon! (Dragón de Pintura)** ―exclamó su enemiga, generándose desde la pintura un dragón el cual fue contra Izuku, pero este volaba lejos de la mordida del animal.

―La pintura se despegó de su ropa ―pensaba, mientras seguía volando y esquivando ―tuvo que deshacer la pequeña laguna, con la cual trató de atacar a las chicas, tuvo que atraer hacía ella, la pintura, para que esta me persiguiera ―giró y lo mismo hizo el dragón, ahora siguiéndole, voló directo hacía su enemiga, la cual apretó los dientes.

― **¡Paint Armor! (Armadura de Pintura)** ―exclamó, la pintura descompuso al dragón y voló hacía ella, recubriéndola, antes de que el puño de Izuku conectara con ella, haciéndola sonreír. Pero la oscura sonrisa de su rival, la hizo temer, cuando este le contraatacó, con una ráfaga de golpes, de puños y patadas, haciendo sonreír a su enemiga, pues ella no recibía ningún daño ―Golpéame todo lo que quieras, mi armadura es in...

― **¡Black Lance!** ―exclamó Izuku, dándole un golpe en el rostro, rompiéndole la nariz y mandándola a volar...

Hacía Kyōka y Natsumi, las cuales estaban junto a un amplificador gigante, mientras que Momo y Oyuki creaban un amplificador de sonido gigante, y unos auriculares que impedirían el paso del sonido, mientras que Natsumi también conectaba sus conectores Jack, al objeto; Izuku salió volando de allí, rompiendo una ventana y voló lo más alto que pudo, sin poder escuchar, ni el nombre de la técnica (¡Heartbeat Surround! –_Latido de Corazón Envolvente_–), ni el ataque de madre e hija, que generó un boom supersónico, que destruyó las ventanas, y dejó a su enemiga inconsciente (y posiblemente el coma, con los tímpanos reventados y quizás –solo quizás– muerta).

Los maestros llegaron, acompañados por un montón de policías, aunque Aizawa deseaba castigar a sus alumnos, pro enfrentarse a una villana, no podía hacerlo, cuando les explicaron, que ella era Paint Killer, la villana que había asesinado a las Kyōka y Momo del futuro, y el motivo por el cual Natsumi y Oyuki viajaron en el tiempo.

Tras eso, se dio un tiempo extendido, para el almuerzo y luego, fueron a sus salones de clases.

―La residencia, es una forma extendida de las practicas, donde trabajaban con héroes profesionales. ―dijo Aizawa ―lo hablamos en la reunión de profesores, y tanto la directora, como los profesores... pensamos que no deberían hacerlo.

― ¡¿QUÉ?! ―gritaron todos, generando una onda sonora, que hizo vibrar el edificio entero del colegio.

―Pero luego de ir a los dormitorios, tiene sentido ―dijo Denki, quien jugaba con la cola de Ojiro.

― ¡Se lo merecen! ―dijo Bakugō.

―Solo lo dices, porque no puedes participar.

―Algunos creen que no criaremos héroes fuertes con nuestras políticas, ―continuó Aizawa ―Así que decidimos que los de primer año, solo irán a agencias con buen historial que acepten estudiantes.

― ¡MALDICIÓN! ―gritó Bakugō.

―_Una agencia con buen historial, que acepte estudiantes..._ ―se dijo Izuku.

Durante una hora libre, Izuku fue a ver a All Might.

― ¿Por qué deseas que te presente a Sir? ―preguntó él.

―Podré aprender mucho, de un héroe que trabajo junto a usted, que es el mejor ―dijo Izuku ―Incluso ahora, que está usando esa serie de ataques raros...

―Me opuse a esto de las residencias, ustedes son poderosos, pero no me logro ver, el cómo pueden avanzar tanto los de primer año. Estamos saltándonos muchos pasos. Además... no tengo una buena relación con él. ―Dijo All Might ―Creí que lo hablarías con Kyōka o Momo, eligiendo ir con una de ellas.

― ¿Hay alguien a quien puedas aconsejarme? ―preguntó Izuku ―Eres el Símbolo de la Paz por un motivo, Sensei.

―Puedo aconsejarte a muchas personas Izuku, pero quizás debas de ir a buscar a tu buzón de correo ―dijo All Might sonriente, Izuku asintió, agradeció y se fue.

El día sábado, fue triste. Las tres madres, y el padre, se posaron ante sus hijas, teniendo una triste mirada.

Era el adiós.

Era hora, de que ellas volvieran a su época. Habían logrado completar su misión, habían salvado a sus madres, de la asesina Paint Killer.

―Tengan mucho cuidado, por favor ―pidió Momo, a las tres, las cuales estaban dentro de un circulo dorado.

―Por favor, saluden a su padre por nosotras ―pidió Kyōka, con lágrimas en los ojos.

―Cuando lleguen, abracen a su padre, luego vayan a verme... siempre y cuando, yo esté viva ―pidió Nezu.

―Así lo haremos ―dijeron las tres, mientras desaparecían en un haz de luz.

―Lo harán bien ―dijo Izuku ―Y nosotros... debemos de asegurarles un futuro ―las tres lo abrazaron.

―Bien... es hora de... de que vuelvan a sus Pasantías ―dijo Nezu.

―Sí señora ―dijeron los tres alumnos, girándose y volviendo al interior del High Alliance.


	26. Residencia de Héroe

**Boku no Hero Academia, pertenece a Kōhei Hirokoshi****.**

**Forma Jusenkyo: Puede sentir las presencias de otras personas, en un radio de 15 metros.**

**Forma Masculina: Impact: Cada golpe bien ejecutado, aumenta la fuerza del siguiente, hasta que el quinto golpe lo hace reiniciarse. O puede acumular la fuerza de los cuatro golpes y soltar un súper-golpe.**

**Forma Femenina: Lanzas de Huesos (con alguna habilidad especial, si ese es el deseo del portador) y Vuelo.**

**26: Residencia de Héroe.**

Se les llama Residencia de Héroe a las actividades para que los estudiantes del curso de héroes, con licencia provisional trabajen en las agencias de los profesionales. Si se hace bien, el profesional que ha acogido al estudiante, puede llamarlo para ser un compañero o un socio, o podría ser reclutado después, por algún profesional famoso.

―Izuku ―le llamaron Momo y Kyōka, él las miró expectante, ante él, tenía cientos de tarjetas de presentación, de muchos héroes, y su teléfono en la mano― ¿Ya decidiste a dónde irás?

―Aun no ―dijo él, mientras bebía un trago de gaseosa― ¿Y ustedes?

Momo tuvo un escalofrío. ―No volveré con Uwabari, ni, aunque me pagara.

―Pensaba en... Kamihara Shinya ―dijo Momo, ambos le miraron sin entender, ella frunció el ceño ―Edgeshot, el Heroe Ninja.

―Ah, él ―dijeron al mismo tiempo el de cabello verde, y la de cabello violeta, antes de besarse, Momo se sentó al otro lado de Izuku, para luego agarrarle de la barbilla, y besarlo.

― "Izuku no es solo tuyo, es nuestro y de la directora" ―riñó Momo, haciendo sonreír a Kyōka.

Pero Kyōka aún tenía esa sonrisa de superioridad. ―Di lo que quieras, pero yo me gané primero su corazón, él primero se fijó en mí, cuando llegamos el primer día al salón, soy su primer beso y abrazo, tú eres la segunda y la directora... es más bien una relación por la pasión de que ella es una Loli.

― «¿Sí?» ―dijo la voz del héroe ninja del otro lado de la línea― «¿Con quién hablo?»

―Soy Midoriya Izuku, alumno de la U.A, soy parte de la clase A-1, deseaba saber si podría tomarme como su residente ―dijo el peliverde ―Usted, envió una solicitud para que yo fuera con usted, en las pasantías. Deseaba saber, si aún estaba interesado.

― «Midoriya... Izuku... ¿Nombre de héroe?»

―Géminis ―dijo el peliverde, ambas chicas colocaron una mano en el hombro del peliverde.

― «Géminis…» ―repitió el héroe― «Espera, ¿el chico que puede cambiar su género, y también su Kōsei?»

―Ese soy yo ―dijo Izuku sonriente.

― «Considérate dentro, chico» ―dijo él ― «Pero, al llegar, tendré que entrevistarte, espero no te moleste»

―No señor, no me molestará ―dijo él.

― «¿Tienes donde anotar?» ―preguntó Edgeshot, Momo ya tenía un lapicero.

―Ajá... listo, tengo la dirección. Gracias por aceptar ayudarme, Edgeshot.

― «Géminis, eres verdaderamente una joya en bruto, no lo dudes. Estaré feliz de tenerte como mi protegido» ―dijo el héroe ninja, terminando la llamada.

Las chicas, comenzaron a realizar llamadas, siendo rechazadas muchas veces, pero consiguieron sus pasantías también, se sentían felices.

―Tenemos ventaja, sobre los demás ―dijo Bakugō apareciendo, cargando a Ochako, la cual se veía feliz, y traía su teléfono en una mano ―Ya sabemos lo que es enfrentarse a villanos, sabemos lo que es una situación de crisis. Podremos impresionar a nuestros pasantes, ¿verdad?

―Verdad ―dijo Uraraka. Izuku, Kyōka y Momo, asintieron.

Kyōka y Momo, irían con Ryūkyū, la heroína dragona.

Izuku fue con Edgeshot.

Bakugō y Shōto, irían con Eldeavor.

Fumikage y Tetsutetsu irían con Fan Gun.

Tenya con Manual.

Shōji y Ochako con Gang Orca.

Denki, Hanta y Mineta con Mt. Lady y Kamui Woods.

Mina, Yuga y Toru, con Mirko.

**Oficina de Edgeshot.**

―Adelante, pase ―dijo la voz, tras la puerta corrediza con el papel de arroz, Izuku descorrió la puerta, encontrándose con lo que él solo podía descubrir, como una habitación de Dōjō ninja ―Bienvenido, Midoriya Izuku ―el peliverde subió su mirada, viendo al héroe de grises cabellos, suspendido, colgando de una larga tira de papel, aferrándose a la misma, con los dedos de los pies.

―Es un placer el conocerlo, Sensei ―dijo Izuku, realizando una reverencia.

―Enséñame, tu licencia, por favor ―pidió el héroe, Izuku la arrojó y el héroe la atrapó ―Desde ahora, te llamaré Géminis, y solo me llamaras Edgeshot, Edge o Shot... de cualquiera de las tres formas, estará bien.

―Hai, Edge-Sensei ―dijo Izuku.

―Si eres tan amable, de abrir la puerta de papel azul ―pidió, señalándola, aun sin descolgarse, mientras devolvía la licencia. Izuku fue hasta la habitación, encontrándose con varios muñecos hechos de paja y bambú, con apariencia humana ―Puerta de papel negro, a tu derecha ―agarra tres papeles, un pañuelo y tres Shuriken ―Se desplazó hasta allí y señaló una silla, el chico dejó allí los implementos ―Ahora, ve tras esa puerta negra, cámbiate y prepárate. No solo voy a llevarte a combatir y salvar, voy a entrenarte, te especializarás en un arma, así que ve haciéndote a la idea.

―Hai, Edge-Sensei ―dijo Izuku, yendo a cambiarse y saliendo pronto.

―La residencia, no es un trabajo normal. Debes trabajar al menos un mes. Y claro, se te pagará. Vas en primero, tendrás clases, faltarás y no estarás al día con tus compañeros... tengo altas expectativas en ti ―Edge sacó una Shuriken de su bolsillo, la cual fue recubierta por papeles verdes, que recubrieron el arma ―Quítame esta Shuriken, demuéstrame que tienes lo necesario, para ser un héroe, Midoriya-San.

Izuku cerró sus ojos ―_Controla su cuerpo, puede volverlo de papel, darle forma a su cuerpo, cortar su cuerpo, regenerarse, transformar la parte amputada en papel, en Origami y atacar_ ―pensó Izuku ―_Es virtualmente invencible y..._ ―fue capturado por papeles.

―No debes bajar la guardia... ―Izuku voló, voló tan alto como pudo, hasta lograr rasgar el papel, liberándose y luego giró sobre sí mismo, quitándose los retazos de papel de encima, antes de arrojarse contra el héroe, el cual se plegó sobre sí mismo, volviéndose casi como un dibujo, volviéndose de dos dimensiones, y permitiendo que su cuerpo se plegara hacía un lado y doblando la muñeca, solo un poco, evitando que Izuku agarrara la Shuriken, volvió a su forma original, o eso creyó Izuku, pues al acercarse, se dobló hacía atrás, de forma cómica, como lo haría una hoja de papel, más papeles aparecieron detrás de Izuku...

― **¡Yamārachi! (Puercoespín)** ―desde la espalda de Izuku, surgieron muchas lanzas de hueso, que apuñalaron los papeles.

―Bien... ―se volvió a plegar, para esquivar un par de lanzas, mientras que Izuku volaba hacía él, a gran velocidad, esquivando una patada, solo para ser aplastado, bajo el peso de Izuku y serle arrebatada la Shuriken, la cual no podía controlar, comenzó a esquivar, en varias direcciones, y haciendo todo tipo de movimientos, buscando no ser apuñalado por los sorpresivos, conos de papel, los cuales obviamente estarían afilados, solo para que se retrajeran ―Muy bien. No bajaste la guardia. Eso me gusta. Me gusta mucho. Bienvenido, a mi agencia, Géminis.

―Gracias, es un placer el ser aceptado, Edgeshot ―dijo Izuku, ambos realizaron el saludo japonés y luego, se dieron la mano.

―Vamos ―dijo Edgeshot, estirando la mano.

―Oh, claro ―Izuku sacó el formato de residencia y siguió al Héroe Ninja.

―Tu entrenamiento comenzará a las ocho en punto, de la mañana. Vendrás a esta habitación: trotarás, dando cinco vueltas alrededor de la habitación, ya viste cuán grande es ―dijo Edgeshot, Izuku asintió ―Un Ninja era un mercenario. Te entrenaré en espionaje, reconocimiento, sabotaje y en armas básicas del Ninja. En realidad, la Shuriken y el Kunai, no eran armas Ninja ―Izuku le miró sorprendido ―Sí, yo también me asombré cuando lo descubrí... aquí ―junto a la puerta, había un letrero de madera que decía "Oficina", firmó con un pincel y colocó su sello ―Las Shuriken y Kunai harían ruido, eso sería malo en una infiltración. Sin embargo, no son una mala idea, para atacar a un enemigo. Pero no esperes ni en mil años, poder arrojar una Shuriken, con la fuerza suficiente, como para matar certeramente a un enemigo a más de un kilómetro.

Debido a la gran ola de crímenes que se habían estado presentando, últimamente, por órdenes de Ryūkyū, todos habían estado yéndose a vivir, a la oficina. Allí mismo, la heroína había puesto a sus dos nuevas residentes, en un entrenamiento exhaustivo de Artes Marciales, combinándolo con gimnasia.

Ambas chicas sabían que así, llegarían muy lejos, pero, de todos modos, ya se sentían en el infierno.


	27. Residencia de Héroe 2

**Boku no Hero Academia, pertenece a Kōhei Hirokoshi****.**

**Forma Jusenkyo: Puede sentir las presencias de otras personas, en un radio de 15 metros.**

**Forma Masculina: Impact: Cada golpe bien ejecutado, aumenta la fuerza del siguiente, hasta que el quinto golpe lo hace reiniciarse. O puede acumular la fuerza de los cuatro golpes y soltar un súper-golpe.**

**Forma Femenina: Lanzas de Huesos (con alguna habilidad especial, si ese es el deseo del portador) y Vuelo.**

**27: Residencia de Héroe 2.**

Con Ryūkyū, Kyōka y Momo aprendieron de combate a corta y larga distancia, se sometieron a duras pruebas gimnasticas.

Con Eldeavor estaban Bakugō (quien fue obligado a tomar extensas meditaciones) y, durante los entrenamientos, a arrojar sus explosiones como si fueran esferas, mejorando su puntería y teniendo otra forma de ataque. Shōto aprendió mucho sobre el elemento que legó de su padre, no solo a arrojar proyectiles de fuego, sino a darle otras formas físicas.

Con Edgeshot, Izuku aprendía de espionaje y recolección de información. Siempre recordando sus palabras: «De nada me sirve enseñarle a luchar a corta distancia, a alguien que, en el pasado, ha sido reconocido por All Might, así que te enseñaré de infiltración y ataque a larga distancia»

―Odio no haber podido ir con Gunhead ―dijo Ochako.

―Me ocurrió lo mismo, quería con Selkie, pero...

Eijirō suspiro. ―Sí, yo las entiendo. Quería ir con Fourth Kind, pero no está recibiendo a nadie.

―Los requisitos para ser admitidos parecen muy altos ―dijo un desanimado Hanta.

―Solo podemos pedir ir con profesionales, con un buen historial y que ya tengan estudiantes en sus filas ―dijo Denki, se escuchó el timbre del horno ―Oh, bien, Rikidō, ya están listos ―llamó el rubio, el castaño fue y ambos presentaron de cena papas fritas, pasteles de todos los sabores y ensaladas.

―No hay remedio ―dijo Ojiro ―A diferencia de las practicas, estaremos involucrados, si pasa algo.

―Es un verdadero problema, para el profesional responsable ―dijo Mezo.

― ¡Pero todos sabemos defendernos, no será muy difícil, y aprenderemos mucho, pero mucho de los profesionales! ―dijo una alegre Toru.

―Los que acepten estudiantes sabiendo el riesgo, por consecuencia son buenos, y auténticos profesionales ―dijo Aizawa, mientras que Mezo iba sirviendo, algunos ayudaron a servir, otros siendo muy "cómodos", solo se sentaron en la mesa. ―Tokoyami, Hawks ha mandado una invitación para ti, trabaja en Kyushu.

―Bien profesor, lo tomaré ―dijo el chico cuervo.

―Bien, te daré el papeleo después ―dijo Aizawa. ―Avísame cuando decidas cuándo irás a Kyushu. Autorizaré tu ausencia.

― ¿No es genial, Tokoyami? ―preguntó una feliz Tsuyu, abrazándolo.

―**Claro que sí, es genial** ―dijo Dark Shadow.

―Kirishima, Amajiki de Los Tres Grandes, quiere verte ―eso hizo que todos se interesaran, el pelirrojo se señaló a sí mismo. ―Así mismo, Hadō vendrá a hablar con Uraraka y Asui. Vayan mañana, para escucharlos. Es todo.

La castaña y la peliverde se miraron un momento, aun digiriendo la información― ¡ES GENIAL! ―gritaron ambas felices.

― ¿Qué querrá Amajiki? ―se preguntó Eijirō.

―Seguramente será por lo de las residencias ―dijo Momo, mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacía el piso superior, con un contoneo de caderas. Una molesta Kyōka se levantó y siguió a su amiga, mientras hacía lo mismo, un Izuku desangrándose, las siguió.

―_Maldito suertudo Midoriya_ ―maldijo mentalmente Mineta.

―Bien, voy a irlo a ver ―dijo Eijirō feliz.

―Ven Ochako-Chan, vamos nosotras también ―dijo Tsuyu, mientras escapaba de los brazos de Tokoyami, quien se quedó de piedra, sabiendo que probablemente esa noche, no tendría en su cama, a su dulce ranita.

**::::::::::::::**

Al mismo tiempo, en un bosque, en Kamino, estaba Yagi Toshinori, entrenando su Sharp Wind... era como aprender a montar en bicicleta, pronto aprendió que no era solo el soplar, sino que podía controlar o manifestar, el viento en sus pies para volar, o en sus manos, para atacar al enemigo, suspiró, sabía lo que significaba, porque uno de los usuarios se lo había dicho y sinceramente, estaba más que preparado, para pasar la antorcha del One For All, y sabía hacía donde dirigirse. ―_All Might está muerto... Master Wind, ha nacido. _―pensó, con una sonrisa, mientras se elevaba en el aire y expulsaba viento por sus manos, para controlar el avance, mientras que mantenía una posición aerodinámica.

**:::::::::::::::::**

A la mañana siguiente, se reunieron los Lurkers y con ellos, sus respectivos pasantes, se presentaron en la oficina de Mt. Lady, la cual estaba rodeada de varios documentos.

Con Edgeshot se presentó Géminis.

Con Kamui Woods se presentaron Cellophane, Maria (Ibara) y Battle Fist (Kendo)

Mt. Lady llegó sola.

A la reunión, también llegó Ryūkyū, por petición de Kamui Woods, con ella se presentaron Creative (Momo) y Earphone Jack (Kyōka).

Kamui, movió su mano derecha, Edgeshot entendió el mensaje y asintió ―Discúlpame, Mt.

―Adelante ―dijo la rubia celosa, de que sus compañeros si tuvieran alumnos, pero ella no.

―Estamos trabajando en una investigación ―dijo Edgeshot, finalmente, todos se acercaron a los documentos, el héroe ninja señaló uno en específico ―El Shie Hassaikai, es un grupo de villanos pequeño―la habitación se oscureció solo un poco, y el sonido de un proyector y su luz, apareció, todos se giraron para ver una pared, en la cual se veía a su líder, un hombre de cabello castaño el cual llevaba una máscara de largo pico ―Su joven número dos, Chizaki, empezó a actuar extraño.

―A los grupos señalados como villanos, la policía suele vigilarlos y actúan de forma tranquila ―dijo Izuku, mientras que Ibara agarraba la fotografía.

Mt Lady entregó más información: ―Sabemos... que Chizaki abría contactado con la Liga de Villanos.

Las miradas de Izuku, Momo y Kyōka, se oscurecieron, fue Ibara quien habló. ― ¿Están acaso activos nuevamente?

Izuku sabía que debía de ser cuidadoso, pero no sabía que tanto debía de serlo. ―Creí que su base principal, un bar de mala muerte, en la zona roja, llamado Paradise, había explotado con todos ellos dentro.

Ryūkyū liberó un suspiro, que hace rato quería salir, ella había estado vigilando a la Liga, tras el ataque, sabía que unos cuantos habían escapado y estaban ocultos, ella tomó la palabra. ―No tengo pruebas de que estén planeando un golpe, de algún tipo, pero tenemos estas imágenes, de que se han reunido con ellos, con los miembros de la liga ―efectivamente, era el sujeto de la máscara de pájaro, y Shigaraki ―El Hassaikai no lo deja claro, y podemos tratarlos como villanos.

La mirada de Edgeshot se volvió fría. ―Búsquenlos, encuéntrenlos. Y no dejen que sospeche nada... Sean sigilosos como la noche, sean mortales como el amanecer. Vamos a patrullar. ―todos asintieron, y salieron a patrullar.

Izuku se preguntó si era una broma de mal gusto del destino, o era algo más, no lo sabía, solo sabía que estaba siendo acompañado por sus novias, a las cuales llevaba en un brazo, a cada una, Momo y Kyoka usaban unos lentes con binoculares incluidos y Momo había creado unos receptores de antenas, que Kyoka se acomodó en sus lóbulos, en busca de sonidos extraños, pero ninguna notaba nada extraño y, aunque la misión principal era dar con Chizaki o Shigaraki, también se les dejó en claro, que debían realizar actos heroicos.

― ¡Amor, bájanos! ―dijo Kyōka, aterrada por la perspectiva de la altura ― ¡Sigamos a nivel de suelo!

―De acuerdo ―dijo Izuku, haciéndolos descender y continuaron patrullando por el suelo, en busca de cosas extrañas, sospechosas o curiosas. Fue obra del destino, o un golpe de suerte, el que una niña pequeña, de unos seis años, de cabello gris y con un pequeño cuerno, vestida con una bata de hospital color crema y con vendas en las brazos y piernas, chocara con Izuku, siendo tirada al suelo, pero sin lastimarse de gravedad.

―Por favor, perdónalo ―dijo Creative― ¿Te lastimaste? ―la pelinegra sujetó delicadamente a la niña, para ponerla de pie― _¿Está temblando?_

―Por favor, no hagas eso ―pidió alguien, desde el callejón ―No des problemas a los héroes ―era el sujeto al cual buscaban: cabello castaño corto, mascara de la peste negra, chaqueta verde, pantalón negro. Era él.

―_Chizaki_ ―pensó la pelinegra. ―No se preocupe, estoy bien ―dijo la heroína, ayudando a la niña a ponerse de pie y acariciándole el cabello, fue lo bastante rápida, para crear un broche-localizador, colocándoselo a la niña.

―Siempre se lastima jugando, a veces en verdad no sé qué hacer ―el castaño suspiró ―La paternidad es tan difícil. ¿Son héroes profesionales?

―No. Aun no lo somos ―intervino Kyōka sonriente ―Estamos de patrullaje, durante nuestras residencias.

―Cuídense mucho ―la niña se separó de Momo y tocó su broche, sabía que la heroína había hecho algo, ellos le dieron una sonrisa, la niña asintió y se fue nuevamente con Chizaki.

Izuku se alejó, pero estaba tan furioso, que inadvertidamente activó su Bone Lance ―Maldita sea, ¿Cómo lo dejaremos ir así sin más? ―vio la lanza recién creada, bajo su muñeca y tomó impulso, para arrojársela a Chizaki, pero Kyōka atrapó la mano de Izuku, ambos se miraron.

― "_No"_ ―susurró ella, Momo se giró rápidamente, y besó a su novio en los labios.

― "_Tienes razón, aun no"_ ―susurró él, mientras iba caminando junto a ellas. Momo se rio, amortiguando esa risa, por tener los labios cerrados, enseñó su mano derecha, en la cual sostenía un GPS portátil.

―Atrajo a la niña, solo con su instinto agresivo ―dijo Ryūkyū, apareciendo ―Será más difícil de atacar, si lo seguimos.

―Dejemos que se vuelva más osado, esto es un golpe de suerte ―dijo Kamui por el intercomunicador ―Vuelvan cuanto antes, tenemos el lugar de reunión localizado.

―Entendido ―dijeron todos.


	28. Residencia de Héroe 3: Bala

**Boku no Hero Academia, pertenece a Kōhei Hirokoshi****.**

**Forma Jusenkyo: Puede sentir las presencias de otras personas, en un radio de 15 metros.**

**Forma Masculina: Impact: Cada golpe bien ejecutado, aumenta la fuerza del siguiente, hasta que el quinto golpe lo hace reiniciarse. O puede acumular la fuerza de los cuatro golpes y soltar un súper-golpe.**

**Forma Femenina: Lanzas de Huesos (con alguna habilidad especial, si ese es el deseo del portador) y Vuelo.**

**28: Residencia de Héroe 3: Bala.**

Chizaki, caminaba acompañado por un sujeto también enmascarado, el cual llevaba una capucha blanca y llevaba a la niña. ―Chrono, prepara el baño ―ordenó Chizaki.

―Sí ―dijo Chrono.

―Lo lamento jefe, solo dejé de mirarla un segundo, y al otro... ―dijo otro sujeto, aquel encargado de vigilar a la niña, pero Chizaki rápidamente se quitó uno de sus guantes, bastó con tocar al sujeto, menos de un segundo, para convertirlo en sangre.

En la oficina de Edgeshot, se estaba llevando a cabo otra reunión del equipo.

― ¿Alguien sabe dónde están Midoriya y Jirō? ―preguntó Edgeshot, extrañado de no ver a sus pasantes, pero todos negaron saber algo de ellos, hasta que los vieron llegar volando― ¿Dónde estuvieron? ―preguntó el héroe ninja.

Kyōka sonreía sin poder hacer nada más. ―Recabando información, será útil.

―Corrección. Es información extraña, pero sabemos que está ligada a Chizaki ―dijo Izuku, de brazos cruzados.

―También tenemos información ―dijo un hombre alto y delgado, de cabello verde y rubio, con lentes. A su lado una chica de cabello azul, piel azul y un traje apretado negro con blanco, junto a ellos, uno de los Tres Grandes: Togata Mirio.

―Bienvenido a mi oficina, Sir Nighteye ―dijo Edgeshot― ¿Cuál es tu información?

―Todos estamos persiguiendo al mismo sujeto, Chizaki Kai ―dijo Nighteye, mostrando una foto, todos asintieron ―pues bien, junto a Bubblegirl, sabemos dónde se están ocultando.

Bubblegirl añadió información, enseñándoles unas fotografías y dándole a Edgeshot en la mano derecha, el informe más reciente ―En este último asalto, la policía no encontró señales de un crimen, pero, aun así, era sospechoso.

Momo lo dijo, como si no fuera importante. ―Chizaki tiene una hija ―los profesionales, miraron a la chica de cabello negro, asombrados por dicha información.

Con eso, los jóvenes se retiraron. Saber que al día siguiente tenían clases, era una tortura para ellos.

Ya en clase, todo parecía ser normal, o bueno, más o menos normal, pues Bakugō estaba todo vendado y con muchas vendas adhesivas.

― ¿Qué te pasó Bakugō, con quien te peleaste? ―preguntó Mina algo preocupada.

― ¿Aún no lo ven, chicas? ―preguntó Denki, antes de señalar ―Miren a Shōto ―todos miraron al héroe del fuego y el hielo, el cual estaba igual, o incluso peor que el chico explosivo.

― ¡Las clases van a comenzar, todos a sus puestos! ―pidió Tenya.

―No está ni Kirishima, ni Aisu, ni Uraraka ―dijo Kyōka.

―Están en sus pasantías ―dijo Shōji.

―Hola a todos ―dijo All Might, todos lo miraron. No sonreía, su entrada al salón no fue alegre. Estaba serio.

― "_¿Qué creen que haya ocurrido?"_ ―susurró Aoyama preocupado, mientras el maestro rubio, agarraba la silla del profesor y la ponía en la parte de enfrente al escritorio, todos se acercaron a él, ocupando otros puestos, pero se levantó y escribió en el tablero la palabra "Secreto", todos asintieron, escribió "Historia del Símbolo de la Paz y el Símbolo del Mal", lo borró, todos entendieron el lenguaje silencioso, eso sería un secreto, luego lo vieron estirar su mano derecha y mover su dedo índice rápidamente, hacía la pared, liberando una bala de viento.

― ¿Qué ocurre, All Might-Sensei? ―preguntó una extrañada Mina, la cual no entendía nada, sin decir ni una palabra, lo vieron levantarse la camiseta y mostró una herida cicatrizada.

― ¿Cómo se hizo eso? ―preguntó uno preocupado y horrorizado Mashirao.

―Cuando yo aún era joven, nací como un Mukōsei ―dijo el héroe ―Yo, era así de flaco, tal y como me ven ahora. Cuando los Kōsei iban apareciendo, cuando aún no era algo normal, había mucho caos, algunos rápidamente se volvieron héroes y otros se volvieron villanos. ―Todos asintieron ―En esas... en esas primeras tres generaciones de los usuarios del Kōsei, aquí mismo, en Japón surgió un sujeto el cual poseía un Kōsei nunca antes visto, le llamó All For One, este hombre reunió a muchos villanos, y con su Kōsei, el cual le permitía robar y conceder Kōsei's, formó la primera generación de la Liga de Villanos. Pues bien, este hombre tenía un hermano menor, el cual deseaba refrenarlo, pero ambos creían que el hermano era un Mukōsei, así que All For One, le entregó el Kōsei de acumular energía, este Kōsei se traducía como una fuerza sobrehumana. Sin embargo, el hermano menor sabía que jamás podría vencer al mayor, así que le transfirió el Kōsei a alguien de su confianza y esta persona a otra y así, a lo largo de siete generaciones, siendo yo: el séptimo sucesor, pero este Kōsei se basa en la cultivación de la energía y el traspaso. Hace unos... trece años, lo enfrenté y lo derroté, y él me hizo una herida en el costado, que solo me permitía usar el **One For All** por tres horas. De alguna forma, los anteriores usuarios se comunicaron conmigo y me entregaron otro Kōsei: **Sharp Wind (Viento Afilado)** ―agarró una hoja y la destruyó ―Tengo mis motivos, para creer que Shigaraki Tomura, Kurogiri y Nomu, así como el resto de los miembros de la Liga de Villanos, son sirvientes de All For One.

Toru levantó la mano. ―Sensei, creía que usted lo venció cuando le hizo la herida, ¿o no es lo que nos acaba de decir?

―Eso creía yo. Estaba convencido de que así fue, pero... he visto demasiados villanos con un Modus Operandi o con ideas muy similares a las de All For One ―dijo All Might, agarrando una hoja de papel y despedazándola con el Sharp Wind ―Entrénense, no solo físicamente, también entrénense mentalmente, prepárense para un... para un muy mal momento, la verdadera batalla está por llegar, todos ustedes estarán en el frente.

― ¡SI SEÑOR! ―dijeron todos.

**::::::::::::::::::::**

― ¡Hay dos villanos con Kōsei de aumentar de tamaño están luchando en la calle Espa! ―dijo un policía ― ¡Llamen a los héroes! ―al lugar, llegó Hado Nejire, volando con su Kōsei, el cual le permitía transformar su energía vital en energía pura, que liberaba como energía de choque, esto le permitió acercarse a los dos villanos, sorprendiendo al policía.

― **¡SPIRAL DISCHARGE! (DESCARGA ESPIRAL)** ―exclamó la chica, liberando su energía, contra ambos villanos― **¡GRING WAVE!** ―exclamó, liberando una segunda descarga de energía, que lanzó al suelo a los villanos― ¿pelean por tener el mismo Kōsei?, ¡vamos, chicas!

Ochako y Tsuyu llegaron detrás de ella, volando en unos escombros ― **¡ATAQUE ESPECIAL: METEOR FALL FROM THE SKIES! (CAÍDA DE LOS CIELOS)** ―Exclamaron ambas, dejando caer los escombros, sobre sus enemigos.

―Trabajo perfecto, chicas ―dijo Ryūkyū, sonriéndoles.

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Aun cuando tu base fue destruida, eso no significa que hayan dejado de buscarte ―dijo Chizaki, mirando a Shizaki Tomura ―Nosotros, hemos sobrevivido manteniéndonos en el más absoluto anonimato, teniendo a la mano bases especiales como esta, con túneles subterráneos, para salir cuando haga falta. Entonces...

―Ustedes quieren en nombre de La Liga de Villanos y nosotros, queremos mayor número de... afiliados, nuestros deseos coinciden ―dijo Tomura, subiendo un pie a la mesa.

―Baja los pies, ensuciarás la mesa del café ―ordenó Chizaki, antes de que la ventana explotara― ¡¿Qué?! ―pero fue Tomura quien extendió su mano derecha y se deshizo de los vidrios, al transformarlos en arena.

― _¿Qué significa esto?_ ―se preguntaron ambos, sin entender nada. Se miraron, y salieron de la base.

―Tu plan ―dijo Tomura, mientras caminaban por el pasillo ―Siempre y cuando sea útil a los míos... ―metió una mano en su chaqueta, solo para ser apuntado por un revolver de Chronostasis, pero Tomura solo sacó una rara bala roja ―Si nuestros planes coinciden, entonces podremos llegar a un acuerdo, después de todo: esto es tuyo, ¿o no?

―Lo es ―dijo Chizaki, mirando la bala roja.

El teléfono celular de Tomura sonó, este tomó la línea, pero antes de poder preguntar por quién lo llamaba, la voz de Giran se escuchó. ―Es una batalla en un lugar lejano, no te preocupes... Shigaraki-Kun.

―Gracias... gracias por decirlo, Giran ―dijo Tomura, mientras colgaba― ¿Puedo saber qué piensas hacer, exactamente con estas?

―Voy a destruir el Statu Quo. Involucionaré a la humanidad ―dijo Chizaki, sonriendo por debajo de su máscara y con sus ojos.

―T... ¿Tú has dicho...? ―al impactado Tomura, no le salían las palabras. ¿Qué hacía esa bala, exactamente?

**::::::::::::::::**

Fatgun, Sun-Eater (Tamaki) y Red Riot (Eijirō), se encontraban patrullando por las calles.

―Gracias por haberme ayudado, Sun-Eater ―dijo Red Riot.

―Sun-Eater seria grande, si pudiera hacer algo con su personalidad ―opinó Fatgun.

―Me reclutó para atormentarme. ¡Es abuso de poder, quiero irme! ―se quejó Sun-Eater ―Yo... no puedo ser alegre y positivo, como Mirio, como tú... como Midoriya.

―Mis compañeros siempre resultan ser muy agiles y superarme, por eso quiero ser más fuerte, tener más... carisma, más espíritu de héroe o.… o lo que sea que ellos tienen ―dijo Red Riot.

Un estruendo se escuchó desde un banco, cinco personas trajeadas y cargando bolsas de dinero salieron de él, Fatgun logró capturar a cuatro de ellos, pero uno se transformó en una especie de fantasma y voló, solo para ser capturado por unos tentáculos, los cuales surgieron de las manos de Sun-Eater.

Dos de los sujetos trataron de escapar, pero unos tentáculos les quitaron el dinero de las manos y las bolsas fueron entregados a los policías que seguían a los villanos. ―Mi Kōsei... mi estómago puede digerir un gran número de cosas y eso, permite que mi cuerpo manifieste su forma ―dijo Sun-Eater.

Uno de los sujetos se volvió gigante y golpeó a Fatgun, pero ya otros capturaron a los otros sujetos. El que se volvió gigante, trató de escapar, pero ganó un puño de Red Riot, haciéndolo caer, el sujeto volvió a su forma delgada, pero, de todos modos, contaba con una gran fuerza, la cual fue sentida por Red Riot, mientras lo enfrentaba, en cuerpo a cuerpo, gracias a la ayuda de Sun-Eater, quien distrajo a su villano, con unos dedos de tentáculos, pudieron dejarlo inconsciente.

Las personas comenzaron a alabarlos a los tres, pidiéndoles autógrafos, haciendo que Tamaki, casi se desmayara.

Un sujeto salió desde el público y disparó, pero Sun-Eater empujó a Fatgun, recibiendo él la bala. Un segundo disparo, pero Red Riot multiplicó su endurecimiento, asustando al sujeto, el cual trató de correr, pero Red Riot saltó y cayó a unos pocos centímetros del hombre que disparó, agarrándolo por los hombros e inmovilizándolo contra el suelo, pero no vio como el sujeto se inyectaba algo y liberaba cientos de navajas de su cuerpo.

―Esta... esta droga... esta droga que me otorgó el jefe... me permite maximizarme, en mi forma normal, mis navajas son como un bisturí: sabes que puedes herir, pero no es suficiente. Entonces... encontramos esta droga, esta cosa... ¡MAXIMIZA MI KŌSEI! ―las navajas se multiplicaron, y se alargaron en el cuerpo del sujeto; otros héroes y policías, comenzaron a sacar a las personas de allí.

― ¡Fatgun, mi Kōsei no se activa! ―dijo un asustado Tamaki, asombrando y un poco asustado. Los policías arrestaron al sujeto y llevaron a Tamaki al hospital.

― ¡YO ME ENCARGO DE ESTE TIPO, USTEDES CORRAN! ―dijo Red Riot, mientras se lanzaba contra el sujeto, pero las navajas eran muy afiladas, alcanzando a herir al pelirrojo ―Yo... ¡YO AUN NO HE SIDO DERROTADO, ¡SOY MÁS QUE UN ESCUDO, SOY TAMBIEN UNA LANZA! ―Red Riot corrió hacía el sujeto, sujetando y destruyendo las navajas, solo con apretarlas un poco, o lanzando golpes, el sujeto trataba y trataba de alejarse, pero no podía, mientras que su enemigo giraba alrededor y destruía las lanzas, el sujeto atacó de frente, a unos transeúntes, pero Red Riot se interpuso, corrió de frente, rompiendo las espadas, para luego darle un golpe en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente.

¡Eres un héroe maravilloso muchacho! ―dijo un anciano ―En mis mejores años, fui un héroe. Creo que incluso en mis treinta, esas espadas asustarían a cualquiera, pero tu... tu nos defendiste con todo lo que tenías ―el anciano le dio la mano, Eijirō aceptó el apretón― ¿Cómo te llamas, chico?

―Soy Ki... Soy Red Riot ―dijo el joven.

El anciano le dio una sonrisa ―Me llamaban Crimson Riot ―dijo el anciano, mientras se retiraba, dejando a Eijirō pasmado, el héroe anciano buscó algo en su bolsillo, lo miró fijamente y sonrió con cariño ―Chico ―Eijirō atrapó en el aire una medalla con las iniciales CR ―Continua mi legado, nunca te rindas.

―N... No señor. Jamás me rendiré ―aseguró Eijirō sonriente.

― ¡Fat! ―dijo un policía, acercándose y mostrando un par de balas ―Estas balas tienen algún tipo de sustancia, deben de llevar a Sun Eater al hospital, quizás sepamos si es esa sustancia, la que impide que los Kōsei se activen. Lo enviaremos al laboratorio de criminalística cuanto antes.

―De acuerdo ―dijo Fat ―Originalmente, un científico actualmente fallecido, llamado, buscaba crear un suero para mejorar Kōsei que fueran débiles. Pero... jamás había escuchado de... de algo que permitiera la eliminación de un Kōsei, debemos de avisar sobre esto, a All Might y a Eldeavor, ellos dos son los de mayor rango, sabrán que hacer.

― ¡Sí señor! ―dijo Eijirō ―_Espero... espero y... Tamaki-Senpai aun pueda ser un héroe. Pero... si este Kōsei es capaz de eliminar un Kōsei..._

**Al parecer, la clase 1-A, siempre acababa hallándose en la peor situación posible.**


	29. Residencia de Héroe 4: Reunión

**Boku no Hero Academia, pertenece a Kōhei Hirokoshi****.**

**Forma Jusenkyo: Puede sentir las presencias de otras personas, en un radio de 15 metros.**

**Forma Masculina: Impact: Cada golpe bien ejecutado, aumenta la fuerza del siguiente, hasta que el quinto golpe lo hace reiniciarse. O puede acumular la fuerza de los cuatro golpes y soltar un súper-golpe.**

**Forma Femenina: Lanzas de Huesos (con alguna habilidad especial, si ese es el deseo del portador) y Vuelo.**

**29: Residencia de Héroe 4: Reunión.**

Tres sombras se movían por los tejados, mientras seguían, a un par de vehículos sospechosos.

―Nos estamos alejando mucho, de la zona residencial ―dijo la joven heroína Creati, la cual llevaba una especie de camisa Kimono gris con un gran escote en la espalda, sin mangas y un pantalón corto de color negro.

Detrás de ella, su amiga, Earphone Jack, la cual llevaba un antifaz violeta y vestía con una camiseta de manga larga creada por su amiga, siendo la camisa en realidad una especie de bocinas casi microscópicas atadas entre sí, que le darían un poder destructivo sin igual, y un pantalón hakama. ―Cariño, ¿sabes quiénes son?

Y, comandando al grupo, el novio de ambas, aquella persona que podía ser clasificado tanto como un héroe, como una heroína, Géminis, quien también llevaba un traje muy distinto: Una camisa violeta, un pantalón entubado negro y una máscara de zorro que cubría la mitad superior de su rostro.

― ¡Ey, Izuku! ―le llamó Momo.

―Ahora mismo, querida, soy Géminis ―dijo, en su forma andrógina, dándole a su voz características masculinas y femeninas, que las asustaban ―Y sí. Sé hacía donde vamos ―Creati y Earphone Jack se miraron, aun se preguntaban cómo se metieron en eso, y si realmente Izuku sabía qué automóvil era el sospechoso, pues llevaban más de una hora, persiguiendo aquel coche blanco.

― ¡Viró hacia la derecha! ―dijo Creati, tuvieron que bajar de los edificios y correr detrás del coche, el cual parecía perseguir otro.

― ¿En serio, van a reunirse en el muelle? ―preguntó Earphone Jack con incredulidad, aquello era demasiado cliché de las películas americanas.

Pero, aun con toda la incredulidad de Kyōka, vieron a varias personas descender de los coches y reunirse con alguien, pero desde allí, no podían ver quiénes eran. Momo miró a sus compañeros e hizo un movimiento de cabeza, mientras creaba un disparados de gancho, abrazó a Kyōka, y ambos se deslizaron hasta el techo de una de las fábricas, mientras que Izuku volaba, hasta su lado, una ventana y una muy preocupante ventana, para verlo todo.

― "_Momo-Chan, necesitamos de algo para cubrir la ventana, para que la luz no nos llegue"_ ―susurró Izuku, la pelinegra asintió y generó una gran manta, la cual colocó en el vidrio, para luego tomar su cámara de fotos, comenzando a tomar muchas.

Ninguno de los dos, se dio cuenta de que Kyōka bajó, se infiltró dentro de la fábrica y comenzó a escuchar, la conversación de los villanos, dejando noqueado a aquel que la descubrió, y que por poco la delata, los entrenamientos con Izuku, tanto para una mejor resistencia, como en artes marciales, eran muy útiles. Conectó sus lóbulos al suelo, pero luego sacó una grabadora y conectó uno de sus lóbulos a la grabadora, para (valga la redundancia), grabar la reunión de los villanos, mientras que, desde arriba Momo tomaba fotografías.

― ¿Cómo vas a desestabilizar este mundo, exactamente? ―preguntó uno de los sujetos. Un viejo conocido de la clase A-1: Shigaraki Tomura.

―Ya te lo he dicho: usando las balas. Las balas, no seas tan olvidadizo, ¿quieres? ―dijo el villano con mascara de médico de la Peste Negra, mientras abría un barril y sacaba algo de su interior ―Mira. Causaremos un gran caos, solo con estas.

― ¿Balas? ―preguntó incrédulo Tomura.

― ¿No viste lo que le hice, a ese chico Sun-Eater? ―dijo el enmascarado, quien chasqueó los dedos y aparecieron varios de sus cómplices, con un sujeto gigante, muy musculoso de piel gris, al cual disparó con una bala, en la pierna, el sujeto viviría, pero... para el asombro de Tomura, se volvió humano. un humano común y corriente ―Estas balas, tienen un compuesto el cual... rebobina el cuerpo del afectado, ¿imaginas un futuro, donde los villanos reinen, gracias a estas? ―todos los villanos salieron, y apagaron las luces, no dejaron seguridad alguna, permitiéndole a Kyōka salir de su escondite, aproximarse a un barril, abrirlo, colocarse un guante y robarse un par de esas balas, Izuku y Momo llegaron junto a su amiga/novia.

―Vamos. Tenemos que reunirnos con los demás ―dijo Momo, los otros dos asintieron.

Pero Izuku retrocedió, cuando ellas creían que las seguía, volvió a la fábrica, siguió buscando información, cualquier cosa podría serles útil, logró encontrar unos documentos, esperó a que sus novias se alejaran mucho más y, arrojó varias lanzas de hueso, de fuego negro. Generar elementos le restaba demasiada fuerza y energía, pero era muy útil.

**::::::::::::::::**

Cientos de héroes estaban reunidos, fue asombroso el hecho de que tantos alumnos de la U.A, se reunieran en el mismo lugar: las oficinas de aquel asistente de All Might, aquel sujeto tan delgado cómo el propio All Might en la actualidad, pero trajeado, de cabellos verdes y rubios. Junto con los héroes, estaban algunos alumnos: Midoriya Izuku, Jirō Kyōka, Yaoyorozu Momo, Uraraka Ochako, Aisu Tsuyu y Kirishima Eijirō.

―Sean todos bienvenidos ―dijo el hombre ―esta reunión, es sobre los planes de la organización Shie Hassaikai.

― ¿Hassa-qué? ―preguntó Eijirō.

Fatgun lo miró, él tampoco había escuchado sobre dicha organización. ―Debe de ser muy malo, por eso estamos todos reunidos.

Bubble Girl, sacó una especie de micro-Tablet. ―La agencia Nighteye, lleva dos semanas de investigación, sobre el grupo criminal Shie Hassaikai. Hubo un incidente con la pandilla Reservoir Dogs, algunas cosas no coincidían, con lo que los policías llamaban "un incidente aislado"

―Yo, Centipeder, continué investigando ―dijo un héroe cuya cabeza era de ciempiés, pero tenía un cuerpo humano ―Este último año, han estado en contacto con otro grupo involucrado en asuntos turbios. Contactaron con un miembro de La Liga de Villanos ―detrás de Centipeder y Sir Nighteye, apareció una pantalla y en ella, apareció Twice, compañero de Tōga Himiko ―la imagen cambió, a una especie de almacén destruido ―hubo un altercado entre La Liga y el Shie Hassaikai.

―Sería mejor dejarlos destruirse mutuamente ―dijeron al mismo tiempo Izuku y Rock Lock, se miraron y sonrieron, aunque el héroe afroamericano, veía mal el que alumnos de primer año estuvieran en esa sala de conferencia, pues él mismo tenía una hija, aun a la cual aún le faltaban algunos años para entrar a la U.A, pero, aun así, eran niños, niños inocentes, que no tendrían que estar allí, sino aprendiendo en la seguridad de la U.A

―Hemos colocado la información y pistas en la HN ―dijo Bubblegirl.

―Puedes saltarte eso, por favor ―pidió Centipeder.

―Hai ―dijo ahora nerviosa, la chica de piel azul.

― ¿HN? ―preguntó una curiosa Uravity.

―Hero Network, un servicio online para héroes, algunos héroes pueden pedir ayuda en escenas del crimen, especificando lo que se necesita y alguien con un Kōsei útil, podría presentarse en el lugar ―explicó Ryūkyū.

―Sir, por favor ―pidió Izuku, mirando al héroe callado, el cual asintió.

―Creemos que la principal fuente de ingresos del Shie Hassaikai es el narcotráfico, pero no es un narcótico recreativo especialmente. Es uno... fuera de lo común, he pedido ayuda a héroes con experiencia en esos asuntos.

―Dispararon a Tamaki-Kun con una bala nunca antes vista, la cual de alguna forma inutilizó su Kōsei. ―dijo Fat Gun.

― ¿Te encuentras bien, Tamaki? ―preguntó un preocupado mirio, mirando a su amigo.

―Lo estoy ―aseguró el chico con orejas de elfo, mientras levantaba una mano, que en esos momentos era de hecho, una pata de vaca.

― ¿Desayunaste un tazón de res? ―preguntó Mirio más aliviado.

**(N/A Laura: Maldito Sasuke... ¡digo Tamaki!, hace que me dé hambre T_T)**

―Es un alivio que pueda recuperarse ―dijo Block Lock ―Entonces, el Kōsei no desaparece del todo.

―Exacto ―dijo Sir Nighteye ―Eraser Head, nos hablará de eso.

―Te equivocas, es distinto a mi Kōsei, pues yo ataco directamente ―dijo Aizawa ―El don es una parte con una función adicional, en el cuerpo humano. Son partes adicionales, que se agrupan en genes y se manifiestan en genes de Kōsei. Yo solo detengo esos genes temporalmente, pero no puedo dañarlos.

―Llevamos a Tamaki al hospital luego del disparo y sus genes de Kōsei estaban dañados, por suerte sanaron solos y ahora se encuentra mucho mejor ―dijo Fan Gun.

― ¿El área del disparo, fue analizada? ―preguntó Sir.

―No tenía nada malo en su cuerpo, solo su Kōsei fue dañado, el sujeto que le disparó tampoco dijo nada ―dijo Fat Gun. ―La pistola acabó quebrándose y solo tenía esa bala. Pero gracias a que Kirishima-Kun hizo que la bala rebotara en su cuerpo, conseguimos otra con la droga.

― ¡Buen trabajo, Kirishima-Kun! ―celebró Ochako sonriente.

―Bien hecho ―elogió Tsuyu, haciendo que el chico se sonrojara y pusiera nervioso.

―Y hemos logrado mucho más ―dijo Momo, enseñando las fotografías, colocando el audio que grabó Kyōka, e Izuku enseñó las balas. Todos quedaron asombrados.

―Asombroso ―dijo más de uno, mientras escuchaban el audio y veían las balas, una de las cuales sería llevada a un laboratorio para ser analizada.

―Entonces, el Shie Hassaikai tiene algo capaz de inutilizar un Kōsei ―dijo Sir Nighteye, agarrando una bala y viendo el futuro ―Una niña... una niña inocente y.… no.… no están inutilizando un Kōsei, como lo hace Aizawa-Kun, sino que están **eliminando** el Kōsei completamente, están... están... reescribiendo el cuerpo del afectado.

―Entonces: tenemos que dar con ellos, contraatacar y salvar a la niña ―dijo Ryūkyū. ―Nosotras, estuvimos en un combate de villanos. Uno de ellos se hizo gigante, tras emplear una droga distinta de corto efecto, la cual fortaleció y aumentó la capacidad de su Kōsei.

―Lo mismo ocurrió durante mi combate ―dijo Kirishima ―Combatí al sujeto que nos disparó, y este se inyectó algo que hizo que sus navajas crecieran de forma aterradora, pero las destruí todas, con un par de golpes, y a él le dejé inconsciente.

―El mundo está cambiando. Los villanos se están fortaleciendo ―gruñó Izuku ―Si no paramos esto, pronto... estaremos en _una tierra de nadie_.

En la pantalla, apareció aquel sujeto de cabello castaño y máscara de la peste ―El Kōsei de este sujeto es Overhaul, puede desarmar y restaurar cosas. Y tenemos una bala, que puede romper Kōsei's. Shisaki tenía una niña con él, se llama Eri, no hay registros de su nacimiento. Tenía vendajes en brazos y piernas ―Izuku, Mirio, Kyoka y Momo agacharon la mirada y apretaron sus piernas.

―Sir, no me digas que algo tan horrible...

― ¿Fatgun? ―preguntó Eijirō sin entender mucho.

―Nos estamos preguntando si acaso... Shisaki está convirtiendo el cuerpo de su hija en estas balas ―dijo Block Lock.

―No sabemos si en verdad vende las balas ―dijo Sir, tratando de hacer algo, por tener a los alumnos de la U.A, en shock. ―Pero... si están en fase de prueba y las usa para atraer a otros villanos a su causa. No tenemos evidencia, pero está reuniendo gente y fondos. ¿Y si en una fase más avanzada, esa bala puede destruir un Kōsei al 100%?

― ¡Solo pensarlo, me hace hervir la sangre ¡Vamos por ellos! ―dijo Fat Gun.

― ¿No se habría resuelto, si los tres se hubieran llevado a la niña con ellos? ―dijo Block Lock.

―No los culpes a ellos, yo era el líder de esa operación ―dijo Sir ―No teníamos tanta información, como ahora. Hicieron lo que pudieron para salvarla.

―Además, aún tenemos el detector. Se han movido de base, al menos dos veces ―dijo Momo, enseñándole a Sir Nighteye el detector.

Mirio e Izuku se pusieron de pie ―La próxima vez, nos llevaremos a Eri con nosotros, aunque tengamos que enfrentarnos a Chizaki, sin saber nada de su Kōsei.

―Es un objetivo. Es una menor de edad, inocente y muy probablemente torturada para extraer el origen de las balas ―afirmó Nighteye.

―Sus intenciones son muy buenas, de eso no hay duda. Pero es muy probable que el líder quiera esconder a la niña, auxilié a identificar la casa. ―dijo Block Lock― ¿Creen realmente, que va a ocultarla en una casa, que él mismo sabe que probablemente ya estemos vigilando? No importa si logramos entrar por la fuerza, si es que ella ya no está allí.

― ¿Qué sabemos de su paradero? ―preguntó Ryūkyū.

―Ese es un problema. ―Edgeshot salió de las sombras, acercándose a la mesa. ―Como no sabemos cuáles son sus planes, solo contaríamos con una oportunidad de atacar.

Detrás de la pantalla, apareció un mapa del país y varios lugares con los símbolos del Hassaikai ―Estos lugares, son grupos con nexos al Hassaikai, así como lugares al nombre de algún miembro, e hicimos una lista completa. Deseo que investiguemos estos lugares, para salir de dudas y reducir los lugares de ataque.

―Por esto, llamaron a héroes menores como nosotros ―dijo uno de los presentes, el cual tenía el cabello negro, unas gafas doradas y ropas negras y rojas.

― ¿De qué hablas? ―preguntó uno con una armadura blanca y un casco parecido a un cráneo.

―Mira atentamente. Las bases están en los lugares donde vivimos y donde están nuestras oficinas ―dijo el de cabello negro ―Eligieron a los que conocen las áreas.

Fatgun se acercó a Sir ―Para haber sido compañero de All Might, eres muy precavido, ¡Das muchos rodeos!

― ¡Estás dándonos información, mientras que una niña inocente está sufriendo a saber qué clase de torturas! ―dijo Block Lock.

Izuku se levantó y pasó a su forma femenina. ―Cuando decidas hacer algo, Sir... pídele a Edgeshot-Sensei contactarme. O a las chicas sexis de cabello negro o a la de bellos lóbulos de conectores Jack.

―Géminis... ―trató de advertirle Sir.

―Yo no soy Natsumi-Chan, ni Kyō-Chan ―dijo él, sonriente ―No puedo arrasar con una base entera, en solo un minuto, como All Might. Descuida, no sabrán ni que estuve allí, ni donde estaré.

― ¡Midoriya! ―advirtió Edgeshot.

―Yo también lo estoy pensando Edge-Sensei ―dijo el joven, mientras salía de la habitación.

― ¿En qué piensas, Kamihara? ―preguntó Gran Torino.

―En recabar más información. Específicamente: de aquellos que puedan ayudar a Chizaki, pero... no creo que sea el estilo de Midoriya, él se parece bastante a All Might y Eldeavor ―dijo Edgeshot preocupado, todos se preguntaron qué haría Midoriya, y si podrían atacar a Chizaki, en medio de... de lo que sea que él estuviera planeando.

―Cuando Stain fue capturado, eso solo ayudó a darle más publicidad a La Liga de Villanos. Es el tipo de escenarios que debemos de evitar a toda costa, cuando capturemos a Chizaki y su gente ―dijo Gran Torino.

―Disculpen, ¿puedo decir algo? ―preguntó Aizawa, Sir asintió, dándole la palabra. ―No sé cómo funciona exactamente tu Kōsei, Sir Nighteye, pero si puedes ver el futuro, ¿Por qué no usas tu Previsión con nosotros?

―Mi Previsión solo puede ser usada, en intervalos de 24 horas ―dijo el hombre ―Solo puedo usarlo una vez, sobre una sola persona. Además: se reproduce en mi cerebro como un recuerdo. Alguna clase de... recuerdo/película, y es desde la perspectiva de esa persona.

―Hay una niña en peligro ―dijo un furioso Block Lock.

―Debemos de ser rápidos y precisos, no podemos permitir que siga siendo torturada ―dijo Ryūkyū.

―Reúnan toda la información posible ―ordenó Sir ―Intenten poner a la niña bajo su protección, pero con información precisa. No bajen la guardia ante Chizaki.

Pasaron 24 horas, y nadie sabía nada de Izuku.

― ¡Directora! ―gritó Mirio entrando en la oficina.

―Si es por Izuku ―murmuró la Neko-Loli, mientras firmaba unos documentos ―Puedo asegurarles, que él está bien. Espero, y no esté usando su uniforme más reciente.

― ¿Sabe usted, ¿dónde está? ―preguntó Ochako, preocupada por su amigo.

―Lo sabrán mañana en la mañana ―aseguró Nezu, guiñándoles un ojo, tenía una sonrisa malvada, que les hizo tragar saliva.

Más de una veintena de villanos, aparecieron en ropa interior, golpeados o sus cuerpos atravesados por objetos, habían aparecido en frente de las jefaturas del Norte y Oeste de las ciudades de Tokio, Komae y Chōfū.

Los policías agradecían al héroe que atrapó a tales villanos, aunque ninguno de ellos, podía decirles quién o qué los atacó. Solo dijeron que era un héroe, el cual les resultó aterrador, a pesar de su colorido uniforme azul y detalles rosa, ofreciendo información de calidad, a los policías y héroes que se presentaron, sobre una banda criminal del bajo mundo japonés.

Aizawa había advertido a All Might, sobre lo que había hecho Midoriya, al irse de la oficina. Ambos maestros-héroes, sabían que había sido cosa de su alumno de cabellos verdes y violetas.

Aunque Sir y Edge estaban algo enfadados, tuvieron que agradecer la información recopilada y otorgada por la policía.


	30. Residencia de Héroe 5: Combates

**Boku no Hero Academia, pertenece a Kōhei Hirokoshi****.**

**Forma Jusenkyo: Puede sentir las presencias de otras personas, en un radio de 15 metros.**

**Forma Masculina: Impact: Cada golpe bien ejecutado, aumenta la fuerza del siguiente, hasta que el quinto golpe lo hace reiniciarse. O puede acumular la fuerza de los cuatro golpes y soltar un súper-golpe.**

**Forma Femenina: Lanzas de Huesos (con alguna habilidad especial, si ese es el deseo del portador) y Vuelo.**

**30: Residencia de Héroe 5: Combates en la mansión.**

Izuku, Kyōka, Momo, Tsuyu, Kirishima y Ochako, ellos eran los que estarían en la misión de rescate, por ello mismo, se estaban entrenando al máximo. La misión se daría en una semana, ninguno de los que estaban involucrados descansaban, se entrenaban, se excedían y visitaban muy frecuentemente la enfermería de la academia, Izuku/Izumi auxiliaba a Recovery Girl, con polvo de sus huesos curativos.

Mientras tanto, Block Lock, Fat Gun, entre otros héroes, estaban vigilando distintas bases de Chizaki.

«Cuando investiguen un lugar, céntrense en los siguientes puntos: Uno, ¿es un sitio donde se podrían estar manufacturando las balas?, dos, ¿entran y salen frecuentemente personas o material? Y tres, ¿circulan una gran cantidad de drogas no autorizadas? El Hassaikai prepara y refina su plan, trabajando sin llamar la atención, proceder sin llamar la atención» Esas, eran las reglas de la vigilancia, de las bases del Chie Hassaikai.

El maestro de All Might, se encontraba sobre una bombona de agua ―Tsukauchi-Kun, al habla Gran Torino ¿tendremos el apoyo de la policía?... sí... ¡Oh, me alegra que hicieras parte del trabajo, y especialmente algo tan grande cómo esto!, entiendo, sí, seguro. ―Tras esas palabras y recibir la información, colgó ―La mitad de los lugares están limpios, ¿eh?, creo que tendremos que escudriñar el resto.

Pasaron casi cinco días, hasta que, una noche hubo una llamada. En el primer piso se reunieron los que estaban involucrados en la misión, tomaron sus uniformes y salieron hacía la oficina de Sir Nighteye.

― ¿Entonces la niña está en su base central? ―preguntó Block Lock.

― ¿Y dices que la base es...? ―Fatgun estaba asombrado.

Ryūkyū tragó saliva, aun incrédula ―La residencia del líder del Hassaikai.

― ¿Estuvimos investigando, en vano? ―preguntó Block Lock.

―No ―dijo alguien, enseñando una placa ―Soy el detective Tsukauchi. El jefe de policía: Tsuragamae Kenji, me ha mandado a contarles, que se realizarán varios operativos, principalmente para extraer toda la droga que podamos, de los distintos lugares que ustedes han estado vigilando, policías de todo Japón trabajarán coordinados.

―Hay algo importante, lamento haber tardado en enseñároslo ―dijo Sir, enseñándoles una caja con un juguete femenino en el interior ―Un miembro del Hassaikai fue a una tienda de juguetes, el otro día.

― ¿Y si es alguien con dicho gusto? ―preguntó Fat Gun, no muy convencido ―Hay gente para todo.

―En tal caso, sus palabras no hubieran sido: "Oiga, ¿tiene juguetes de Diamantina no-sé-qué?", de ser un aficionado, hubiera dicho el nombre completo, por muy excesivamente largo que este fuera: "Escuadrón de Diamantina" ―dijo Sir, todos tuvieron que asentir, aquello no era descabellado.

― ¿Usaste tu Previsión? ―preguntó alguien, todos reconocieron la voz y se giraron, pero ya no era la montaña de músculos que solía ser, ni estaba tan bien peinado.

―Así es, All Might.

―Llámame... Tifón ―dijo feliz, tenía un control aun mayor de su nuevo Kosei y había aprendido a causar impactos de aire, casi tan poderosos como su antiguo One For All, ahora solo esperaría a que la misión finalizara, para otorgarle su antiguo Kosei a Mirio. ¡NO!, a Lemillion.

―Hora de irnos ―dijo Izuku sonriente.

**Al mismo tiempo, en la casa del líder, en la base del Shie Hassaikai.**

―Jefe, nos han descubierto. Parece ser que vienen para acá ―dijo Chronostasis.

―Bien, prepara todo ―ordenó Overhaul.

―Sí señor ―dijo Chronostasis.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Géminis, en su forma femenina, fue la primera en llegar a la base. Esperaría a sus compañeros y luego: lanzaría un ataque de huesos contra la base. Su comida de esa misma mañana, le permitiría emplear su **Rain of Bones: Shower of Horror (Lluvia de Huesos: Baño del Horror)**, subió su mano, por encima de su cabeza y lentamente, según sus huesos salían por la palma de su mano y quedaban suspendidos en el aire, así mismo esos huesos se creaban.

Todos llegaron casi una hora después y la vieron en lo alto.

―Nos enfrentamos a criminales que han sobrevivido hasta ahora. Nadie baje la guardia y cumplan con su papel ―dijo el jefe de policía, mientras que el lugar era rodeado, por agentes de las fuerzas especiales SAT (Specia Asault Team/_Equipo Especial de Asalto_).

Izumi aterrizó, pasó a su forma hermafrodita y, quienes le conocían, supieron que se preparaba para dar un golpe― ¡Todos, retrocedan! ―ordenó, pero nadie le obedeció, no supieron si hacerlo o no, hasta que, la puerta fue destruida por un sujeto el triple del tamaño de un humano ordinario― **¡Bloody Lance! (Lanza Sangrienta)** ―fue increíble, el hecho de que ese villano retrocediera ante el golpe del joven. El brazo del villano creció en tamaño, y atacó nuevamente de frente, pero Ryūkyū se transformó en dragón y atrapó el brazo del sujeto.

― ¡AVANCEN, LA AGENCIA RYŪKYŪ SE HARÁ CARGO! ―dijo la heroína transformada.

Al entrar, fueron atacados por tres villanos, que rápidamente fueron reducidos.

―Del grande lo entiendo, ¿pero acaso el resto no tiene miedo? ―preguntó Block Lock, antes de que parte del techo de la casa, se volviera cenizas― ¿Quién...?

―Yo ―dijo Géminis, quien ahora estaba a su lado ―Mis huesos tienen muchos usos.

Los héroes de las agencias menores y la policía, contraatacaron y comenzaron a arrestar, a los criminales.

―Los enviaron para ganar tiempo ―dijo Fat Gun.

―Trabajan juntos, tienen un vínculo con su jefe y su meta ―dijo Eraser Head.

―Esto no me gusta, siento que damos vueltas ―dijo Earphone Jack.

―Quizás tengas razón, pero no hay mucho que podamos hacer, excepto comenzar a buscar ―dijo Red Riot.

―Chizaki y los otros miembros aún están ocultos, deben de estar preparándose para escapar ―dijo Creati, temerosa de que algo así pudiera llegar a pasar, en verdad, no querían fallar.

―Retiren el florero ―ordenó Sir, todos se detuvieron y Cerpentier lo retiró, encontrándose con una especie de puerta oculta, que era accionada cuando Sir, quitó el florero y comenzó a colocar una combinación en las tablas.

―Este es un mecanismo muy ingenioso, son muy buenos haciendo lo que hacen... es una grandiosa forma de ocultar algo ―dijo Cerpentier, mientras que tres villanos salían, pero el héroe ciempiés los capturó con sus largos brazos.

Bubblegirl liberó algunas burbujas, una se estalló en el ojo de uno de los sujetos, lo sujetó con fuerza y lo inmovilizó contra el suelo ¡Encuentren a Eri-Chan y salgan de aquí lo más pronto posible!

―Por aquí, rápido ―bajaron escaleras, giraron a la derecha y...

― ¿Un callejón sin salida? ―preguntó Tsugauchi confundido.

―No. No lo creo ―dijo Lemillion avanzando.

―Espere, Mirio-Senpai, su ropa... ―trató de advertirlo Red Riot, pero para su asombro, la ropa siguió en su lugar, cuando él introdujo su cabeza en el muro.

―Es un muro falso. El camino continúa, pero es un muro muy grueso ―dijo Lemillion.

― ¿El Kōsei restaurador de Chizaki? ―preguntó Block Lock.

― **¡Red Gauntlet/Black Lance! (Guantelete Rojo/Lanza Negra)** ―exclamaron Eijirō e Izuku, golpeando casi al mismo tiempo.

―Mimetismo de Mimic: ¡Puede entrar en los objetos, como si fuera la intangibilidad de un fantasma y controlarlos desde dentro! ―dijo el jefe de policía.

― ¡Eraser! ―pidió Tamaki.

―Si no lo veo, no puedo neutralizarlo ―dijo él.

―Si el camino sigue cambiando, no podremos salvar a Eri ―dijo Tamaki muy preocupado.

― ¡NO SE RINDAN! ―Rugió All Might, cerrando su puño y cargando el One For All y el Sharp Wind― **¡Arizona Smash: Tifón!** ―lanzó el golpe, no solo liberando una onda de choque, sino también cuchillas de viento, despedazando el suelo y muros.

Mirio siguió avanzando, mientras que Mimic abrió el suelo bajo los pies de los demás, excepto por Izuku quien levitó y avanzó hacía Mirio, destrozando los muros, mientras que los demás, cayeron en un piso infierior.

―Nos alejan cada vez más del objetivo ―dijo Eraser Head.

Tres sujetos estaban ante ellos. Uno delgado con una falda de almohada en la cabeza, que le daba la apariencia de un espantapájaros, uno de cabello rubio largo y una máscara de pico negro, que cargaba una Katana. Y el último era un hombre alto y musculoso con una máscara blanca sin ninguna característica especial.

―Yo me encargaré de ellos, ustedes sigan ―dijo Sun-Eater.

― ¿Qué dices? ¡unamos fuerzas! ―dijo Red Riot.

El sujeto de la espada avanzó, pero Eraser-Head, eliminó su Kōsei.

― ¿Borraste su Kōsei? ―preguntó el grande, sacando una pistola ―Una versión inferior del de Eri. Nuestra misión es bloquearlos, solo eso.

―No podrán dañarme, solo ríndanse ―ordenó Fatgun.

―Solo son palabras llenas de temor ―dijo el de cabello rubio.

― ¿Quieres apostar? ―dijo Sun-Eater, atándolos con los dedos de su mano derecha convertidos en tentáculos, y mandándolos a estrellarse contra una pared, pero agarró las armas con la mano izquierda, transformándola en una pinza de cangrejo y destruyéndolas ―Revisé su información. Debemos salir de aquí, busca un modo de huir, Eijirō-Kun, debemos de dar con Eri-Chan.

―Espero que todos sepan trepar. ―Dijo Red Riot con un plan, creando agujeros en la pared y el techo, gracias a sus manos y pies, los demás usaron eso, para subir y continuar su camino.

Por desgracia, el efecto de negación del Kōsei de sus oponentes pasó rápido y lo atacaron, aun así, el más grande le arrojó uno de sus cristales a Sun-Eater, quien se comió el cristal. ―Dime: ¿Qué crees que pase, su fisiono los músculos del pulpo y la dureza de la concha y tu cristal? ―dijo el héroe, al villano el cual estaba incrédulo, antes de recibir un golpe en el rostro, y otro en el pecho, sacándole el aire de los pulmones, y dejándolo inconsciente.

Los otros dos sujetos lo atacaron ―Toma las características... ¡toma lo mejor de ellas y úsalas a tu favor! ―varios golpes, cortes y balas fueron lanzados en su contra. Dejando a sus otros dos enemigos incrédulos― **¡Extensive Hybrid: Chimera Kraken! (Hibrido Extenso: Quimera Kraken)** ―contratacó, liberando cientos de tentáculos, para sujetar, azotar y golpear a sus enemigos.

Pero el otro sujeto despertó y comenzó a devorar lentamente, los tentáculos de Tamaki. Por desgracia, el de cabello rubio robó los genes del pulpo, siendo Tamaki golpeado por el brazo de diamante del calvo. ―_Se han sincronizado bien._

―Las hormigas pueden devorar a un elefante... si pueden sincronizarse ―dijo el calvo.

―_Comerán mi ataque y despedazarán mi defensa _―pensó el héroe ―_Entonces..._ ―transformó su pie en la garra de un águila, arrojándole a la cara un cristal al rubio ―_Su Kōsei: Hurto. Solo funciona si me ve. Por eso la policía no podía apuntarle con sus armas._

― ¡Muere! ―dijo el calvo― ¡¿COMISTE MI CRISTAL?!

―Así es ―dijo mientras le atrapaba con una pata de águila con cuchillas de cristal en ella. El que comía, se arrojó contra Tamaki, pero fue empujado junto al calvo, el rubio no pudo esquivar, quedando los tres inconscientes ―_Sus vínculos son fuertes. No puedes comerte a tus amigos._ ―Escaló como pudo por la abertura y se deslizó lentamente, apoyándose en las paredes, siendo ayudado por los que se quedaron afuera. Estaba malherido.

Mientras tanto, los demás seguían por aquel corredor.

―Espero se encuentre bien ―dijo el pelirrojo.

―No desconfíes, Red Riot ―dijo Fat Gun.

―Se equivoca Sensei, no desconfío, solo me preocupa ―dijo, mientras endurecía sus brazos y piernas.

Una especie de pilar horizontal golpeó a Eraser-Head, pero Fat-Gun lo empujó, para liberarlo.

―Si eres malherido, antes de poder verlo... el tiempo que Tamaki nos compró, carecerá de valor ―dijo Fat-Gun.

―Gracias ―dijo Eraser.

Fat-Gun cayó por un túnel y rodó, hasta otro sótano raro― ¿Red?

―Me lancé a cubrir a Eraser-Head y entonces, me pegué a tu cuerpo, llegando hasta aquí.

Un sujeto grande apareció y se arrojó contra ellos, Eijirō cubrió a Fat-Gun, pero salió despedido, Fat-Gun lo miró, abriendo sus ojos horrorizado por lo que vio: los brazos de Eijirō fueron dañados a tan punto, que quedaron huecos.

―Creo que en una pelea no caben las armas. Con ellas puede ganar cualquiera. Lo bueno, es matar a tu rival con tu propia fuerza.

―En ese caso ―murmuró Red Riot, mientras que sus brazos se curaban y volvía a endurecerse ―Te mostraré mi fuerza, villano.


	31. Residencia de Héroe 6: Combates en la ma

**Boku no Hero Academia, pertenece a Kōhei Hirokoshi****.**

**Forma Jusenkyo: Puede sentir las presencias de otras personas, en un radio de 15 metros.**

**Forma Masculina: Impact: Cada golpe bien ejecutado, aumenta la fuerza del siguiente, hasta que el quinto golpe lo hace reiniciarse. O puede acumular la fuerza de los cuatro golpes y soltar un súper-golpe.**

**Forma Femenina: Lanzas de Huesos (con alguna habilidad especial, si ese es el deseo del portador) y Vuelo.**

**31: Residencia de Héroe 6: Combates en la mansión.**

― ¡No se entrometan! ―exclamó Fat-Gum, lanzando un puño, pero una barrera protegió al sujeto grande ―Una barrera, maldición ―pensó, mientras daba un par de pasos atrás.

―Red Riot: Puede endurecer su cuerpo y Fat-Gum: Puede absorber golpes ―dijo un sujeto delgado y rubio, el cual también tenía una máscara de pico de ave, como todos. Su Kōsei le permitía crear barreras, como aquella que acababa de proteger al sujeto musculoso ―Tienen Kōsei's defensivos, lo lamento Rappa ―el sujeto denominado como Rappa, se lanzó contra Fat-Gum con puños rápidos, pero sus golpes eran absorbidos por su rival.

―_Sus golpes son fuertes, incluso para mi grasa_ ―pensó Fat-Gum preocupado.

― ¿Defensivos? Pues no se defienden muy bien ―se burló Rappa ―El solo hecho de que no se hiciera picadillo, ya es un logro ―dijo refiriéndose a Fat-Gum.

―_Kōsei de fuerza y barrera... ellos no aparecían en la lista de Kōsei, ni entre los afiliados_ ―pensó Fat-Gum enfadado ―_Son una combinación problemática._

―Nosotros somos lanza y escudo, ustedes son escudos ―dijo el sujeto delgado.

―Así no podemos luchar, que mal ―dijo Rappa.

―Aunque... ese chico ni siquiera puede llamársele escudo ―dijo su compañero.

―Me quebró los brazos... ni siquiera pude bloquearlo ―gruñó Red Riot, mientras salía del cráter― _¡Arde!, rayos... creía haberme fortalecido, tras el combate contra el villano de las navajas_ ―pensó, mientras recordaba ese evento, ese combate.

― ¡No te rindas, Red! ―dijo Fat-Gum― ¡No te rindas hasta que tu enemigo esté inconsciente! ―Red lanzó un grito de guerra, mientras que nueva piel endurecida aparecía, recubriendo los agujeros de sus brazos.

―Creen que pueden ganar ―dijo el sujeto delgado, mientras activaba su escudo ―Alégrate, Rappa.

―Tengai, solo usa el escudo... cuando sea 100% necesario, no antes ―dijo Rappa.

―Ya sabes lo que dijo el señor Overhaul, tenemos que trabajar en equipo, no deberías de exaltarte ―dijo Tengai, mientras generaba otro escudo a su alrededor y retiraba el que retenía a Rappa, quien se arrojó contra sus enemigos, sin esperar, llegando hasta Fat-Gum, haciéndolo retroceder.

―_Si se acerca será imposible el esquivarlo_ ―pensó Fat-Gum, quien comenzaba a fatigarse ―Te llamas Rappa, ¿verdad? Veamos que se desgastará primero: tus puños, o mi cuerpo. Rappa pasó al ataque tan rápido, que Fat-Gum abrió los ojos debido más al asombro, que al dolor ―_Rayos... es muy rápido y fuerte, está muy equilibrado, a este paso, voy a... No sé si me dará tiempo. _―Rappa retrocedió, cuando fue arrojado por su rival, a la distancia, por un... "golpe de pansa".

― ¡MUESTRAME LO QUE TIENES! ―rugió Rappa, yendo hacía Fat-Gum, quien tenía una mano empuñada. Rappa contraatacó, pero Red Riot se interpuso, recibiendo los golpes de su enemigo― _¿Por qué ya no sale volando? _―se preguntó, mientras lo veía recibir golpes y lo que había regenerado se caía lentamente, pero más rápido regeneraba nueva piel endurecida.

―_Endureceré en seguida lo que rompa_ ―pensó Eijirō, mientras recordaba un momento de su pasado, cuando su cuerpo no pudo moverse, cuando no pudo proteger a dos chicas de su colegio― _¡Aguanta y protege!_ ―ambos lanzaron el golpe, pero la barrera de Tengai se interpuso.

Fatgum se había adelgazado y su puño derecho, brillaba, por la acumulación de poder― ¡Han perdido por habernos subestimado!

―En eso, tienes razón... Sensei ―dijo Eijirō sonriente, concentrando todo su endurecimiento, en un solo brazo, lanzando su golpe.

―Es inútil, jamás podrán... ―pero Tengai abrió los ojos asombrado, cuando la barrera comenzó a despedazarse.

―Que bien ―dijo Rappa, flexionando las piernas, llevando su puño derecho hacía atrás y preparándose para lanar el golpe― **¡Chain of Hate! (Cadena del Odio)** ―lanzó su golpe.

― ¡NO SEAS IDIOTA! ―se quejó un asustado Tengai, pues sabía que el chico tambien lanzaría su golpe, por no hablar de Fat-Gum y sabía que no podría refrenarlos.

―**Red Riot: Unbreakable: Red Gauntlet (Disturbio Rojo: Inquebrantable: Guantelete Rojo)** ―exclamó Red Riot.

Los tres chocaron los puños contra la barrera, despedazándola y mandando a Tengai a volar, el puño de Rappa fue esquivado por Fat-Gum, quien conectó su puño al pecho de Rappa, mientras que el puño del villano, chocaba contra la mano del joven héroe, quebrándose los dedos de la mano y el antebrazo, mientras que el chico conectaba su puño al abdomen del villano, mandándolo a él también a volar.

―El duelo entre lanzas y escudos... lo ganamos... nosotros ―dijo un feliz Red Riot, quien estaba malherido.

―Si muchacho, has ganado ―dijo Rappa, mientras cargaba a Fat-Gum, quien estaba en su estado delgado.

― ¡¿QUÉ HACES?! ―preguntó Fat-Gum, quien no podía defenderse.

― ¿No es obvio, héroe? ―preguntó Rappa ―Los llevo a la enfermería #564, espero y puedas curar del muchacho, pues está inconsciente ―Fat-Gum no dijo nada, pero pronto llegaron a la enfermería, donde se curaron unos a otros.

― ¿Por qué estás en la banda de Overhaul, Rappa? ―preguntó Fat-Gum ―Pareces más bien, alguna clase de luchador profesional, tipo MMA, WWE, que un villano.

―Lo era. Pero estábamos en un circuito especial de lucha libre, en la cual se usaban Kōsei ―dijo Rappa ―Yo solía luchar a muerte, contra mis oponentes. Un día llegó Overhaul, me asesinó en un parpadeo y al otro, me había revivido. Lo he enfrentado una decena de ocasiones, y en una decena me ha derrotado. Si no puedo vencerlo algún día, entonces seré su esclavo, o bueno... el de ustedes ―Rappa, casi sin venir a cuento, agarró una libreta y un lapicero, anotando cientos de cosas, dándole en total doce hojas a Fat-Gum: identidades reales, domicilios, Kōsei's de los otros miembros y afiliados.

:::::::::::::::::

Los que seguían en aquel pasillo, el cual se movía como si fuera de agua, finalmente lograron hacer algo, pero solo cuando a Block Lock se le acabó la paciencia, toco una pared y la "fijó", si bien las paredes, el techo y el suelo seguían en aquel estado ondulado, ya no se movía más. ― ¡Atacará desde algún lugar, como atacó a Fat-Gum, estén atentos! ―advirtió el héroe, siguieron caminando, una pared iba hacía ellos, pero Izuku, en su forma Jusenkyō, la cual aprendió a controlar, y por consecuencia sus otros tres Kōsei, arrojó una lanza negra, volviendo la pared ceniza. ―Ataca con mucha presión, Eraser, y no sé cuánto tiempo pueda Géminis cubrirnos con sus huesos de ceniza.

―Desearía usar los explosivos, pero no creo que sea conveniente para nosotros ―dijo Izuku.

― ¿Desde dónde nos mira? ―se preguntó Eraser― ¿Estará dentro de las paredes?

―Lemillion ―pidió Izuku ―Revisa las paredes.

―Dalo por hecho ―dijo el rubio, comenzando a meter la cabeza en las paredes.

―No me queda mucho tiempo, pero... aun así... ―se decía el villano, mientras enviaba una pared de frente.

Se transformó en Izumi por la ira― ¡ME ESTOY HARTANDO DE ESTA MIERDA! ―liberó un hueso naranja/marrón, pero se detuvo y generó uno violeta, enterrándolo en el suelo, causando que las paredes comenzaran a convertirse en ceniza, todo parecía ir volviendo a la normalidad, solo para que el hueso se deshiciera en el suelo y comenzaran a alzarse paredes alrededor de ellos.

― **¡Sonic Howl! (Aullido Sónico)** ―escucharon todos, Kyōka liberó un sonido muy fuerte, causando un terremoto y destrozando las paredes.

Solo para encontrarse con dos Block Lock: uno herido, y otro de pie, con un rostro de terror.

―_Herida de arma blanca... dos Block Lock..._ ―pensó Eraser Head, antes de atrapar al Block Lock asustado, revelando que tenía un cuchillo, Eraser utilizó su Borrador en él, revelando que era Toga Himiko, a la cual jaló y azotó en la cabeza, contra el suelo.

**::::::::::**

Rappa fue contra Sir Nighteye, pero lo único que hizo el gigante fue rozarle y destrozarle la ropa, Sir se agachó, le dio una patada, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y lo mandó a volar con una segunda patada.

― ¡¿Cómo logró darle un golpe semejante?! ―preguntó Twice, quien no pudo esquivar uno de los sellos, la mitad de su máscara fue destrozada, aquello volvió mucho peor su ya inestable... trastorno de doble personalidad. ― ¡Eres fabuloso, gafitas! ―Twice― ¡Pudiste haberme matado, secretario!

― ¡AUN NO ESTÁS MUERTO, TWICE-KUN! ―dijo Himiko, lanzándole una patada a su enemigo, dándole en la cabeza, esquivó una bala, mientras que Twice corría, Himiko saltó y pateó a otro par de policías, cortó los brazos de algunos, antes de escapar, siguiendo a Twice, el cual estaba enloqueciendo, pero ella sacó un pañuelo y lo ató a su cabeza ―Si hago esto, estarás completo, ¿no es así?

―Sí ―dijo Twice ―Himiko-Chan... ¿Por qué aceptamos la misión? ―Himiko lo miró fijamente, antes de sonreir.

―Mangle... Y Mr. Compress. Ellos son parte del equipo, con la Liga podremos ayudarnos, cooperar mutuamente, podremos crear un mundo donde sea más fácil vivir ―tomó suavemente las manos de Twice, este la miró, la rubia le sonreía ―Vamos Twice-Kun, tú y yo, crearemos un mundo nuevo, uno más fácil y vamos... a acabar con la Yakusa, ¡¿ME ESCUCHAS MIMIC?!, ¡ACABAREMOS CON USTEDES! ―el suelo bajo los pies de ambos se abrió, pero ellos lo usaron como un rodadero, cayendo de pie y a salvo.

**::::::::::::::::**

Los héroes y policías, pronto se vieron rodeados por toda clase de formas alargadas de tierra y cemento, rondándolos.

―Estamos cerca de nuestros enemigos, si es que hacen esto ―dijo Momo sonriente, mientras creaba algo ―Ya lo intentaste quemar y volver ceniza cariño, voy a enceguecerlo y a ensordecerlo ―generó muchas orejeras anti-ruido que todos se colocaron, mientras que ingería muchos dulces, creaba aún más orejeras y luego, generó un bafle gigante ―Kyōka ―ordenó, mientras se clocaba unas orejeras y sonreía.

Kyōka conectó sus lobulos Jack al bafle― **¡Black Heart Beat Surround! (Latido de Corazón Negro Envolvente)** ―exclamó Kyōka, mientras se acusaba a sí misma, algo muy parecido a una arritmia, causando que el sonido que cuarteó las paredes, el techo y el suelo ―Vamos... vamos... ¡solo un poco más! ―se dijo, mientras apretaba los puños y continuaba manipulando el sonido y los latidos de su propio corazón ―Solo... solo un... poco... más... ―cuando se desmayó, el suelo incluso pareció explotar, por la nube de humo que liberó, mientras que Kyōka caía al suelo, apareció Mimic, el cual fue capturado por las vendas de Eraser-Head, para luego ser azotado contra una pared, con la fuerza suficiente para ser dejado inconsciente.

:::::::::::::::::

―Detente justo allí, Chizaki ―ordenó Mirio.

―No deberías de haber podido dar con nosotros tan rápido ―se quejó Chizaki.

―Tomé un atajo. Vine por la niña.

Chizaki cerró los ojos― ¿Ahora te haces un héroe, estudiante? Ese día, fingiste no haber visto nada. ―Mirio trató de avanzar, pero un sujeto en el techo causó con su Kōsei, que Mirio tropezara, escuchó un disparo, pero lo esquivó.

― ¿Cuál es tu don? ―preguntó el sujeto de sombrero, mascara y gabardina, mientras volvía a disparar, pero Mirio le esquivó nuevamente.

―Penetración, puedo entrar en cualquier cosa ―dijo, mientras esquivaba una bala, al saltar no sufrió el ataque de su enemigo, lo agarró de la mandíbula y lo hizo estrellarse con el suelo, dejándolo inconsciente.

―Derrotaste a mi compañero, eres ágil ―dijo el sujeto, mientras veía a Mirio hundirse en el suelo, como si este fuera agua, se giró y disparó, creyendo que saldría por detrás, pero salió por el costado, agarrando la pistola y quebrándola, para luego darle una patada en el abdomen al sujeto, mandándolo hacía atrás. ―Soy el único que entiende las aspiraciones del jefe.

―Aspiraciones, ¿usando a su propia hija? ―su enemigo sacó un revólver, pero las balas atravesaron a Mirio, como si fuera un fantasma.

―La viste de frente, tus amigos quisieron rescatarla, pero dejaste que el capitán se la llevara, ¿verdad? ―afirmó el sujeto.

―Sí ―admitió Lemillion.

Su enemigo sacó una pistola y abrió fuego, pero Lemillion tomó aire, penetró en una pared y luego salió desde otro lugar, lanzando puños y patadas, entrando en las paredes, el suelo, saliendo por el techo, siempre logrando golpear a su enemigo, el cual solo malgastaba balas. ― _**¡Técnica Definitiva: Phantom Menace! (Amenaza Fantasma)**_ ―pensó, al golpear en el cuello a su enemigo. El otro sujeto trató de causarle vértigo, pero su enemigo apareció por detrás, fue agarrado del pecho y lanzado al suelo.

― ¿Cómo logras moverte?

―Estoy acostumbrado a sentir algo peor, que el vértigo ―dijo Lemillion, mientras se hundía en el suelo y salía― ¡POWER! ―ambos rivales sintieron una gran cantidad de puños, quedando inconscientes. Chronostasis y Chizaki se giraron, encontrándose asombrados, por lo que un simple alumno de tercer año, habían logrado hacer. ― ¡CHIZAKI! ―el villano recibió un puño, para golpear a Chronostasis volvió su pie intangible, para así no herir a Eri, al tiempo que daba un fuerte golpe al otro villano, giró sobre sí mismo y atrapó a Eri en el aire.

― ¿Por qué? ―preguntó la niña de cabello gris ―No deberías haber venido, te matará.

―Ni mis compañeros, ni yo permitiremos que sigas sufriendo en sus manos. Te protegeremos ―dijo Lemillion.

― ¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo, Eri? ―gruñó el castaño enfadado ―Tu Kōsei es uno de destrucción... ―Chizaki soltó un grito de dolor, cuando cuatro cuchillos arrojadizos y cuatro lanzas blancas, se clavaron en su cuerpo.

―Géminis, Creati ―dijo Lemillion feliz de ver a esos dos allí.

―No será un combate sencillo ―advirtió Izumi sonriente.

―Lo sé amor, lo sé ―aseguró Momo, con una lanza en sus manos. Pero bastó con que Chizaki tocara el suelo, para causar caos, destruyendo el suelo. ― ¡Este combate no será cómo ninguno que hayamos tenido en el pasado! ―dijo Momo.

― ¡Pero sí en el futuro! ―esas palabras parecieron emocionar a Momo, quien no estaba dispuesta a morir, sin antes ver nacer y crecer a su hija.

**First and Last 32: Residencia de Héroe 7: ¡El poder de Chizaki!**


	32. Residencia de Héroe 7: El Poder de Chiza

**Boku no Hero Academia, pertenece a Kōhei Hirokoshi****.**

**Forma Jusenkyō: Puede sentir las presencias de otras personas, en un radio de 15 metros.**

**Forma Masculina: Impact: Cada golpe bien ejecutado, aumenta la fuerza del siguiente, hasta que el quinto golpe lo hace reiniciarse. O puede acumular la fuerza de los cuatro golpes y soltar un súper-golpe.**

**Forma Femenina: Lanzas de Huesos (con alguna habilidad especial, si ese es el deseo del portador) y Vuelo.**

**32: Residencia de Héroe 7: El Poder de Chizaki.**

Literalmente todo alrededor de Chizaki fue destruido, gracias a su Kōsei, del cual tomó su nombre clave como villano.

―Mi Kōsei se llama: Overhaul. Puedo destruir y restaurarlo todo ―el suelo se volvió de espinas, pero Lemillion levantó a Eri, mientras que permitía que una espina de cemento, casi lo atravesara, de no ser por su propio Kōsei, bien podría haber muerto, en ese instante.

― ¡¿Acaso buscas matarnos?! ―preguntó Lemillion asombrado.

―Puedo destruirla, y luego restaurarla a su estado original. Lo sé, porque ya lo experimentó ―dijo Overhaul, cosa que hizo enfadar a Lemillion, el cual ni se dio cuenta de las lanzas que pasaron por su lado, pero esas mismas lanzas que casi parecían costillas, fueron convertidas en polvo, por el poder de Overhaul.

―No te será tan fácil derrotarnos ―dijo Izuku en su estado Jusenkyō.

―Géminis, aquel que tiene más de un Kōsei ―murmuró Overhaul, mientras volvía a atacar, pero Géminis fue más rápido, al poder sentir desde donde vendrían los ataques, generando gruesas lanzas, las cuales utilizó como bastones Bō y que volvían ceniza lo que tocaban.

― ¿De qué te ríes? ―preguntaron ambos héroes, con enfado.

―Eres muy interesante, sin importar tu... género, Géminis ―dijo Overhaul.

―Dime algo que no sepa ―dijo sonriente el joven de cabellos verdes y lilas. Chronostasis despertó, pero Izuku podía sentir su presencia, sabía que había sacado una pistola y que, en cualquier momento, podría ya fuera dispararle a él, o a Lemillion y Eri.

―Apunta al brazo con el que sostiene a Eri, idiota ―dijo Overhaul.

―Me estoy aburriendo ―gruñó Géminis― **¡Nightmare Blades! (Cuchillas de Pesadilla)** ―desde cada brazo, surgió una cuchilla larga y curva de hueso, la del brazo izquierdo anaranjada y negra, y la del brazo derecho de color verde.

―_Ya ha probado que sus cuchillas son especiales_ ―pensó Overhaul con cautela ―_No sabemos qué efectos podrían tener en estos momentos. _―Overhaul destruyó las púas, Chronostasis le disparó a Lemillion, pero Géminis se interpuso colocando su Cuchilla anaranjada enfrente de las balas, las cuales fueron fundidas.

― **¡Nightmare Fly! (Vuelo de la Pesadilla)** ―Géminis arrojó una hoja de lava hirviente, contra Chronostasis, solo para que intentara moverse y soltara un grito, ahora este estaba detrás suyo y le había crucificado los pies, pero al de capucha blanca, aun le quedaba otra opción y tomó la más inteligente, al soltar la pistola, la cual fue quemada y fundida.

―Bastardo, ese era tu plan desde el inicio ―gruñó Chronostasis.

Overhaul supo que Lemillion aparecería detrás de él, así que estiró su mano, esperando agarrar su puño y desintegrarlo, pero su enemigo volvió su puño intangible, hasta atravesarle la mano y luego lo tangibilizó, para golpearle el rostro a Overhaul, haciéndolo retroceder, el villano trató de usar su Kōsei, pero su rival utilizó el mismo truco, en más de una ocasión, golpeándolo con fuerza, mandando a volar a su enemigo, pero entonces Overhaul vio algo, era Nemoto, sacó una caja con balas, pero solo una llegó hasta donde estaba el villano, con ella cargó su revolver.

― _¿Hacía donde disparo?_ ―se preguntó el villano de gabardina, careta y sombrero, mientras movía de un lado a otro su pistola― _¿Cómo evito que utilice su Penetración? _―movió su arma hacía Eri, la niña cerró los ojos, estaba cansada de sufrir, si moría, ya no sufriría. Lemillion se arrojó contra ella, mientras que la bala salía hacía ellos, pero un muro sólido y amorfo, hecho de huesos surgió del suelo, evitando la penetración de la bala, pero el sujeto pudo cargar otras dos balas, disparar con la puntería perfecta, con una atravesó el muro de hueso y la otra le dio a Lemillion, arrebatándole su Kōsei.

―Tener un Kōsei, hace que la gente se sienta invencible... ―Chizaki se quedó en silencio por un instante― ¡NEMOTO! ―una sombra cortó la luz natural que llegaba hasta Nemoto, quien levantó la mirada, Lemillion, viendo que lo que haría Géminis sería un mal necesario, le cubrió los ojos a Eri, mientras que el villano era decapitado por Izuku y su cuchilla, todos se quedaron en silencio, solo para que Lemillion cargara con ella, y corrieran lejos. ―La chica a la cual acaban de salvar, va a arrebatarles... ―Chronostasis fue arrojado hacía Chizaki, quien no solo fue golpeado por su inconsciente compañero, sino que también se llevó un golpe de Lemillion. Pero Chizaki sin importarle el estado de salud de su compañero, se lanzó hacía Lemillion quien le esquivó, pero no fue lo bastante rápido, pues Chizaki le agarró del brazo, pero, aunque se llevó un puño por parte del otro brazo del rubio héroe, de esa misma mano, con la cual logró agarrar al héroe rubio, tenía una cuchilla de anti-Kōsei, logrando quitarle la Permeación a Lemillion, más eso no le importó al rubio, quien logró darle dos fuertes golpes en el rostro a su oponente, junto a una patada, que hizo rodar por el suelo a Chizaki, el cual se levantaría zarandeado. ― _¿No se supone que ya no tiene su Kosei?, ¿no se supone que ya debería de haberse dado cuenta, y haber caído en la desesperación?, ¿Quién es este chico?_

―_Nighteye... Tamaki... todos..._ ¡Chizaki! ―una vez más, se arrojó contra su enemigo.

― ¡Ya te dije que abandoné ese nombre! ―dijo él, mientras destruía el suelo y lo arrojaba contra su rival, como una ola marítima, pero Lemillion lo esquivó y logró darle una patada, estando en el suelo, rodó para esquivar unos huesos grises, los cuales liberaron ceniza; creando un campo sin visibilidad, lo que les permitió a Lemillion y a Géminis golpearlo, sin que su rival pudiera devolver dichos golpes. ― ¡Maldita sea, tengo que hacer algo, debo de contra...!

― **¡Black Double Lance!** ―Izuku sometió a su oponente, con una extensa secuencia de golpes, finalmente dándole uno extra en el estómago, que le hizo escupir saliva y sangre― **¡Ram! (Ariete)** ―por la fuerza que llevaba Izuku, su oponente salió despedido, golpeándose la espalda, contra un muro.

― ¡Bastardos! ―gritó Chizaki furioso, mientras colocaba sus manos en el suelo, para continuar atacándolos, pero nada pasó ―Maldito seas Eraser-Head ―dijo mirando al maestro pelinegro ―_Borró mi Kōsei_. ¡Chrono! ―un muy raro mechón de cabello, muy largo, cortó ligeramente la piel de Eraser-Head.

―La manecilla larga... provoca una parálisis, sobre todo aquello que toca ―dijo el Yakuza, quien no podía moverse.

―Veo... que no puedes moverte, Chrono ―dijo un cansado Chizaki, quien lo atrajo hacía él, con algo similar a un oleaje, pero de tierra― ¿Morirías por mí?

―Que pregunta más estúpida... jefe ―dijo Chrono, para entonces comenzar a reírse, mientras que Chizaki tocaba la máscara y una luz violeta los recubría a ambos.

Ahora Chizaki tenía otros dos pares de brazos. ― ¡DEVUELVANME A ERI! ―Exigió furioso.

―Pareces una niña rica, que llora al no conseguir lo que quiere ―se quejó Izuku enfadado con el sujeto, ante él. Chizaki corrió hacía los héroes, mientras que Izuku generaba huesos en su mano derecha, rápidamente recubriendo su mano con una lanza― **¡Tessenka no Mai: Hana! (Danza de Clematis: Flor) **―exclamó, arrojándose contra Chizaki, quien atrapó la lanza y la quebró ―_Cabrón_ ―pensó, mientras saltaba por encima de su enemigo y lo atacaba con el Impact, hasta lograr cargar su Súper Golpe, al tiempo que unos cuantos huesos recubrían sus nudillos, volviéndolos afilados― **¡Black Lance**! ―fue increíble, cómo Izuku logró destrozarle uno de los brazos, para luego aferrarse al muñón y generar una serie de lanzas de huesos rojos/negros, que hicieron gritar de dolor a Chizaki, antes de encontrarse siendo golpeado por los sellos de Sir.

―Géminis, saca a Eri y a Lemillion de aquí, ahora ―ordenó Sir, quien fue atacado por Chizaki, pero Sir lo esquivó, colándose por entre sus gigantescos dedos monstruosos y empleando sus sellos, para golpear a su enemigo en la barbilla, en el pecho y en el cuello.

Sin decir ni una palabra, comenzaron a correr, mientras que Izuku generaba un cumulo de lanzas, de distintos tipos, esperaba que Sir se fijara en ellas y las usara como armas ―Rayos... he usado mis Kōsei's por mucho tiempo, casi sin descanso, estoy... cansado. Si sobrevivimos, necesitaré comer cosas con mucho calcio.

―Superaremos a este sujeto Midoriya, ya lo verás ―dijo Mirio.

Sir se agachó, luego lanzó una patada, dándole en la barbilla a su enemigo, giró su torso hacía un lado, envió su torso hacía atrás, para esquivar las manos del monstruo, saltó por encima suyo, para evitar que destruyera el suelo, se colgó de sus hombros, lo agarró por el cuello, lo jaló y luego saltó.

Chizaki gritó, cuando una de sus propias lanzas de cemento, se enterró en su espalda, pero no lo suficientemente profundo, cómo para matarlo. Chizaki lanzó un puño al frente, pero Sir se deslizó encima de ese mismo brazo gigante, parándose, se subió al otro, cuando intentó golpearlo y en cambio, Sir le alcanzó dos patadas, y un golpe con un sello, en la frente, haciéndolo retroceder.

Izuku destrozó la pared con un par de puños, pero él y Lemillion se centraron en el llanto de Eri, se giraron, viendo cómo Chizaki había logrado atravesarle el hombro y el costado a Sir. El cual trató de ver el futuro, encontrándose con un futuro horrendo para Izuku.

El chico de múltiples Kōsei, corrió en rescate de Sir, solo para que su enemigo le atacara con cientos de picos, pero, a pesar de cuan fatigado estaba, generó cuchillas de hueso con propiedad de lava, cortando un pico, tras otro, acercándose a su enemigo cada vez más, luego comenzó a deslizarse entre ellos, para no agotarse tanto ―Maldito... ¡Maldito, ya muérete! ―Izuku vio cómo Chizaki trataba de escapar escalando un pilar, mientras que su cuerpo le gritaba de dolor, pero no le importó, levitó persiguiéndolo, pero siempre atento al pilar, por si al bastardo se le ocurría sacar espinas del pilar.

― _¿Y yo que diablos estoy haciendo?_ ―pensó, sabía que su cuerpo no resistiría a arrojar otra lanza, afortunadamente, ya estaba acostumbrado a estar en el estado Jusenkyō― _**¡Arrow!**_ ―de cinco golpes, destrozó el pilar, provocando que su enemigo cayera, esquivó sus golpes y le dio un golpe en la barbilla, que lo hizo ascender, escaló lo que quedaba del pilar, se colocó por encima de Chizaki y le dio un puño en la cabeza, haciendo que volviera a caer. Su cuerpo respondió, por él, evitando que colapsara por el cansancio: todos sus huesos dentro de su cuerpo se volvieron rosados, liberaron un componente, que lo curó y restableció sus fuerzas al máximo. Esquivó uno de los puños del sujeto― **¡Nightmare Blade!** ―con la cuchilla de hueso, le cortó dos de los brazos monstruosos a Chizaki, haciéndolo gritar de dolor― **¡Gauntlet! (Guantelete)** ―su mano fue recubierta con huesos muy resistentes y picudos― **¡Gatling Lance! **―Chizaki apenas y pudo interponer dos de sus brazos monstruosos, solo para recibir en ellos, los golpes y el daño masivo del Movimiento Especial, creado en el calor del momento, por Izuku, desgarrándole piel y músculos, para luego esquivar los brazos de su enemigo, dejándolo sorprendido― **¡Black Lance!** ―no pudo hacer nada, por la cercanía de su enemigo, destrozándole la cara y mandándolo a volar, una vez más. Salió corriendo, a buscar a Lemillion y Eri, logrando encontrarla a ella, cargándola en sus brazos y logrando dar con su compañero, casi muriéndose, le aplicó un hueso rosa curativo, para luego correr los tres, teniendo el camino despejado y sin laberintos, logrando encontrarse con los policías y varios miembros del equipo, siéndoles informado, que otros compañeros habían salido del edificio, al estar malheridos, fueron atendidos rápidamente. ―Es muy probable, el que Chizaki siga vivo, pues sé que mi golpe, si bien podrías haber matado a alguien normal, no lo hizo con él, ya que pudo haberse restaurado del daño que le causé... y estoy fatigado.

―No te preocupes, Midoriya ―dijo el capitán de la policía ―Te prometo, que daremos con él.

―Togata... Mirio... ―un policía traía a un Sir muy maltrecho ―Jirō... Kyōka... Yao... yorozu... Momo... Mido... riya... Izuku... Ama... Jiki... Tamaki... Hado... Neji... re... he visto... el futuro... de todos... nosotros... y los presentes... ustedes... darán... paso... a una era... sin... igual... una era... donde... la paz reinará, ... aunque... la paz... no.… no es... nunca perfecta... pero... sin lugar... a dudas... será... un futuro... donde valdrá... la... pena...vivir...

Chizaki salió de entre los escombros, en los que se convirtió su base, solo para ser rodeado por policías, los cuales estaban horrorizados ante el monstruo, que se estaba presentando, ante sus ojos, y no dudaron en abrir fuego, por el miedo, y no por el deber, acabando con la vida del líder de los Ocho Preceptos de La Muerte.

Mientras tanto, Himiko y Twice escaparon, sin ser vistos, primero irían a la casa de Twice.


	33. Chapter 33

**Boku no Hero Academia, pertenece a Kōhei Hirokoshi.**

**33.**

La Liga de Villanos, intentaron (a espaldas a All For One), rescatar a Chizaki, así que Dabi empleó sus llamas azules, pero Backdraft empleó su agua y, cuando Tomura trató de atacar, apareció el héroe Snatch y contraatacó con su arena, devolviéndolo de un golpe al camión.

― ¿Quién eres, chica? ―preguntó Snatch.

―Soy Géminis ―dijo la chica, aterrizando dentro del camión de los villanos.

―Claro, Géminis... detección de presencias, súper fuerza, vuelo y lanzas de huesos ―pensó Snatch en voz alta― ¿Pensaste en algo como esto, te adelantaste a los planes del enemigo?

―Exactamente ―dijo Géminis sonriente, mientras arrojaba un par de huesos, los cuales liberaron agua, impidiendo las llamas de Dabi, le dio una patada en el rostro a Tomura, para luego levitar y alejarse de él, se agachó y esquivó una llama de Dabi, la cual le dio a Tomura, Dabi gritó, cuando una lanza de hueso fue clavada en su pierna, para luego darle un puño en el pecho a Tomura, mandándolo a volar.

Mr. Compress salió desde algún lugar y le arrojó una piedra a Izuku, el cual la apuñaló a la piedra, volviéndola ceniza con un hueso ―Eres muy bueno, chico ―el villano arrojó el motor de un automóvil, contra la patrulla de Snatch, pero esta fue transformada en pétalos de rosas por un hueso de Géminis, antes de apuñalarle el costado y crucificarle una mano a Compress, para luego patear a Dabi.

―Sé que soy bueno, Compress. Eso no es una sorpresa para mí ―dijo Géminis, Tomura trató de agarrar a Izuku por la espalda, pero este se desabrochó su capa, la cual acabó en el rostro de Tomura, al cual golpeó con el **Impact**, cargando su Kōsei, hasta quebrarle la nariz, el pómulo y tumbarle varios dientes, para luego clavarle una mano al suelo, con una lanza, la cual iba liberando un humo verde, haciéndolo gritar, arrojó las mismas a Compress y.… a causa del fuego de Dabi, se tardó, en lograr clavarle una al piromántico, pero logró hacerlo, lo agarró de un brazo y lo arrojó contra Tomura, para luego apoyar una mano en el metal del camión― ¡AL MENOS DE QUE QUIERAN, QUE LE ATRAVIESE EL CRANEO DE LAGARTO A SU AMIGUITO, USTEDES SE LANZARÁN DE AQUÍ! ―gritó con fuerza, detrás de él, llegó Eldeavor.

―Lo que ha dicho el chico ―fue todo lo que dijo el héroe, para luego dejarlos a todos inconscientes a base de golpes.

―Eldeavor, nos llevaremos a Compress y a Dabi ―dijo Géminis ―No podemos cargar también con Tomura y el que conduce.

―Buena decisión, chico ―dijo Eldeavor, mientras saltaban del camión, a la patrulla de Snatch ―Perdónanos, Snatch.

― ¡Llegaron a tiempo, y evitaron que se volviera peor, buen trabajo! ―dijo el héroe de arena. Un grito femenino se escuchó, se aproximaron los tres, al camión que transportaba a los criminales, solo para ver a Kurogiri desvanecerse en el aire, Kyōka y Midnight seguían vivas pero inconscientes, las eligieron a ellas, por tener ataques a distancia, por si Chizaki se liberaba. Al acercarse encontraron que Kurogiri le había cortado las manos al Yakusa, dejándolo impotente.

―No buscaban liberarlo ―gruñó Eldeavor, estaba enfadado por no haberse percatado de la trampa ―Buscaban distraernos, para cortarle las manos, para literalmente inutilizar a la Yakuza.

―La Yakuza es historia, Eldeavor ―dijo Izuku ―Es hora... ¡es hora de pararle los pies a la Liga de Villanos, a Shigaraki y a All For One!

Gracias a Aizawa, Izuku supo que no había nadie en un grave peligro de muerte, sino que sobrevivirían. Los doctores y la propia Recovery Girl, le prohibieron a Izuku emplear su... movimiento de Hueso Curativo, o cualquiera de sus otros Kosei, hasta que pasara una semana, ordenándole permanecer en su forma Jusenkyō o.… hermafrodita. Aizawa y Recovery Girl, ordenaron a Kyoka, Momo (y a la directora), que vigilaran a Izuku, que toda la semana estuviera en su estado hermafrodita, el día lunes de la próxima semana, iría con Recovery Girl.

Así mismo, se enteraron del súbito fallecimiento de Sir Nighteye.

Las pasantías terminaron, la única meta de estas, era que los de primer año, pudieran obtener experiencia, todos ellos, se hicieron famosos de un modo u otro, ante la policía y los medios, siendo nombrados como piezas clave, para la caída de la Yakuza.


	34. Otra forma de conseguir la licencia

_**N/A Diego: Reflexión: Jamás entenderé, a aquellos que critican a otros escritores, solo porque no les gusta el Fic que están leyendo. Creo que, de alguna forma, se encuentran proyectados (o representados), en aquellas historias, es como si algunas personas, leyeran las historias que ellos quieren escribir, pero saben que, al intentarlo, solo obtendrán burlas y disgustos, así que se burlan de otros, creyendo que pueden lanzar el primer golpe, romper el espíritu de algún escritor de Fanfiction, quien lo único que quiere, es divertirse y busca entretener a otros. Saben, que sus historias, son lo mismo que encontrarán en otras obras, son exactamente la misma copia, de la copia que ya otro ha inventado, y saben que solo eso pueden lograr. Que no tiene sentido dar a conocer su trabajo, pues saben que los insultarán, así que ellos insultan primero, creyendo que han ganado algo. Sin embargo, si sientes que esa es la historia que quieres contar, si esa historia te divierte, al escribirla, al imaginarla, si así encuentras que tu alma y espíritu, rebosan de felicidad y alegría, ante aquella historia, que para otros es estúpida, cursi o hilarante, no tienes, ni debes de detenerte, ni de dejar de escribirla, solo porque otro llega a insultar tu trabajo.**_

_**Nunca, jamás, se atrevan a rendirse, ni a renunciar a un pasatiempo, o a un sueño, solo porque otro llegue a insultarlos.**_

_**JAMÁS SE ATRENVAN, A RENDIRSE O VERDADERAMENTE, LO ESTARÁN PERDIENDO TODO.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Boku no Hero Academia, pertenece a Kōhei Hirokoshi.**

**34: Otra forma de conseguir la Licencia.**

―Al fin te encontramos, Kurogiri ―dijo Gran Torino, el hombre/niebla, no pudo hacer nada, solo cayó aplastado, bajo el peso de su rival, rápidamente, le colocaron unos dispositivos en sus mangas, haciendo tangible el cuerpo de su rival y también negaron su Kōsei, gracias a un raro objeto, parecido a un teléfono móvil, el cual liberaba una señal, en el traje, le colocaron un broche que impediría el uso del Kōsei, brillaba en colores azules y rojo.

―Sensei dijo, en una ocasión: "Kurogiri, cuando yo sienta que el final se está acercando, cuando el segundo acto esté finalizando, te daré instrucciones de a dónde ir, en donde encontrar a alguien que auxiliará a Shigaraki Tomura, búscalo, cuando te lo diga" ―fueron las palabras de Kurogiri, se escucharon muchos temblores, todos desenfundaron sus pistolas, y subieron la mirada, encontrándose con un gigante de ojos blancos y cabello castaño ―Él es Gigantomaquia, uno de los más fieles sirvientes de All For One.

Los alumnos de la U.A, volvieron a la rutina, a pesar de que no querían hacerlo. Aun así, les resultó agradable, extrañamente agradable, el que una pareja de policías, pidieran a Izuku y a Eijirō, el ir con ellos a la estación, para dar declaración del caso, llegando en medio de la noche al edificio de la High Alliance, detrás de ellos, llegaron Ochako y Tsuyu, a quienes también les habían pedido su declaración.

― ¡SIEMPRE ACABAN METIDOS EN TODA CLASE DE LIOS! ―chilló un asustado Kaminari.

― ¡Deja de estarme superando, Deku! ―gruñó Katsuki, bueno... eso se traducía en "No me preocupes tanto"

― ¿Ya fueron con Recovery Girl? ―preguntó Mineta.

―Sí, ya fuimos con Recovery Girl, Kero ―dijo Tsuyu.

―La misión salió bien, Kaminari, tranquilo ―dijo Izuku.

―Gracias por preocuparte, Katsuki ―dijo Eijirō, al chico explosivo.

― ¡Ya vimos las noticias, dejémoslos descansar! ―dijo Tenya.

―Gracias, Tenya-Kun ―dijeron los cuatro, mientras que cortaban cuatro trozos del pastel preparado por Rikidō, Momo fue a preparar té de lavanda para todos.

―Una combinación muy curiosa, ¿saben? ―dijo Shōto, junto al cual estaba Mina.

― ¿Pastel de chocolate y té de lavanda? ―preguntó Izuku, quien era alimentado por Kyōka y Momo.

―Sí ―dijo Tsuyu, quien recibía un masaje de Tokoyami.

―Estamos bien ―dijo Izuku sonriente ―Somos héroes.

**Recuerdo**

_Tsuyu y Ochako, se encontraban ante Aizawa. Ambas se sentían mal, ambas sentían que habían fracasado en la misión._

―_Siento... siento que pude haber hecho algo ―dijo Ochako ―Yo... yo sostuve a Sir en mis brazos, debí de haber podido sanarlo, auxiliarlo de alguna otra forma, fuera del hecho de haberlo sacado de allí. ―Tsuyu acarició el brazo de su amiga, Aizawa colocó una mano en su otro hombro._

―_Ustedes hicieron todo lo que pudieron. ―Comenzó a decir Aizawa. ―La responsabilidad es nuestra. Nosotros estuvimos allí, no te digo que lo superes ya, pero piensa en lo que quieres hacer, a partir de ahora._

**Fin del Recuerdo**

―Yo me retiro a descansar ―dijo Shōto.

―Yo también ―dijo Katsuki, poniéndose de pie.

― ¿Es que son ancianos, o qué? ―preguntó Eijirō

―Mañana tienen una lección para sus licencias ―informó Mashirao.

―_Entonces, ellos dos han empezado a entrenar, para su licencia provisional, ¿eh?_ ―se dijo Izuku a sí mismo.

A la mañana siguiente, les informaron a los alumnos de la clase A-1, que Kurogiri había sido capturado y también un gigante.

―Están cayendo como moscas ―murmuró Izuku, un mensaje llegó a su teléfono, lo miró y sonrió de una forma... espeluznante ―All Might, es un mensaje de mi hija Harumi ―enseñó la pantalla ―Dice, que no falta mucho para la batalla final, dice que luches con todo lo que tengas, que te enfrentarás a All For One y yo, me enfrentaré a Tomura.

―Entendido ―dijo All Might, asintiendo, sí, lo había estado sintiendo desde hace ya bastante tiempo, lo sintió, sabía y presentía... tenía ese sentimiento de que todo se acercaba a su fin. ―Bakugō, Todoroki andando, ustedes, Present Mic y yo, iremos al edificio de las pruebas.

―Vamos ―dijeron ambos jóvenes, mientras que subían al autobús, los dejaron en un salón y se encontraron con Eldeavor, quien guio a All Might, hasta la Sala de Conferencias, quedaron ellos dos solos, con mucho café.

― ¿Crees poder contarme, la historia completa? ―preguntó el héroe de fuego, el héroe rubio asintió.

Bakugō y Todoroki, se toparon con Inasa, quien actuaba mucho más amable, que la última vez, que lo habían visto. Pero Inasa no estaba solo, también estaba otra compañera suya, una a la cual (por desgracia) no habían conocido en el examen aquel, pues aquella chica que se hizo llamar Utsushimi Kemy, era en realidad Toga Himiko, usando su Kōsei de transformación.

―Es un placer conocerlos, será un placer entrenar junto a ustedes y claro: poder aprender de ustedes ―dijo Kemy sonriente.

―Mal hecho Kemy ―dijo Seiji ―Shinketsu no tiene relación con seres inferiores.

―Tú... ni siquiera deberías de estar aquí ―gruñó Katsuki, con cara de odio.

―Me dieron permiso para observarlos ―dijo el de cabello lila, mirando y actuando igual que Katsuki.

―Vete Sisi, solo vas a estorbarnos ―dijo Katsuki.

― ¡Soy Senji! ―gruñó él, nadie nunca recordaba su nombre― ¡Shishikura Senji!

Grand Orca e Yokumiru Mera, los mandaron a un lugar que ellos conocían cómo "El Centro Deportivo"

―Últimamente me da miedo dormir. Estoy encargado de esta área.

― ¡Shōto, sé que lo conseguirás en esta ocasión, ve con todo lo que tengas! ―gritó Eldeavor, pero Fiost, no le hizo caso alguno.

Entonces, entró Gang Orca ―El tiempo que pasé con ustedes, en el examen me hizo darme cuenta de algo... ¡NO SON HÉROES, SON SERES INFERIORES!

― ¡Señor, sí señor!

― ¡Corregiremos esto, el día de hoy! ―caminó hacía Bakugō ―Son irrespetuosos con las víctimas. ―caminó hacía Inasa y Shōto ―Ignoran lo que pasa a su alrededor, por simple orgullo ―Realizarán una prueba especial, lo que les falta es el corazón. Quien salva y quien es salvado, en ese rango se necesita saber lo que se está y lo que se hará. Deben de ganarse, el corazón de estos pequeños ―las puertas se abrieron, enseñando a muchos niños, de una primaria, cercana al lugar donde se realizaba la prueba. Katsuki asustaba a los niños. Shōto trataba de conectar con ellos. La pobre Kemmy, trataba de que los más... pervertidos, no se le acercaran. Inasa solo miraba a Eldeavor. ―Deberán de colaborar, para poder ganarse el corazón de la clase.

― ¿Seremos niñeras? ―preguntó Bakugō furioso.

―Los demás, asistirán a un seminario especial, sobre el heroísmo ―dijo Gang Orca.

―Terminemos con esto ―dijo Bakugō, luego de que la situación fuera caótica, por unos cuarenta minutos, gracias a la profesora, sabían que estaban tratando con niños problema. ―A la profesora, la ignoran por no poder cumplir su papel de líder, así que los niños tienen el control. Pero no pasa porque sí, se necesita de un líder, alguno de ellos, les dice que actúen de esta forma. Tenemos que encontrarlo y calmarlo a él, primero. Conectar con el líder, demostrarle la calma y la... diversión al líder.

―Creí que eras más violento, pero se nota que incluso tú, sabes cuándo detenerte y pensar ―dijo un niño bien vestido y peinado, mientras que los otros niños parecían de clase media... él parecía ser de una familia de tantos recursos, como la familia Yaoyorozu.

―Un héroe, es aquel que protege a otros, es aquel que protege la esperanza y la sonrisa de las personas a su alrededor ―dijo Inasa.

Shōto se sentó en el suelo, lo niños le saltaron encima, pero él pudo mantener la calma ―Todos suelen creer, que los héroes deben de ser valientes, pero en realidad, incluso los héroes pueden conocer el miedo.

Inasa volvió a tomar la palabra. ―Un héroe siempre piensa en los demás, siempre piensa en los ciudadanos, en aquellos no tienen los medios para defenderse a sí mismos, un héroe encuentra la valentía, al saber y recordar, su motivo de luchar.

:::::::::::::::

―Dime Eldeavor, ¿Qué significa ser El Símbolo de la Paz? ―preguntó All Might. ―Yo quería ser la luz, la esperanza y la advertencia. Cuando miraba a mi alrededor, solo veía el miedo del civil, el terror causado por los villanos... Por muchos héroes que hubieran... la criminalidad no descendía, los villanos les veían cómo retos, les veían como malos chistes. Abandoné muchas cosas, al elegir este camino.

―A tú antiguo compañero... Sir Nighteye.

―Tú no tienes que aspirar a ser el Símbolo de la Paz. Debes de encontrar el camino, debes de formar un símbolo distinto, al que yo he formado. Siempre has estado detrás de mí, porque muy en el fondo, tú quieres ser yo.

Shōto les dio una sonrisa, mientras que comenzaba a dar forma al hielo, los niños vieron, como aparecían estatuas de All Might, Eldeavor, Kamui Woods, entre otras estatuas de héroes; hizo aparecer un rodadero de hielo.

― ¡Juegos de hielo! ―dijeron los niños, emocionados.

«¡Fiost, parece haber cambiado de táctica, y los juegos de hielo, parecen ser muy resistentes, parece que no solo ha conectado con los niños!»

Inasa creaba corrientes de aire, por las cuales los niños se deslizaban, Kemmy hacía aparecer payasos y toda clase de criaturas.

Solo Bakugō no lograba conectar de ninguna forma con los niños.

Entonces, de alguna forma completamente inesperada, los niños comenzaron a combatir (en serio), con los alumnos ante ellos. Nadie entendía cómo todo se salió de control, pero los profesionales no podían hacer nada.

Pero Kemmy generó una ilusión de una nebulosa, Inasa los elevó en el aire, Shōto generó nuevos toboganes de hielo, usando algunos de los Kōsei de los niños, como adornos extra

―Usamos sus Kosei como base, para darle una mejor forma a todo ―dijo Shōto, antes de ser abordado por dos niñas, las cuales parecían haberse enamorado de él.

― ¡Disculpa, la niña de cabello negro, vestida de rosa y azul! ―llamó Kemmy, la niña en el tobogán la miró― ¿Puedes lanzarle flores, a mi amigo de ropas azules?

― ¿El de hielo? ―preguntó la niña.

―Sí ―dijo Kemmy.

― ¡Rosas, Dalias y Claveles! ―exclamó la niña, arrojando pétalos de esas tres flores.

― ¡Inasa! ―llamó Shōto, quien lanzó su hielo, el de viento, generó un pequeño tornado de viento, el cual dio una figura en espiral de hielo, adornado con los pétalos de flores.

― ¡Lindo! ―dijeron varias niñas.

Bakugō se acercó a ese chico de buen vestir y lo tomó delicadamente de la mano. ― ¡Oye, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! ―se quejó el niño.

―Si sigues despreciando a todo el mundo, no verás tu propia debilidad, el día en el cual te decidas a ser un héroe. No solo eres quien crea los planes, sino que crees que, por tu estrato económico, puedes obtenerlo todo ―el niño comenzó a caminar ―El problema reside, en que miras a tus amigos... perdón: a tus compañeros de clase. como peones, los miras como títeres, juguetes, siempre es así, ¿no es verdad?

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó.

Shōto se acercó, le habló desde su propio punto de vista, desde su experiencia. ―Los miras desde lejos, los miras jugar, divertirse. Quieres acercarte a ellos, quieres jugar con ellos, quieres entenderlos, hablar su... idioma, ¿no es verdad?

―Yo...

―_Sus palabras..._ ―se dijo el niño, mientras que Inasa lo elevaba en el aire lentamente, con su Tifón ―_Sé que no las dijeron por decir. Venían desde sus corazones. Es verdad, yo... yo..._ ―el niño sintió el hielo ―_Gracias, por darnos esta experiencia._

Al terminar el día, se reunieron los profesores y por consecuencia, los estudiantes, se dijo que Shinketsu y la U.A, comenzarían a cooperar, en vista de que Kemmy había sido atacada y reemplazada, por alguien afín a la Liga de Villanos, así que comenzarían a compartir información.

―Shōto... me enorgullezco de ti, me causa mucha felicidad el saber cuánto has crecido, en la U.A, me gusta... me gusta mucho, el saber que no has llegado hasta aquí, solo. Has llegado hasta aquí, gracias a tus amigos, has confiado en otros, has logrado que otros confíen en ti, llamándote "Compañero" ―dijo Eldeavor― ¡TODOS LO HICIERON MUY BIEN, EL DÍA DE HOY! ―lo gritó al mismo tiempo que All Might.

Cuando llegó octubre, los alumnos residentes, asistieron al funeral de Sir Nighteye, junto a All Might y Aizawa.

La agencia de Sir, fue heredada por Centipeder, y esperaban a que Togata se encontrara mejor.

― ¿Están listos, para el siguiente paso Midoriya, Jirō? ―preguntó Edge.

―Estaremos preparados, para lo que sea, Edge-Sensei ―dijo Kyōka sonriente.

―Puede contar con nosotros, para lo que sea ―dijo Izuku sonriente.

Las clases volvieron a la normalidad ―Cuando tengan la respuesta a esta ecuación, por favor levanten la mano ―pidió Ectoplasm ―Adelante, Midoriya ―Izuku tenía su cabello con cientos de mechones verdes y otros violetas, uno de sus ojos era verde y el otro violeta.

―107/28

―Correcto.

Dos días después, volvieron a reunirse en el gimnasio Gamma, nuevamente con Ectoplasm presente ―Hoy, nuevamente trabajarán en sus técnicas definitivas, deben de tener máximo dos...

―Ya las tengo ―se quejó Izuku.

Ectoplasm hizo aparecer dos clones. El original lo miró fijamente ―Adelante entonces, Midoriya.

Izuku se colocó en su posición de combate, se elevó solo un centímetro del suelo, antes de arrojarse con todas sus fuerzas contra el clon, apretando su puño derecho, reuniendo todo el poder de impacto que podía, para generar solo uno― **¡Darkened Lance! (Lanza Oscurecida)** ―gritó, antes de arrojar su puño al frente, destrozándole la cabeza al clon ―Mi Kōsei en mi forma masculina, es Impact, genero energía en mi cuerpo, que puedo redirigirla hacía mis puños o piernas, pero... cada vez que puedo dar un golpe, cargo más y más energía, teniendo la posibilidad de lanzar...

―Un único súper golpe, sí lo sabemos ―dijeron Momo, Kyōka y Nezu, quien había ido a ver.

―Pero puedo forzar mi cuerpo, a generar fuerza muscular y tensión física, puedo... "materializarlo". Antes, liberaba aquella fuerza y poder que generaba y concentraba, al golpear a un enemigo, pero ahora puedo cargarla y desarrollarla desde mi cuerpo ―explicó Izuku ―Ya no necesito de una... fuente externa, para lograr dañar al oponente o para sujetar un peso sobre mi cabeza, yo mismo me basto y me sobro

―Darkened Lance, es con tu Impact ―dijo Nezu ―Ahora, desarrollarás, uno con tu Lance Bone o con tu Flight.

―El Flight es solo un Kosei de desplazamiento, aunque sí puedo viajar a mayor velocidad, no puedo hacer nada más con él ―dijo Izuku, mientras que colocaba las manos en el suelo, todos se alejaron, ante cada uno, quedaron dos clones (incluyendo a Izuku) ― ¡Hogo Momo! (Melocotón Protector) ―ante el asombro de todos, alrededor del clon, se formó una especie de Iglú de huesos ―Deci... decidí... que... mi... otro... movimiento... tenia... que... ser... útil... para otros... así que... creé una casa... de huesos...

―Te ves muy cansado, cariño ―dijo Momo, quien era la más cercana a él, pero fue Sato, quien le entregó una chocolatina, la cual el peliverde devoró en segundos y luego otra.

―Sí. Necesito practicar más, con el Hogo Momo, pero no es nada, que no vaya a conseguir con esfuerzo ―explicó él, dándoles a todos, una sonrisa.

**(N/A Laura: En el próximo capítulo, nos centraremos en los movimientos de los demás personajes, pero en verdad que quería salir de Izuku y enfocarme en los demás)**


	35. Movimientos Definitivos y Festival Cultu

**Boku no Hero Academia, pertenece a Kōhei Hirokoshi.**

**35: Movimientos Definitivos y Festival Cultural.**

― **¡Umbreakable!** ―exclamó Kirishima, endureciendo su cuerpo ―_Rappa... me convertiré en un hombre al cual no le puedas hacer ni cosquillas _―pensó, mientras flexionaba las piernas y los brazos, apretaba los puños, obligaba a su cuerpo a cambiar― **¡Thousand Scales! (Mil Escamas)** ―Mina miró asombraba, como el endurecimiento de su amigo del colegio, cambiaba drásticamente, se volvía más suave y estilizado, pues en su forma ordinaria, el endurecimiento casi parecía tomar forma de una montaña escarpada, o algo así.

― **¡Navel Saber! (Sable)** ―exclamó Yuga, generando un láser más delgado y conciso, pudiendo usarlo como una cuchilla.

― **¡Acidman! (Hombre Acido)** ―exclamó Mina, mientras se rodeaba con su ácido.

― ¡Oye, eso es plagio! ―gruñó Kirishima, con una mano en alto, hacía la chica de cabello rosado.

― **¡Acid Missile! (Misil Ácido)** ―Mina juntó sus manos, formando algo así, como una esfera, al juntar sus dedos: índice, corazón, anular y meñique, de cada mano, con la muñeca de la mano contraria, mientras generaba una esfera de ácido, arrojando una esfera de ácido tras otra.

Kyōka ya tenía sus Súper Movimientos: con el **Heartbeat Fuzz** conectaba sus conectores a sus antebrazos y liberaba ondas de sonido desde ellas, generando vibraciones que podían lastimar gravemente a un enemigo. Y el **Heartbeat Surround** con el cual sus ondas de sonido, que podía incapacitar al enemigo.

Momo no contaba con un súper movimiento, solo se centró en buscar la forma molecular del diamante, así crearía cosas de diamante.

― **¡Stinky Cave! (Cueva Apestosa)** ―exclamó Tsuyu, solo sabían que estaba allí, porque escucharon su voz, rápidamente, Todoroki y Tokoyami, fueron rodeados por un muro de moco, el cual rápidamente los debilitó, debido al olor, Tsuyu se volvió visible ―Ahora: Imaginen, si pudiera generar mucho más, en poco tiempo: podría noquear a mis enemigos.

Tenya aprendió a hacer crecer los tubos de escape de sus piernas, podía quitárselos y generar otros. Al quitárselos y colocarse nuevos, podía acelerar a altísimas velocidades. Le llamó _**Recipro Turbo**_.

Ochako, gracias a Momo quien le creó un bastón extensible, usaba su gravedad presionando contra el suelo, generando escombros y luego los hacía pesados, arrojándolos contra algún enemigo.

Mashirao, generó dos ataques, con el **Bikū Senbu (Torbellino de Cola Danzante)**, saltaba y giraba verticalmente, colocando todo el peso de aquel golpe en su cola, destrozando a su enemigo o bien, podría destrozar el suelo, del cual saltarían los escombros y golpearían a su enemigo. Y el **Biken: Nutauchi Senpū (Golpe de Cola: Torbellino Pantanoso)**, gira sobre su propio eje, golpeando y repeliendo todo aquello que esté a su alrededor.

Denki logró que su electricidad fuera mucho mayor, aunque esto causaba que sufriera su Corto Circuito más rápido. También generó una espada de rayos, a la cual llamó **Raikiri (Cortador del Relámpago)**.

En otra dimensión, un hombre de cabello plateado, el cual tenía una máscara cubriendo su rostro y una bandana torcida sobre un ojo, estornudó, mientras entrenaba a un emo psicópata, con hambre de venganza, en una técnica muy similar al Raikiri.

Rikido: **Smart Sugar (Azúcar Inteligente)**, Rikido se había estado entrenando a fondo, buscando no perder la cordura al usar su Sugar Rush, le había costado demasiado, pero lo había logrado.

Mezo: **Octoblow**: manifestando muchos brazos al mismo tiempo, desencadena una gran cantidad de golpes, contra sus enemigos.

Hanta: **Barricade Tape**: cubriendo su entorno con cinta, puede protegerse a sí mismo y a otros.

Fumikage: **Yoiyami Yorishi Ugatsu Tsume (Garras Perforadoras del Ocaso)**: utiliza el Black Ankh, para cubrir su cuerpo con Dark Shasow, y luego extiende su brazo, alcanzando la garra de D.S una gran distancia, agarrando al enemigo y acercándolo a él.

Shoto: **Wall of Flames (Muro de Llamas)**: Crea un muro de llamas, que puede ser usado para atacar o defender. **Flashfreeze Heatwave (Onda de Calor de Congelación Instantanea)**: Primero enfría el aire con su mitad de huelo, luego lo calienta rápidamente con su mitad de fuego y expande el aire a su alrededor, liberando una explosión sobrecalentada.

**Light Refraction (Refracción de Luz)**: Toru dobla la luz a través de su cuerpo invisible, cegando a quienes estuvieran cerca de ella.

**Fear of the Ghosts (Miedo a los fantasmas)**: Toru pudo hacerse visible, gracias a un incidente con Izuku. Así que podía hacer invisibles algunas partes de su cuerpo, pareciendo un fantasma, el cual tenía los miembros fuera de su cuerpo o lugar.

**AP Shot: Auto-Cannon**: ¿En qué momento a Katsuki le empezaron a importar sus compañeros?, nadie lo sabía, pero descubrieron que él estaba diseñando un movimiento que le permitiera realizar una explosión que fuera más rápida y con una potencia reducida, para no dañar a sus compañeros.

**Sticky Whip (Látigo Pegajoso)**: Minoru despega varias esferas de su cabeza, para luego pegarlas unas a otras, creando así un látigo, con el objetivo de envolver a su enemigo, impidiéndole cualquier escape.

Koji, logró crear un Grito Sónico y también logró generar literalmente, el Rugido de un león, el cual aturdió a sus compañeros.

Cuando volvieron al salón, se enteraron de que se acercaba el Festival Cultural. Aizawa, les explicó que en realidad el Festival Cultural, era donde se destacaban los cursos de Apoyo, General y Negocios. Mientras que el Festival Deportivo era en realidad el escenario del Curso de Héroes.

―Aun así, debemos de aparecer con algo ―dijo Aizawa.

Izuku, Momo e Iida, se pusieron de pie y enseñaron muchas propuestas que tenían, pero Izuku arregló todo, gracias a su carisma y acabaron decidiendo dar un concierto.

Minutos después, Momo casi lo asesina, pues ella sabía que aquello, era solo para que Kyōka se luciera, pero Izuku la instó a que montaran también un pequeño restaurante o puesto de comida, teniendo esto de la comida, muchos vítores.

― ¿Estás seguro de que quieres ser un héroe y no un político? ―preguntaron unas asustadas Momo y Kyōka.

―Oh vamos, no soy miembro de La Liga de Villanos ―dijo el peliverde, un poco asustado, por cómo pensaban sus novias sobre él.


	36. Planes Culturales y Robos en Vídeos

**Boku no Hero Academia, pertenece a Kōhei Hirokoshi.**

**36: Planes Culturales y Robos en Videos.**

Todos comenzaron a demostrar lo que sabían, un fantástico ejemplo fue: Mina, la cual sabía bailar Breakdance, y arrastró a Hanta y a Toru, para que bailaran con ella, enseñándoles.

―Ya hablamos de un restaurante ―dijo Rikidō― ¿Quiénes han cocinado, alguna vez?, ya veo, Midoriya, Yaoyorozu, Todoroki y Aoyama, bien: tengamos platos en específico.

― ¿Qué tal, una pequeña banda, en una cafetería? ―preguntó una temerosa Kyōka, como si la fueran a matar, por opinar.

―Mina, Hanta y Toru bailarían ―dijo Momo, anotándolo en el tablero ―Izuku-Kun, Todoroki, Aoyama, Rikidō y yo, cocinaríamos.

―Yo sería mesero ―dijo Mezo.

―Yo lo ayudo ―dijo Fumikage, Koji levantó la mano.

―Yo dirigiré la banda de Jazz ―dijo Kyōka sonriente ―Bakugō, Kirishima, Uraraka, serán mis compañeros, ustedes saben tocar instrumentos ―los tres asintieron, Bakugō se veía radiante... bueno, quizás no estuviera sonriendo de felicidad como Ochako y Kirishima, pero... casi que Kyōka juraría, que sus ojos si resplandecían.

Bailarines: Amarillo.

Chefs: Azul.

Músicos: Violeta.

Meseros: Gris.

― ¿Qué tal si los demás hacemos malabares o algo así? ―preguntó Tenya.

― ¿Tú no eres el coordinador? ―preguntaron todos, mirándolo y poniéndolo nervioso.

― ¡Por fin serviré para algo! ―dijo Minoru, arrancándose tres pelotas de la cabeza y haciendo malabares con ellas. Fue sorprendente, el que Minoru se ofreciera a enseñarles a hacer tales cosas y no solo con pelotas, que era lo más ordinario, sino que enseñó a Tenya y a Tsuyu a hacer malabares con lapiceros y pinceles.

Malabaristas: Rojo.

―Al ritmo musical ―dijo Tsuyu. Bakugō, Kirishima, Kyoka y Uraraka, asintieron.

Los efectos especiales y las luces, quedarían a cargo de Denki y Mashirao.

En la tarde de ese mismo día, Aizawa, le pidió a Izuku, que lo acompañara a un lugar, subieron a un automóvil, en el cual estaba Mirio, sin decir ni una palabra sobre a donde iban, sino que, hablando del Festival Cultural, se les pasó el rato, al llegar, Izuku vio que Mirio llevaba una canasta de frutas, llegaron a la habitación de Eri, la cual se alegró de verlos.

―Antes no pude agradecerles por haberme salvado, y me di cuenta de que no se tu nombre ―dijo mirando al peliverde/violeta ―Solo sé tú apellido.

―Soy... soy un héroe, con un Kōsei curioso, en mi forma masculina soy Izuku, en la femenina soy Inōe, así que puedes llamarme, de cualquiera de las dos formas ―dijo Izuku.

―Por mí. Por mi culpa, perdiste tu Kōsei... Lemillion-Kun ―dijo ella, mirando al rubio, el cual le acarició la cabeza.

―Nadie piensa que nos hiciste sufrir, nada de lo que ocurrió fue tu culpa. ―Dijo Lemillion, sin dejar de acariciarle la cabeza a la niña ―Nos alegramos, de que estés a salvo. Ahora, podrás sonreír y divertirte, eres libre.

―Yo... no sé ―Eri agarró su bata con fuerza, mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas ―No sé lo que es sonreír, no sé lo que es la diversión, o.… la felicidad. Solo... solo sé, que aquí, estoy a salvo. ―Lemillion y Géminis apretaron las manos, con algo de frustración.

―Aizawa-Sensei ―dijo volviéndose hacía su maestro― ¿Sería posible conseguir un permiso, para que Eri salga al menos un día?

―No es imposible ―admitió Aizawa ―Esto es un hospital, no es una prisión. ¿En qué estás pensando?

― ¿Qué tanto sabe Nezu-Chan, sobre el caso de Eri? ―preguntó nuevamente Izuku, desconcertando a los presentes.

―Sabe sobre la misión y sobre ella, eso no lo dudes ―dijo Aizawa, Mirio asintió, Izuku sacó su celular, buscó algo y marcó un numero celular.

―Nezu-Chan, ¿es posible llevar a alguien externo de la academia al Festival Cultural? ―preguntó Izuku.

―Bien pensado, Midoriya ―pensaron unos divertidos Aizawa y Mirio.

― ¿Festival Cultural? ―preguntó una confundida Eri.

Mirio lo explicó. ―El Festival Cultural, es una celebración que se hace en nuestra escuela. Espectáculos, puestos de comida, entre otras cosas...

― ¡Vamos! ―dijo la niña feliz.

Al mismo tiempo, que los alumnos de la U.A, preparaban el Festival Cultural (Los estudiantes de la clase A-1, decidieron crear una especie de carpa grande, con la gente sentada en cojines); la policía revisaba un video: un par de maleantes estaba asaltando una serie de establecimientos y lo estaban enseñando en una página Web, en vivo. Vieron como el maleante masculino, un hombre de cabello blanco peinado hacía atrás, con un mechón de cabello hacía adelante, bigote tipo Cantinflas (llamado Gentle), vestido con una gabardina negra, un pañuelo violeta y un pantalón blanco con rayas, hablaba con el responsable del mini-mercado, el dinero fue entregado y colocado en un maletín, dos héroes llegaron, Gentle fue advertido por su compañera, que estaba filmando (se llamaba La Brava), sobre la llegada de los héroes, Gentle soltó el maletín y el cuchillo, dio excusas por su bastón, La Brava cortó el combate, cuando la imagen volvió, todos los héroes habían sido derrotados, se veía a Gentle limpiando su cuchillo y saliendo con el maletín en mano, detrás de él, el establecimiento se movía sin cesar.

―Gentle, el número de visualizaciones no aumenta.

―Ya veo... quizás, solo quizás deberíamos dejar de lado estos robos menores ―dijo Gentle, mientras servía su té ―Quizás, debamos de enseñar algo mayor. Debemos hacer algo más... arriesgado, que solo unos cuantos robos menores, y creo saber cómo y dónde encontrar ese evento, que nos dará la fama que necesitamos, seremos grandes y nuestros nombres, quedarán grabados en la historia.


	37. Lo que cada uno hará

**Boku no Hero Academia, pertenece a Kōhei Hirokoshi.**

**37: Lo que cada uno hará.**

Se encontraban reunidos en aquel momento Mina, Hanta y Tōru, se habían reunido.

―Debemos elegir la ropa y los pasos de baile, ¿Qué creen que les gustaría ver? ―preguntó una curiosa Mina, a sus compañeros.

―Dijimos que sería un café, ¿no es verdad? ―dijo Hanta, una muy feliz Mina asintió ― ¿Qué les parece música Jazz, algo relajante mientras beben y comen?

Tōru le regaló una sonrisa a su compañero, estaba en su forma visible. ―Tienes un gran punto, Hanta-Kun. ¿De qué serviría la música Rock o Heavy Metal, si se trata de comer un pastel, beber un café y charlar?

―Pero tampoco podemos hacer que sea muy aburrido, necesitamos algo con lo que divertirnos también nosotros ―decía Mina moviendo los brazos y las piernas, estaba solo _un poquito_ molesta.

―Tenemos un mes, así que debemos de apurarnos ―dijo Izuku, mirando hacia afuera, desde la ventana que estaba junto a la sala del High-Alliance.

― ¿Qué se te ocurre, Izuku? ―preguntó Aoyama, mirando en la misma dirección que su compañero.

―Primero, deberíamos de buscar con qué crear la tarima musical, elegir dónde colocar el café y la barra de comida, esas cosas ―dijo Izuku. Momo sonrió y se abrió algunos botones de su camiseta, dejando ver mejor su escote. Sabiendo lo que hacía su novia, Izuku agarró a Mineta y lo estrelló contra el suelo, mientras veía, por el reflejo de la ventana, una luz rosada, que solo podía significar el que ella acababa de crear algo, se escuchó un estruendo y todos se quejaron; Izuku se giró, sonrió y caminó hacía Momo, dándole un beso apasionado ―Una carpa, eres perfecta.

―G... Gracias, Izuku-Kun ―dijo sonrojada.

Entre Izuku, Rikido y Mezo, cargaron las cosas, tomando camino hacía el gimnasio Gamma, armaron la carpa, en tiempo record, siguiendo las indicaciones de la pelinegra, por ser ella la creadora de todos los implementos de la carpa, siguiendo sus órdenes, improvisaron un canal para el agua, en caso de que lloviera, acabando por ser una plataforma a unos quince centímetros de la carpa, en la cual colocaron cientos de baldosas, improvisando de una manera grandiosa, un suelo y, dos días después, colocaron la tarima.

― ¡Es perfecto, Izuku-Kun! ―dijo Kyōka, mirando la tarima y lanzándose encima de su novio, besándolo con pasión.

―De nada, cariño ―dijo Izuku, ahora, apoyado en el suelo, con un fuerte dolor en la espalda, pero eso no le importaba, la peli-lila, podría demostrar lo que valía, como una grandiosa guitarrista.

Inmediatamente, Bakugō, Kirishima y Uraraka, recibieron una mirada terrorífica, por parte de Kyōka, la cual ahora tenía los ojos blancos desde los cuales salían luces y una sonrisa espeluznante ―Los tres: vayan a mi habitación, yo iré en un par de minutos. ―Los aterrorizados aprendices a héroes y ahora aprendices a músicos, corrieron a la habitación compartida por Izuku y Kyōka.

El pobre peli-verde, tuvo que dormir en la sala, pues Kyōka obligó a los tres sacrificados, a practicar toda la noche.

Bakugō tocaría la batería.

Kirishima el bajo.

Uraraka el piano.

Kyōka la guitarra y también cantaría.

― ¿Por qué tan enfadado, Bakugō? ―preguntó Izumi, la forma femenina de Izuku. Solo estaba en esa forma, para poder pasarse por los alrededores de la High Alliance, con un vestido negro y corto, hacía mucho calor y, según ella, _"hasta ahora, me he dado cuenta, de que mi ropa masculina, me causa mucho calor"_

―No me molestes, Baka ―gruñó Bakugō, apoyado en un árbol y dándole la espalda, suspiró y se giró para mirarla ―Escuché a unos chicos de la clase H, ¿sabes?, ellos dicen que siempre que nosotros, la clase A-1 se mete, causamos problemas, resaltaron lo de la U.S.J y lo del Campamento. Nos creen el foco de los problemas, de todo lo que ocurre en la U.A o de los ataques a los villanos, ¿entiendes? ―los demás, salieron al balcón y escuchaban perfectamente las inseguridades del rubio de ojos rojos, miró hacia arriba ―No tenemos que ser considerados con los idiotas de los departamentos. ―Se pasó el dedo pulgar por el cuello― ¡Los aplastaremos con nuestra música y una vez más, todos hablaran de la clase A-1!

― ¡Bakugō! ―dijeron todos emocionados, al ver que no se negaba a colaborar con ellos, en lo que estaban planeando.

―Izuku, eres el líder de la clase A-1, jamás elegimos un presidente, pero tú... tú siempre mantienes la calma, siempre sabes qué hacer en una situación crítica. Ordénale a comedor de dulces (Rikidō) y al bastardo mitad y mitad (Shōto), que enseñen a cocinar, o que ellos se hagan cargo de la comida o busquen en internet como cocinar y.… todo lo demás.

Shōto lo entendió, antes que nadie. ―_Ya veo: escuchó lo que decían sobre nosotros, él fue uno de los más atacados, uno de los más perseguidos, los villanos creían que podían doblegarlo, pero no fue así, no lo consiguieron. Ahora, quiere demostrarles a todos, que la clase A-1, puede hacer grandes cosas, cosas pacíficas, no solo somos quienes aplastamos villanos, podemos darles diversión._

Mina comenzó a imaginar cosas: con Shōto generando un Iceberg colgado del techo (o algo así), Kirishima rompiendo el hielo lentamente, como creando una lluvia de nieve inofensiva y quería colgar a Aoyama como si fuera alguna especie de bola de espejos humana y que soltara su láser, creando luces (o algo así).

― ¡El escenario sería encantador! ―dijo Momo, imaginándolo.

Comenzaron a preguntar quién cantaría, al final eligieron a Kyōka, cuya voz de cantante, resultó ser (en palabras toda la clase A-1) _Angelical_.

**:::::::::::::::::**

Gentle Criminal y La Brava, estaban grabando otro Video-Blog.

―Dime Gentle, ¿Cuál será nuestro próximo movimiento? ―preguntó La Brava.

―En un mes, la U.A realizará el Festival Cultural. Si logramos entrar, aunque sea el pisarlo, incluso sin causar caos, la gente hablará de ello.


	38. Víspera

**Boku no Hero Academia, pertenece a Kōhei Hirokoshi.**

**38: Víspera.**

Los cocineros, aprendían bajo el yugo de Rikidō.

Los músicos, aprendían las canciones que tocarían, con una Kyōka la cual tenía poca paciencia.

Ya que Momo había generado los materiales y todo lo necesario, montaron todo en el gimnasio Gamma, dejando la cocina portátil (nadie sabía cómo Momo la había creado), lejos de las mesas de servicio y lejos de la tarima, Momo generó unos raros vidrios violetas, que colocó por las paredes.

― ¿Para qué son estos, Momo-Chan? ―preguntó Tsuyu curiosa.

―Son paneles absorbentes de energía auditiva ―dijo Momo ―Esto permitirá, que los sonidos no sean tan fuertes, disminuirán el volumen de la voz de los comensales, para que puedan escuchar nuestra música y, al mismo tiempo absorberán sonido de nuestra música, para que los comensales puedan conversar entre ellos y se puedan tomar algún café o té.

―Midoriya ―dijo Aizawa ―La directora, permitió que Eri esté con nosotros en el festival, ya está con Mirio, pero creo que querrá verte, los dos le enseñarán todo lo que puedan.

―Sí señor ―dijo Izuku, besando los labios de Kyōka y Momo.

―Ve con calma, Midoriya, nosotros nos encargaremos de tenerlo todo listo para el festival ―dijo un sonriente Sero, Izuku asintió y se retiró.

Minutos después, le enseñaban el colegio a Eri.

―Aún falta una semana, pero tenemos que tener lo máximo posible en su lugar, tenemos que adecuar la academia, lo más que podamos ―explicaba Izuku a Eri, la cual iba agarrada del saco de Mirio.

― "_Todo esto, es increíble"_ ―susurró la niña. Se veía a izquierda y derecha, alumnos conversando, colocando decoraciones de todo tipo o con instrumentos o con objetos de malabares en manos.

―Siempre se desea hacer cosas más grandes, cosas magnificas, aún más que el año pasado ―explicaba Mirio.

Eri gritó asustada, al toparse con la cabeza de un dragón, la cual era sujetada por Tetsutetsu.

― ¡Lo lamento!, hola Midoriya, me alegra verte ―dijo Tetsutetsu, el cual cargaba la cabeza de dragón.

―Pero miren nada más ―dijo el siempre molesto y Bully: Momoa Neito ―El #1 de la clase A, ¿seguro que tienes tiempo que perder ahora?

Izuku le dedicó una sonrisa de suficiencia, su celular sonó, Izuku lo sacó de su bolsillo y leyó el mensaje, enseñándoselo ― ¿Lo ves?, mi equipo ha logrado conseguir un par de generadores de energía lo suficientemente poderosos, para poder instalar los instrumentos eléctricos que usaremos en el concierto, así mismo, tenemos el horno y el microondas que necesitamos, ya está listo y, según este mensaje, estamos más que preparados, para esta noche, ¿Cómo has aportado tú a la clase B-1, Neito? ―miró a Kendō― ¿Él ha hecho algo, fuera de quejarse todo el tiempo?

―Por supuesto que no. Se cree el rey y no ayuda ―dijo Tetsutetsu ―Tranquilo Midoriya, sé que puedo con esta cabeza de Dragón y, lamento haberte asustado, pequeña.

―Creí... creí que era la señora dragona, y me preocupé ―explicó la niña.

―Oh, hablas de Ryūkyū ―dijo Izuku.

―Nuestra obra de teatro, superará su estúpido concierto ―dijo Neito.

―Es más que un concierto... ―trató de decir Izuku.

― «Romeo y Julieta en Azkaban: El Retorno del Rey», haremos una espectacular obra de fantasía totalmente original.

Izuku lo miró con el ojo cuadrado.

Eri miró a Neito como si fuera un idiota, antes de hablar. ― "Romeo y Julieta" es una obra trágica. "Azkaban" es de unos cuentos de un niño mago, y "El Retorno del Rey" ... Es _OTRA_ obra de fantasía.

Pony, una chica de cabello rubio largo y que tenía cuernos, se rio ante las palabras ciertas de la niña ―Verán: Al comienzo, realizaríamos una obra de teatro, todos teníamos ideas distintas, así que fusionamos las tres más populares.

― ¡Aplastaremos a la clase A-1! ―anunció Neito, mientras comenzaba a reírse como Goofy.

Pero uno de sus compañeros, el cual tenía el cabello negro en punta y una bandana en la frente, le dio un golpe en la cabeza ―Lo lamento mucho, pero sin Kendō-San, controlarlo será difícil.

Izuku recordó a la chica de cabello anaranjado. ―Por cierto, ¿Dónde está ella?

―Participará en un concurso de belleza ―contestó el mismo chico ―Soy Awase Yosetsu, es un placer.

―Midoriya Izuku ―saludó el peliverde de mechones violetas.

―Togata Mirio ―dijo el rubio sonriente.

―Soy Eri ―dijo la niña.

―Obligaron a Kendō a participar, en caso contrario estaría aquí, controlando a Momona ―gruñó Tetsutetsu, explicando la ausencia de Kendō, tanto Awase, como Tetsutetsu se veían estresados, por la forma de ser de Neito.

―Nejire, también participará en el concurso. El año pasado, fue subcampeona ―informó Mirio sonriente.

Visitaron a Nejire, la cual quería ganar.

Así mismo, fueron a visitar a su peculiar conocida del Departamento de Apoyo: Hatsume Mei, la cual había construido un robot, tras decir que ganaría el Concurso de Robótica.

― ¿Saben si podemos comer algo? ―preguntó Eri.

―Seguro ―dijo Izuku, el cual estaba en su fase Jusenkyo y por consecuencia, podía usar sus Koseis al mismo tiempo (bueno, casi y al mismo tiempo), cargó en brazos a Eri, agarró a un divertido Mirio del cuello y se los llevó volando, hacía la cafetería, mientras Eri reía divertida. Fueron con Lunch Rush.

―Espero y todo salga bien, todos se esfuerzan y saben... que deben trabajar en conjunto ―se dijo Eri.

―Gracias por la confianza ―dijo otra voz infantil.

― ¡Hola, directora, profesora Midnight! ―dijeron ambos alumnos, mientras veían a Nezu comiendo Sushi.

―Los alumnos se esfuerzan en hacer proyectos divertidos que entretengan ―dijo Nezu.

―Y después de la visita de la policía... ―murmuró Midnight.

―Sabes bien, que no podía hacerlo ―gruñó Nezu, estaba enfadada a más no poder.

**Recuerdo**

―_Debe cancelar el Festival Cultural, directora ―dijo un funcionario del Ministerio de Educación, cuando fue a reunirse con Nezu._

―_Gracias por tomarse el trabajo de venir hasta aquí, Kawamoto-San._

―_Con el aumento de villanos, y el descenso de héroes, otro incidente en la U.A sería devastador ―dijo el funcionario Kawamoto. _

―_Admito que tiene usted razón, pero..._

―_No facilite las cosas para los villanos, directora._

―_Creo que es un evento necesario para los estudiantes. Haremos lo imposible, pero por favor, permítannos realizarlo ―pidió Nezu ―No podemos permitirnos un futuro oscuro, ya bastante tenemos con el deceso de varios héroes, durante las Pasantías de nuestros alumnos de Primer Año. Y.… con la noticia de que All Might, se prepara para retirarse de su vida heroica, solo se volverá peor y más oscuro._

**Fin del Recuerdo**

―No diré más, pero no fue fácil ―dijo Nezu algo enfadada y con los ojos cerrados ―Sacaremos el festival adelante. No podemos, ni debemos rendirnos en estos momentos. Las muertes de Tiger, Sir Nighteye y Snatch, no fueron fáciles de afrontar para el país. ―Comenzó a retirarse ―_Como si fuera a permitir, que algún asunto caótico, ocurriera en MI Academia, están peor de la cabeza, de lo que yo misma había pensado. Idiotas. Son un montón de idiotas, ¡TODOS ELLOS! _

Midnight se levantó de su silla y hablo. ―Hemos reforzado la seguridad. Y si suena una alarma, el festival será detenido y se realizará la evacuación, aun si suena por error. ―Les enseñó una sonrisa. ―Naturalmente, vigilaremos bien, para evitar que ocurra algo así. Soltaremos a Hound Dog, estará en las cercanías.

― ¿Soltar? ―preguntaron los tres jóvenes, sin entender nada.

―Por cierto: se está hablando bastante del proyecto de la clase A-1, presidente.

Izuku sonrió ―Un café, algo de baile y un concierto. ―Disculpen, debo retirarme, debemos ultimar detalles de nuestra función.

―Seguro ―dijo Eri, tan sonriente como Mirio.

― ¡Nos vemos, Midoriya-San! ―dijo Mirio.

Al llegar a la High Alliance, encontró una pequeña discusión entre Kaminari y Bakugō, pues el segundo realizaba toda clase de arreglos, sin decir nada.

A Izuku lo querían subir a los andamios y que él moviera a Aoyama de un lado a otro, pues no encontraban una forma, de movilizar la bola de espejos. Acabó aceptando, todos estuvieron bebiendo té, Izuku comenzó a buscar videos sobre combates de All Might, Kamui Woods y Smile, para inspirarse en sus movimientos, hasta que le dio a un video sin querer, donde aparecía Gentle Criminal.

―Este sujeto... Gentle Criminal, es un villano ―dijo un asustado Koji.

―Un villano que busca fama, mediante sus videos de atracos y toda clase de robos y crímenes menores ―aportó Katsuki.

― ¿Cómo es posible que no lo puedan capturar, incluso cuando hay videos suyos en la red? ―preguntó Ochako.

―Pocos son tan idiotas, como para hacer un Vlog, desde su residencia ―dijo Hanta.

― ¿Qué estará planeando hacer a continuación? ―se preguntó Mashirao.

Desde el futuro, llegó un correo electrónico para Momo, Kyōka e Izuku.

Eran mensajes de Oyuki y Natsumi, los cuales decían prácticamente lo mismo: _«Otosan, Okasan, acaban de cambiar en futuro, están mejorándolo, muchas gracias»_

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

Gentle Criminal, tenía todo listo, tenía fotografías de los caminos a tomar para llegar a las instalaciones de la U.A, y La Brava era una hacker como pocas, ella se haría cargo de deshabilitar los sensores de la U.A, Gentle ya sabía que usarían a Hound Dog, para patrullar la zona, así que disfrazarían su olor y entrarían a la U.A, se asegurarían de que todos los alumnos salieran de la instalación, ellos se enfrentarían a los héroes, saldrían de allí cuando estuvieran muy cansados, para continuar el combate, lo grabarían todo con drones y luego, se volverían inmensamente famosos.

Sí.

Gentle, era un soñador como pocos.

―A las 9:00 de la mañana, comenzará el festival. Nosotros, entraremos a las instalaciones, cerca de las 14:00. Les daremos tiempo para disfrutar, y que los jóvenes, no crean que perdieron el tiempo, solo por el hecho de que nosotros llegamos a atacarles. ―informó Gentle a La Brava, la cual estuvo de acuerdo con sus palabras.

Al mismo tiempo, en la U.A, la clase A-1, se realizaba el último ensayo de baile, los bailarines estaban listos, los músicos estaban listos, los malabaristas estaban preparados, los cocineros nerviosos y los meseros sabían que debían de tener un pulso perfecto.


	39. Géminis vs Gentle

**Boku no Hero Academia, pertenece a Kōhei Hirokoshi.**

**39: Géminis vs Gentle.**

Izuku se ofreció en hacer una compra de último minuto y fue a un mini-mercado, no muy lejano la academia, al salir, casi tropieza con Gentle Criminal, quien le habló de la cafetería, Izuku realizó una rápida conexión entre el hombre ante él y la marca del té que bebía el villano.

―Con permiso ―dijo el hombre, la mujer de baja estatura también se retiró.

― _¡Espera!_ ―dijo la consciencia de Izuku― _¿Y si ella fuera La Brava? De baja estatura y cabello rojo... Gentle tuvo más cuidado que ella. Eso salta a la vista._

_Me emocioné al hablar del té, debo irme antes de que me descubra _―pensó Gentle nervioso.

Izuku gruñó, afortunadamente llevaba su traje debajo de su ropa casual, corrió hacía un lado de la tienda, se cambió a Géminis y pasó a su forma femenina, para luego pararse ante ellos ―Gentle Criminal y La Brava, ¿quién diría que los encontraría tan pronto?

―Una heroína... esto es desafortunado ―gruñó La Brava.

― **¡Bones Prison! (Prisión de Huesos)** ―exclamó Izumi, golpeando el suelo con su pie izquierdo, el suelo tembló, cientos de huesos surgieron y rodearon a sus enemigos, deformándose en algunas partes, generando una especie de techo.

**Recuerdo**

―_Y si suena la alarma, detendremos el Festival, aun si suena por error. ―Dijo Midnight._

**Fin del Recuerdo**

―Sé que estamos en un combate ―dijo La Brava ―Pero te tengo una pregunta, ¿eres chico o chica?

―Soy ambos, y a la vez ninguno ―contestó, mientras pasaba a su forma masculina, sus rasgos se endurecieron, sus ojos cambiaron de forma, su mandíbula se ensanchó, su cabello se acortó y se volvió verde ―Permítanme demostrárselos... ―corrió hacía La Brava, Gentle deformó la prisión y corrió hacía Izuku, con la intención de golpearlo, La Brava retrocedió, pero Izuku engañó a Gentle haciéndole creer que le daría un puño, resultando en una patada, en la barbilla, que mandó al villano a volar― **¡Crack! (Grieta)** ―golpeó el suelo y abrió un agujero en el mismo, haciendo que su enemigo masculino retrocediera, pero la femenina avanzó, a Izuku no le importó que fuera una chica y no dudó en comenzar a golpearla con fuerza.

― ¡BRAVA! ―gritó Gentle furioso ―Brava... comienza a filmar, y no detengas la cámara, pase lo que pase... ¡Géminis vs Gentle Criminal!, mi objetivo de hoy, es meterme en la U.A, pero... un héroe de primer año y que ya es reconocido, alguien del calibre de Géminis, se ha topado conmigo. Les aseguro, que nada de esto ha sido planeado con antelación, ha sido un encuentro inesperado, me ha reconocido inmediatamente y ahora... comienza un combate ―Izuku se lanzó contra él, pero no logró tocarlo, algo se lo estaba impidiendo ―Mis fanáticos, y aquellos que suelen ver mis videos, saben lo que es esto: Elasticidad: ese es el nombre de mi Kōsei, me permite hacer elástico, aquello que toco y he hecho que el mismo aire sea elástico. **¡Gently Rebound! (Rebote Suave)** ―Izuku salió volando, pero este flotó en el aire, y fue contra su enemigo, a gran velocidad. ―Lo lamento, joven.

― ¡En lugar de disculparte, aléjate de mí academia! ―gruñó.

―No puedo hacerlo ―dijo Gentle, tocando el suelo― **¡Gently Trampoline! (Trampolin Suave)** ―Izuku fue mandado a volar.

―Vaya que eres persistente, ¿verdad? ―dijo Geminis con enfado, mientras llevaba una mano a su espalda ―_Extraer la columna, darle una forma de empuñadura, darle la elasticidad de un látigo, sacarla poco a poco e ir generando otra columna... el personaje de Kimimaru, hace parecer esto tan fácil_ ―se quejó en su pensamiento― **¡Tessenka no Mai: Tsuru! (Danza de la Clematis: Viña)**

―Ese Kōsei tuyo, es perturbador ―opinó La Brava, sin dejar de filmar.

Se encogió de hombros. ―Mis compañeros y novias, ya se han acostumbrado a verme sacarme huesos del cuerpo y combatir con ellos ―dijo, restándole importancia, antes de lanzar el látigo/columna, al frente. El muro de aire elástico, fue fácilmente atravesado y Gentle recibió un ligero corte en su mejilla, cuando Izuku vio que ya no había elasticidad en el suelo, corrió hacía sus enemigos, agitando su látigo, obligándolos a esquivar, pero con un giro de muñeca, atrajo a La Brava hacía él, tensando el látigo ―Aléjate de mi escuela... ―señaló la cámara, con la mano izquierda, arrojó una falange de su dedo, destruyendo la cámara, para luego colocarle el dedo índice izquierdo, en la sien a La Brava ―O la mato.

Gentle se quedó quieto, mientras pensaba en como atacar a su enemigo. Su enemigo estaba usando... estaba usando tácticas perversas, vio la mano de su enemigo, dejar de apuntarle como una pistola, posarse en el hombro de la mujer bajita y realizarle una llave de sueño, enseñada por All Might. Gentle suspiró, antes de que su enemigo volara hacía él y concentrara el Impact en su rodilla derecha, haciéndolo escupir sangre y caer hacía atrás, pero su enemigo hizo que el suelo nuevamente se volviera elástico, pero no parecía precisamente un trampolín, a Izuku no le importó.

― **¡Knuckles Bones! (Nudillos de Hueso)** ―gruñó, mientras sus formas se volvían andróginas y sus manos ganaban literalmente, un recubrimiento de hueso, que no hacía sus manos, menos escalofriantes, antes de comenzar a lanzar golpes con fuerza, Gentle creyó poder retener los golpes de su enemigo con el aire ante él y sí, lo logró solo algunos instantes, pues debía de concentrarse mucho― **¡Black Arrows!** ―Géminis comenzó a lanzar una lluvia de golpes, pero no le importaba si solo lograba alcanzar la barrera elástica de su oponente, todos los Kōsei's tenían un tiempo de uso, todos los Kōsei's provocaban (tarde o temprano) el cansancio de su usuario ―_Vamos... vamos... resiste... resiste Géminis, sigue mandando golpes, tarde o temprano, él debe de caer agotado y ¡podrás darle un golpe!, no te agotes antes de tiempo... ¡no te agotes antes de tiempo, incluso sin el Impact, podrás dañarlo!... _―el rostro de Gentle mostró esfuerzo, como si cargara con algo muy pesado, los ojos de Izuku mostraron un brillo de maldad, hasta que... al sentir el golpe, escuchó un hueso romperse, por un instante, creyó haber sido sus nudillos, pero más pronto, comprobó que fue el pómulo de su enemigo, antes de lograr romperle el pómulo izquierdo y darle un golpe en la sien, logrando desmayar al criminal, el suelo volvió a la normalidad, mandándolos a volar a ambos, así que Izuku tuvo que levitar, para atrapar al inconsciente villano, cargó con La Brava y pronto... recordó que debía volver a la U.A, así que, le quitó sus muchos cinturones a Gentle, y los usó para atarles las manos a ambos, luego los esposó a un poste de luz, sacó su teléfono.

―911, ¿cuál es su problema?

―Buenas señorita, soy el héroe Géminis, he capturado a dos criminales que cometen delitos menores: Gentle Criminal y La Brava, están inconscientes y atados a un poste de luz.

― ¿Puede darme su dirección, para saber a dónde mandar nuestras patrullas, señor Géminis?

―Sí ―contestó, le dijo la dirección.

―Entendido.

Un rato después, Izuku se fue volando hacía la academia, esperando que sus compañeros, no lo fueran a matar, por tardarse tanto en llegar.

― ¡Si no fuera porque todos tenemos que hacer algo...! ―rugía Momo furiosa, tomando la forma de un demonio, mientras Izuku se hacía pequeñito.

― ¡SERÍAMOS VIUDAS! ―Gritaron Momo, Kyōka y una histérica Nezu, dándole a Izuku la paliza, que no recibió de Gentle y La Brava, para luego ordenarle cambiarse y alistarse.

La música de Bakugō, Kirishima, Uraraka y el canto de Kyōka.

El baile de Mina, Toru y Hanta, a ellos se unió Mezo.

Luego de un par de canciones, comenzaron a tomar pedidos de pasteles, tés y otras comidas dulces, haciendo que la cocina de Momo, Izuku, Todoroki, Aoyama y Rikidō fuera un poco ajetreada, Mezo, Fumikage y Koji llevaban los platos y traían pedidos.

Los alumnos de los Departamentos de Gerencia y de Educación General, pidieron disculpas a los del Departamento de Héroes, por haberlos criticado, especialmente a la clase A-1.

El raro crossover de historias, convertido en obra de teatro de los de la clase 1-B, fue perfecto.

Uno de los momentos más locos, fue durante el espectáculo científico-mecánico de la clase 1-H, cuando el robot de Mei se salió de control y All Might, tuvo que intervenir, destruyéndolo.

Finalmente, se vivió el festival de belleza, entre: Itsuna Kendō, Hadō Nejire y Kenranzaki Bibimi.

Comida, juego, atracciones, etc. El plan de Izuku y Mirio, de que Eri lo pasara bien, funcionó más que a la perfección. Fue un grandioso día, un día lleno de felicidad, para una niña que jamás lo había experimentado, en su corta existencia.

Hound Dog estaba furioso con Izuku, por no haberle avisado a nadie sobre lo ocurrido con los villanos, ellos lo supieron, cuando a la U.A, les llegó el aviso de que Gentle Criminal y La Brava habían querido entrar en la U.A, siendo detenidos por un alumno de la U.A y, por la descripción de sus habilidades, reconocieron que era Midoriya/Géminis.


	40. Chapter 40

**Boku no Hero Academia, pertenece a Kōhei Hirokoshi.**

**40.**

Izuku y Nezu se encontraban mirando el atardecer, estaban en una pequeña colina, a la sombra de un árbol, a un lado de ambos, estaba una cesta con comida y bebidas, que ya habían vaciado.

El suspiro de la Loli de cabellos blancos y ojos negros, fue de satisfacción y alegría. ― ¿Sabías que, en ti, veo día a día, los valores de la Academia?

El peliverde lanzó una risa estridente― ¿Lo dices en serio? ―los labios de ambos se encontraron.

―Tienes la fuerza física, pero no atacas si no encuentras una forma de triunfar. ―Se levantaron, recogieron todo y se fueron, pronto dejaron la zona boscosa, ingresando en la zona de la ciudad ―Solo intervienes en un combate, si vez que no queda otra opción. Intentas que la batalla tenga lugar en un área que no sea muy concurrida. Te preocupan los civiles que puedan llegar y entrometerse. Esos son los valores de la U.A, y estoy orgullosa, de que mi novio lo sepa y lo practique.

― "_Primero el bienestar de los ciudadanos, luego el villano"_ ―susurró Izuku, arrodillándose, para estar a la altura de su Neko-Loli, le sonrió― _"Deberías de ser más explícita que aquel __**"Plus Ultra"**__" _―fue un beso suave y dulce, uno que estaba más lleno de cariño y amor, que, de amor y lujuria, como en el caso de los besos con Momo y Kyōka.

A la mañana siguiente, mientras Izuku compartía con sus otras dos novias, una relajante mañana, Aizawa le tocó el hombro. ―Cuando acabes de desayunar búscame en el Max Alliance, Midoriya ―pidió Eraser Head.

―Entendido ―dijo en aquel momento el héroe hermafrodita. Terminó su desayuno, besó a Kyōka y Momo, se levantó, se enjuagó la boca, se lavó los dientes y fue a los dormitorios de los alumnos de tercer año, encontrándose con Aizawa, Mirio, Nejire y Sasuke... ¡Es decir: TAMAKI!, quienes estaban arreglando el peinado de una feliz Eri, la cual tenía otras ropas, gracias a Nejire, la cual fue saludada por los chismosos de la clase A-1.

―Mirio, Nejire, Tamaki, Eijirō, Kyoka, Momo, Tsuyu, Ochako, Izuku, vengan conmigo un minuto ―pidió Aizawa, mientras que la niña se quedaba con Koji el cual llamaba pájaros y ardillas, para que la niña se divirtiera y Rikidō creaba dulces para la niña ―No podía quedarse permanentemente en el hospital, su único familiar parecía ser el líder del Shie Sakaki, el cual está en coma.

En eso, apareció Recovery Girl ―El hospital y la directora Nezu, han llegado a un acuerdo.

―Le enseñaremos a controlar su Kōsei, vivirá aquí, la educaremos, irá rotando entre todos los dormitorios, para familiarizarse con todas las clases ―era Nezu, la cual llevaba un traje de Loli Gótica.

―Ella debe de mantener su cuerpo y mente estables ―dijo Tamaki ―Creemos que esa es la base de la activación de su Kōsei. Así mismo, Mirio la cuidará durante este mes.

A la High Alliance, llegaron las Wild Pussy Pussy Cats.

―No es por ser malagradecidos con su visita, pero... ―comenzó Tsuyu, algo confundida.

― ¿Por qué vinieron? ―preguntó Rikidō.

Ragdoll les dio una sonrisa. ―Volveré al trabajo.

― ¿Puedes hacerlo? ―preguntó Eijirō sin poderlo evitar, estaba tan sorprendido como todos ―Creímos que te arrebataron tu Kōsei y habías tenido que dejarlo.

―Pues no regresó ―cerró los ojos, sonrió y comenzó a.… teclear en el aire ―Haré trabajo de oficinista y también controlaré un satélite geo-estacionado sobre Tokio, para decirles donde ocurran robos y demás... ¡Cat Office Worker! ―declaró alzando su brazo. Todos sonrieron, era bueno el verla tan feliz y decidida.

―Vinimos por la Hero Billboard Chart JP ―dijo Mandalay. ―Llegamos al puesto 114 del segundo semestre.

―Es la evaluación bianual de héroes, en base de los incidentes resueltos, su contribución a la sociedad y el apoyo de la gente. ―Contestó Mineta, dejándolos a todos sorprendidos, comenzando a llorar de forma cómica― ¡Yo también sé de cultura social, son crueles conmigo!

Todos los miembros de la A-1, fueron invitados a tal evento. En primer lugar: All Might, en segundo lugar: Eldeavor, en el tercer lugar: Best Jeanist, en el cuarto lugar: Edgeshot, quinto lugar: Mirko, sexto lugar: Crust, séptimo lugar: Kamui Woods, octavo lugar: Wash, noveno lugar: Yōroi Musha, y en el décimo lugar: Ryūkyū.

Al mismo tiempo, en un portaviones en medio del pacifico, Kurogiri, Shigaraki, Dabi, un sujeto que permanecía con su rostro en las sombras y que llevaba un traje de saco y corbata de color negro, y detrás de ellos, un Nomu, uno como nunca antes se había visto.

―Debemos de aplastar a la U.A, cuanto antes ―dijo el sujeto de rostro ensombrecido ―Literalmente, entraremos en sus instalaciones. No deberá de importarnos lo que intenten hacer, ¿entienden? ―asintieron ―Debemos de entrar, debemos de causar tanto daño como podamos ―sonrió ―Si ponemos en peligro a los alumnos, entonces All Might vendrá a la batalla y le arrebataré su Kōsei.

―Yo iré por Fiost ―dijo Dabi, casi aburrido.

―Y yo... iré por Géminis ―dijo Tomura― ¿Te atrae de Midoriya, el que sea un usuario de varios Kōsei, Sensei?

―No, Tomura ―dijo All For One saliendo de las sombras, mostrándose como un hombre calvo, de piel blanca, rasgos occidentales y ojos azules ―Midoriya, Géminis, es la culminación de mis experimentos ―los ojos de los dos humanos se abrieron con incredulidad y miraron la foto del chico de cabello y ojos verdes.

― ¿Es un Nomu? ―finalmente preguntó Tomura.

―Es humano, te harás cargo de él. ―dijo All For One, Tomura asintió. ―Su madre, Midoriya Inko, fue un experimento mío, un clon de Nana, cuyo cabello se volvería verde, al igual que sus ojos, ella carecía del Kōsei de Flotación de Nana, en cambió ganó el patético Kōsei de acercar objetos. He vigilado a mi hijo por mucho tiempo. Él es el final del camino, él tiene cuatro Kōsei's: en su forma andrógina puede sentir presencias, en su forma masculina, su fuerza deberá de ser la mitad que la de All Might y en su forma femenina puede flotar como Nana y también arroja lanzas de huesos. Atacaremos la U.A, destruiremos el orgullo de Japón. Cuando la más grandiosa academia de héroes de Japón, la más prestigiosa de todas, caída; entonces atacaremos tantos barrios y tantas agencias, como podamos... ―cientos de aviones extraños con turbinas mucho más extrañas que iban en vertical, aterrizaron en el portaviones y un ejército de villanos aparecieron en el lugar.

―Contamos con un ejército, Tomura ―afirmó Kurogiri― ¿No pensarías que Sensei atacaría solo consigo mismo, ¿o sí?

El joven villano, se quedó en silencio por un minuto. ―No. Supongo que no lo haría ―dijo Tomura.


	41. Combate contra High-End y Combate A-B

**Boku no Hero Academia, pertenece a Kōhei Hirokoshi.**

**41: Combate contra High-End y Combate A-B.**

**9:30 a.m**

Mientras que Eldeavor y Hawks se encontraban tranquilos, tomando café en una cafetería, y conversaban sobre el reciente caso de los Nomus, escuchó gritos, así que giraron la cabeza, encontrándose con un Nomu alado, muy grande y musculoso, teniendo un cuello largo, su cabeza contaba con una capucha de piel y músculos del cuello, los hombros estaban expuestos.

― ¡Hawks, viene hacía aquí! ―gritó Eldeavor poniéndose de pie ―Yo me encargo de él, tú sácalos a todos.

―Entendido ―dijo Hawks, aunque arrojó plumas, recubriendo el mar de la ventana.

El Nomu atravesó la ventana, encontrándose con un muro de llamas, que lo golpearon justamente en el rostro, antes de que Hawks, chasqueara los dedos y las plumas se clavaran en la piel del Nomu, con un movimiento distraído, de sus dedos, controló las plumas a distancia, causándole cortes en la piel, al Nomu.

― **¡Brilliant Scorching Fist! (Puño Abrazador Brillante)** ―exclamó Eldeavor, mientras arrojaba su puño al frente, mandando a volar a su oponente, en un humano corriente, seguramente aquella bola de fuego, que empujó al Nomu hacía atrás y que lo recubrió con esa explosión, en cualquier otro caso podría haber causado un daño muy grande, pero desgraciadamente, no fue el caso.

El Nomu se río y miró a su rival― **¡¿Creíste que podrías matarme con eso?!** ―preguntó, antes de saltar y comenzar a volar, Hawks lo siguió, Eldeavor envió fuego a sus pies, logrando mantenerse en el aire, gracias al fuego. ―**Con tales llamas tan débiles... Y yo soy... ¡HIGH END!**

―_Puede regenerarse. Así que los Nomus tienen ciertas capacidades estándar_ ―pensó Eldeavor ―_Los Nomus lila poseen fuerza, los blancos cuentan con alas para volar, pero su mayor habilidad es la agilidad y velocidad. Pero al parecer, solo este puede hablar. Si ese es el caso, tendremos que capturarlo vivo._ ―High End estiró su cuerpo de formas casi imposible, anudándose a su alrededor, antes de mandar al héroe de fuego, a volar y atravesar un edificio. Pero Eldeavor incrementó sus llamas y esperó a su enemigo, juntó sus manos ante él, mientras que una llama amarilla se formaba, pasó a ser anaranjada, esquivó un golpe del High End, el cual lo siguió, la llama se volvió roja, luego escarlata, esperó a que el Nomu fuera hacía él, antes de esquivar su puño y soltar la esfera de fuego directamente hacía su rostro― **¡Chaotic Solar Explosion! (Explosión Solar Caótica) **―el Nomu recibió la llamarada, mientras era empujado poco a poco― **¡King of Hell! (Rey del Infierno)** ―una segunda llama, ahora convertida en una explosión, mandó a volar a su enemigo, causando que atravesara un edificio, el cual comenzó a venirse abajo.

Pero Hawkes mantuvo la calma, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, respiró y sus alas se volvieron más grandes, más y más plumas nacieron, consiguiendo unas alas tan grotescamente gigantescas, que se le dificultaba ponerse de pie― **¡Wings of Salvation! (Alas de Salvación)** ―las plumas formaron pequeñas formas, casi como flores de loto, en las cuales las personas caían, siendo rescatadas y dejadas lentamente en el suelo.

All Might, apareció con su Sharp Wind, controlando las corrientes de aire y viento con maestría, salvando a muchas personas, de caer al vacío.

Blackness (Fumikage), gracias a Dark Shadow, generó varios brazos y fue agarrando personas y poniéndolas.

Lo mismo hizo Tentacole (Mezo), yendo de un lado a otro y salvando personas en peligro, gracias a sus brazos, junto con Cellophane (Hanta), quien creó colchones de cinta, mientras que Creati y Fiost, creaban toboganes, para que las personas, atrapadas en las alturas se deslizaran.

― **¡Wind Saws! (Sierras de Viento)** ―exclamó All Might, cortando el cuerpo de su enemigo, pero no parecía lograr más, que lo que estaba logrando Endeavor.

Mt. Lady saltó y le dio un golpe a Alta Gama, lanzándolo al suelo, donde ya Géminis y Sound-Girl lo esperaban, respondiendo Midoriya con un golpe de doble puño, mientras que Jirō lo electrocutaba, para luego ser Midoriya quien lo encerrara en una prisión de huesos, solo para que este se liberara, Tailman le dio el golpe más poderoso que pudo, lanzándolo a una buena distancia, pero rápidamente el Nomu se recuperó.

High-End se río de forma escandalosa y enfermiza ―Eso es... eso es... ataquen entre todos, todos ataquen, háganme tanto daño como puedan, ¡SI ES QUE POR LO MENOS ESO PUEDEN HACERLO!

―_Este Nomu... tiene consciencia_ ―pensaron todos.

―En ese caso... ―murmuraron Creati y Cellophane, corriendo hacía High-End, el cual los atacó generando varios Nomus desde su cuerpo, pero los dos jóvenes parecían haber ignorándolos, nada más lejos de la verdad, habían atado sus piernas con cintas o cadenas, High End, los atacó, pero ellos esquivaron y ataron las cintas y cadenas, al extraño villano.

―_No puedo atacarlo imprudentemente_ ―pensó Eldeavor ―_Si ataco con mis mayores ataques, y si sigo así, me sobrecalentaré y debilitará mis habilidades físicas, además de perder fuerza y velocidad no sé cuántos Kōsei's tiene... no, tener alguna duda sería fatal._

Escuchó y vio, como el edificio detrás del villano, se congelaba― **¡Arctic Massacre! (Masacre Ártica)** ―del edificio surgieron agujas de hielo, que atravesaron el cuerpo de su enemigo, pronto apareció Fiost, siendo cargando por Géminis, quien lo arrojó contra High End― **¡Khione Pray! (Oración de Khione)** ―el cuerpo de Shōto se congeló completamente, transformándose en una afilada bala de hielo, que atravesó de lado a lado a su enemigo, para luego girarse en el aire, padre e hijo se miraron un instante y asintieron, generando esferas de fuego, en sus manos.

― **¡Prominence Burn! (Quemadura de la Prominencia)** ―gritaron, el padre se rodeó de llamas, el hijo arrojó una llamarada de gran potencia, hacía su enemigo, el cual sacó un tentáculo llameante, malhiriendo al héroe de fuego, en su ojo.

― **¡Boreas Jail! (Prisión de Boreas)** ―escucharon, mientras que All Might, mandaba un puño hacía el cielo, saliendo de su puño una presión de viento inimaginable, que acabó siendo una prisión esférica de viento, la cual aumentó el calor e intensidad de las llamas, cuando estas golpearon a High-End, el cual cayó al suelo como un Meteorito.

―Parece... ―dijo alguien, los héroes se acercaron.

―Debemos de tener cuidado ―advirtió All Might ―No sabemos si aún está consciente, si estará inconsciente o algo más.

―Puede hablar, así que... pretendía capturarlo vivo ―decía Eldeavor, sus llamas normalmente vivas y anaranjadas, por momentos de la batalla doradas como el sol, o incluso azules, ahora eran solo meras ascuas.

En las sombras, se encontraba Dabi sonriendo de forma enfermiza ―_No lo has hecho nada mal, Eldeavor _―murmuró el villano, mientras extendía su mano derecha y arrojaba al aire algunas ascuas suyas, el viento llevó esas ascuas, hasta el villano, donde se introdujeron en el cuerpo del mismo ―_Por si está vivo... pues que les cuente lo que ellos quieran y luego _―una sonrisa se mostró en sus labios, mientras que él se giraba y retiraba, sin que nadie lo notara.

**20:40**

―Creí que sería una prueba, mañana, en la fábrica de la costa, ¡No en medio de la maldita ciudad, justamente el día de hoy! ―gruñó Hawks enfadado, mirando a Dabi.

―Cambie de parecer, ¿olvidé decir que sería una prueba de las habilidades del Nomu?, lo siento ―dijo Dabi burlón. ―Además, dijiste que enviarías a "Un tipo fuerte cualquiera", no al #2. Así que no fui el único que incumplió su palabra. ¿Por qué nuestro pequeño evento terminó sin ninguna muerte?, no creo que realmente simpatices con nuestra causa.

―Tengo que mantener las apariencias, no puedo darme el lujo de perder la confianza que pusieron en mí, como héroe. ―Dijo Hawks, sin bajar en ningún momento su pluma/espada ―Mientras más gente confíe en mí, más información de valor conseguiré, y aquello será beneficioso para ustedes, deberían de ver el panorama completo. ―Hawks lanzó una risa ―Todo lo que hago, lo hago por la liga, Dabi.

Dabi no miró nuevamente a Hawks, solo se dio la vuelta ―Todavía no dejaré que veas al Ajedrecista, pero... quizás pueda presentarte al Rey. Te contactaré de nuevo, Hawks.

Dos días después, ocurrió una reunión de las clases A y B, Eraser-Head y Vlad King.

Todos, por favor presten atención―dijo Eraser Head ―Será un Ejercicio de Combate, en el Campo de Batalla Industrial Y, serán divididos en grupos de cuatro y combatirían de uno a la vez.

Vlad King intervino ―Traten al equipo contrario como "Villanos", en cada base de equipo, hay una prisión ―La jaula tenía frases como «Sentencia de Noventa y nueve mil novecientos noventa y nueve años de arduo trabajo» y «¡Deplorable!» «¡Humillante!» «¡Atrapados!»

Jurota tenía un par de colmillos afilados, tenía pelaje en sus brazos y piernas, dándole una apariencia bestial, pero era sumamente educado e intelectual ―Entonces, esto significa que lo mejor sería incapacitar a un "villano" lejos de la base, pero al mismo tiempo sería desventajoso, pues los otros "villanos" podrían dar contigo y salvar a su compañero, antes de que puedas llegar a la base.

―El equipo donde esté Shinsō-San, estará en desventaja, pues él no tiene experiencia en combate y si alguien es capturado también será una desventaja, pero al mismo tiempo, cuentan con su Lavado de Cerebro.

Toru lo pensó. ―Shinsō será el comodín, pues no sabes si está en desventaja contra los héroes y villanos que ya tienen tiempo combatiendo y demás, sino que... siendo alguien tan hábil...

― ¡Puedes controlado y decirle lo que él quiera saber, para su equipo o podrías guiar a tu equipo a una trampa, gracias Shinsō! ―dijeron todos.

En las manos de ambos maestros, aparecieron cajas, con las letras A y B, fue definitivamente una rivalidad entre ambas clases, pues cada grupo estaba formado por miembros ya conocidos (+ Shinsō).

Los primeros equipos en luchar serían.

A: Aisu Tsuyu, Koda Koji, Kaminari Denki, Kirishima Eijirō y Shinso Hitoshi.

B: Shiozaki Ibara, Shishida Jurota, Hiryū Rin y Tsuburaba Kōsei.


	42. Combate A-B

**Boku no Hero Academia, pertenece a Kōhei Hirokoshi.**

**(N/A Laura: Son solo dos batallas, no se emocionen mucho -.-u)**

**42: Combate A-B.**

A: Aisu Tsuyu, Koda Koji, Kaminari Denki, Kirishima Eijirō y Shinso Hitoshi.

B: Shiozaki Ibara, Shishida Jurota, Hiryū Rin y Tsuburaba Kōsei.

―Nos consideramos héroes, pero para nuestros rivales, quienes también se considerarán héroes, somos de hecho villanos ―dijo Tsuyu, quien al ser la más tranquila, tomó el manto de líder. ―Escuchen, mantengámonos juntos, así los abrumaremos con nuestros números.

―Disculpen, chicos ―dijo Shinso, todos lo miraron y sonrieron, esperaron a que hablara― ¿Qué les parecería, si tratamos de decidir quiénes son los más problemáticos de la clase B, y los neutralizamos primero?

―Ibara-San ―dijo Koji, mientras que hacía que los pájaros revolotearan por allí y atraía a insectos tales como escarabajos y avispas ―Descuiden, los pájaros e insectos los llamé yo, no.… no quiero ser el peso muerto, quiero ayudar.

―Gran trabajo, compañero ―dijo Shinso, levantando su pulgar, Koji asintió.

―Shiozaki-San está doblando la esquina ―advirtió Koji ―El pájaro acaba de decírmelo. Usa sus vides para tratar de encontrarnos a nosotros.

Se escuchó un fuerte sonido, Jurota apareció en una forma gigante, lanzando un golpe contra Tsuyu y luego agarrando y arrojando lejos a Eijirō.

―Teníamos en cuenta el ser localizados por la habilidad de búsqueda de Kōda-San, así mismo sabíamos que era posible que fueran a buscar a Shiōzaki-San, así que la usamos de señuelo, había una gran posibilidad de que Kaminari-San huyera con la victoria, así que nos adelantamos invadiéndolos primero ―dijo Jurota, manteniendo las formalidades, incluso en tal momento.

― **¡Air Prison! (Prisión de Aire)** ―escucharon, siendo Koji encerrado, era un chico llamado Kōsei, miembro de la clase B-1, cuya habilidad se llamaba _Aire Solido_.

―No podrás atacar, al estar rodeado por tus compañeros, Kaminari-San ―dijo Ryū, cuyos brazos se cubrieron de escamas y se lanzaba sobre el chico eléctrico, pero este le apuntó con su arma en el brazo, lanzándole una descarga, que lo paralizó.

―Es demasiado fuerte ―gruñó Shinsō, mientras retrocedía y miraba hacía varios lados― ¿Cómo pudieron crear un plan así?

―Siempre será mejor atacar al enemigo... ―el cerebro de Kōsei fue lavado.

―Busca la prisión del equipo A y enciérrate en ella ―ordenó Shinsō.

― ¡Descarga un millón trecientos mil, voltios! ―exclamó Kaminari, mientras que Tsuyu escupía su moco maloliente, pero en una forma más bien liquida, que sirvió como conductor, dejando a los miembros de la clase B, (menos Ibara) fuera de juego, mientras que los cargaban, llevándolos hacía la prisión de clase A, pero rápidamente Jurota se libró de la electricidad y fue hacía Tsuyu, pero Koji hizo que cientos de insectos se subieran encima de su oponente, mientras que Eijirō trataba de golpearlo, pero el pelirrojo fue agarrado por el rostro y mandado a volar, hacía donde estaba Ibara, al cual capturó con sus lianas, mientras que Jurota esquivaba los discos electrificados de Denki y la lengua de Tsuyu, así como resistir sus patadas, mientras se retiraba del lugar, con Koji.

Cada equipo, capturó a un rival.

La clase A, capturó a Kōsei.

La clase B, capturó a Koji.

Denki, Eijirō y Tsuyu, siguieron adelante, ahora usando otro plan: los dos chicos se cubrirían con una secreción que podía liberar su compañera, así engañarían al olfato de Jurota, al tiempo que Hitoshi se escabulliría, tratando de liberar a su compañero.

― ¡¿Hay tres Aisu-San, viniendo hacía aquí?! ―se preguntó Jurota confundido.

―Yo me haré cargo. Ellos entenderán... que su impuro acto no servirá conmigo ―dijo una decidida Ibara. ― ¡Keiyu Itai! (Vía Dolorosa) ―las vides de la cabeza de la chica, se expandieron ―Dame su ubicación, o querido XIII.

― ¡¿QUÉ NO SOY UNA DE LAS BESTIAS DEL APOCALIPSIS, SOY GEVAUDAN; ESTÁN A LAS 10, 12 Y 15 EN PUNTO?! ―gruñó Jurota enfadado, por el apodo semi-católico que le había dado su compañera.

―Lo tengo ―dijo Ibara, quien había capturado a Denki.

― ¡Están acabados, Dos mil...!

― **¡HARITSUKE: SHINKŌ NO TATE! (CRUCIFIXIÓN: ESCUDO DE FÉ)** ―exclamó Ibara, encerrando a Denki en sus vides.

Hiryū recibió un duro golpe, por parte de Tsuyu, la chica se agachó, esquivando así el movimiento especial de su rival, el cual podía arrojar sus escamas, como proyectiles, para luego darle un fuerte golpe en la barbilla su enemigo.

Al mismo tiempo, Jurota fue en busca de Shinso, el cual estaba oculto, en un área con muchas, muchas tuberías, esquivó un golpe, y las tuberías, que cayeron por el golpe de Jurota, antes de enredar a Jurota con sus vendas, dejándolo como una momia, desplegó más vendas atándolas a una tubería y jalando con fuerza, causando que le cayeran a Jurota en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente, mientras comenzaba a arrastrarlo lentamente, hacía su cárcel.

El plan surtió efecto, Ibara apareció― ¡No dejaré que encarceles a mis amigos! ―declaró la heroína de cabello de vides.

―Primero está la amistad, luego el triunfo, ¿no es verdad?

―Por supuesto, siempre...

―Ve, enreda a Hiryū-San en tus vendas y llévalo hacía la prisión A, enciérrate con él ―ordenó Shinsō.

El primer equipo de la clase A, ganó al primer equipo de la clase B.

Así, los equipos de la clase A y la clase B, se fueron intercalando, un equipo obtuvo dos victorias, y el otro equipo obtuvo el mismo puntaje, así que este era el desempate.

Equipo A: Jirō Kyōka, Minoru Mineta, Ashidō Mina y Midoriya Izuku.

Equipo B: Momona Neito, Kodai Yui, Nirengeki Shōda e Yanagi Reiko.

Kyōka se encargó de escuchar a sus oponentes. ―No parece que vayan a venir por nosotros.

― ¿Vamos nosotros, Midoriya? ―pregunto Mineta.

―No ―contestó él ―Nos ocultaremos aquí mismo, llenaremos el segundo piso con tus esferas pegajosas y el ácido de Mina-Chan, luego los atacamos. Solo sabemos de ellos... que Neito puede copiar las habilidades de los demás.

Mina levantó la mano, como si estuvieran en clase ―Durante el Campamento, fui objetivo de una broma de mal gusto, por parte de clase B, el Kōsei de Yui-San, permite aumentar el tamaño de cualquier cosa. ―Puso un rostro de miedo ―I.… imaginen caminar en la oscuridad y que un rostro gigante aparezca ante ustedes. ―Sufrió un escalofrío.

―Kyō-Chan nos dirá por dónde vienen con sus conectores, tendremos el segundo piso lleno de esferas y ácido ―dijo Izuku. ―Si logran avanzar al tercer piso, se encontrarán con todos nosotros, pero el ataque principal, será gracias a mis huesos y las ondas sonoras de Kyō-Chan, el plan sería aturdirlos y que entre todos contraataquemos. ―Todos asintieron.

El grupo de la clase B, fue avanzando hacía un edificio en específico, pues vieron algo dentro del mismo― ¿Están preparando un ataque? ―se preguntó Shōda, mientras preparaba su Twince Impact.

―No lo sabremos, hasta que no entremos ―dijo Reiko, mientras paseaba su mirada por el lugar ―Rayos, será difícil el serles de ayuda: han limpiado el lugar de objetos, para que no pueda usar mi Poltergeist. ―Subieron, solo para encontrarse con toda la habitación llena de piscinas de ácido y esferas, no pudieron evitar acabar adheridos a las esferas o quemarse con el ácido, pues el equipo A, dejó pocos medios para caminar por la habitación, atrincherándose en el tercer piso.

―Clase A.… lo han pensado muy bien ―gruñó Momona.

Yui hizo que las esferas disminuyeran de tamaño, pero nada pudo hacer con el ácido, así que tuvieron que esquivarlas, mientras subían al tercer piso, donde encontraron a Minoru, Mineta e Izuku, tapándose los oídos, el grupo B, giró la mirada hacia el lado, derecho, tomaron pose de batalla, al ver a Kyōka allí.

― ¡Rift! ―exclamó Kyōka, liberando un sonido chirriante de sus parlantes, causándoles dolor de cabeza a los miembros de la clase B, mientras caían al suelo, inconscientes por el dolor y los encerraban.

La Clase A, ganó el evento.


	43. Justicia vs Maldad

**Boku no Hero Academia pertenece a Kōhei Hirokoshi.**

**43: Justicia vs Maldad**

El día comenzó normal, o incluso mejor: Cuando Momo abrió sus ojos, se encontró con Inoue trayéndole el desayuno en una bandeja, mientras que veía a Kyōka, escribiendo una canción, mientras tocaba el violín, Inoue cantó algunas líneas, antes de pasar a tocar la flauta traversa, que estaba a un lado, Momo desayunó, mientras veía a su novia y a su amiga, tocando música.

Se bañaron juntas, salieron a la sala, donde todos estaban terminado su desayuno, o terminando alguna tarea, todo parecía normal.

—Momo, Izu-Kun, entonces, ¿vamos de patrullaje esta noche? —preguntó Kyōka sonriente.

—Es el plan —admitió Momo, sonrojándose —Pero hoy es el estreno del Remake de "Watchmen" y quiero que Alan Moore, me lo firme.

Izuku suspiró. —La convención es más o menos a las 13:00, Momo-Chan, podemos ir a que Moore te firmé el cómic y en la tarde, realizamos el patrullaje.

— ¡Izu-Kun! —Nezu le cayó encima a Izuku— ¡No olvides, que hoy me llevarás a las 15:00, es la apertura de Young World y prometiste que iríamos!

—No lo olvido —se puso de pie, y besó a cada una de las tres chicas, mientras veía como las cosas parecían amontonarse, lentamente —Lo lamento mucho, Nezu-Chan, pero ahora mismo, tenemos que... —una luz anaranjada las iluminó a las cuatro, el calor aumentaba, la alarma sonó, se escucharon varios estruendos y el sonido de algo siendo quemado.

— ¡¿ALL FOR ONE?! —gritó Nezu incrédula, mirando por la ventana, a un hombre de esmoquín, con un raro casco el cual no dejaba ver sus ojos y un respirador artificial, este estaba rodeado por un aura de fuego, la cual arrojó contra la escuela, pero All Might contraatacó con su Washington Smash, causando que la presión del aire devolviera el ataque, al sujeto, el cual lo extinguió. — "Estamos bajo ataque" —susurró Nezu incrédula y horrorizada— ¡Corran!

Los tres alumnos corrieron, pero hacia su salón de clases, al entrar, todos estaban ya vestidos con sus padres trajes de combate, cosa que ellos tres también hicieron, sin importarles que las vieran desnudas.

Los maestros y los alumnos de segundo y tercero, estaban ya batallando, escucharon gritos y buscaron su origen.

— ¡Es Shigaraki! —dijo Inōe, elevándose en el aire— ¡Voy por él, ayuden a todos los que puedan, dejen inconscientes a tantos como les sea posible y cuídense de Kurogiri!

— ¡SÍ PRESIDENTA! —gritaron los miembros de la clase A-1, mientras se repartirán por lo largo y ancho del campus de la academia, convertida en un campo de batalla.

_/_/_/_/_

Shigaraki agarró a otro alumno por el rostro, acabando con su vida —Esto comienza a aburrirme... —soltó un grito, cuando su brazo derecho fue atravesado por una lanza blanca.

—Veamos si puedo alegrarte el día, cabrón —gruñó Izuku, en su forma hermafrodita.

—Al fin llegas... —Shigaraki trató de ir hacia él/ella, pues su maestro quería que le matara, pero en cambio recibió un par de lanzas negras en las rodillas.

—Con esto, tu velocidad se ha reducido —dijo Izuku sonriente mientras volvía sus nudillos puntiagudos.

— ¡Y con esto acabaré definitivamente con tu vida! —gritó Momona Neito, pero Shigaraki se giró rápidamente y le agarró por el rostro, matándolo, antes de que pudiera copiar su Kōsei, Izuku no logró hacer nada, no logró moverse, había creído al chico más rápido, o a Shigaraki más lento que eso.

— **¡BONE SPEAR FOREST! (BOSQUE DE LANZAS DE HUESO)** —exclamó Izuku, ¡COMO IZUKU!, Como hombre, o eso creyó, pues estaba en su forma Jusenkyō, mientras veía como solo algunas lanzas, se clavaban en su rival, el cual aún estaba bastante vivo, y había logrado esquivar las más peligrosas.

— ¡Maldito mocoso! —gritó, arrojándose contra Izuku, con sus manos listas para... Tomura soltó un grito de dolor, por dos lanzas, una clavada en cada palma de la mano, antes de recibir un fuerte golpe en el rostro, que lo mandó a volar, una pequeña chispa apareció ante él y esta explotó, mandándolo aún más lejos. Izuku sonrió, al ver llegar a Katsuki, acompañado por Kyōka, mientras que los tres eran rodeados de villanos.

—Yo cuido a audífonos, acaba con Manolo, Géminis —ordenó Bakugō.

— **¡Surprise Rain!** —un movimiento colaborativo entre Ochako y Shōto, la castaña dejaba caer escombros y todo aquello que pudiera levantar del suelo, sobre sus enemigos, mientras que Shōto dejaba caer lanzas de hielo y esferas de fuego.

All Might lanzó un puño al frente, aprovechando el One For All.

All For One, lanzó una patada, la cual estaba recubierta con remaches, pero fue atrapada por una mano de su rival, la cual apretó con fuerza, hasta que se escuchó el sonido del metal retorciéndose, causando un gemido de dolor de All For One.

— **¡Mississippi Smash!** —All For One lanzó un veneno, pero este no lo salvó de una lluvia de golpes de All Might.

— **¡Carnage in Saloon!** —fueron las palabras de Sniper, el cual soltó una bandada de balas, no solo contra All For One, sino contra otros villanos, buena parte de ellos, eran detenidos por un Mirio que había aprendido Muay Thai, junto a su compañero Tamaki y ambos apoyados por Tentacool y Tailman.

— **¡Rift!** —escucharon varios, mientras que una onda de sonido, paralizó a varios, cosa que permitió a Tamaki (el cual no escuchaba), acercarse a Tomura y romperle las manos, al tener las suyas con forma de almejas, Tamaki se alejó, permitiéndole a Izuku acabar con aquel que quería hacerse llamar su enemigo.

— **¡Darkness Lance!** —Tomura trató de levantar los brazos, para protegerse, pero sus manos ya habían sido atravesadas por lanzas, sus huesos fueron molidos por manos con forma de almejas, y ahora, recibió en su pecho y cabeza, un extenso número de puños y golpes de mano abierta, que le destrozaron la caja torácica, los brazos y la frente, dejándolo en coma— **¡Last Lance!** —cargó los cuatro golpes que tenía en ese momento, en un único súper golpe, dejándolo, ya fuera muerto por un golpe que le dió directo en el corazón, o inconsciente por el daño masivo en los órganos ubicados en su caja torácica.

All Might salió despedido, por un golpe de aire de All For One, pero volvió hacía él, solo para que sus puños fueran atrapados, mientras que el villano trataba de liberar todo el viento posible, para mandarlo a volar, cosa que no funcionó.

—Te has vuelto débil, All Might.

—Je, ¿y qué me dices de esa mascara? —fue la respuesta del héroe rubio.

—De todas formas, independientemente de que tú me ganes o de que yo te mate... he logrado mi cometido, aquel que ha sido mi cometido, por los últimos quince años —contestó All For One, recibiendo una mirada afilada de All Might.

—Este es el final... ¡Enviaré a tu Liga de Villanos a Tártaro, junto contigo! —gritó All Might, al tiempo que se arrojaba contra su rival, preparando un puñetazo, solo para que este levantara su mano izquierda y contestara con un Air Cannon, una onda de choque de aire, que causó que el puño de All Might no fuera tan poderoso, y mandó a volar al héroe.

—Air Cannon + Limbs Spring (Extremidades de Resorte) + Multiplicador Cinético x 4, y Potenciador de Fuerza multiplicado x 3 —dijo All For One, mirando su mano izquierda —Me gusta esta combinación.

All Might salió hacía su rival, esquivando una bola de fuego, colocándose a su espalda y agarrándolo por la cintura, para luego levantarlo del suelo— **¡Oklahoma Smash!** —All Might agarró por la cintura a All For One, giró sobre sí mismo, para luego soltar a All For One, haciendo que se estrellara contra el suelo. Pero el Detroit Smash, fue detenido por la mano de su enemigo, el cual lo mandó a volar, con su Air Cannon, pero ahora no funcionó como antes, pues All Might volvió sobre él, con una patada giratoria, que destrozó aún más el suelo, causando un cráter y destruyendo parte del Campus Escolar. All Might agarró el brazo de su enemigo, cuando este comenzaba a hacer aparecer remaches en sus nudillos, para luego darle un golpe en la cara, destruyendo la máscara y el respirador que llevaba All For One, el héroe fue mandado a volar, pero este usó su Wild Sharp, para estabilizarse en el aire, mientras que concentraba viento cortante en sus puños y arrojaba esferas de viento, mientras volvía contra su enemigo, el cual generó un escudo de energía roja, el villano envió una bala de viento gigante, la cual All Might contraatacó con un golpe de Presión de Aire, mientras que se volvía delgado.

—**Limbs Spring (Extremidades Resorte), Multiplicador Cinético x 4, Potenciador de Fuerza x 3, hipertrofia muscular... y remaches...** —el brazo derecho de All For One, se volvió desproporcionado, a comparación del resto de su cuerpo —Te golpearé con la mayor combinación de Kōsei's que he poseído... será casi poético, ¿no lo crees?, mi hijo biológico, Midoriya Izuku, ha derrotado a su hermano adoptivo: Shimura Tenko... el nuevo Símbolo de la Paz, es hijo biológico del Símbolo del Mal —los ojos de todos se abrieron y miraron, que solo quedaban en el campo de batalla, All Might y All For One, pues efectivamente, Izuku había derrotado a Shigaraki. Corrieron el uno contra el otro, pero All Might esquivó el puño de su enemigo, solo recibiendo un corte menor, en su mejilla, por los remaches— ¡¿Cómo?!

— **¡UNITED STATES OF SMASH!** —All Might no se dio cuenta, de que ese último golpe, no solo era un Wind Sharp potenciado, sino que había entremezclado el Black Whip y los otros restante Koseis de los otros usuarios del One For All. All Might solo tuvo que poner de costado su cabeza un poco, para esquivar el golpe de su enemigo, acertarle en el rostro, no fue difícil, no solo lo dejó inconsciente, sino que el Wind Sharp decapitó a All For One. —Adios... One For All.

La derrota de los últimos resquicios de La Liga de Villanos y sus millones de sirvientes, no fue el final de esta aventura, pues el mal siempre se levantaría, para seguir allí.

Pues donde hay luz, también hay oscuridad.

Por esto mismo, existen las Academias de Héroes. Para impedir el resurgimiento de la era caótica, en la cual reinó el hoy aprisionado All For One.

Fueron tres años de duro estudio y trabajo, la próxima generación de Los Tres Grandes, fue compuesta por Momo y Shōto, con Izuku como su líder.

Dentro del antiguo salón 1-A, quienes finalmente habían logrado su meta de ser héroes, se formaron varios grupos, pues no fue un solo e inmenso grupo tipo La Liga de la Justicia o los Ultimates, sino que se formaron varias agencias en coalición de los alumnos de las antiguas clases A y B.

A veces Momo prefería quedarse en casa, cosa que le permitía auxiliar a Nezu, en el cuidado de las hijas que las tres habían tenido con Izuku (Oyuki, Natsumi y Saya).

Kyōka era quien más trabajaba, y no solo como heroína, sino también como cantante de Heavy Rock, formando un dueto con Tsuyu.

Tsuyu se casó con Tokoyami, tuvieron una hija más parecida a su madre, que, al padre, a la cual llamaron Akiko.

¿Cómo fue posible que Uraraka, quién era una chica tan relajada, se casara con un chico tan sujeto a las normas como Tenya?, Eso nadie jamás lo supo.


End file.
